Naruto Senju Uchiha
by CJShikage
Summary: Madara is brought before the Gods. He is bound to the one person he can't stand, Hashirama Senju. Now together Hashirama and Madara must train Naruto in everything they know, join them as they and Kurama walk Naruto down the path once walked by the Sage of the Six Paths, and stop Obito and Project Tsuki No Me. Special thanks to ProtoPhinbella. Harem naru/hina/femhaku/ino/young Nii
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Senju Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

(A/N: this story will have CJ Kenpachi make brief appearances and for filling the role of the Shinigami as well as a few key points in the story but after the Chunin exams will play no significant part.)

Chapter 1: Judgment

Inside a dark cave with rocks covering the entrance an old man with white hair and the glowing red eyes of the sharingan, attached to a statue by black rods, and a second man with a mask covering his face as a single sharingan glows in the darkness of the mask. "I will watch you actions carefully though Zetsu, Obito, from this day forth you shall take my name and finish project Tsuki no Me. (Eye of the moon)" The white haired man says, and then a black rod reaches out and stabs one white skinned plant man. Then a blackness seeps over the man creating a second face.

"Yes Madara-sama." Obito says

"_What's going on with me I feel as if a great evil has been lifted from my heart?" _Madara thinks to himself. Just then a man appears wearing a white robe and a dark red and blue mask with a scythe made from a human skull and a dark black material for the staff on his back.

"_**YOUR TIME HAS COME MADARA UCHIHA!" **_A dark voice roars in Madara's head, and his head alone. The figure lifts the scythe from his back and brings it crashing down upon Madara and a black chain emerges from Madara's chest then it divides in half, and the soul of Madara Uchiha is gathered and then the man disappears. Obito looks at Madara's body confused, not having seen the cloaked figure, but he still recognizes the signs of death.

"So the great Madara has fallen and in his place I rise and carry on his work." Obito says then he walks away.

(Limbo.)

Madara looks around as he is surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?"

"**Limbo." **A dark voice responds sounding right behind him. Madara spins around to see a man he had fought long ago.

"YOU!" Madara roars at the face of the only man other than Hashirama to beat him, CJ Zaraki Kenpachi. "DAMN YOU CJ!"

"**You poor misguided fool. I am no longer CJ Zaraki Kenpachi of the leaf but now I am simply, The Shinigami." **Madara's eyes narrow

"So you have got promoted."

"**That is neither here nor there. What matters now is the fact that you are going to be punished for your crimes." **The Shinigami smiles evilly. **"I think I have the perfect punishment in mind." **Then the Shinigami reaches for his scythe and slashes a portal open in the darkness. A bright light fills the room and then the silhouette of a body fills the center of the light. The Shinigami grabs the chain on Madara's chest and the chain on the other figure's chest, and brings them closer together and when the ends touch they snap together and bind themselves together. **"Bound for eternity to the one you hate the most." **Then the light dims and Madara sees Hashirama Senju

"DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI!" Madara roars

"Hey Madara how's it going?" Hashirama ask cheerfully

"God dammit, Hashirama." Madara glares at him

"**This is only a temporary fix but know I know you can't run away." **The Shinigami smiles again. **"Come both of you, Kami, Yami and I have work to do and you're both a part of our grand plan." **Then the Shinigami grabs the chain then opens another portal and dragging Madara and Hashirama with him walks towards it. As they get closer to the portal the light becomes to blinding; so in an effort to save their eyesight Hashirama and Madara shield their eyes. When they open them again Madara is bound to a chair by chains and Hashirama is standing next to him. Both of them look around and see Kami, Yami and the Shinigami sitting in three separate chairs forming a triangle around them.

"**Madara Uchiha, you are charged with ruining all the work my brothers and I have worked for ever since the Sage of the Six Paths died." **Said the woman with white flowing robes and the symbol for God, surrounded by trees and animals.

"**For your crimes we have decided that you will spend the rest of eternity bound to Hashirama and you will become Amaterasu's new play toy, as he needs one desperately." **This time it is the man with black robes with a third eye protruding from his forehead who spoke.

"**Good one Yami-Nii." **The Shinigami says laughing and then pulls out a dog whistle, and then he blows into it. **"Amaterasu here boy." **Just then a wolf with a sun disk on its back comes running into the room. **"Amaterasu meet your new chew toy, it's the one with the long black spiky hair." **Amaterasu wags his tail happily then pounces on Madara.

"**Do try to run from him Madara, Amaterasu loves a good chase." **Yami says laughing as Madara high tails it out of there running from the big wolf.

"**Honestly you two are such immature idiots." **Kami groans at her brothers.

"**But we're your immature idiots." **Yami and Shinigami say simultaneously.

"Kami-sama, Yami-sama, and Shinigami-sama I don't mean to be rude by why am I here?" Hashirama asks

"**Because, Madara is now bound to you, but don't worry, Amaterasu knows who is his new toy and who is innocent." **Shinigami responds

"Ok then thank you for setting Madara straight." Hashirama bows then runs after Madara and Amaterasu.

"**Was it me or did Madara's soul not contain nearly as much evil as we thought it did?" **Kami asks Shinigami

"**His soul did seem to not have as much evil in it when I went to claim it." **

"**Weird." **Yami responds. Then Kami gets out of her seat and turns to her brothers.

"**Well if you excuse me I have some personal business to attend to." **Kami says with a small blush on her face, than she disappears in a flash of color.

"**Want to go spy on Kami?" **Yami asks his brother

"**Fuck yea." **Yami fades into the shadows while Shinigami just vanishes in a high display of speed.

(World of the living.)

Kami was walking along the streets of Konoha hands in her pockets humming a happy tune; she was looking for a certain writer of a series she was very interested in, after about five minutes of walking she found her target, a man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He was peeping at a hot spring with a note pad and pencil in his hands.

"Jiraiya-san." Kami says in a normal voice and taps him lightly on the shoulder. Jiraiya turns around with an angry look on his face; he was about to yell at the person when he saw who it was.

"Kami-sama." Jiraiya says bowing. "How may I help you today?"

"I was wondering if you have the latest issue of Icha, Icha Paradise on you."

"You're in luck Kami-sama the latest issue isn't supposed to come out until next week but I have your preordered version right here." Jiraiya reaches into his ninja pouch and pulls out the latest copy and gives it to her.

"Thank you Jiraiya-san." Kami lets out a small giggle and pockets the book

"You know something Kami-sama, when you first appeared before me and asked for the first 50 books in the series I never thought that you would be such a devoted reader of my work."

"Well you know what they say about the unexpected." Kami giggles a bit more

"Anyway Kami-sama I am off to visit Minato and Kushina." Kami's face flushes a deep crimson

"I-is Kyūbi-kun with them?"

"Well seeing as Kushina is his jinchūriki I'd say that's a safe bet." Kami instantly disappears in a flash of color with Jiraiya holding on. Just then Yami and Shinigami walk out from behind one of the trees nearby.

"**Well what do you know?" **Yami says **"Kami's a closet pervert."**

"**She also seems to have a thing for Kurama." **Shinigami replies

"**This ought to be good." **Yami laughs.

"**You said it." **Then Shinigami and Yami vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: The Gods' Plan

10 years passed since Madara's death and being Amaterasu's chew toy was starting to wear on him. The Shinigami had set it up so that if Amaterasu went too far Madara would die but then be reborn at dawn.

"_This is getting old 10 years of this crap, but it feels longer, Kami, Yami and Shinigami weren't kidding when they said I would suffer." _Madara thinks to himself

"Well Madara learned your leasons?" Hashirama asks in a sing song sort of way

"Fuck off Hashirama." Madara spits

"Can't I am bound to you." Hashirama holds up the spirit chain. Just then the Shinigami walks in.

"**Glad to see you're up Madara."**

"Go to hell." Madara groans

"**Watch it Madara or I could make your punishment a lot worse."**

"How could my punishment be worse?" Madara asks

"**I could pull a leaf out of Zeus' book and have you chained to a rock and have your organs eaten out of you by a gigantic eagle, then have you healed at night only to repeat the process the next day." **Madara's eyes shrink in fear

"Never mind." He says hastily

"**That's what I thought." **

"Why are you here Shinigami-sama?" Hashirama asks

"**Well Kami and Yami told me to get the two of you as something has come up that you're both needed for." **Then the Shinigami grabs Madara and Hashirama by the armor and drags them off. Once again Madara and Hashirama find themselves in the court of the Gods.

"**Madara Uchiha." **Kami starts off. **"Your actions have set off a chain of events that can't be stopped**."

"Looks like my project 'Tsuki no Me.' is going just as planned." Madara smiles

"**Enough!" **Shinigami roars.

"**While your soul is not covered in evil your punishment stands." **Yami says

"**A few minutes ago the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki will be gave birth to her son, this weakened her seal. Your old friend, Obito Uchiha intervened during the birth and ripped the Kyūbi from its seal. Minato is about to use the Shiki Fūjin jutsu to stop it. The moment this jutsu is completed you both will be sealed into the young boy as well. As the lord of death and souls my command is as follows, you will train the boy in **_**everything **_**you know, failure to do so will result in you chained to a rock and have your organs eaten out of you by a gigantic eagle, then have you healed at night only to repeat the process the next day for the rest of eternity, not even your Susano'o would protect you. Hashirama you're under the same order but you have one more order, keep an eye on Madara and ensure that his influence doesn't spread to Naruto's heart. Failure to do so will result in an eternity in hell." **The Shinigami says. **"Am I understood?"**

"Yes Shinigami-sama." Hashirama and Madara say bowing.

"**We have time before I am summoned do you have any questions?"**

"Yea, why did you choose us?" Madara asks

"**Naruto is the child of prophecy, he requires your power as we awaken his rinnegan and walk him towards his destiny to kill Obito Uchiha and save this world from destruction." **

"Now I have one." Hashirama says "What happens after we have trained the boy?"

"**You will remain his spiritual guides until he exits the academy. When he is done you will return here. If I am satisfied with the work you have done your punishment will be revoked and you will just be sent to hell, Madara. Hashirama you will return to heaven. Any more questions?"**

"Yes." Madara says "When do we start training him?"

"**That is entirely up to you but the latest to start is 8 years old." **Then the Shinigami's head jerks back. **"I have been summoned the last hand sign is complete, let's go." **The Shinigami grabs the combined spirit chain and vanishes. Then he reappears behind Minato, and Minato's soul binds to the front of the Shinigami's chest. Minato turns around to see a familiar face.

"CJ why are you here I thought this jutsu summoned the Shinigami?"

"**I am the Shinigami now Minato, now you wanted a seal you've got one."**

"I am only sealing the Yin chakra inside myself the yang I will use the eight tetragram seal to lock it away in Naruto so could you give me enough time to do that."

"**Yea, I will also give time for a last goodbye." **

"Alright." Minato punches his fist into his hand. "SEAL!" then the Shinigami places his hand inside of Minato's soul and shoots it at the fox.

"_**Damn it now this is bad if that hand connects I am as good as sealed." **_Kurama thinks in desperation, but as he finishes this thought the hand connects and rips away the Yin chakra and pulls it away toward Minato.

"The seal is set." Minato says. When the chakra enters Minato. _"Damn the chakra is so heavy." _When the chakra is ripped from the Kyūbi it shrinks in size.

"The nine tails' shrunk." An Anbu notes with Sarutobi and a few others.

"_**No shit I shrunk I just lost my Yin chakra."**_ Kurama thinks. **"**_**But what does the fourth Hokage intend to do with my Yang?" **_Just then Naruto starts crying

"Did I wake you little one?" Kushina asks to Naruto quietly

"**I WON'T BE SEALED!"**__Kurama roars launching his claw towards the small baby.

"Naruto!" Kushina and Minato yell and jump in front of Kurama's claw stop short of Naruto. Blood drips onto Naruto's stomach

"You fool Kushina I am dead anyway your supposed to stay alive and raise him."

"None of this would have happened if you had let me take the nine tails with me to death."

"**This is no time to argue!" **CJ roars. (A/N: I will be referring to the Shinigami as CJ from now because it's annoying otherwise.)

"Sorry CJ." Kushina and Minato say

"**Say your goodbyes my old friends."**

"Naruto, as your father I have to say only this, become strong, make lots of friends and always believe in yourself." Minato starts crying "I am so sorry I can't be here for you."

"Naruto as your mother I want you to eat right, lots of vegetables, make lots of friends, and find someone who will love you for you. Watch out for the three shinobi taboos, money, women and alcohol."

"_It's sad that a child must lose both his parents in one day." _Madara thinks to himself witnessing the event.

"_Why does Naruto need to lose both his parents in one night?" _Hashirama wonders to himself.

"If you see a man named Jiraiya kick him in the balls for me because he spied on us during our honeymoon." Kushina adds

"**You know if I had not heard that I would feel sorry old Jiraiya." **CJ adds

"Naruto be safe." Kushina adds

"I can seal the last of our chakra with Naruto so we can see him as a grown up man." Minato says

"Ok Minato." Kushina says tears in her eyes

"Hakke Fūin. (Eight trigrams seal.) Then the Yang chakra of the Kyūbi is sealed into Naruto.

"_**Now for Madara and Hashirama."**_ CJ thinks dragging them and placing them into the seal. **"I wish you luck in your life Naruto." **Then he starts consuming Minato's souls as per the contract. Just then Kami and Yami appear next to CJ

"**Kushina Uzumaki your life was a pure one as such it is with great joy that I open heaven's gates for you." **Kami says. Then a set of pearly gates open up. **"Welcome Kushina to your paradise." **Kushina looks sadly at Kami and Yami

"Without Minato-kun even heaven will be miserable."

"**If you want I can bring you with Minato into my belly so you can be together." **CJ adds. **"That is if my Nee-chan will let me."**

"**The realm of the dead is your jurisdiction CJ Nii-san if you want you can only take the yin of Minato as payment and the Yang will accompany Kushina into heaven. Your contract will still be fulfilled and Kushina and Minato can live in heaven."**

"**I never thought of that." **CJ, Kami and Yami then turn to Minato **"Minato Namikaze your yin soul will be grabbed as payment for your contract, you yang will accompany your wife to heaven's gate. Do you accept this condition?"**

"I do CJ-sama." Minato says. Then CJ grabs his scythe from his back and slashes Minato separating the Yin from Yang.

"**Rest in peace Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, my old friends." **Then CJ takes Minato's Yin chakra soul as payment the yang accompanies his wife to heaven.

"**So our plan goes into effect." **Yami says looking at Naruto sadly.

"**Yes but at what cost?" **Kami asks

"**I would raise the boy myself but I am unable as laws forbid gods from raising children without a direct relation to the child." **CJ says looking at his friend's child.

"**Then the savior of this world is born. For the hardships this boy will suffer in life we should grant him a gift from each of us." **Yami says looking at his siblings.

"**I agree." **Kami walks forward and pulls out a suit of armor of Red, Black and a cloak of white. (Imagine Madara's armor but the Sage of the Six paths cloak. **"From Kami you get the armor we gave the sage six paths long ago." **The armor shrinks down to Naruto's size and binds to his skin.

"**From Yami you get the power to manipulate, sense, and remove the darkness in someone's heart." **Yami places his hand on Naruto's forehead and a dark chakra seeps into Naruto.

"**Last but not least from Shinigami you get the power of…." **CJ trails off then starts rubbing his head, he turns to his siblings. **"What should I give him?" **

"**YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ALREADY DECIDE!" **Yami yells at his brother.

"**Shut up!" **CJ barks, then he snaps his fingers a glow on his face **"Oh I know the power of shape shifting."**

"**Shape shifting not bad Nii-san." **Kami says nodding in approval.

"**Then here you go Naruto." **CJ forms a hand seal and places his hand on Naruto's forehead and the kanji for 'change' appears there. Then the CJ places his into his pocket and takes a bandage and wraps it around Naruto's head. **"That should hide it from sight." **

"**Now we should leave, Naruto will have a tough life ahead of him." **Kami turns to her brothers they nod and disappear. Sarutobi walks over to Naruto with two Anbu and several villagers.

"Poor Naruto, to lose both your parents in one day and to become a jinchūriki on the same day." Sarutobi looks down at Naruto then notices the armor and bandages. Sarutobi picks up Naruto in his arms and walks towards the council room.

(Naruto's subconscious.)

Madara, Hashirama and Kurama are sitting in a circle.

"So when do we start his training?" Hashirama asks.

"I say we start when his five." Madara says looking over at Kurama. "What do you think Kyūbi?"

"**Five sounds good give him an advantage when he starts the academy."**

"That reminds me Kyūbi why are you taking such an interest in young Naruto's development?" Hashirama asks

"**I am the Kyūbi no Yoko I will not have a weak host."**

"Works for me."

"So five years old it is." Madara says.

(Real world)

"WE SHOULD KILL THE DEMON!" a man on the civilian council roars to mass approval

"No, we should raise him as the perfect weapon." Danzo says

"To do so would spit on the wishes of the fourth Hokage!" Hiashi Hyūga stands up Byakugan ablaze.

"Lord Hyūga is right we can't spit on the wishes of the Fourth." Tsume stands up "The Inuzuka clan stands behind Naruto."

"The Hyūga stand behind Naruto." Hiashi looks over at Tsume.

"This is such a drag but the Nara stand behind Naruto too." Shikaku stands up.

"The Yamanaka stand behind Naruto." Inoichi stands up.

"The Akimichi stand behind Naruto." Chōza stands up.

"The Aburame stand behind Naruto." Shibi stands up.

"The Sarutobi stand behind Naruto." Sarutobi says. "As does the Hokage."

"THIS IS OUTRAGIOUS!" Danzo roars at the clan heads.

"Call it what you want Danzo but Naruto is a hero and deserves to be treated as such." Danzo grumbles incoherently. "Also I am making mentioning the Kyūbi sealed inside of Naruto an S-rank secret telling the younger generation or anyone who doesn't already know will be executed. This meeting is adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Naruto's Rinnegan

Five years had passed from that fateful day, the day that the nine tails was sealed into Naruto. Currently Naruto is running as fast as his little legs can carry him to escape a mob of people trying to beat the crap out of him. Naruto runs eventually hides in an alley not far from the Hokage's office.

"Why do they hurt me?" Naruto asks himself. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Found him! He is hiding in this alley!" a voice yells and the mob charges into the alley with weapons and blunt objects.

"Now you pay for all those you killed."

"You crushed my husband! I'll kill you!" Then the mob then charges and starts beating the crap out of Naruto. Naruto couldn't think because of the pain.

(Naruto's mindscape.)

Madara is pacing in circles a scowl on his face.

"Of all the stupid!" Madara growls. "Asinine, shark jumping BULLSHIT!"

"Madara calm down!" Hashirama yells.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN YOU DEFEND THESE PEOPLE'S ACTIONS!?"

"I DON'T!"Madara snaps his attention to Hashirama. "These people are horrible they reflect none of the 'will of fire' I preached about. However you know better than anyone that getting angry won't help."

"Good point." Just then Naruto's voice rings out

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Naruto's chakra flares wildly, and his eyes snap open revealing the rinnegan. Naruto thrusts his arms out and everyone around him flies off as if hit with an invisible force.

"So Naruto awakened the Rinnegan." Madara says.

"Madara what did you do?" Hashirama asks.

"Me?" Madara asks with a 'moi, surely you jest' sort of tone. "Hashirama you wound me."

"Madara what did you do?"

"In all seriousness I had nothing to do with it." Madara says

"**I think I can fill in the blanks." **Kurama says walking up from his nap.

"What happened, Kyūbi?" Hashirama asks.

"**When you witness those beatings upon Naruto you both got so enraged that you were subconsciously releasing chakra. At first it wasn't much but over time that chakra grew and grew, forced to deal with this new strain of chakra his body took that chakra and added it to his own supply. Over time Naruto's chakra enhanced the power of both of yours'. Eventually that chakra became so potent that it overcame Naruto's and so Naruto's chakra signature changed to a mixture of yours twice as potent as before and 6 times his normal capacity. His chakra capacity is now somewhere between the Gobi and Rokubi's levels His control has gone up exponentially but it's still sub gennin, normally Naruto couldn't even create one normal clone, now he can create two."**

"But the rinnegan requires both Senju DNA and Uchiha DNA." Madara says.

"**I was getting to that. Now that your chakra has passed through his system it required your DNA to exercise the power properly. So that is when my chakra came into effect, as you both know your powers can restrain and control my power but in order to protect him I took a bit of your blood and added it to his, but again I underestimated the potency of your blood, his DNA itself was forced to alter in order to account for your DNA as such he now possesses the genes for Hashirama's wood style and the sharingan, thus creating the rinnegan."**

"So how will appearance change?" Hashirama asks.

"**Naruto's hair will remain blond but will grow to Madara's length by the time he is twelve. When he is fully grown he will be 6 feet tall. His physical prowess will be unrivaled." **

"We start training him tomorrow." Madara says.

"Agreed." Hashirama says.

"**I will bring him into our mind in the morning." **

(With Naruto.)

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Naruto roars his rinnegan glowing in the dark of the night.

"You're a demon and deserve to be put down like one!" one person says.

"So you compare me to a monster!" Naruto's eyes narrow. "You are truly morons. Almighty push!" Naruto's arms extend and blast everyone away.

"MONSTER!"

"Asura path." Naruto's arm transforms into a cannon. Naruto points it at one person, then Naruto's arm charges up a laser blast. Then the laser fires blasting apart the man he points at. "Anyone else want to push your luck?" Naruto glares, the rest run at him weapons raised. Suddenly, Naruto is drawn into his own mindscape.

"What the where am I?"

"Naruto step forward I am not going to hurt you." A voice calls from the end of the hallway Naruto is standing in. Naruto walks forward and at the end of stand two men in red armor like his own.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hashirama Senju." Hashirama says.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." Madara says.

"Hashirama-san you look familiar." Naruto says, at this Hashirama laughs loudly.

"I certainly hope so after all my face hangs over this village."

"You're the first Hokage!"

"Very good Naruto-kun." Hashirama smiles.

"Mr. Madara I don't recognize you but you said your name was Uchiha is that right?"

"It is." Madara says.

"Who are you exactly?" Madara glares at Naruto.

"I am the man who tamed the Kyūbi, the man first to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan the one who fought Hashirama here to the death at the valley of the end, and the one who helped set up the leaf village."

"I am sorry I haven't heard of you Madara-san but if your strong enough to fight the first Hokage to the death then you must be really strong." Naruto smiles. Madara smirks at that. "But I would like to know why you're here and more importantly where are we?"

"We are in your mind dear Naruto." Hashirama says.

"We are here because we have been assigned to train you in everything we know by the powers above." Madara says. "Your Training starts tomorrow so get plenty of rest you will need it."

"Yes Madara sensei!" Naruto nods.

"Before we can start your training I want to teach you a clone jutsu that is a B-rank jutsu.

"What is?" Naruto looks excited.

"The shadow clone jutsu."

"Not more clones I suck at clone jutsu." Naruto whines

"There is a reason for that." Madara says.

"What is it Madara-sensei?"

"Your chakra capacity is so high any jutsu below c-rank is impossible for you to perform."

"So I can do the shadow clone!" Naruto looks excited.

"Yep here is the hand sign for it." Hashirama makes a cross seal.

"That's it?" Naruto looks confused.

"Yep now watch."

"Shadow clone jutsu." Then five clones appear next to Hashirama.

"COOL!"

"Now it's your turn Naruto."

"Alright." Naruto make the cross seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" a huge plume of smoke erupts around Naruto. Then when the smoke clears Madara's and Hashirama's jaws drop the room is filled with 2000 Naruto clones in the room. "AHHHHH!" Naruto starts freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Madara asks

"I can see myself."

"No duh there clones of you." Madara says.

"No I mean I literally see myself the real me from six different angles."

"That's weird." Hashirama says "The shadow clone jutsu shouldn't do that." Madara looks over to the six clones closest to Naruto and his eyes widen.

"Hashirama look these six have the rinnegan." Madara says

"That's weird the others don't."

"**I can explain for that." **Kurama says.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GIANT FOX!" Naruto starts backing away from the cage.

"Explain Kyūbi." Madara says.

"**To ensure Naruto doesn't get a migraine, I made sure that no more than six clones get the rinnegan."**

"Good job, fox." Hashirama says.

"HOLD ON!" Naruto yells. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY I HAVE A GIGANTIC FOX IN MY HEAD!?"

"**I was sealed inside you by the Fourth Hokage on October 10****th**** when I was enslaved by the cursed sharingan." **Kurama responds.

"You got something against my eyes?" Madara asks.

"**You think?" **Kurama asks sarcastically.

"Enough." Hashirama says. "The point is that when a shadow clone dispels itself it transfers all the knowledge that it acquired before it was dispelled."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"It would be better if we showed him." Madara says. "I get the feeling that he learns better trough a visual." Madara makes a cross seal. "Shadow clone jutsu." A clone of Madara appears. "Naruto have one of your regular clones follow my clone." Then Madara's clone walks off and one Naruto's follows. After 10 minutes Naruto glares at Madara.

"CHEATER! YOU CHEATED!" Naruto huffs.

"Madara what did you do?" Hashirama asks.

"He and I played a game of rock paper scissors and he used his sharingan to predict which one I was going to do." Naruto cross his arms. "Wait how did I know that?"

"It's just as Hashirama said when a shadow clone dispels itself the knowledge is transferred to you."

"Oh." Just then Madara notices that the angry mob of villagers is getting closer, for him to notices this even inside of Naruto's mindscape is of both annoyance and concern but mostly annoyance.

"That's it I'm taking over."Madara says.

(Real world.)

Naruto's eyes switch to the sharingan fully evolved. Naruto starts weaving hand signs. Naruto's voice switches to Madara's "Fire style: fire ball jutsu." Just then Naruto exhales a huge blast of fire that goes roaring towards the crowd incinerating them.

"How is he using jutsu this advanced?" one mob member asks scared.

"It doesn't matter." Madara glares through Naruto's eyes.

"Don't bother demon!" Naruto's eyes switch to Madara's Mangekyō sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" black flames sprout from the man burning him to a crisp in seconds. Just then the third Hokage and Anbu appear. Sarutobi looks around at the dead civilians.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this." Naruto's sharingan fades returning to the rinnegan.

"_Naruto let me talk to old Sarutobi for you."_ Hashirama says to Naruto.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Saru (Monkey)" Sarutobi's eyes widen at the nickname.

"Naruto how to do you know that nickname."

"Saru it's me Hashirama I am in Naruto's body along with Madara."

"How are you here?"

"Shinigami-sama placed Madara and I here to train him and help him along his quest to save the world."

"STOP LYING!" one civilian says who starts weaving hand signs. "Water style: Typhoon water vortex jutsu!" a blast of water flies toward Naruto. Sarutobi's eyes widen in fear as the water shoots towards him.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi says scared for the boy. Naruto/Hashirama raises his hands and slams them together.

"Wood style: wood defense dome!" a dome of dense wood surrounds Naruto as a defense.

"_The first Hokage's wood style." _One Anbu with a weasel thinks to himself, and then he looks at the person who Madara's Amaterasu had burned. _"The fires of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Amaterasu. Senju and Uchiha could he possibly have unlocked that power." _Then he looks at Naruto. "Hashirama-sama if you are the one in control of Naruto's body could you show me Naruto's eyes.

"So polite, of course Weasel." Hashirama lifts Naruto's head to show Naruto's eyes. As Naruto's eyes showing his Rinnegan.

"_The rinnegan just as I expected!" _Itachi thinksthe Anbu gasp at Naruto's eyes.

"Madara and I are inside Naruto's body and we are going to train him to master our powers so you have anywhere we could train in private?"

"Yes training ground 44 should work."

"Ah the forest of death but in my time there was no inhabitant structure where Naruto could sleep and recuperate."

"We have a castle now where the second phase of the Chunin exams is held."

"Alright Madara and I will train him there for the next 3 years."

"Alright Hashirama sensei please keep Naruto safe."

"Madara and I have our future riding on him if I don't train him I spend eternity in hell." Sarutobi nodes his head, then Naruto walks away towards the forest. When Naruto arrives Hashirama relinquishes control of Naruto's body when they are in the tower. Naruto blinks his eyes.

"Why am I so tired?" Naruto asks.

"_That's my bad sorry Naruto." _Hashirama says.

"Oh ok Hashirama sensei."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Naruto's training

One year later on the morning of December 27th, Naruto wakes up.

"_Madara-sensei, Hashirama-sensei I am up let's get started!" _Naruto thinks excitedly.

"_Why do you wake up in these ungodly hours in the morning?" _Madara asks.

"_Oh come on Madara don't be a spoil sport."_ Hashirama says

"_Fuck off Hashirama."_

"_Training time, training time, training time, I am gonna become so strong." _Naruto hums to himself. After breakfast Naruto walks into the forest.

"_Alright Naruto then make two soulless shadow clones just like we taught you."_

"Right, Soulless shadow clone jutsu." The two clones appear, when they open their eyes, one has the sharingan the other has light brown eyes.

"Very good Naruto." Madara clone says.

"Alright now Naruto make 2006 clones." The Hashirama clone says.

"Right Shadow clone jutsu!" 2006 clones spawn like before six of them have the rinnegan. Then the Madara clone creates the cross seals.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Five more sharingan clones appear. "Naruto have your rinnegan clones follow each one of mine. Each clone will work a certain path while 500 works on chakra control, another 500 will work on physical endurance, another 500 will work on my jutsu, and the last 500 will work with Hashirama."

"What about me Madara sensei?"

"You will learn the dragon interceptor style of fight which is a combination of my style of fighting with Hashirama's physical prowess but it also combines the unpredictably of rinnegan combat which I learned from reading the sage of the six paths' scrolls.

"Right!" Naruto nods. The clones set off to do their work.

(Some time later.)

Naruto was standing next to a clone henged into Madara and the other was henged as Hashirama.

"Naruto! Again!" Madara says

"Yes!" Naruto holds his palms out. "Almighty push!" a wall of force slams into Madara and Hashirama sending them flying off. Ten minutes pass and Madara and Hashirama walk back.

"Nice work Naruto that was quite painful." Hashirama says.

"Naruto you have quite the gift for mastering your paths." Madara says. "The only path you have yet to master is Deva and your almost there you have mastered Almighty push and Universal pull the only one you have yet to master is planetary devastation. That one is almost impossible to master because testing it would destroy the entire area. There is one more technique that I invented I call it heaven concealed."

"How do I use that one Madara sensei?" Naruto asks.

"You need to learn to use my Susano'o first but I can't teach it to you, Naruto, you have to learn it on your own, along with, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi."

"I will learn those, Madara sensei." Naruto says. Just then Naruto's eyes snap open and he clenches his fists.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hashirama asks.

"Dispel yourselves I fell a chakra presence on its way and it isn't friendly."

"Alright." Madara and Hashirama dispel themselves. A few seconds later a ninja with a mask appears holding a small girl over his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto says walking out from behind a tree.

"Out of my way kid I have a job to do." The ninja says.

"Drop the girl and surrender yourself or I will kill you."

"Yea right." The ninja says. "A kid like you couldn't kill me."

"Your funeral." Naruto holds his hand out "Banshō Ten'in." the ninja goes stiff and starts flying forward.

"THE HELL!" the man asks he feels a weightlessness overcome him.

"This is my power you don't the power to challenge me. This is the power of Naruto Uzumaki, divine power." Naruto says glaring.

"Lightning style: Electromagnetic Murder." A stream of lightning shoots toward Naruto. Naruto holds out his hands and the chakra hits his hands and the chakra drains from the technique. The ninja looks shocked at this and his pupils dilate in fear. "What the hell."

"Petra path." Naruto says. Then Naruto forms the 'horse' symbol. _"I still haven't really tested this jutsu out but what better time than the present." _Naruto thinks to himself. "Fire style: great fire annihilation!" Naruto takes a breath and a huge stream of fire shoots from his mouth on the exhale the ninja is forced to jump away.

"What the hell?!" the ninja asks.

"That's the just the start of what I can do."

"Then show it!"

"Gladly. Wood style: four prison pillar jutsu." A wooden cage springs up around the ninja. The ninja looks shocked as the cage imprisons him.

"_That's the first Hokage's wood style I didn't know there was a living Senju apart from Tsunade of the Sannin." _The opposing ninja thinks in fright.

"Give up and I will let you live fail to cooperate and you will die."

"Death first!" the ninja starts making hand signs. "Lightning style: black hunting!" but nothing happens. "What the hell?"

"This wood drains your chakra so in other words you're powerless."

"What do you want to know?" the ninja asks.

"Why you're kidnapping the Hyūga heiress?"

"I am not telling."

"Very well then I shall extract the information by force." Naruto walks over and places his hand on the man's head. "Human path." Naruto looks through the man's memories. Then lifts his hand and absorbs the soul.

_An exchange from the slain man's memories surfaced in Naruto's mind._

_A man with tanned skin and well-muscled and combed back light blond hair was talking to the man Naruto had just killed._

"_You will go to the village hidden in the leaves, have this note that says we want a peace treaty to end the war. Then when everyone has gone to bed you will kidnap the Hyūga heiress and bring her to Kumo and we will breed the Byakugan for our village make sure that no one catches you."_

"_Yes Raikage sama." The man says._

Naruto's eyes snap open.

"So this was all really a distraction to get the Byakugan." Naruto says thinking out loud. Then Naruto hears a groan and he looks over to see the young girl the man had kidnapped. Naruto walks over to the girl and kneels down. "Are you ok miss Hyūga?" Naruto asks as the girl wakes ups.

"Y-yes I am fine." The girl says.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata Hyūga, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem." Naruto smiles. "Where is your family?"

"I don't know. Where are we?"

"Training ground 44 also known as 'The forest of death.' I have been training here for the past year when I felt a chakra signature that was really high and I sensed a dark intent behind it."

"How can I get home?"

"Well if I can get the Hokage here he can lead us back." Naruto says thinking out loud.

"How do we get him here?" Hinata asks.

"I think I have an idea." Naruto says. "But first I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's an S-rank secret." Hinata's eyes widen.

"Don't say anything if you tell me they will kill you."

"Don't worry I am the exception as the law revolves around me."

"Alright then, what's the secret?"

"You know how the nine-tailed fox attacked 6 years ago."

"Yea." Hinata nods

"Well everyone said that the Fourth Hokage killed it?" Hinata nodes again. "Well that was a lie, see the Kyūbi is a powerful demon which can't be killed so instead the Fourth Hokage sealed it away." Naruto lifts up his shirt and shows the Hakke Fūin to Hinata. "In me."

"That's quite the secret."

"Now I have told you if you don't want to talk to me anymore I will understand."

"You're a hero not a monster."

"Thank you Hinata-chan you're my first friend other than Madara sensei, Hashirama-sensei and Kyūbi-sensei."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. But I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"How does telling me about Kyūbi help us get back home?"

"Because I am going to flare his chakra which will spark fear that the seal has been broken which will cause Hokage-sama to come here and investigate."

"Smart."

"Now don't worry I am in control."

"Alright."

"_Oi fox wake up."_

"_**What do you want kit."**_

"_Your chakra."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_I need to get the Hokage here fast and your chakra is the best way to do that. Put as much blood lust in it as possible without me losing control."_

"_**Got it." **_Kurama's chakra flows through Naruto sending waves of blood lust rocketing into the night.

(The Hokage's office.)

Sarutobi is working on his paperwork as usual when he feels a huge wave of blood lust that he hadn't felt in 6 years. Just then several Anbu burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama." One of the Anbu says "The Kyūbi."

"I know." Sarutobi says. _"Naruto what have you done and are you ok?" _Sarutobi thinks. (With Naruto)

Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"Now that I have alerted every Anbu and chakra sensing member of this village, why don't you tell me about yourself Hinata-chan." Naruto says.

"How?"

"Your likes, dislikes, and dreams, those sorts of things."

"Well I like flower pressing, my mother, my father, my uncle Hizashi, my aunt Hinako, my little sister Hanabi, my cousin Neji Nii-san, and last but not least you Naruto-kun." This surprises Naruto.

"Me?"

"Well yea." Hinata starts poking her fingers together, and blushing.

"Well you are very pretty, Hinata-chan." Naruto says smiling at her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata blushes a dark red.

"What about your dislikes?"

"I don't like people who judge others before getting to know them and the cage bird seal of my family. My dream is to one day get rid of the Cage Bird Seal and reunite the family into one branch and united by love, not bound by servitude."

"That's quite the dream."

"What about you Naruto-kun?"

"My likes are you, Hokage Jiji, Madara-sensei and Hashirama-sensei and Kyūbi Nii-san. My dislikes include a lot of people in this village because the treat me like dirt and, like you, people who judge before getting to know someone. My dream is to become Hokage and lead this village to a new era of peace, like the Rikudo Sennin wanted to but never got the chance."

"I will stand with you the entire way Naruto-kun if that is your dream that is my dream as well." Hinata says. Just then a voice calls out.

"Naruto!" Naruto and Hinata turn around. Standing behind them is a group of Anbu and the Hokage.

"JIJI!" Naruto runs over to the Hokage and hugs him.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Yea I am just fine but Hinata-chan here was kidnapped by a cloud ninja on orders from the Raikage I stopped him but I wanted to get you here as soon as possible."

"So you unleashed the Kyūbi's chakra very smart Naruto."

"Now let's get Hinata chan back to her family." Naruto smiles.

"Kumo will raise hell for this."

"I know Jiji." Naruto looks over at the body of the ninja. "Without his testimony we can't prove that the Raikage was behind this."

"They will demand payment for killing there head ninja."

"That is true." Naruto starts scratching his head. "Anyway let's get Hinata chan back to her family."

(Hyūga compound.)

Hinata Naruto and Sarutobi are sitting in front of Hiashi and the Hyūga clan council.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been brought before the Hyūga council because we wish to thank you for saving the clan heiress from becoming a baby factory for Kumo." One elder says.

"Is there anything you would asks from us in return for this service?" a second one asks.

"I don't know what to say." Naruto says scratching his head

"I have an idea." Hiashi says. The elders and Naruto turn to him. "Why don't you come live with us?" the elders turn to themselves thinking and murmuring among themselves.

"_What do you think Kyūbi, Madara-sensei, and Hashirama-sensei?" _Naruto thinks to his quests locked in his head.

"_If they still want to let you stay, take them up on the offer." _Hashirama says

"_I agree Naruto." _Madara says

"_What do you say Kyūbi?" _Naruto asks

"_**Fuck you I'm sleepy."**_

"_I will take that as a 'go for it' from you Kyūbi." _Naruto laughs in his head.

"The Hyūga council has agreed to let you stay here, however I personally feel this is not a good enough reward for saving my daughter." Hiashi says. "If there is anything else we or even I personally can do for you don't hesitate to ask."

"_**Hey kit." **_Kurama says in Naruto's head

"_What Kyūbi?"_

"_**During my attack I noticed that some of the Hyūga had small, crossed lines on their heads while others didn't. Why do you ask them about that?"**_

"I heard from a friend of mine that some of your clan have seal on their forehead that looks like a weird x with lines almost touching it." The clan elders look over at Hinata in worry.

"Perhaps, lady Hinata should leave the room?" one of the elders says.

"If this is about the Kyūbi don't worry, I already know." Hinata says shocking the elders.

"I told her before I released its chakra to gain your attention." Naruto says.

"Why Naruto?" The Hokage asks. "And more importantly how do you know about the fox?"

"Madara-sensei and Hashirama-sensei told me."

"Madara and Hashirama." Hiashi asks looking scared, "as in the First Hokage and the man who helped create the village?"

"Yes they are my sensei and they have taught me very well. In fact it was because of their skills that I was able to save Hinata-san."

"Very well then I will assume that the Kyūbi told you about the cage bird seal." One elder says.

"Yes Kyūbi said he saw it during his rampage."

"Well what about it?"

"I want you to stop using it." Hinata's head snap's over looking at Naruto in shock. "It binds this family in hatred and only spawns resentment. Honestly why would they defend you if their only reward is death?"

"Naruto raises the point that I have been say for years now this family needs to eliminate the cage bird seal." Hiashi says.

"Traditions have kept that seal here for generations and you seek to eliminate it?" One elder spits but the others look at Hiashi and one says.

"I believe Hiashi has a point, the cage bird seal has divided us for too long." Then a second says.

"We shall put it to a vote, since this affects you directly the branch family council will be allowed to vote. All those in favor of the elimination of the cage bird seal. Yay or Nay."

"Yay." One says,

"Yay." Another says

"Yay." Another says

"Yay." Another says

"Yay." One by one the elders vote in favor of banishing the cage bird seal.

"Nay." The one elder protest.

"Yay." Hizashi says.

"Yay." Hiashi says. "Then it's settled the use of the cage bird seal is now forbidden and branding of the seal is also forbidden. If you are seen using or branding the seal on any member of this family you will be executed without acceptation." Hiashi says. "My word is now law."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." The other elders say

"Hiashi-sama." Naruto says. "If you excuse me I must return to my training." Naruto bows and leaves.

"Naruto wait." Hiashi says. Naruto turns and looks at Hiashi.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?"

"You can train in our training fields."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama now I have a lot of work to do." Naruto walks away to the training fields. Naruto then sits down and enters a meditative state. Then Naruto enters his mind. Naruto walks over to where Madara, Hashirama and Kyūbi are sitting in a circle.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" Madara asks.

"I know it's a bit late." Naruto then envisions a cake with chocolate frosting and strawberry center. Then Naruto envisions party hats on all of them. "Happy birthday Madara sensei." Naruto smiles at Madara.

"**Naruto!" **Kyūbi growls. **"What the hell is this thing on my head?"**

"A party hat, I know you don't like Madara but at least give him this one day a year."

"**Fine." **Kyūbi grumbles. **"Happy birthday Madara." **

"Happy birthday Madara." Hashirama smiles at his longtime friend.

"So that's what you were planning all this time." Madara laughs and pulls out one of his kunai but just before he cuts the cake, Naruto stops him

"Madara sensei you have to make a wish first." Naruto says childishly, Madara laughs

"I think that only applies if I am alive."

"Do it, do it, do it." Naruto starts chanting and clapping his hands, after a few seconds Hashirama starts chanting and clapping too.

"Alright I'll do it." Madara huffs, then a huge laugh erupts around the room, Madara, Hashirama, and Naruto look up to see Kyūbi rolling around on the ground laughing.

"**Oh this is priceless!" **Kyūbi says through tears. **"The great Madara Uchiha being told what to do by a boy no bigger than my pinky claw."**

"Shut up Kyūbi." Madara growls then he looks at the cake. _"I wish Naruto could grow up happy and free from hatred." _Then Madara blows out the candles with one big breath.

"What did you wish for Madara?" Hashirama asks

"He can't tell you!" Naruto says. "Otherwise it won't come true."

"He is right Hashirama." Madara says mockingly.

"Anyway go get some sleep Naruto we continue in the morning." Hashirama says

"Yes sensei." Naruto leaves his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: The Hyūga incident

The next week the Raikage arrived in Konoha looking livid.

"Raikage-sama please calm down." The man on his left says who is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. The man, who is named Darui, also has kanji for water (水) and lightning (雷) tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively with a folding, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back.

"My head ninja got killed during a peace negotiation and you want me to calm down!" the Raikage roars. _"How did he get caught? Was it the Hyūga's eyes or something worse?"_

"Yo bro calm down and don't let your anger pool, fool ya fool." A man with dark skin, a muscular build, as well as blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄). on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. He wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back.

"Bee stop rapping this instant or you will face my iron claw!"

"No need to use your iron claw this time, cause this is Killer Bee's last rhyme."

"Raikage-sama perhaps this just a big misunderstanding." The smaller man says

"Darui, I don't think this was an accident."

"Perhaps not who knows." Killer Bee says thinking out loud.

"_**Bee I sense a presence that I haven't felt in years not too far away." **_ The Hachibi says in Bee's head

"_Who do you know that would try to follow? _ Bee asks

"_**It's the Kyūbi, I sense him nearby but he is very good at concealing his presence so I can't tell you where he is."**_

"_I'll keep an eye out of that you can have no doubt, but I don't we have to worry in battle together you and I have an unmatched fury." _

"_**Just be careful Bee we aren't trying to start an international incident."**_

"_Don't worry Hachibi things will blow over calm as can be." _ After 3 minutes they arrive at the Hokage's office to see the Hokage, Hiashi, and Naruto standing there.

"_**Bee the Kyūbi jinchūriki is the boy with blond hair." **_

"_That crazy there is no way that that kid is the Kyūbi's jinchūriki."_

"_**I am certain of it, that's the Kyūbi jinchūriki without a doubt."**_

"_**Kit watch out that guy with the shades over his eyes is the Hachibi's jinchūriki." **_Kurama says to Naruto.

"_Thanks Kyūbi I will keep an eye on him." _Naruto responds.

"_**Madara, Hashirama you both have experience repressing Bijū chakra any ideas?" **_

"_Well you could use the Rinnegan's power it's the fastest way but that would reveal your ocular powers." _Madara says.

"_The alternative however would be to use my wood style and that will just put a huge target on your back as they know that's a kekkei genkai that can be passed down and every village will be after you to turn you into a breeding stock." _Hashirama says

"_Yes no one knows how the rinnegan can be created in a single body."_

"_**Not even the Hachibi could tell them."**_

"_Alright if worse comes to worst I use the Rinnegan to suppress the Hachibi's power." _Then the Raikage's words bring Naruto out of his stupor.

"Hokage-sama this is unacceptable my head ninja was killed during a peace negotiation." The Raikage says

"Your ninja was killed because he was kidnapping the Hyūga heiress." Sarutobi says

"Well which one of you killed him? You promised that the one who killed my ninja would be here. More importantly why is a child here?"

"Because Naruto killed him." Hiashi says

"Impossible a mere child could kill my ninja."

"Do you want see a demonstration of his power?" Sarutobi asks

"Can he speak for himself?"

"I can lord Raikage but I was told not to speak until spoken to." Naruto says calmly

"So you know how to speak to your elders, however I respect power and if you could take down my ninja I would like to see how."

"Very well what will I demonstrate?" Naruto asks

"The power you used to kill my ninja."

"_Damn he wants to see the power of the rinnegan I didn't want to reveal it yet." _Naruto swears to himself. "Very well but I can't demonstrate it here the power I have is far too destructive."

"Then we shall leave." Naruto and the others leave to a training ground.

"_What jutsu should I use Madara-sensei?" _

"_Banshō Ten'in." _Madara says

"_No that isn't convincing enough how about Asura path?"_

"_Yes but you have to remember human path left no damage to the body you have no choice to reveal human path's power." _

"_The shit has hit the fan then."_

"_Right you must use human path, and describe his power cause if you do that will get the Raikage to confess to his crime." _Hashirama says.

"Raikage sama I will demonstrate my power."

"What is the power you speak of?" the Raikage asks. Naruto reaches up to his sunglasses and takes them off, revealing his rinnegan.

"_**Bee!" **_the Hachibi says in great concern. _**"That's the rinnegan, Rikudo Tou-san's eyes."**_

"_What's the rinnegan?" _Bee asks

"_**The rinnegan was the eyes of the legendary Rikudo Sennin. Its power gives them absolute control over the elements, yin and yang release and finally yin-yang release."**_

"_Yin-yang release what is that?"_

"_**The power to alter reality to your will."**_

"_Alter reality how does he do that?"_

"_**With someone so young I doubt he could use Creation of All Things. However that's a small comfort if this boy, Naruto can truly use the six paths then that is a serious problem."**_

"_What are the six paths?"_

"_**In order they are Deva, Petra, Asura, Human, Animal, Naraka, and finally Outer Path. Each path has its own abilities and they are as follows. Deva path allows the wielder to manipulate the repulsive and attractive properties of people and objects. Petra allows the user to absorb an infinite amount of chakra. Asura allows the user to summon mechanized armor, and augment their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. Human path allows the user to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well-guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. Animal path allows the user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid in battle. The Nakara path grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. Finally the outer path is the seventh path, an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to control life and death by reviving the dead, bind and restrict foes, as well as create and control the Six Paths that he or she creates. The original body can wield all 7 powers simultaneously."**_

"_What path did Naruto use do you think?"_

"_**My guess is that he used Human path."**_

"_Why human?"_

"_**There was no damage to the body meaning that only Petra or Human could be responsible the other paths would leave damage."**_

"_Good point." _Then Bee's eyes widen in shock. _"But that means this Naruto kid."_

"_**Yes Naruto knows everything that the ninja he killed knew."**_

"Well what is the jutsu that you used to kill my ninja?" the Raikage asks

"It's a technique that I use by utilizing my Rinnegan where I rip the soul of my opponent and absorb his knowledge, translation I know everything he knew. Including the fact that this ninja kidnapped Hinata on your orders."

"Liar I ordered no such thing!"

"You can't fool me, I saw the orders plus if you doubt me I can have Inoichi confirm what I saw if you doubt me."

"_Shit if Inoichi Yamanaka reads his mind then he will confirm that I sent the ninja."_

"Lord Raikage he could be bluffing." Darui says into his ear

"Naruto what is your last name?"

"Uzumaki." Naruto says the Raikage's eyes widen in fear. "I promise you on my life that I am telling you the truth." Then Sarutobi laughs out loud at Naruto's words.

"What is so funny?" the Raikage asks

"When Naruto makes a promise you know he will keep it, that's his ninja way." Sarutobi says smiling.

"_An Uzumaki's word is a good as a blood contract in international system of justice his word can be as good as everyone in the room being there to witness the event."_ The Raikage looks at Naruto then Hiashi. "Very well I admit it I ordered my ninja to kidnap the Hyūga heiress in order to obtain the secrets of the Byakugan."

"Naruto." Hiashi says. "Thank you for not only saving my daughter but bringing the man to justice."

"You're welcome Hiashi-sama but if you excuse me I have to return to my training." Naruto walks away to the forest of death, but when Naruto passes Killer Bee Naruto says. "I hope we meet again Hachibi-san."

"I do too, Naruto, if you need my help with controlling your Biju's power you can trust me, Killer Bee." Bee says


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: The Uchiha clan massacre

Two years after the Hyūga incident, Naruto wakes up, gets out of bed and walks over to his sunglasses and picks them up.

"_Why wear those sunglasses you are the savior of the Hyūga clan's heiress should you not look the part?" _Madara asks Naruto

"_He is right Naruto you shouldn't hold back you are the sage of the six paths reborn." _Hashirama says

"_**I refuse to have a weak host even if you are just acting I won't become the laughing stock of the Bijū world!" **_Kurama says adding his two cents

"_Fine if you insist then I will not hide my rinnegan but I won't use my wood style or my paths as they will be my ace in the hole against my opponents." _Naruto responds. then Naruto walks out of his room to see Hinata standing there.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles at him, ever since Naruto had started living with her Hinata had become much more confident in herself; she repeatedly beat Neji in sparing matches and was on par with him in talent. Hinata had mastered rotation and has started learning eight trigrams and has mastered 32 palms and started working on 64 palms, she had mastered eight trigrams air palm and was becoming a true Juken master. Naruto had mastered Dragon Flame Caterwaul, Great Fire Annihilation, Great Fire Destruction, Great Fireball Technique, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Fanned Wind, Uchiha Return, Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Dragon Technique that he learned from Madara. From Hashirama he learned and mastered Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique, Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, Quintuple Rashōmon, Top Transformed Buddha Wood Release Secret Technique: Deep forest emergence, Hōbi Technique, Hotei Technique, Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Human Technique, Wood clone, Water clone, Earth clone and finally Four prison Pillar Jutsu. Naruto looks now like a blond version of Madara. Naruto carries Madara's fan on his back though it is much smaller. Naruto looks Hinata and smiles holding out his hand.

"Shall we grab breakfast then head to the academy?" Naruto asks

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata takes his hand and they both walk toward the kitchen. When they arrive they see Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinako, Hikari, Hanabi and Neji are sitting at the table.

"Naruto I was just about to wake you up." Hiashi smiles.

"Good morning Hiashi." Naruto says

"Good morning Tou-san." Hinata smiles

"Good morning Hinata Nee-chan." Hanabi says

"Good morning Hanabi." Hinata laughs

"Are you and Naruto nii-san really going to become nimjas (ninjas)?"

"Yes Naruto and I are going to be ninjas so we can keep the hidden leave village safe and protect those precious to us." Hinata walks over to Hanabi and pinches her cheek. "like you Hanabi-chan."

"Nee-chan that hurts."

"Naruto, Hinata we should probably get going soon." Neji says

"Right Neji nii-san." Naruto says. Naruto grabs some toast and muffins. Then the three of them leave for the academy with Hinata holding Naruto's hand. On the way there people glare at Naruto but then a few get bold and tried to attack Naruto by throwing things at him but he just dodges the objects like they are nothing. Then some villagers start getting out clubs to beat him with, by this point Naruto has had enough and reaches for his Gunbai then swings it as a fan creating a powerful gusts of wind, strong enough to blow away all the villagers.

"_Excellent use of my Gunbai wind wall technique Naruto." _Madara looks on very impressed with Naruto's progress.

"Demon brat!" one villager yells, just then several Anbu and ex-branch members jump down forming a protective circle around Naruto, Hinata and Neji. (A/N; Like they need it :P) With the removal of the caged bird seal and the non-aggression pact signed with Kumo to never attempt to steal the Byakugan again, the Hyūga clan had become one big happy family.

"Are you alright Naruto-san?" One Anbu with a dog mask covering his face asks.

"I am unharmed, thank you Inu-san." Naruto says.

"That's good." Just then Naruto notices Itachi standing in his protective circle

"Weasel shouldn't you be dropping off your brother at class?"

"I was on my way when I heard a commotion and the words that Hokage-sama has directly stated are forbidden so I came to investigate." Itachi responds

"Naruto-sama you know Hiashi-sama doesn't like it when you leave without an escort." One branch member says.

"Ko how many times have I told you not to call me 'sama' I am just Naruto." Naruto says in an exasperated tone.

"Old habits die hard I guess." Ko scratches the back of his head

"Tell Hiashi-sama that I am fine and am not the little kid I used to be, I can defend myself just fine." Naruto indicates the crumpled civilians scattered in front of them.

"After Hinata-sama was kidnapped Hiashi-sama doesn't take any chances."

"Very well." then the rest of Naruto's escort walks him, Hinata, and Neji over to the academy to see Sasuke standing there trying to get his fan club off of him.

"HELP ME NII-SAN!" Sasuke says when he sees Itachi. Naruto walks over to Sasuke and says.

"Allow me. Gunbai wind wall!" Naruto swings the Gunbai again blasting the fangirls away from Sasuke. Naruto then replaces it on his back, and offers his hand to Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke says as Naruto helps him up.

"No problem." Naruto smiles. Itachi walks over and says

"Sasuke you really need to learn how to beat off your fan club." Itachi laughs

"Not funny nii-san." Sasuke grumbles, then he turns to Naruto and asks. "What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the Hokage!" Naruto says

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke holds out his hand to Naruto. "Nice to meet you." Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and shakes it.

"The four of you should get to class before your late." Itachi says. Then the four of them walk away with and Itachi watches as they walk into the classroom. Just then an Anbu jumps down from the roof.

"Itachi-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence." The Anbu says

"Right thank you Shark." Itachi then teleports away and reappears in the Hokage's office

"Itachi what have you learned about your father's coup?" Sarutobi asks

"They plan to go through with it any day now." Itachi says

"I will call my advisers." Sarutobi then presses a button on his desk. "Please call in Danzo, Homura and Koharu tell them that this is a matter of village security."

"Yes Hokage-sama." His secretary's voice rings out over the intercom. After a few minutes of waiting Danzo, Homura, and Koharu walk in and see Itachi and the Hokage and Danzo's eye narrows slightly.

"What's this about Hiruzen?" Danzo asks. Sarutobi turns to Itachi and says.

"Itachi report."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi bows then says. "My clan will pull their coup within the next couple of days they believe that I have been gather information on the village's defenses and I have however I have said that there is no lull time during the villages guard shifts."

"This is troubling news Hiruzen the Uchiha clan really plans to rebel." Danzo says

"The most advisable action would be to wipe them out with exception of Itachi." Homura says.

"I agree with Homura, Hokage-sama." Koharu says.

"What about Sasuke and my mother?" Itachi asks. "They don't know about the coup or have a part in it."

"All the Uchiha must be wiped out so the seed of hatred doesn't sprout a new." Danzo says.

"Please don't kill Sasuke or Mother they have no part in this."

"We shall consider your request." Itachi turns and Shunshins out of the room. Itachi reappears on the Hokage monument then sits on the fourth's head

"What should I do?" Itachi asks himself. "Do I just let my clan get themselves killed and just get mom and Sasuke out of here? Or do I kill them myself and spare Sasuke and mom my wraith?" Itachi looks up to the sky. "Of all the times I need your advice I can't asks you, CJ-sensei." Just then CJ appears behind Itachi.

"**All you have to do is ask." **CJ says behind Itachi. Itachi spins around his sword in hand then sees who it is.

"CJ sensei don't spook me like that."

"**Sorry about that. So what did you need my advice on?"**

"My clan is plotting a coup and I don't know what to do. I think I should just hide Sasuke and Mikoto and take care of the rest."

"**It is better to listen to your heart and do what you feel is right."**

"Thank you Sensei." Then CJ stands up and looks around.

"**I must go I need to get back to my paper work." **CJ vanishes. Just then Danzo appears next to Itachi

"We have made our decision you have two choices, one kill your clan and save your brother and mother or two do nothing and let the coup take place and risk your brother and mother killed the cross fire." Danzo says

"I shall kill them." Itachi glares at Danzo then leaves. Danzo smiles to himself.

"_As soon as the clan is wiped out I shall have my root agents collect the sharingan of the Uchiha then I will contact Orochimaru and begin the transplant." _Danzo walks away towards one of his underground bases. (Academy while all this is happening.) Everyone is talking animatedly about starting classes. Naruto and Hinata are sitting next to one another and Sasuke is on Naruto's left, away from all the dreaded fangirls.

"So Sasuke who do you think our teacher will be?" Naruto asks his new friend.

"I don't know but I hope we just don't learn stupid stuff because we are ninja we need to learn the hard truths of this world."

"Sasuke is right, but still some survival training would be very useful in case we are ever on a mission on our own and we need to camp for the night." Hinata says. Just then a man in a Chunin outfit and pineapple hair with a scar across his nose walks in.

"Alright brat settle down." Everyone keeps talking so Iruka sighs and uses the evil big head jutsu and yells. "QUIET YOU BRATS!" everyone instantly shuts up. "My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor for the next four years." Just then another man with a bandana version of the leaf village's headband walks in, he has two large shuriken on his back. "Mizuki where have you been?"

"Sorry I am late I had something I needed to take care of." Mizuki looks around and sees Naruto. _"So that's the demon fox brat if I fail him the council will reward me most handsomely." _

"Well now that you're here Mizuki why don't you take the boys for Taijutsu training and I will take the girls out for throwing leasons." Mizuki nods and motions for the boys to follow him. When they were all outside Mizuki looks over at Naruto and says.

"Naruto let's see what you can do." Naruto drops into his dragon interceptor stance

"No Naruto the stance is this." Mizuki shows a horrible stance full of openings.

"_He is trying to fall you Naruto stick with what you know." _Hashirama says.

"If you think I am wrong then by all means, show me what you can do." Naruto smirks

"_Damn if I say no he might get suspicious and if I fight him using this horrible Taijutsu I will look like a fool."_

"_Check mate." _Naruto smiles

"Alright Naruto." Naruto charges Mizuki landing blow after blow as Mizuki struggles to land blows even with he switched to the correct style he couldn't land a blow or predict Naruto's movements. _"What style is he using I can't block him he moves to fast and the power he uses is unbelievable. If this continues the council will lose faith in me and my opportunity to capture the scroll of sealing for lord Orochimaru will vanish forever." _Mizuki leaps back and starts weaving hand-signs ending with tiger.

"Naruto look out that's the fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yells at his friend.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" a fireball roars towards Naruto.

"_My Gunbai fan wall won't work but maybe this will." _Naruto makes the horse hand sign. "Fire style: Great fire annihilation!" Naruto expels a massive wall of intense flames from his mouth, which covers an expansive range engulfing Mizuki's attack and sends it raging towards Mizuki.

"_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" _Mizuki thinks as the wave of fire roars towards him. Mizuki starts weaving hand signs as a high speed to counter it. "Water style: water wall!" Mizuki draws on the water nearby to protect him; however Naruto's attack blasts right through it. The attack sends Mizuki flying into the nearby stream, Mizuki wades to the surface, he is covered in burns on the outside Mizuki is passive but on the inside he is seething. _"How did he block my attack? No, he didn't block it, his attack drew some of its power from mine but overall the attack blasted mine apart and then went for me. However that doesn't explain why my water style didn't work. Water style is naturally stronger then fire style so why didn't that work."_

"Confused?" Naruto smirks. "That fire style jutsu takes atleast 5 A ranked water style jutsu to extinguish it."

"_To use such and advanced fire style jutsu I don't think I will be able to sabotage his training."_

"I thought this was a Taijutsu fight not Ninjutsu however it seems I'm better than you at both."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Mizuki charges Naruto, kunai in hand Naruto grabs his Gunbai and swings it.

"Gunbai wind wall!" Naruto swings his Gunbai again blasting Mizuki away in a gust of wind.

"Mizuki what is going on here?!" Iruka's group runs over.

"Naruto attacked me for no reason. We were sparing and he used jutsu on me."

"Only in self-defense." Kiba protests, Sasuke nods along with many of the other boys.

"What do you mean self-defense?" Iruka asks.

"Mizuki was getting very angry that Naruto was out doing him and he used the fireball jutsu so Naruto in defense used a very powerful fire jutsu." Shino explains in his emotionless voice.

"What jutsu was it?"

"The signature fire style jutsu of my great ancestor Madara Uchiha, great fire annihilation." Sasuke says looking over at Naruto with suspicion

"Great fire annihilation?" Iruka asks

"Yes it's a fire style jutsu that burns everything within the jutsu range." Sasuke explains. _"How did Naruto learn Madara's jutsu?" _Sasuke thinks. _"I guess I will have to ask him later."_

"I saw a water attack, am I to assume that was yours Mizuki?"

"Yes, Mizuki used water wall jutsu to try protect himself but that particular jutsu takes several high ranked water jutsu to extinguish it so a B-rank water jutsu won't work."

"Naruto, how did you learn that high ranked jutsu?"

"_Shit what do I say?" _

"_Tell him the truth." _Hashirama says._ "I have always found that honesty is the policy."_

"_Great idea Hashirama." _Madara says his voice oozing with sarcasm. _"And while he is at it why not just yell at the top of his lungs 'I have the wood style Kekkei Genkai and no one can kill me.' I bet you one year's worth of paperwork that he would be dead within a week at his age."_

"_**Then say you can't tell him." **_Kurama says

"_Yea that will work." _Naruto thinks. "I can't tell you Iruka-sensei it's a secret." Naruto smiles.

"OK then." Iruka says. Then he and the girls return to shuriken practice. Over the next couple of hours people go over a few basic Taijutsu forms; however some went over their clan's fighting styles. Then Iruka walked over with girls and said, "Mizuki its time for the boys to work on shuriken and girls will work on Taijutsu."

"Right boys follow Iruka girls stay here." Naruto and the other boys walk away with Iruka for shuriken training.

"_Madara-sensei, Hashirama-sensei, Kyūbi-sensei should I use wind chakra to enhance my throws or just use my natural gifts for shuriken?" _Naruto asks

"_**I say just throw the pointy objects." **_ Kurama says, sleepily.

"_Nicely said Kyūbi." _Madara says sarcastically

"_Yea just throw the shuriken don't show off to much in one day leave some surprises for the rest of the four years." _Hashirama says laughing.

"_Right." _Naruto and the other boys take their turns throwing the shuriken, out of the boys Naruto and Sasuke tied for first. As the class goes on Naruto and Sasuke tie for first in everything. After about 8 hours the class was dismissed Naruto walked out with Sasuke and Hinata, over the last eight hours Naruto and Sasuke had become great friends and bitter rivals. The older shinobi joked they would be the next Guy and Kakashi. Naruto bids Hinata and Sasuke goodbye and he tells Hinata to tell Hiashi that he was going to go for a walk, when Hinata and Sasuke leave then Naruto starts walking when he fells a dark presence behind him, Naruto pushed his friends out of the way and turned to face his would be assassin. The ninja had a dark purple kunai in his hand and he slashed it across Naruto's left eye.

"Take that demon brat now you die." At first Naruto thought nothing of the cut, while it stung it was nothing to him. Just then his left eye started stinging and burning.

"_**KIT IT'S A NEUROTOXIN!" **_Kurama yells as he starts purging it from Naruto's system

"_And a strong one at that Naruto won't be able use his left eye ever again." _Hashirama says

"Almighty push!" Naruto blasts the assassin away from him with such force that it crushes his organs. Naruto clutches his eye as he fells the toxins dissolve it. _"Shit, Kyūbi can you do something?"_

"_**I have already stopped the bleeding so no need to worry but never the less keep your left eye shut." **_Kurama responds

"_Naruto I feel a lot of chakra sources dropping." _Madara says bringing Naruto to his attention. Naruto turns his head towards the sources of the chakra dropping like flies.

"_It's coming from the Uchiha clan compound!" _Naruto panics._ "Sasuke!"_ Naruto runs of toward the compound leaping over trees and buildings to get to the compound before his new friend gets hurt. When Naruto arrives he sees a massacre dead bodies litter the ground, but what truly frightens Naruto is the fact that Itachi stands in the center blood dripping from his blade. _"Itachi why?" _

"Itachi stop!" an Uchiha says glaring at him.

"Sorry uncle but I want to." Itachi stabs the man in the heart killing him. Itachi then sheds a tear at what he did.

"_I have to stop him." _Naruto thinks then jumps down. "Banshō Ten'in." Naruto pulls Itachi towards him.

"_Crap in a bucket!" _Itachi swears at getting caught off guard.

"Itachi why are you doing this?" Naruto asks as he holds Itachi floating in midair unable to move.

"To test the limits of my abilities." Itachi says calmly

"Bullshit." Naruto says in retaliation. Itachi's eyes widen at Naruto's words

"How so?" Itachi asks, making sure his façade doesn't crack.

"If this was for personal gain your heart would radiate darkness, but since it doesn't I know this isn't for your own benefit." Itachi starts laughing slightly

"I guess you figured me out Naruto I am doing this on orders from the Hokage." Then Itachi notices Naruto's left eye. "What happened to your eye Naruto?"

"An assassin tried to kill me but I managed to deflect the blow and it scrapped my left eye, the kunai was tipped in a deadly neurotoxin however it was purified but not in time to save my eye it dissolved its only because of the nine tails chakra that I'm not bleeding."

"Naruto I can help you but you have to let me."

"How?"

"In my left pocket is a vial it holds a sharingan the left eye of a very dear friend of mine who passed away not too long ago. It holds Shisui's eye and his Mangekyō sharingan this particular Mangekyō sharingan possess the most powerful genjutsu in existence."

"What do you mean?"

"Kotoamatsukami, a genjutsu so powerful that it can manipulate your opponent by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated."

"You would just give me that kind of power?" Naruto looks at Itachi in suspiciously

"You have inherited Shisui's soul you and he share the same desires you don't harm the innocent and I can tell you would protect this village with your life despite the horrible things they have done to you."

"Your right Itachi will defend my home from all invaders and bring this world to peace."

"Then I leave you Shisui's eye just let me help you Naruto as I have done in the past."

"Alright but no funny business."

"I promise I won't hurt you Naruto." Naruto release the jutsu that held Itachi captive. Then Itachi reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a vial with a sharingan in it. The sharingan is constantly switching between the regular form and Mangekyō. "Naruto open your left eye socket I will implant the eye." Naruto nods and holds open his left eye socket to reveal the emptiness there. Itachi then opens the vial and grabs the eye and places it into Naruto's eye socket. Then when the eye is implanted it switches to the Mangekyō sharingan of Shisui then it switches to Madara's, then finally switches to the rinnegan.

"Thank you Itachi just please don't kill Sasuke or his mom I don't want them to die."

"I had no intention to they are innocent of this so they will live."

"Farewell Itachi I will leave you to this and will keep quiet about it too." Naruto then turns to see Itachi on a telephone pole, darkened to a silhouette by the moon.

"Good luck in your path Naruto." Then Naruto jumps off. After a couple of minutes Sasuke runs down the alley and sees Itachi in front of the moon but its only his silhouette so he can't tell who it is. When Sasuke stops and looks ups Itachi is gone. After a couple of seconds Itachi in front of his house, taking a deep breath he walks in and he sees his father sitting there.

"So you have decided to side with the village Itachi." Fugaku says looking at his oldest son.

"Yes I have father."

"What have you done with Sasuke? He hasn't returned home yet."

"Sasuke is an innocent and will live."

"I see and I assume you won't kill Mikoto."

"Unless you told her of your plan and she sides with you I won't."

"Even though I don't agree with your decision I still support you Itachi." Itachi starts crying as the emotions of the night then he runs his father through the heart. Then Itachi walks into the shadows drying his tears. (the rest of the massacre and Itachi's speech to Sasuke is the same as cannon). Naruto walks into the house and walks towards the kitchen when Hiashi intercepts him.

"Naruto where have you been?"

"I was taking a walk, I thought Hinata told you."

"Your walks don't bring you near the Uchiha compound." Hiashi says activating his Byakugan. "Why where you there?"

"I was taking my walk when Madara-sensei told me that he was sensing a large amount of chakra signatures dropping, and I sensed that they were coming from the Uchiha clan compound, so I rushed over as fast as I could. When I arrived I saw that the man slaughtering the clan was none other than its hailed prodigy, Itachi Uchiha, killing his fellow clansmen." Hiashi looks shocked at this news.

"Anything else?"

"Yes I had another assassination attempt I managed to avoid a fatal blow but the kunai was dipped in a very strong neurotoxin that dissolved my left eye. However Itachi replaced with Shisui Uchiha so I am all fine." Again Hiashi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why would you asks Itachi for help?" Hiashi asks

"I didn't, he gave it to me."

"Okay." Hiashi looks confused.

"He isn't as mad as you think."

"But he was slaughtering his clan."

"Hiashi-sama what I am about to tell you is a S-rank secret that is _never_ to be revealed."

"How did you learn it?"

"Itachi told me."

"Alright let's hear it."

"Not until we are in a place where we can't be over heard."

"Alright Naruto follow me into my offices I asked the Fourth Hokage to place privacy seals that hide everything from even our eyes." Hiashi beckons Naruto forward and then the two of them walk into Hiashi's office. When Hiashi closes the door a bunch of seals spread around the room. "There now we can't be overheard."

"Itachi was ordered to kill his clan by the higher ups."

"Why would they order such a thing?"

"I don't know all I know is that Itachi asked me to never tell Sasuke the truth." Hiashi starts pacing around the room.

"Naruto go to your room I have things I need to take care of. In the morning go visit Sasuke I think he will need some help overcoming this ordeal and he needs a friend."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Naruto bows and walk towards his room. When he get there Naruto opens his door and walks in and sees a scroll with a small note attached. Naruto walks over and reads the note.

_Naruto,_

_I forgot to give you notes on Shisui's eye so they are in this scroll I suggest you asks Madara how to use the power of Kotoamatsukami he will tell you how to use the unique power of the Mangekyō sharingan._

_Best of luck, _

_Weasel._

_P.S. While I want Sasuke to kill me make sure he doesn't fall into darkness, my mom will help but what he will really need is a friend who has had the same experience._

_P.P.S. I have left you notes on all my genjutsu I feel they will be invaluable._

Naruto opens the scroll and looks at the notes.

_Koto Amatsukami, my genjutsu, has the power to manipulate the mind of an opponent and give them false experiences several notes to be careful are included below._

_One: this is a very chakra heavy technique so be careful._

_Two: sensory type ninja will be able to notices the power of my eye so be careful when using this power. Also holders of my eye can resist this technique so you can't use it on someone who also has my eye._

_There: the recharge time of my eye is 10 years unless you have the power of Hashirama Senju in which case it will only take 10 minutes to recharge._

_Four: certain commands can be implanted into my eye for special circumstances once the command is activated it will stay unless you remove it yourself. To input a command you must enter your mindscape and access the eye's power directly. For commands direct eye contact is required but if your just using it regularly the eye can be covered and the jutsu will still activate._

_Finally I hope you use the power of my eye to protect Konoha and most importantly when you have mastered my eye DESTROY THESE INSTUCTIONS. I don't want this information falling into the wrong hands._

_Shisui Uchiha _

_P.S. Only for the holder of my left eye. Beware of Danzo Shimura he has my right eye so if possible extract my eye from behind his bandages and destroy the eye I don't want that man in command of my eye. _

"_**So this Danzo holds Shisui's other eye we need to be careful of him." **_Kurama says

"_Naruto I need to take over for a second I am going to destroy the instructions but don't worry Kyūbi, Hashirama, and I have all memorized the instructions and hidden it deep in your mind so you don't need to worry about someone extracting it." _Madara says

"_Alright Madara sensei." _Naruto responds. Then Naruto's eye switches to Madara's Mangekyō sharingan.

"Amaterasu." Naruto/Madara says. Then the black flames spout onto the page destroying it.

"_Alright Naruto get some rest then first thing in the morning we go to the hospital to visit Sasuke." _Hashirama says. Then Naruto lies down into his bed and close his eyes and falls asleep.

(Konoha Hospital in the morning)

Sasuke starts waking up to the sound of nurses talking outside his room.

"Did you hear the whole Uchiha clan was murdered last night?" One voice outside his room says

"There are only two survivors. Sasuke and Mikoto." A second voice responds.

"_Kaa-chan is still alive?" _Sasuke thinks to himself hopefully. Just then a voice Sasuke recognizes come from other side of the door.

"Let me in I want to see him."

"I am sorry Mikoto-sama he is still asleep and he needs his rest."

"I don't care my son is in there and I am going to go see him with or without your permission now let me see my son." Mikoto snaps.

"Yes Mikoto-sama." Then the door opens and Mikoto Uchiha walks in

"Kaa-chan!" Sasuke says getting up and running over to his mother and hugs her, then starts crying. "I thought Itachi killed you."

"It's ok sweetie mommy's here." Mikoto strokes Sasuke's head

"Why did Itachi-nii do it kaa-chan?" Sasuke asks

"I don't know sweetie." Mikoto shakes her head. _"Damn it Fugaku must have tried to go through with the coup. Itachi I am so proud of you and I understand that you must be feeling unbelievable sorrow, but you defended the village and I hope that Kami-sama is merciful on you when you die." _Just then two more voices Sasuke recognizes call from the other side of the door.

"Let us in Sasuke needs his friends besides and if you even dare calling me the name you're thinking I will have you arrested for violating an S-ranked secret." Naruto's voice calls from the door.

"And if you don't let us in I will introduce you to our clan's fighting style." Hinata's voice says darkly. Then the door opens and Naruto and Hinata walk in and see Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Naruto, Hinata you're here." Sasuke says in confusion

"Yea we heard what happened and went to check on you to see if you were ok." Naruto says

"I am really angry."

"That's understandable Sasuke I know what you must be feeling." Naruto smiles at his friend.

"How you never had parents?" Sasuke glares. Naruto starts shaking with rage and looks Sasuke in the eye.

"You're right Sasuke I never had parents and I never knew them." Naruto's look darkens. "And as far as I know they hated and despised me and just dumped me on the street after the Fourth seal the 9 tailed fox inside of me!" Naruto roars back

"_Oh Kushina you would be sad to see what has happened to your son they treated him like dirt and he doesn't even know that you loved him you and Minato both." _Mikoto looks sad

"The Fourth did what?" Sasuke asks confused all anger forgotten.

"He couldn't kill the fox; no man can kill a Bijū." Naruto says.

"The same 9 tailed fox that attacked the village 8 years ago."

"The very same, the fox that killed hundreds of civilians and ninja alike. Did you ever wonder why I was glared at, called demon brat, fox boy, demon scum, and a series of even darker names that I dare not speak?" To say that Sasuke was shocked was to say that Orochimaru was a pedophile. "For 5 long years I lived on my own trying to scrounge up enough food to eat a decent meal once every 2 days and that was if I was lucky. I was beaten, bruised, poisoned, burned, crucified, stabbed and all before I could even barely walk! and don't get me started on the hospital I have been here more times than most people will be in there lifetime, and the care I received here was abysmal, and that's putting it kindly if not for the fox I would be dead, all because they all saw me as the fox's reincarnation and not a human being!" Naruto glares his rinnegan glowing dangerously.

"I had no idea." Sasuke says looking horrified at the things that Naruto described. Just then a huge flare of killer intent radiates around the room as it resonates off Mikoto. "K-k-k-kaa-chan." Sasuke says unable breath due to what he was experiencing.

"Kushina and Minato would be ashamed of what this village has done." Mikoto says.

"Who are they?" Hinata asks

"The Fourth Hokage and his wife, my friends, they were very close to me." Mikoto look over at Naruto _"I can't tell Naruto who his parents were because if Iwa and Kumo got wind of Minato and Kushina's son they would call for his head."_

"_**Kit I have to tell you something." **_Kurama says

"_What fox?" Naruto asks._

"_**I know who your parents were."**_

"_Who were they?" Naruto asks _

"_**Before I tell you who they were I want you to promise me that you will not repeat this too anyone until you become a Chunin."**_

"_I promise Kyūbi nii-san."_

"_**Your mother was my previous Jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki." **_

"_Th-that means that my father was the Fourth Hokage." _Naruto says starting to shake as tears fall from his eyes.

"_**Naruto if it's any consolation they loved you very much they even took my claw to the gut to save you."**_

"_So you mean that my parents gave their lives so that I could live."_

"_**Yes kit and with their dying breath they bid their final goodbyes to you. Kushina would visit me sometimes and we would have nice conversations and she would, on occasion, let me play shogi with your father who was an excellent player I believe that our score was 55 games to 55, but that's beside the point, when your mother found out she was pregnant with you she wouldn't stop talking about you and she would going on and on how she would raise you teach you all sorts of stuff including the three ninja prohibitions. She loved you kit and your father was just as excited."**_

"_Wait didn't break out of the seal?"_

"_**No I was ripped out I was perfectly content with staying in your mother but then that masked man ripped me out of her." **_Then Sasuke interrupts Naruto's thoughts

"I am sorry I said you didn't know pain." Sasuke says

"It's alright Sasuke I forgive you. Oh and by the way you can't tell _anyone_ about the nine tails it's an S-ranked secret and if you tell anyone who doesn't already know you'll be executed."

"Well you probably need your rest Sasuke so we will leave you." Hinata says

"Yea see you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto says walking out with Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: Graduation

Four years passed from the beginning of the academy, Sasuke had become much more withdrawn from everyone around him except Naruto and Hinata to whom he had grown quite attached. Naruto and Sasuke had really become like Guy and Kakashi, constantly trying to outdo one another. The academy teachers were really confused on who to give the title of rookie of the year to. On the day of the graduation exam Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and the other 27 people of their class, 20 of which were Sasuke fangirls, the only fangirl who really tock some of her training seriously was Ino but that was only because she was a clan heiress and she would one day take over the Yamanaka clan. Naruto walks over to Sasuke and sits down next to him.

"So teme who do you think our sensei will be?" Naruto asks

"Don't know my guess that they will assign someone powerful to teach 'the last Uchiha.' As to who that might be your guess is as good as mine." Sasuke says

"The only one I can think of that would fit that description would be Kakashi Hatake son of the white fang of the leaf."

"What makes you think we will be on the same team?"

"I asked Hiashi sama to pull a few strings and even though we are tied for rookie of the year we will end up on the same team, it also doesn't hurt that Kakashi requested us both as his students."

"Why did he request is both?"

"The council ordered him to teach you and he feels that he owes it to his teammate Obito Uchiha."

"Obito Uchiha as in my cousin Obito Uchiha? The same Obito Uchiha who died during the third great ninja war?"

"Probably but who knows?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "My main concern is our third teammate I really hope that it isn't one of your fangirls."

"That would be a very dangerous thing indeed." Sasuke looks scared at the concept.

"Well if it's any solace we know who it won't be."

"Who?"

"Ino. She will most likely be paired up with Shikamaru and Chōji as part of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation."

"Joy." Sasuke rolls his eyes. Just then the sound of two girls running reaches their ears, Sasuke's eyes widen in fear, just then Sakura and Ino burst into the room trying to push past one another.

"Ha I win Ino-pig!" Sakura shouts

"What are you talking about forehead my foot is at least a centimeter farther than yours!" Ino shouts back.

"Oh my god shut up both of you!" Naruto yells his rinnegan glowing dangerously.

"Naruto get away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts back.

"Why would I?" Naruto glares back

"Because I said so and you're not worthy to sit by him." Sakura brings her fist back to hit Naruto but Naruto grabbed her fist and says.

"Have you ever once considered Sasuke's feelings in this matter?"

"Why would Sasuke-kun not want me sitting next to him?" Sakura glares

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you annoy him with your constant yelling and the fact that you never leave him alone." Naruto responds

"Well put Naruto." Sasuke respond

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says crying

"Sakura you need to understand that currently I am not looking to restore my clan." Sasuke then looks away saying no more. Just then Iruka and Mizuki walk in and then Iruka looks around at the near silent room in shock.

"Alright everyone it's time for the graduation exam one at a time I will call you and you will enter the room and perform the jutsu we ask of you if you have any clan jutsu or other jutsu you will receive extra credit. First up we have Chōji Akimichi." Iruka says. Chōji walks forward towards the room for the examination.

"What do you think the jutsu are Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks

"Probably the most basic of the academy jutsu. I swear it's like the civilian council is just trying to make sure that their children can make it through the academy and weaken our forces."

"That may just be what they are doing." Sasuke says

"That could be a problem." Hinata says. Over the next twenty minutes everyone went in and passed, and then Iruka called out.

"Naruto Uzumaki your next." Naruto gets up and walk over to the room, Naruto walks in and then Naruto stands in front of Iruka and Mizuki and waits for instructions.

"First up Henge please take the form of the third Hokage."

"Henge!" a cloud of smoke envelops Naruto and when it clears a perfect replica of the third Hokage

"Perfect Naruto." Iruka says smiling.

"No he is missing something." Mizuki says

"Oh and what would that be?" Iruka asks

"Under Hokage-sama's left eye he is missing one liver spot."

"No he is not, Naruto you receive full marks."

"Next test substitution." Mizuki throws a kunai at Naruto but Naruto uses the substitution and substitutes with the chair under Mizuki not only evading the attack but causing Mizuki to fall flat on his ass.

"Nicely done Naruto use passed the substitution test."

"Final test the clone test." Mizuki says. _"This is bad if Naruto passes this test he becomes a shinobi and my plan is ruined." _Then Mizuki's eyes widen as an idea strikes him. _"I could use that Haruno girl but if I do the civilian council will have my head no choice I have to use Sakura I don't care about the civilian council, lord Orchimaru's orders are more important."_

"But Mizuki sensei I can't do the bushin jutsu." Naruto says

"_Maybe I don't have to use Sakura after all." _Mizuki thinks in delight. "I am sorry Naruto but without the bushin jutsu you can't pass."

"Iruka-sensei the test requires three clones right? They can be any clones but as long as there are three I pass right?"

"Yes that is the test."

"Alright then." Naruto claps his hands together. "Wood style: Wood clone jutsu!" Naruto's chakra divides into 10 wood clones that sprout from the ground.

"_Wooden clones." _Mizuki glares at Naruto in rage. "I am sorry Naruto but the test was to use the Bushin jutsu, I am afraid you fail."

"No Mizuki he passes as the test was just to make clones and as there are 10 perfectly healthy clones here I has done more that is required but earned extra credit for displaying an unknown power of the first Hokage, he used wood clones."

"_Well done Naruto you have mastered my wood clone jutsu with supreme ease." _Hashirama says to Naruto in barely contained joy.

"_Thank you Hashirama-sensei." _Naruto responds. "I want to demonstrate something else as well."

"What do you wish to demonstrate?"

"A very powerful water style jutsu."

"Alright let's see then." Mizuki says. _"Without a water source there is no way the demon can perform any water jutsu."_

"Alright then." Naruto starts weaving hand signs. "Water style: Giant water vortex Jutsu!" large amounts of water gathers from the atmosphere and then blasts Mizuki drenching him to the point he is soaked down to his underwear.

"_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUCK!" _Mizuki yells in his head.

"Fuck in a bucket that was impressive." Iruka whistles

"Thank you Iruka sensei." Naruto says

"You pass Naruto." Iruka hands Naruto a head band. Naruto walks out smiling at his classmates. Sasuke looks over Naruto

"What jutsu did they ask for?" Sasuke asks

"Transformation, substitution, and clones; you know the basic shit."

"What did you did you do to overdo it?"

"Wood clones then a very powerful water style jutsu by pulling moisture from the atmosphere."

"So that's why I heard Mizuki sensei scream and a rush of water." Sasuke laughs then a thought strikes him. "Wait did you say you pulled water out of the atmosphere?"

"Yes I did, I have a strong affinity for all 5 elements as such I can pull moisture from the atmosphere in the case of a lack of a water source."

"It's rare for a ninja to be born with such a strong affinity for one element how is it you have one for all 5?"

"It is my eyes the rinnegan allows me to have an affinity for the five elements."

"That's quite the eye." Sasuke says

"Sasuke your up." Iruka calls out. Sasuke stands up and walks into the room, to pass his test. Naruto looks at Hinata and smiles at her.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asks

"Yea I am just concerned because of what today is."

"What is today?"

"This is when Hashirama-sensei and Madara-sensei return to the afterlife."

"Perhaps you could ask lord Shinigami for more time for them."

"I will ask him." Naruto gets up and walks out of the room. When Naruto walk into the courtyard CJ appears in a gathering of darkness.

"**The time has come for Madara and Hashirama to return to the afterlife."**

"Shinigami-sama may I make a request?"

"**What is your request?"**

"I would like Hashirama sensei and Madara-sensei to stay with me and I would also like Kurama's yin chakra back."

"**That's a pretty serious request why would you ask such a thing?" **

"I want to master the true power of the nine tails and I think it's only fair that he gets his full power back dealing with only your Yang isn't fair."

"_**Naruto why would you do this for me?" **_Kurama asks

"_Like I said it isn't fair to deal with only your yang chakra."_

"**Alright I will do it but only because you asked so politely." **CJ says then reaches into his mouth and after a few seconds pulls out a chakra outline of a nine tailed fox. **"Naruto place your hand on the fox chakra and it will be absorbed into the fox." **Then CJ smiles. Then Naruto places his hand on the Yin and it absorbs into Naruto and into the fox **"If you're really serious about controlling the fox's full power you will need Hashirama and Madara for a long time to come."**

"Thank lord Shinigami." Naruto bows

"**You're welcome Naruto." **CJ smiles. Naruto then walks back into the classroom and sees Sasuke standing there with his head band on.

"You passed." Naruto smiles

"Where did you go?"

"There were some things I needed to take care of regarding you-know-who." Sasuke's eyes widen.

"_**Kit we need to talk." **_Kurama's voice calls out. Naruto enters his mind and walks towards the giant cage where Kurama was sitting there.

"Alright Kyūbi what did you want did you want to talk about?"

"**It's time for me to tell you two things, one my name is Kurama and secondly I am here to have you sign my Bijū contract so you can summon me to battle when you are in need."**

"Alright Kurama." Naruto smiles at Kurama. Then Kurama bites his thumb and slams his paw on the ground and a scroll appears in front of Naruto.

"**Just bite your thumb and sign your name in blood and you can summon me for battle."**

"What's the catch?" Naruto asks looking suspicious.

"**Just change your mind up a little bit, make it a giant forest or something."**

"Yea a forest sounds good." Hashirama says, Madara just nods in agreement.

"Alright." Naruto says then envisions a giant forest with a cave in the center and Kurama's seal changes into a collar.

"**I guess the seal has to be represented somehow." **Kurama says. **"Better than a cage that's for certain." **

"Naruto as much as I don't mean to be a pest but if Kyu- I mean Kurama gets a home shouldn't we?" Hashirama asks.

"Sure Hashirama sensei." Naruto responds cheerfully, than he envisions a giant 4 story house with bedrooms, Kitchens, a bath house, a library and scrolls upon scrolls containing Naruto's memories and jutsu knowledge.

"Nicely done Naruto." Madara smiles in approval. Then Naruto leaves his mind to see Sasuke staring at him.

"Oi! Naruto!" he shouts.

"What?" Naruto snaps back

"So you finally respond I been calling you for the past five minutes."

"What did you want to know?" Naruto looks exasperated

"I was wondering what you were doing you had a glazed look in your eyes."

"I was having a chat with you-know-who."

"Oh and what did he tell you?"

"I got a new summoning contract so that totals 9 contracts." Sasuke looks shocked.

"How can you have 9 contracts it's not possible to have more than one."

"With the rinnegan I can summon multiple animals as could the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Cool." Sasuke says "What other powers do you have?"

"Well I can read minds by ripping out a person soul and extracting the information, I can repulse or attract objects people or even Ninjutsu, I can form mechanized armor, I can revive the dead but takes a lot of chakra so I don't want to use it unless I absolutely have to, I can also absorb an infinite amount of chakra that could cancel a Ninjutsu by removing the chakra behind it, and I can summon the king of hell for interrogation and restoration."

"Nice."

"I also have the wood style of the first Hokage." Sasuke looks shocked

"How?"

"I am sorry Sasuke I can't tell you that it's a secret." Naruto looks down at his feet

"I understand. Though I do have one question."

"Ask away."

"Where did you learn great fire annihilation?"

"I will let you in on a secret but I want you to promise to not tell anyone." Naruto adopts a look of seriousness.

"I promise."

"Sealed inside of me are both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju who were given direct orders from the Shinigami to train me in everything they know so I learned it from him." Sasuke looks shocked at this news.

"Why would the Shinigami order them to train you?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugs his shoulders

"Well I thank you for trusting me with this secret Naruto." Sasuke smiles

"Well we should go home and get some rest for tomorrow." Naruto motions over to Hinata and she walks over and then the three of them walk home when a thought strikes Naruto. "Sasuke why do you bring your mother over for dinner I will ask Hiashi-sama if its ok."

"Yea that sounds like a good idea I will go take to Kaa-chan." Sasuke says and a smile on his face then walks off. Naruto and Hinata walk into the compound and see Hiashi drilling Hanabi in Jyuken.

"Hinata, Naruto welcome home." Hiashi smiles at his daughter and adopted son.

"Hiashi-sama." Naruto bows

"Naruto there is no needs for such formality just call me Hiashi."

"Hiashi, I was wondering if we could invite Mikoto-sama and Sasuke over for dinner."

"Sure that sounds great I am sure Hikari would love to catch up with Mikoto."

"Thank you Tou-san." Hinata bows then hugs him. Ten minutes later one of the guards walks in

"Lord Hiashi Mikoto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha are here to see you." The guard says

"Send them in."

"Yes Lord Hiashi." The guard bows and walks out. When he walks back in Sasuke and Mikoto are behind him.

"Sasuke, Mikoto so glad you could join us." Hikari says walking out and smiling at her childhood friend.

"Hikari-chan it's good to see you again we never talk anymore." Mikoto smiles at Hikari

"We should take a girls night out some time." Hikari and Mikoto walk into the kitchen to start making dinner. Just then Neji walks out with his younger sister who was Hanabi's age.

"Yuki-chan!" Hanabi says delightedly and hugs her cousin.

"Hanabi-nee." Yuki smiles at her cousin. Then they start running around playing tag while the others just laugh as they run around.

"Why don't Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji mess around a bit." Hiashi says. "I have some clan business to attend to." Hiashi walks inside then Naruto Sasuke Hinata and Neji look at each other

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asks

"Ninja tag?" Neji suggests

"Are you suggesting we throw Kunai at each other?" Sasuke asks

"Do you have any ideas?" Neji retorts. Sasuke scratches his head sheepishly.

"Um ninja tag sounds like fun actually."

"Alright who is it first?" Hinata asks

"1, 2, 3 not it!" Naruto shouts

"Not it!" Hinata shouts

"Not it!" Neji shouts

"Not…shoot!" Sasuke curses. _"I am at a serious disadvantage here all three of them have a Dojutsu and I have yet to activate my sharingan." _Sasuke thinks to himself. 10 minutes later, Sasuke is running around throwing wooden kunai at Naruto, Hinata and Neji, they dodge the kunai skillfully laughing as they ran around. 20 minutes later the game switched up with Naruto as the one throwing; however Naruto added wind and lightning chakra so it was extra dangerous as even the slightest scratch could prove deadly. During this game Sasuke awakened his sharingan as the necessary stress to Sasuke to force activate the eye. When Sasuke activated his sharingan he started to be able to dodge the kunai so he didn't get killed. After hours of playing ninja tag Mikoto and Hikari call out.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji come in for dinner." The four of them walk into the house to see Hanabi, Yuki, Hizashi, Hinako, Hiashi, Mikoto, and Hikari all sitting at the table. Naruto and Hinata sit down next to each other, Neji sits next to his sister and Sasuke sits near Mikoto. Everyone grabs chop sticks, and then claps their hands together.

"Ikadaimasu!" they all say as one then they dig into the meal, over the next few hours everyone is laughing and joking with each other, however the highlight of the evening was when Naruto's pranking nature got the better of him and he set off a low powered paper bomb, that he set when Hiashi went to the bather room, blowing up Hiashi's food and sending it into his face. Hiashi spent 20 minutes running around the house trying to catch Naruto with bits of dango covering his face while everyone was on the ground laughing until they were blue in the face. Hiashi eventually gave up trying to catch Naruto because he was just too good at evading Hiashi but Naruto had a suspicious feeling that Hiashi would try and get him back for this. After everyone had dinner they moved on to dessert which, much to Hiashi's relief, went off without a hitch. After everyone had their fill Sasuke and Mikoto departed back for the Uchiha clan compound. Hiashi turned to Naruto a stern look on his face.

"Naruto what was that for?" Hiashi says

"You were asking for it. Besides did you see the look on your face?" Naruto starts laughing, "Priceless."

"Naruto don't ever do that again." Hiashi says sternly.

"Oh come on Hiashi, lighten up." Hizashi says patting his brother on the back. "Besides the kids right that was hilarious."

"Maybe you would like to be the next victim of Naruto's pranks then we will see how funny it is." Hizashi's eyes shrink in fear as Naruto's pranks are unpredictable, he never used the same prank twice. "Just promise me you won't prank anyone from the Hyūga clan again and I will forgive you."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Naruto bows.

"Now go get some sleep you will need it."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: Jiraiya's return

The next morning Naruto wakes up and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower.

"_**Kit, we need to talk." **_Kurama says

"_Alright what about Kurama?" _Naruto asks

"_**It's about your chakra reserves."**_

"_What about them?"_

"_**Hashirama and Madara have been looking through your DNA chain and what adverse effects their DNA has had and they found something very interesting."**_

"_What did they find?"_

"_**Your chakra reserves are right now above the Rokubi's and approaching the Nanabí's and that is without my chakra added to the mix. If they calculations are correct you will have chakra reserves to match mine by the time you turn 16 . So today after you learn who your sensei is I want you to go to the top of the Hokage monument and pray to Kami and ask her to teach you **__**Creation of all Things so that way you can truly become the new Sage of the Six Paths."**_

"_Alright Kurama nii-san I will do as you ask."_

"_**You know something kit you are so like the sage he really was the first to speak to my heart and you're the second I guess those eyes of yours really let you get along with Bijū."**_

"_Thanks Kurama nii you really are like the brother I always wanted even though Neji is like my older brother, you connect with me at an emotional level I promise I will never do wrong by you." _Naruto gets out of the shower and walks to his armor and puts it on.

"_Naruto we are going to need to find you a seal master so you can get chakra weights." _Madara says.

"_Yes Madara sensei." _Naruto leaves his room to see Hinata standing there like she does every morning.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles.

"I hope we are on the same team."

"I do too Naruto-kun but it is more likely that you will get one of Sasuke's fangirls." Hinata says sadly, Naruto shudders at the thought.

"Let's not such thoughts distract us." Naruto holds out his arm to Hinata who takes it with a smile and blush on her face. Naruto and Hinata walk down the hall arm in arm. Neji walks out with a groggy look on his face.

"Morning Neji nii." Hinata smiles

"Morning Hinata, Naruto." Neji says rubbing his eyes then he looks at Naruto. "Did you leave any hot water?"

"Yes I did I knew you had a C-rank today so I used cold water but heated it with my chakra so only the cold water drained slightly."

"Thank you Naruto." Neji treks off to the shower rubbing his eyes as he goes.

"Naruto did you really leave hot water for Neji nii?" Hinata asks

"Yes." Naruto replies honestly then he looks at her. "I promised Hiashi that I wouldn't prank any Hyūga ever again. I never go back on my word cause that's my nindo." Hinata smiles and then she and Naruto walk off to the academy. When they arrive Sasuke is sitting in his patented Uchiha avenger pose. After 20 minutes everyone has arrived and the Uchiha fan girls glare at Naruto and Hinata for sitting near their Sasuke-kun.

"Get away from Sasuke kun!" a random civilian council member's daughter yells at Hinata.

"Yea you Hyūga bitch get away from Sasuke-kun and don't think you can seduce him with your Hyūga ways." Another girl says, at that moment Naruto's chakra flares dangerously.

"Take. That. Back." Naruto's chakra keeps rising but Naruto stops flaring when he reaches the Sanbi in pure chakra.

"Go ahead, threaten me all you like my father is on the civilian council I could get you kicked out of the village in a toss of my hair." An invisible pressure presses down on all of them as it emulates from Naruto the walls and tiles start cracking around him.

"It seems that you finally realized it." Naruto grins. "My chakra levels are on par with the Nanabi, in case you weren't paying attention to Iruka sensei's lesson on the 9 tailed beasts that means my chakra is near infinite levels. I am sure you have heard of Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Who hasn't he is an S-ranked Missing Ninja from the hidden mist village."

"Do you know his nickname?"

"No, what?" Sasuke asks

"The Tailless Tailed Beast. His chakra levels are on par with the Nibi or two tails my levels are at the Nanabi or seven tails. The Nanabi is 10 times stronger than the Rokubi, 100 times stronger than the Gobi, 1000 times stronger than the Yonbi, 10,000 times stronger than the Sanbi, and 100,000 times stronger than the Nibi."

"So what!?" the Uchiha fangirls yells

"I am done talking to you." Naruto turns away from the girl just as she is about to retort Iruka walks in and everyone shut up in fear of his big headed jutsu.

"Alright I am so glad that none of you failed." Iruka smiles.

"Where is Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asks

"He was arrested attempting to steal the forbidden scroll." Iruka looks away sadly. _"To think that my friend would betray the leaf."_

"_So that is why he was trying to fail me so he could get me to take the scroll, then he would kill me, take the scroll and be hailed as a hero."_

"Anyway that's not important what is important is who your teammates are." Iruka pulls out a list. "Team one will be." (A/N: It's just Sasuke fangirls so we will move on.) "Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyūga." Naruto looks at his friends a great smile on his face.

"It seems we will all be on a team together." Hinata smiles back. Sasuke just smirks and responds with the trademark 'hn' to keep up his emo avenger around his class.

"Team eight will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"WHAT!" Sakura shouts at the top of her lungs everyone clutches their ears in pain and Akamaru howls in agony. "WHY CAN'T I BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!?"

"Because team 7's sensei requested all three of them, and that's the last I want to hear from you on this subject Haruno!" Iruka yells, and then he clears his throat "Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"Nooooooo! Why am I stuck with the lazy jerk and the fat ass why can't I be with Sasuke-kun?" Ino whines. Naruto looks over at Sasuke and Hinata

"Well I can say without doubt that we are going to be the best gennin team out there." Naruto says then flash a toothy grin.

"What would _ever_ make you say that?" Sasuke asks sarcastically

"Sasuke don't be mean." Hinata scolds, meanwhile in Hinata's head a small chibi Hinata is dancing around holding a sign saying 'thank you kami!' little does she know that Sasuke's inner chibi and Naruto's are doing the same thing.

"Who is our sensei?" Ino asks

"Sensei of team 7 will be Kakashi Hatake, sensei of team 8 is Kurenai Yūhi, and the sensei for team 10 is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka says

"Alright Sasuke, Hinata if you need me I am taking a nap." Naruto says closing his eyes. "And if I were you I would too because Kakashi is usually 3 hours late to everything." Naruto falls asleep and after a few minutes Sasuke shrugs his shoulders.

"Why not beside I could always use a good nap now and again."

(Naruto's mind.)

Naruto looks around and sees the forest of his mind.

"Wonder what the fox wants to talk about?" Naruto wonders then starts walking forward.

_**(Warning Lemon it has no plot significance so if you want to skip it go ahead.)**_

"**Harder Kurama-kun!" **a female voice yells out in pure ecstasy from the back of the cave.

"**Good Kami your tight." **Kurama's voice grunts in response. Naruto walks forward really confused and to his horror sees Kurama with a more human form with red hair his typical 9 tails behind him and a red goatee on his bed fucking none other than kami herself.

"**Faster, harder make me scream." **Kami says.

"**Your wish is my command." **Kurama responds thrusting harder and faster while nibbling down on Kami's left nipple and cycling it with his tongue.

"**HOLY FUCK KURAMA!" **Kami screams

"**Aren't I already doing that?" **Kurama jokes his hand pinching Kami's other nipple.

"**KURAMA I'M CUMMING!"**

"**Me too kami!" **Kurama lets loosed a huge roar that shook the cave as his seed blasted into Kami as she clamped around him and let loosed a scream. Kami rolls over next to him and looks at him sweat dripping down her face.

_**(End Lemon) **_(A/N: that's my first lemon so if you wouldn't mind telling how I did I would appreciate it and don't expect lemons too often, I would prefer not to get yelled at by the server.)

"**Good god Kurama no matter how many times we do that it never ceases to amaze me just how much stamina you have." **

"**The benefits of being a biju, baby." **Kurama smiles then he notices Naruto standing there. **"Oh crud."** Naruto stands there in shock as what he just witnessed then he runs off towards where Hashirama and Madara make their home. Kurama sighs **"Better make yourself decent Kami-chan and later I will have to ask Madara and Hashirama for help giving Naruto 'the talk' because you know I will need it." **

"**I will see you later Kurama-kun." **Kami kisses her lover on the cheek then walks over to where her outfit was discarded all over the floor. (A/N: no matter how mature Naruto may be he is relatively uneducated when it comes to stuff like sex; plus wouldn't you be a little traumatized if you walked in on someone you considered an older sibling having sex with their respective partner.) When Naruto walks in Hashirama and Madara are looking over scrolls when they hear Naruto walk in a look of horror on his face the walk over to him concern plastered on their face.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hashirama asks

"Kami…Kurama." Naruto shudders at the memory and curls up into a ball and does the only thing a kid can do when they are overwhelmed he cries.

"It's ok Naruto we're here for you." Madara says as he sits down next to Naruto and puts his arm around him. Hashirama sits down next to Naruto and places his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's alright Naruto let it out." Hashirama says looking at Madara and picks up a rock and carves a message on it and hands it to Madara which reads.

_We are going to have to have 'the talk' with him. _Madara nods. After a few minutes Naruto finally calms down and walks out towards the huge lake that represented his chakra and starts throwing stones into it. After a few minutes Kami walks up behind Naruto a look of concern on her face.

"**Naruto I am sorry you had to see that." **Kami says sitting next to him. **"Are you ok Naruto?" **

"I'm ok Kami-sama just next time could you give me a little warning like a sign or something."

"**Kurama-kun said you had something you wanted to ask me."**

"Yes I would like you to teach me the Creation of All Things."

"**Well if you're going to be the new Sage of the Six Paths I guess it makes sense to teach you that technique."**

"What do I need to do?"

**This technique is very simple but not without dangers." **Kami holds out her hands and a blue chakra in her right and a red in her left. **"This technique separates your Yin chakra from your Yang chakra. This brings what you imagine to the plane of reality."**

"What is the risk?"

"**If you have any stray thought that thought is brought forth too; and I mean **_**any**_**."**

"Alright what do I need to do?"

"**Just watch it should come naturally." **Kami then closes her eyes and a boot appears.

"Oh I get it now let me try." Naruto holds out his hands focusing at first nothing happens but after a few minutes of concentrating the blue fire of Yin chakra appears in Naruto's left hand and then the red fire of Yang appears in Naruto right hand. After a few seconds a perfect replica of Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Hikari, Hanabi, Yuki, Hizashi, and Sasuke appear in front of them, Naruto then drops to one knee sweating wildly. The lake behind Naruto drops dramatically to the size of a small pond.

"**It seems that even with your incredible chakra reserves that creating larger objects you can't make more than 8 without dropping from chakra exhaustion."**

"I…hope…I…can….make….more….sooner…or…later." Naruto huffs

"**Don't worry with more practice you could create an entire mountain range without the slightest drain on your chakra. However I don't recommend you practice every day as that could put you the hospital so I say practice at the most 3 times a week and don't bother using shadow clones even if you make only one it won't have enough chakra."**

"Thank you Kami sama." Naruto bows as best he can.

"**Kit if you need my chakra feel free I will slowly replenish your systems so nobody starts thinking I am trying to take over." **Kurama voice calls from his cave.

"Thanks Kurama-nii." Naruto leaves his mind. Naruto's eyes snap open and he looks over at Sasuke to see him looking at Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asks Naruto looks confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks

"You were crying in your sleep and shaking like a leaf are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok I just saw something I wish I didn't."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No if I do I will probably break down again.

"Anyway I just about to wake you up as."

"Alright thanks Sasuke." Naruto then turns his head towards the door as he senses a large chakra signature. Just then the door opens and Kakashi sticks his head in. "Well it's about time you showed up Kakashi Hatake I was starting to get bored waiting for you." Naruto looks at Kakashi.

"My first impression is your boring." Kakashi says. "Meet me on the roof in 3 minutes." Kakashi Shunshins away. Naruto looks at Sasuke and Hinata then crack a smile.

"Last one there has to buy lunch!" Naruto says and runs off. Sasuke runs after him shaking his head with a tick mark on his head.

"Oh no you don't, get back here Naruto!" Hinata jumps out the window and runs up the walk towards the roof. A couple minutes later Naruto runs on to the roof and Sasuke just behind him both glaring at one another.

"I guess Hinata is buying lunch." Sasuke says.

"No you are Sasuke." Hinata calls from the railing that she was sitting on. Kakashi raises his eyebrow at his gennin.

"_Well it would appear stamina wise Naruto has the most but then again he has extra ordinarily high chakra levels, Sasuke looks like he and Naruto are on par and Hinata ran up the side of the building to take a short cut which means she has incredible chakra control but then again that's no surprise as she is a Hyūga so chakra control was probably never an issue but for a such a young age she has incredible reserves." _Kakashi thinks to himself gauging what he would need to work on assuming they passed there test. "Well now that we are all here why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sasuke asks.

"You know your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future that sort of thing."

"Why don't you go first so we get an example of what you expect?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

"_All we got was his name." _all three of his students face fault.

"You go first you Hyūga."

Well I like flower pressing, Naruto-kun, my mother, my father, my uncle Hizashi, my aunt Hinako, my little sister Hanabi, and my cousin Neji nii-san. I don't like people who judge others before getting to know them. My dream is to help Naruto-kun walk the world down the path of peace and then get married to Naruto-kun."

"Alright you next blondie." Kakashi says

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki My likes are Hinata-chan, Hokage Jiji, Madara-sensei and Hashirama-sensei and Kyūbi Nii-san. My dislikes include a lot of people in this village because the treat me like dirt and people who judge before getting to know someone. My dream is to become Hokage and lead this village to a new era of peace, like the Rikudo Sennin wanted to but never got the chance."

"Alright last but not least Uchiha."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha hate a lot of things, I like my friends Naruto and Hinata, and my mom, and what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

"_So an avenger, a Sage reborn, and a Hyūga with much to protect they all seem to fight for something other than themselves to a degree they might just be the team that passes." _Kakashi thinks to himself. "Alright tomorrow we will meet at training ground 7 at 6:00 am for our first mission." Kakashi says.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asks

"If I tell you I can guarantee you won't like it."

"Tell us Kakashi sensei." Hinata says

"A survival exercise, however this survival exercise has a 66.6% chance of failing, meaning of the 27 graduates only 9 will make it on to a squad." Kakashi then turns to his students.

"_I have to pass or I can't kill Itachi." _Sasuke thinks then he looks over at Naruto and Hinata. _"However I have good teammates so I don't think I have anything to worry about."_

"_If I don't pass Hinata-chan and I will be separated and I won't let that happen!" _Naruto thinks

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke and I can take anything after all we have a sharingan user, my Jyuken, and the power of the Sage of the Six Paths and the wood style of the Shodaime."_

"We won't fail!" Naruto Hinata and Sasuke say at the same time and glare back at Kakashi.

"Is that confidence or bravado? Confidence is good but bravado gets shinobi killed." (A/N: yes I got that from skyrim which I play but don't own the rights to.)

"But should we fail." Naruto starts

"We fail as one as a team." Hinata continues

"Because we don't abandon our comrades." Sasuke finishes

Kakashi looks at Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. _"Scratch that they already pass but I will just mess with them but I need to be careful. Naruto has the Rinnegan and the wood style of the first and Kami knows what else coupled with the fact that I know next to nothing about the rinnegan or its abilities Naruto alone is dangerous but with Hinata its worse as close quarters combat with a Hyūga is suicide and if Sasuke has his sharingan he might be able to read and predict my movements and his can be deactivated I think these guys might just be the rookie squad of the year."_ Kakashi smiles under his mask. "Alright oh and by the way don't eat breakfast you will throw up."Kakashi shunshins away

"So let's go grab lunch and Sasuke you're paying." Naruto smiles, the three of them walk off towards a dango restaurant the owner welcomes them but then sees Naruto.

"Uchiha-sama should I get rid of that brat for you if he causing you problems?" the owner asks. Sasuke looks at the owner with a dark look on his face.

"That brat as you call him is my friend and if you so much as sneer at him I will have you thrown in jail faster than you can say sharingan." Sasuke growls

"But Uchiha sama." Hinata walks up with a sickly sweet smile on her face (Imagine Unohana's, from bleach, smiles that scares the shit out of everyone)

"I would really appreciate it if you would let us sit down and have our meal as a team." The owner starts sweating up a storm.

"Of course Lady Hyūga." The three of them walk over and sit down and place their orders.

"So what do you know about Kakashi Naruto?" Sasuke asks

"Not much other that what I already told you and he has a kill on contact order for the mist assassination group."

"So do you think we should disregard his advice not to eat breakfast?" Hinata asks.

"It's the most important meal of the day you shouldn't squander it. Besides we will need all the energy we can get to face a Jounin."

"Are you going to do what you normally do with enigmas Naruto-kun?"

"Yea."

"Am I missing something here?" Sasuke asks confused.

"When Naruto is confused or needs more information on something he visits the Hyūga clan library and sorts through history books and bingo books to find out what he can." Hinata says. While they sit down and eat their lunch and just enjoy each other's company, after about 20 minutes Naruto gets up and turns to Hinata and Sasuke.

"I have to go I have Fūinjutsu leasons."

"Since when are you learning Fūinjutsu?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Remember that time training ground 22 burned down and no one knew why?"

"Yea." Hinata says confused

"That was because I was fighting a certain white haired pervert that was peeking on you and many other women."

"What?" Hinata's look darkens.

_Flash back 3 months ago_

_Naruto is in a bathing suit soaking wet and is standing towards the edge of the water of the Konoha bath house._

"_Ok I almost had it that time just a bit more and I should have it." Naruto focus his chakra into his feet and walks forward on to the water and stands there for a couple of minutes. "So far so good now let's walk around on it." Naruto starts pacing around the pool a grin on his face. "Alright now for some jutsu as well as shuriken dodging." Naruto puts his hand together in the cross seal. "Shadow clone jutsu." 10 Naruto clones surround him this time none of them have the rinnegan. They all surround Naruto and start chucking shuriken while Naruto dodges the attacks and maintains the chakra required to walk on water, and then several clones rush in and engage Naruto in Taijutsu while practicing the water walking to help Naruto out. Meanwhile Kurama, Hashirama and Madara are observing Naruto's progress through the three remaining clones at the edge._

"_**Excellent work Naruto your chakra controls is fantastic for someone with so much chakra." **__Kurama says._

"_I say his chakra control is just as good as mine was before I died." Hashirama says looking at Madara._

"_Yea his control is great he might be able to learn medical Ninjutsu if we could find him a suitable teacher as neither of us can use chakra since we are dead." Madara nods at Naruto's progress "Maybe your Granddaughter, Tsunade." _

"_If Naruto can survive her temper I think she could make a fine teacher." When Naruto defeated all his clones he looks over at the three by edge. _

"_How did I do?" Naruto asks_

"_I think you mastered this chakra control jutsu." Madara says. Then the Madara clone, Hashirama and Kurama clone dispel themselves. Naruto walks over to the towel he had and dried himself off. Then he hears a perverted giggle by the women's side of the hot spring. Naruto gets back into his armor and walks out to see Jiraiya who is holding a note pad and pencil and he is writing things down on the pad then giggling again. Naruto walks out of sight and holds his hand out._

"_Universal pull." Naruto whispers and the man goes flying back towards Naruto. He would have screamed but that would have given away his position. _

"_What's the big idea interrupting my research?" Jiraiya asks annoyed._

"_First off my girlfriend is there and as an FYI you don't want to make her mad she is a Hyūga just who the hell are you anyway?" Jiraiya starts swinging his hair around_

"_I'm glad you asked! I am the hermit of Mount Myōboku the wise and immortal spirit! That's right it is I the toad Mountain Sage!" Jiraiya finish his small little dance._

'_**Kit I recognize that old geezer he was supposed to be your godfather I was listening in when Minato and Kushina assigned him the position." **__Kurama says. _

'_What's his name?'_

'_**Jiraiya of the Sannin.'**__ Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously_

"_Toad sage hmm."_

"_Exactly."_

"_So what the hell were you doing peeping at women in the bath house?" Naruto gets a cold look on his face._

"_I was doing research which you very unkindly interrupted."_

"_Research?" Naruto asked his eyes closing as he debated whether or not to kill the man in front of him._

'_You see, I'm a novelist, I am a writer of great books," he pulled out a book with the title 'Make-Out Paradise', "like this."_

'_**Kit I recognize that book.'**_

'_You know about it Kurama?'_

'_**Yea apparently Kami-chan got a lot of ideas from those books. I grew suspicious where she got these ideas and I did a bit of searching and after examining Kushina's memories I learned much about these books." **__Kurama sends Naruto images of what he learned._

"_Wha-, you wrote that?!" Naruto said._

"_Yes, I see you know it," Jiraiya said. 'I'm already famous It's not even out in paperback yet." _

"_You call that pervy trash a novel," Naruto said when he went ballistic, "research, yeah right. Just an excuse to peek at girls in the bath house." Naruto starts breathing in and out to control himself. "Dirty old man." Naruto mutters under his breath, unfortunately Jiraiya heard him._

_"You, little, there's nothing dirty about it. I happen to be a serious artist who's inspired by youth and beauty, that's all!"_

"_Well listen Jiraiya or should I say Godfather." Naruto's eyes snap open giving him a death glare oozing with malice._

'_**Note to self, do not piss off Naruto.' **__Kurama thinks to himself._

'_Godfather the only one who could call me that was Naruto and he….' Jiraiya notices the look of Naruto's face and hair. Then an after image of Kushina and Minato appear behind Naruto and slowly Jiraiya analyzes as the hairs mix together Kushina's hair starts spiking like Minato's then turns blond needless to say Jiraiya added two and two pretty fast. 'OH CRUD I'M DEAD THAT'S DEFINITLY MINATO AND KUSHINA'S KID! IF MINATO FINDS OUT I FORSAKED MY DUTY HE'D KILL ME! I REALLY HOPE HE DIDN'T INHERIT HIS MOTHERS TEMPER, BECAUSE THAT COUPLED WITH THIS MASSIVE CHAKRA I'M SENSING!' Then Jiraiya notices Naruto's eyes. 'Those eyes there just like Nagato's, the rinnegan.' Then Jiraiya's pupils shrink in fear. _

"_Well listen godfather the friend in my head is telling me you're a good Fūinjutsu user."_

'_Friend is head? OH NO HE HAS TO MEAN THE NINE TAILS!' Jiraiya starts panicking. "Yes I am a good Fūinjutsu specialist I taught the Fourth Hokage a lot but compared to an Uzumaki I'm a novice."_

"_I see, and then I would like to learn Fūinjutsu as well."_

"_Absolutely not! You distract me from my research and then you expect me to teach you, your absolute out of your mind!"_

"_How about a bet then?"_

"_A bet?"_

"_Yes I challenge you to a fight no holds barred. I win you train me, and if you win I will do whatever you ask of me." _

"_Deal kid." Naruto holds out his hand. _

"_Shake on it." Jiraiya holds out his hand and shakes Naruto's hand._

"_Let's take this somewhere else after all I don't think either of us want collateral damage." _

"_Let's go to training ground 22."_

'_Do I really use sage mode on him? Well he did say no holds barred and with the rinnegan he could be very dangerous and he has enormous chakra a battle with him could last for a long time."_

'_Jiraiya is a sannin which means he is above Kage level which means that I will have to use my paths and any other jutsu in my arsenal to defeat him.' When Naruto and Jiraiya arrive at training ground 22, Jiraiya claps his hands together and stands there. "If you don't attack I will."_

"_Just give me a movement I promise it will be worth your while." Jiraiya starts gathering his chakra to summon Fukasaku and Shima after a couple of minutes two plumes of smoke appear on Jiraiya's shoulders and he transforms and enters his sage mode._

"_**Jiraiya boy why did you call us here?" **__the toad with white hair on his left shoulder asks._

"_**I was making lunch." **__The other toad says _

"_I am sorry ma, pa but my opponent has the rinnegan."_

"_**The Sage's eyes?" **__the white haired toad says his eyes wide in shock._

"_Yea." _

"_Are you ready?" Naruto asks_

"_Yea let's get started." Jiraiya charges Naruto and starts throw blow after blow though Naruto blocks them attack for attack this goes on for 45 minutes. 'He can not only block my attacks but counter them and leave quite the bruise. Naruto is good no doubt about it.' Jiraiya thinks as he carefully observes Naruto's movements. After a few more minutes of fighting Naruto jumps back then starts weaving hand signs._

"_Fire style great fire annihilation." Naruto exhales a huge plume of fire that burns everything around him. Jiraiya jumps off to the left to avoid the blast of flame._

"_Sage art: Bath of Boiling Oil!" The bath of boiling oil blasts towards Naruto. Naruto leaps out of the way and the charges in and starts striking Jiraiya with high speed blows and kicks. Jiraiya jumps back and starts weaving hand signs. "Fire style dragon flame bombs!" Jiraiya exhales a huge blast of fire, Naruto starts weaving hand signs._

"_Water style: Water Wall!" Naruto spits out a huge blast of water, Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock._

'_To use such a powerful water style jutsu where this is no water only the second Hokage could do that.' Naruto starts weaving more hand signs and inhales deeply._

"_Combination Wind and Fire style: Great dragon's breath!" Naruto exhales a huge blast of fire 10 times larger than grand fire annihilation Jiraiya uses a substitution jutsu to dodge the attack, the fire jutsu encamps the entire training ground reducing it to ash in seconds. Jiraiya looks behind him and sees that there is nothing left of the training ground._

"_Forget it kid!" Jiraiya says in shock. "If you can burn down an entire training ground your good enough in my book I'll train you kid." _

_End flashback_

"Do you mean to tell me you fought one of the legendary sannin and won?" Sasuke asks his eyes wide.

"Yea now I got to go." Naruto leaps off towards the hot springs. When he arrives he sees Jiraiya peaking at girls Naruto sighs and taps him on the shoulder. Jiraiya turns to Naruto and puts his pad back in his tool pouch, and then the two of them walk over to the recently repaired training ground 22.

"Alright Naruto progress and skill with seals is very impressive now I am going to teach you about seals for keeping biju locked up, Naruto lift your shirt." Naruto grumbles and lifts the top part of his armor off and roles up the muscle shirt beneath. "Now channel some chakra and I will start you lesson." Naruto nods and gathers chakra and the eight tetragram seal appears on Naruto's stomach.

"That's _his_ seal." Naruto say looking at Jiraiya.

"Yes and its well written too." Jiraiya says. "Now as you know biju are incredibly powerful none more so than the nine tails."

"_**Damn straight!" **_Kurama says

"The more tails a biju has the harder it is to seal. The one tail is the easiest to seal but a weak seal is very dangerous as a biju will do everything in its power to release itself from the seal."

"_**Unless the biju likes the host then it's a different story."**_

"Your seal is strong it is a four on top of a four to make an eight, I wouldn't be surprised if that seal of yours could hold all nine beasts."

"_Was dad that great of a Fūinjutsu specialist?" _Naruto wonders

"_**Compared to an Uzumaki your father was just above apprentice and into the realm of adept and that's one hell of an achievement." **_

"Anyway there are an infinite amount of seals in this world that could contain a biju but weakest seal I have ever heard of is the pentagram seal while it's able to hold a biju it's absolutely pathetic it couldn't hold anything stronger than the one tail." Jiraiya takes out four ink bottles a brush and some paper. "Now I am going to tell you about ink quality." Jiraiya points to the one on the far left. "This ink is stuff you would use for basic writing which makes it very poor for sealing, this ink is very low quality and is rarely exposed to chakra which is also another key factor in the quality of ink. The one next to it you can find in tool shops and is great for explosive tags and storage seals, this ink was exposed to chakra during production but it could sit on shelves for weeks or even months on end which depletes the chakra it was exposed to so again not great for sealing but if you have to use it you can." Jiraiya points to the third bottle. "This ink was extracted from a gigantic squid of towards the coast of Kumo and is exposed to high amounts of chakra on a daily basis so it's high quality stuff." Jiraiya then points to the last bottle. "This ink is the highest quality you can get and can only be found in two places, the first is the Hachibi as a biju its chakra is really up there and the ink is comprised completely of chakra as such it could be used to seal up just about anything, the only other place you can find this quality of ink is a ninja octopus of the coast of the land of whirlpool (thank you Dragolight for letting me borrow that idea.) it swims in chakra rich water and everything it eats is exposed to this chakra which is the reason for its high quality." Naruto nods

"I know the host of the Hachibi and I will send an order for some sealing ink."

"Alright Naruto why don't you show me how you have progressed and make some chakra weights plus you said you needed some." Naruto nods again and starts drawing mutable weight symbols on the wrist bands and leg bands similar to Lee's. Then Naruto adds a chain seal so he can release them in case of emergency. Jiraiya looked and Naruto's work, Naruto hadn't just drawn the seals he made it look like an art every stroke of the brush was flawless, Jiraiya remembered back when he watched Kushina make seals it was like a thing of beauty. "Nicely done Naruto now put them on and add chakra to the first three levels." Naruto nods and puts the weights on and then starts adding chakra until the first three levels are activated.

"Wow these are heavy." Naruto starts walking around as he tries to get used to the weight.

"Naruto I don't want you to take off those weights ever."

"Alright ero-sennin." Naruto smiles then he clapped his hands together. "Wood style: four prison pillar Jutsu!"

"Dammit Naruto stop calling be that!" Jiraiya yells growing a tick mark. "Let me out of here!"

"Never!" Naruto says walking off laughing as he goes. Naruto walks over to the shinobi archives. When Naruto arrives at the archives he shows the pass he keeps in his pockets, the Anbu outside nod and Naruto walked into the archive and an Anbu with a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes, one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek.

"Good day Naruto." The Anbu says

"Good day Neko." Naruto smiles

"What are you looking for today?" Neko asks

"Any non-classified information on Kakashi Hatake."

"Alright follow me." Neko gets up and walks towards the section where Kakashi's information was stored. "Here you go Naruto."

"Thank you Neko." Naruto looks at the file on Kakashi. "Let's see here." Naruto reads some of the info. "Know aliases Kakashi the Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, Sensei: Minato Namikaze status: deceased, teammates, Obito Uchiha status: deceased, Rin Nohara status: deceased, man poor guy to lose all his teammates, said to have copied over 1,000 jutsu, oh that's useful, ex Anbu retired for unknown reasons has never passed a single team due to failed expectations, oh that's bad but nothing that Hinata, Sasuke and I can't handle. Favorite motto: 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' So that was probably why he failed his other students they failed to work as a team, that's good to know." After Naruto gets all the information he could that wasn't classified, Naruto gets up and walks out as he passes the front door he waves to Neko.

"Good day Naruto I trust you found everything you were looking for?"

"Yes I found everything I needed thank you Neko I will see you around." Naruto walks out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

(A/N: This chapter will pull mostly from the Anime which I can't stress enough that I don't own. This is going to have a huge ass flash back chapter.)

Chapter 9: Konohamaru

Naruto was walking though Konoha when he notice a square rock following him down the street. Naruto gets an annoyed look on his face as he watches the rock from the corner of his eye Naruto knows who is in that box, its Konohamaru, the third Hokage's grandson. Naruto smiles to himself as he remembers when he first met the overzealous brat.

_Flashback (the day after Naruto graduated.)_

_Naruto was walking towards the Hokage tower for his ninja identification card photo. When Naruto arrives he sees the Hokage and the photographer, Naruto stands there and the photographer takes the photo. _

_'Naruto please show some emotion so I know your still you.' Sarutobi offers up a silent prayer. Let it never be said that Kami never answered Sarutobi's prayers, Naruto gets a wicked look in his eye then puts his hands together in the ram symbol and transforms into a naked girl with blond pig tails and huge boobs. _

_"Please don't stare at me like that your making me blush." Naruko says. That did it for Sarutobi shot back with a huge nose bleed. Naruto transforms back laughing. "Oh man the look on your face PRICELESS!" Naruto sits down till laughing at Sarutobi._

_"Damn it Naruto." Sarutobi gets back up tissues in his nose. Just then a small boy rushes in, with a shuriken in his hand. _

_"Old man I challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage" then the boy trips on his scarf. (Insert slow asshole clap.)_

_'My grandson another headache.' Just then a man with black glass and a blue outfit jumpsuit appears in the door way. _

_"Something tripped me!" Konohamaru yells. _

_"Are you ok honorable grandson? By the way there is nothing here to trip on its pretty flat." Ebisu says to Konohamaru. Konohamaru looks at Naruto._

_'Just who is this squirt?' Naruto thinks, just then the man gasp as he sees Naruto. _

_'It's the kid!' Ebisu starts glaring at Naruto. 'The nine tailed fox of course he's the worst kind of troublemaker.' _

_"Alright you're the one who tripped me aren't you!" the boy yells. Naruto gets up and grabs Konohamaru by the scarf. _

_"You tripped over your own feet moron!"_

_"Hey you take your hands off him right now he is the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage!" Ebisu says_

_"He is?"_

_'That stopped him just like all the rest now that he knows who I am he won't dare lay a finger on me.' Konohamaru thinks smiling. "What's the matter I thought you were going to hit me tough guy? Afraid cause the third hokage's my grandfather."_

_"I don't care if he's your grandmother DATTEBANE (Ya know)!" (A/N: Yes I know that ya know is Kushina's phrase but I think Naruto should inherit something from his mother and I really like this in oppose to believe it. I will also be using the Japanese version because it sounds cooler, if you have a problem with that feel free to let me know I will mull your suggestions over.) Naruto slams his fist on to Konohamaru's skull._

_'This guy's different.' Konohamaru falls forward_

**_"OH THIS IS A RIOT!" _**_Kurama starts laughing in Naruto's head._

_"What is Kurama?" Naruto asks_

**_"You inherited your mother's catch phrase."_**

_'This isn't looking good.' Sarutobi pinches his eyebrows. _

_"Listen carefully you are the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage, you can't let riff raft like that draw you into a fight even though he dissevers it." Ebisu says. You see he is far beneath you; you mustn't stoup to his level, you see as your elite ninja trainer am never wrong which means I am always right, I am far above the other trainers so heed my every word. Your goal is to become the next Hokage and I can teach you the best way to do it, indeed due to my great skill I can take you quickly and easily to the top, but you must stay close to me." Ebisu turns to where Konohamaru is standing. "You understand me right honorable grandson?" just as Ebisu looks he sees that Konohamaru was standing and sees he is gone. Ebisu starts looking around panicking. "WHERE DID HE GO NOW?!"_

_"I think he followed Naruto but I have no idea where there going."_

_"HE WITH NARUTO THAT'S A DISASTER!" Ebisu runs off. "HONORABLE GRANDSON!"_

_'How did he grow up to be like that?' Sarutobi sighs. 'My grandson is quite determined that was his twentieth sneak attack today, and if he starts running around with Naruto he will get even worse. Naruto wouldn't teach him anything too bad would he?' (With Naruto) Naruto is walking down the street when he senses a chakra source following him._

_'That brat is following me isn't he?' Naruto asks his three guests. _

**_"Yep." _**_Kurama says._

_"Uh-huh." Madara says in agreement_

_"Mm-hmm." Hashirama responds._

_'Maybe if I ignore him he will go away.' Naruto ponders as he continues walking; after five minutes the boy is getting on Naruto's nerves he spins around to see a ninja screen that looks like the fence only it's sideways and there is a gray helmet sticking over the top. "Ok I know your following me so just give it up. That is about the worse disguise I have ever seen." Naruto throws a lightning chakra enhanced kunai right next to the helmet. _

_'Oh crud.' Konohamaru thinks_

_"By the way if I had really wanted to kill you that kunai would have gone right thought your head."_

_"Saw through my disguise the rumors about you are true you're good." Konohamaru says then he walks over and points at Naruto. "Alright I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer."_

_'What the fuck?'_

_"And afterword you got to show me that sexy jutsu thing you used on grandpa Hokage."_

_"This is some kind of joke isn't it?"_

_"No I need a new trainer, please boss."_

_"Boss?" _

_"Yea you're the boss, boss, boss, boss."_

_"Well why not Dattebane." Naruto and Konohamaru walk off towards one of the training grounds. "If you want to become a great shinobi you need to learn proper chakra control."_

_"Chakra control?" Konohamaru looks confused._

_"Yes in order to properly utilize a jutsu you must learn control in order to prevent not only extreme exhaustion but the jutsu from back firing and failing." When they arrive at a girls bath house Konohamaru looks shocked._

_"How are we going to get in there were both boys?" Konohamaru asks, Naruto places his hands together and transforms into Naruko only completely different, then he places his hand on Konohamaru's head and focus a genjutsu that on him that gives him the appearance of his sexy jutsu form and different clothing._

_"I placed a genjutsu on you that has given you the appearance of a girl it's very hard to detect so just follow me and don't say anything once we go in there take a quick observation then we leave and we speak of this to no one." Konohamaru nods and the two of them walk in and after a few minutes they walk out and dispel the jutsu then continue to the training grounds. When they arrive Naruto looks around ensuring that no one is around. "Now before we begin I have two strict conditions for teaching you this jutsu."_

_"What are they boss?"_

_"One, never and I mean never use this jutsu around women or me." Konohamaru nods. Naruto cracks an evil smile "Condition two is, use this jutsu to make your grandpa's life a living hell." _

_"Yes sir." Konohamaru puts his hands together. "Transform." Konohamaru transform into his first attempt. (A/N: look it up if you need to.) "How's this?" Naruto shakes his head._

_"No go you got to make her thinner."_

_"Thinner right boss." Konohamaru transform again. "How about this?" Naruto shakes his head again._

_"No, no curvier."_

_"Curvier right boss." Konohamaru transform again. "How's that?"_

_"Again." Naruto says _

_"Yes sir." Naruto sits down looking at the sky. After a few hours Konohamaru runs up to Naruto. "Boss I did it."_

_"Alright Konohamaru lets see it."_

_"Transform!" Konohamaru transformed it his sexy jutsu form _

_"Well done you have mastered the sexy jutsu now we will take a break and then we will work on a chakra control exercise and once you mastered that I am going to find something out about your and depending on what I find out we will go from there." Naruto says nodding at his apprentice. _

_"Right boss." Konohamaru says. Naruto and Konohamaru sit down a log with some drinks. _

_"So what's this obsession you've got with your grandpa?" Naruto asks._

_"My grandpa named me Konohamaru after the ancient name of the village so it would be easy to remember but no one calls me that not one person in the whole village. But that's because when they look at me they don't see me all they see is 'the honorable grandson of the lord Hokage.' No one who knows who I am I can't stand it anymore it's like I'm invisible I hate that. That's why I have to become the Hokage now so people know who I am."_

_"I am sorry to say this but that's a stupid reason to become Hokage." Konohamaru looks shocked. "A friend of mine once told me something I will never forget."_

_Flashback Naruto's second year of training _

_(Naruto's mindscape) (A/N: yes this is a flashback within a flashback, so PLEASE don't post any Inception reviews all Inception review will be removed. I have no legal rights to the movie Inception or any products formed off this movie.) _

_Naruto had just finished training himself to withstand killer intent and he was training against Kurama this was day 90 of Naruto's training against the intent at first Naruto was a mess but now he was resisting quite well Naruto was almost able to resist 30% of Kurama's killer intent. After the day's training Naruto, Madara and Hashirama are sitting in a circle. "So Naruto why do you want to become Hokage?" Hashirama asks_

_"So that way the whole village won't see me as just the fox but as a person then the whole village will acknowledge my existence." Madara starts laughing_

_"Even I haven't been a Kage and I know that's a stupid reason for trying to be one."_

_"Well I wouldn't have put so bluntly." Hashirama says. "But Madara is right," Hashirama smiles. "People don't get acknowledged because they are Hokage rather acknowledged people become Hokage. However the true definition of Hokage is someone who will lay down their lives for his comrades and will struggle on until the very end to protect his home, and those who burn with the will of fire. The same holds true for all the villages, well except the will of fire part."_

_End flashback with in flashback._

_"I am going to tell you what he told me 'people don't get acknowledged because they are Hokage rather acknowledged people become Hokage. However the true definition of Hokage is someone who will lay down their lives for his comrades and will struggle on until the very end to protect his home, and those who burn with the will of fire.' That is what my friend told me and he is right. However there is one more thing you will need to do before you become the Hokage."_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"You're going to have to beat me in battle." Konohamaru smiles at Naruto. Just then Ebisu lands on a tree branch above them. _

_"I found you." Ebisu glares at Naruto with an ice cold look. "The nine tailed fox." _

_'There's that damn look again I swear if he continues to look at me like that I'm going to kill him.'_

_"So honorable grandson time to go home."_

_"No way I'm learning how to beat my grandfather to I can get the title Hokage now get out of my way!"_

_"A Hokage is more than just a fighter he must know virtue honor wisdom and must be skilled at 1000 jutsu you don't even know one."_

_"TRANSFORM!" Konohamaru transforms into his sexy jutsu form. "Hi there like my jutsu?" Ebisu's jaw drops. "Hey he isn't defeated."_

_"WH- WH- WH-WHAT KIND OF SCANDLIOUS TECHNIQUE IS THAT! SUCH A VULGAR TECHNIQUE CAN NEVER INFLUENCE ME I AM FAR ABOVE IT!"_

_'Vulgar or not it's funny and I will not let this guy treat me like dirt.' Naruto glares at Ebisu and Naruto clenches his fists._

_"Honorable grandson stop this! RIGHT NOW! Naruto's turning you into a delinquent only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming Hokage."_

_"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru shouts._

_"THAT'S IT!" Naruto roars Ebisu looks over at Naruto then Ebisu's jaw drops at the shear chakra Naruto is molding. Ebisu look into Naruto's eyes and Naruto smiles then his eyes emit a small amount of chakra and then Ebisu has spikes driven through his limbs, _

_'Genjutsu.' Ebisu lifts his arms to dispel the jutsu but finds the spikes are taking away his body's freedom. 'How can this be this genjutsu shouldn't be causing me physical pain?'_

_"Your trapped Ebisu even if you break free I have a little surprise." Naruto creates the cross seal. "Shadow clone jutsu." Ebisu eventually raises his hands in the ram seal._

_"R-release." When Ebisu sees all the clones. "Bitch please I'm a Jounin, an elite ninja not a light weight like Mizuki such a trick will never work on me."_

_"Care to test your luck?" Naruto smiles evilly. Ebisu charges in ready to rip Naruto a new one for messing with his student but then all the clones make the same hand sign. _

_"Transform!" every clone says simultaneously and they are enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears the clones have changed to Naruko. Ebisu rockets back with a huge nose bleed._

_"Got you with my Harem Jutsu!" Naruto laughs _

_"That was sooo cool boss!" Konohamaru says stars in his eyes. (With the Hokage) Sarutobi had been following Naruto's exploits with his grandson. _

_"He combined the shadow clone jutsu with his own invention, the sexy jutsu, how moronic." Sarutobi sits back in his chair with a small blush. "However he could probably get me with that jutsu too." (Back with Naruto and Konohamaru.)_

_"That's how it's done." Naruto smiles at Konohamaru. "Alright now for your next exercise." Naruto walks Konohamaru to a tree and points to it. "Climb." Konohamaru looks at Naruto as if he is crazy._

_"I can climb trees just fine thank you." _

_"Then show me but there is a catch, you can't use your hands." _

_"How am I supposed to do that?"_

_"Watch and learn." Naruto runs at the tree channeling chakra to his feet when his foot makes contact with the tree Naruto pushes off the ground and starts running up the tree when Naruto reaches the top he jumps off and lands on the ground with a thud. _

_"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Konohamaru asks_

_"I channel my chakra into my feet but to ensure I stick I must use the right amount to much and I blast off the tree too little and I won't stick. This is a basic chakra control exercise but it's necessary for a ninja to learn proper control to perform jutsu properly. NOW CLIMB!" Naruto barks. Konohamaru's eyes widen in fear and he starts running at the tree to perform the exercise. After hours of trying Konohamaru had made it half way up the tree. "Nicely done Konohamaru but that's enough for today, go home and get some sleep keep practicing your control." Naruto says to Konohamaru smiling._

_"Yes sir, but I'm not your apprentice anymore." Naruto looks confused. "Cause now we're rivals for the title of Hokage!" Konohamaru smiles at Naruto._

_"That we are Konohamaru." Then an idea strikes Naruto and he grabs Konohamaru's shoulder. "Before we go I need you to do something for me."_

_"What?" Naruto reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper and hands it to Konohamaru._

_"Channel your chakra into this paper I want to find out your affinity so you work towards it."_

_"Alright but how will we know what my affinity is?"_

_"This paper was made from a tree that was exposed and will react to even the slightest hint of chakra. Do you know what the five affinities for chakra are?"_

_"Yea fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind." Naruto nods._

_"Very good now every shinobi has affinities for jutsu now watch what happens when you channel chakra into this paper."_

_"Right boss." Konohamaru focuses his chakra into the paper, after a few seconds the paper splits in half and bursts into flames. "What happened?" Konohamaru looks confused_

_"You have two affinities, which is rare for anyone below Jounin to have. Your affinities are wind and fire which is a good combination to have."_

_"It is?" Konohamaru asks_

_"Yes think of it this way if you pump wind into a fire what happens to it?"_

_"It gets bigger."_

_"Exactly any wind style jutsu you cast will amplify a fire jutsu that a friend or foe uses so best of luck to you learning to wield those affinities I have to go." Naruto starts walking off when a thought strikes him. "Konohamaru I want you to promise me something."_

_"What boss?" Konohamaru asks_

_"Don't go spreading rumors about me or my abilities. I want to keep my abilities a secret as long as possible."_

_"Yes sir." Konohamaru says saluting._

_'He's a good kid.' Naruto thinks to himself as he walks away_

_End flash back_

"Konohamaru what did I tell you about disguises?" Naruto says to the 'rock'

"Darn it how am I going to get the drop on you if you keep seeing through my disguises?" the 'rock' says then it explodes in different colors of smoke. Three shapes appear in the smoke.

"Too much gun powder." The left most shape turns to the others, this voice sounds male.

"You think?" the right most shape replies sarcastically, this voice sounds female.

"Guys calm down we got make a good impression on the boss." Konohamaru's voice calls out from the center. (Insert the Konohamaru's squad intro, yea I'm too lazy to write it.)

"So Konohamaru why have brought these two with you?" Naruto asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I've been telling them all about you and they want to learn from you too."

"That's right." Says Udon as he sniffles to try and clear his nose.

"Konohamaru says you're really strong." Moegi says. Naruto looks at Konohamaru his arms crossed

"What did I tell you about spreading rumors about my abilities Konohamaru?" Naruto says as he glares at Konohamaru who starts sweating bullets.

"I didn't say anything all I said was that you're really strong and you live with Hyūga." Konohamaru says.

"That better be it Konohamaru or I will make you wear chakra weights for a month." Naruto threatened. "So what did you want?"

"I want to show you something."

"What did you want to show me?" Naruto asks apprehensively.

"I mastered that chakra control exercise you showed me." Naruto's eyes widen a little.

"Very good Konohamaru." Naruto smiles.

"I also wanted to ask you something."

"Alright shoot."

"Could you teach Moegi and Udon that exercise?"

"Konohamaru if they are your friends they you should teach them that's how Sasuke, Hinata and I got so close."

"Alright boss I will." Konohamaru says.

"I have something for you Konohamaru."

"What?"

"A fire jutsu that I want you to practice."

"I GET TO LEARN A FIRE JUTSU!" Konohamaru starts jumping around; Naruto grows a tick mark and slams his fist into Konohamaru's head.

"Pay attention Dattebane!" Naruto snaps, Konohamaru stops jumping around and looks at Naruto. "Follow me we're going to a training ground."

"Yes sir." The Konohamaru squad says simultaneously. Then the four of them walks towards training ground 12; when they arrive at the training ground Naruto turns to the three of them and says.

"Konohamaru show them the tree climbing exercise and then when they start working on it I will show you the jutsu I am going to teach you." Konohamaru nods and walks over some of the trees with his friends.

"Alright Moegi, Udon I'm going to show you a chakra control exercise that the boss showed me." Konohamaru says and then he channels chakra into his feet and runs at the tree and starts running up it then stops half way up. "This exercise relies on control if you put to little chakra to your feet you slide off." Konohamaru halves the charka in his feet and he starts sliding off. "But too much and you blast off the tree." Konohamaru triples the chakra in his feet and an imprint of his foot and he rockets off the tree. "If I were you I would mark my progress with a kunai because that's what I did and I managed to get it in a few days."

"Right." Moegi and Udon say simultaneously.

"Get to work." Konohamaru says Moegi and Udon nod and they start running at the tree channeling chakra to their feet. Konohamaru looks at Naruto looking at him smiling.

"Alright Konohamaru this jutsu is called fireball jutsu. The hand signs are as follows, Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger." Naruto performs the hand signs and inhales. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Naruto exhales a gigantic fire ball the size of a house and roars over the lake. Konohamaru looks in shock at the sheer power of the jutsu then he turns to Naruto.

"Naruto-nii san how much chakra did you put into that?" Konohamaru asks

"Not too much you obviously didn't do much research into your nature type." Naruto says Konohamaru hangs his head in shame. "It's alright Konohamaru let me put it simply, depending on your affinity certain jutsu will come more naturally than others, for example your affinity is fire therefore fire jutsu will be quite easy however your weakness would is water meaning for you to effectively use a water jutsu you would need to put twice as much chakra into it." Konohamaru listens with rapt attention.

"So what's your affinity Naruto nii-san?"

"I'll show you." Naruto reaches into his ninja pouch and pulls out another piece of chakra paper, then Naruto channels his chakra into the paper; the paper splits into 8 pieces, one bursts into flames, another gets soaked, the third crinkles into a little ball, the fourth crumple to fine powder, the fifth turns blue, the six turns red, on the seventh the colors red and blue collide creating a bug, and the last turns to wood.

"What does that mean nii-san?" Konohamaru asks confused pointed at the four different ones.

"Well I have an high affinity for the 5 basic nature transformations but the last four are kekkei genkai; the blue represents yang, the red represents yin, the bug was yin-yang or creation of all things, the last should be pretty obvious the wood style of the first Hokage."

"You have the first Hokage's wood style?" Konohamaru looks at Naruto in shock.

"Yes now perform that fire jutsu." Naruto says Konohamaru nods and starts weaving the hand signs Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Konohamaru exhales a fire ball the size of a boulder, and then he drops to the ground breathing hard. "Why am I so exhausted nii-san I thought my affinity was fire?"

"I forgot that fire style jutsu is one of the more chakra heavy jutsu you are fortunate that your affinity is fire or that jutsu would have put you in the hospital for chakra exhaustion." Naruto says just then a plume of smokes erupts behind them and Iruka emerges and he doesn't look happy.

"KONOHAMARU, MOEGI, UDON!" Iruka shouts. "YOU THREE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!" then Iruka notices Naruto.

"Hey Iruka sensei." Naruto waves

"Oh hey Naruto."

"I didn't know these three had class I was just teaching them a few chakra control exercise." Naruto's face turns stern, "However that's no excuse for skipping class I didn't get as strong as I am by skipping class. Moegi, Udon get down here now." Moegi and Udon jump down from where they were on their tree.

"Naruto what were you teaching them?" Iruka asks

"Tree climbing exercise to help them work on chakra control." Then an idea strikes Naruto. "Iruka sensei you should start teaching the kids chakra control exercises as its an essential part of shinobi training."

"I would Naruto if the curriculum allowed it unfortunately it doesn't."

"You always did lectures on chakra control; so why don't you just show them instead of lecturing on it?"

"That's a good point Naruto kids these days tend to learn better from example than a simple boring drawl."

"If the civilian council yells at you bring it up with the Hokage I'm sure he would support it."

"Alright Naruto now if you excuse me I need to tie up these three hooligans."

"Good luck Konohamaru." Naruto smiles at Konohamaru then walks back towards the Hyūga clan compound. When he arrived he saw Hinata and the rest of the Hyūga family in the dojo while Hanabi and Yuki sparred against one another sparing to keep up their strength.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata says as she walks over and hugs him.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto smiles at his girlfriend.

"What did you find out about the test tomorrow?"

"Kakashi will be 3 hours late to pretty much everything which means he will arrive at 10:00 am tomorrow at the training ground so we have three hours to plan out a strategy when Sasuke arrives."

"Alright Naruto-kun did you find out."

"Kakashi has a sharingan and he was an ex Anbu he is said to have copied 1000 jutsu." Hinata's eyes widen in shock.

"We will need to work with Sasuke to neutralize his sharingan."

"Anyway we should get some sleep we're going to need it."

"Good night Naruto-kun."

"Good night Hinata-chan." The two of them go to their separate bedrooms and lie down and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

(A/N: I apologize for the lack of action in the last chapter and I hope to make up for it now.)

To all those who have experienced confusion about a random civilian using Ninjutsu he is an ex Anbu who was dishonorably discharged.

To the guest who keeps reviewing with 'supert history' could you please explain what that means or stop, and if this meant as being a troll then it's not working.

Chapter 10: The Bell Test

The next morning the three members of Team 7 arrive at 6:00 and sit in a circle looking at one another.

"Alright Naruto what did you learn about Kakashi?" Sasuke asks

"Kakashi is an ex Anbu and has the sharingan." Naruto says rubbing his eyes, Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"He is an Uchiha?"

"No he isn't his eye is transplanted. Which means that he can't deactivate it right?" Naruto asks

"Yes transplanted sharingan's can't be deactivated unless it's transplanted into another Uchiha." Sasuke says

"Which means that eye he had covered up had the sharingan behind it?" Hinata says adding her two cents.

"Yes now with that eye covered its powers can't be activated it's like my eyes right now. Even though I have unlocked my sharingan I haven't activated it as such if we were under a genjutsu right now I wouldn't know." Naruto's eyes widen and a smile breaks Naruto's face.

"I have a plan, first things first though the true point of this test is teamwork so whatever he tells us we need to work together as a team." Naruto says looking at his teammates

"Alright what's your plan?" Sasuke asks

"I will trap him in a genjutsu then engage him in battle, I will act the part of the fool but when I use my great fire annihilation against him is when I've dropped the genjutsu, that's when Sasuke leaps in and we engage him two on one, Hinata when an opening presents itself strike with Jyuken and close as many chakra points as you can."

"Solid plan Naruto but what happens if Kakashi reveals his sharingan?" Sasuke asks.

"If he reveals his sharingan we need to just bounce around him and make him use it as much as possible."

"Good idea Naruto if you have a transplanted sharingan you waste a lot of chakra." Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sealing scroll and unseals some food enough for the three of them.

"Naruto I didn't know you could cook." Hinata says

"Yea Hikari-san taught me. Now let's enjoy our breakfast." Naruto says motioning to the food. Hinata and Sasuke pick up forks and dig in the waffles pancakes and other foods that Naruto had prepared. After 3 hours Kakashi arrived with his signature eye smile.

"Yo." Kakashi says

"You're late." Naruto glares at him

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the careful way around."

"Liar." Hinata says flatly

"Well now that we're all here let me tell you the point of today's exercise." Kakashi pulls out two bells and dangles them. "The clock say 9:00 you have until noon get these bells from me, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

"But Kakashi sensei there's only two bells." Hinata says

"Nicely observed Hinata no matter what one of you will go back to the academy." Kakashi says. Naruto makes eye contact with Kakashi beginning the first part of his plan and casting the genjutsu on Kakashi. "Also whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get to eat lunch the others get to eat it in front of him or her. But if none of you get the bell I will try all of you up to the posts and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi listens for the sound of growling stomachs but to his surprise he doesn't hear any.

"When do we begin?" Sasuke asks.

"Now." Kakashi says then Sasuke and Hinata disappear into the forest around them. However Naruto stands there, Kakashi pulls out his make out paradise book and starts reading.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN BELLS DATTEBANE!" Naruto screamed as he leaped from a tree with his kunai pointed straight at Kakashi's head. Kakashi blocked the kunai lazily, continuing to read a book.

"Make me." Kakashi says and blocked Naruto's kunai as he swung at Kakashi again. The kunai crashed onto Kakashi's metal plate on his glove and the grey haired ninja rolled his wrist to the side and grabbed Naruto's wrist then twisted the blonds arm back behind the boys back and tightened his grip so Naruto's hand loosened his grip on the kunai. Kakashi then grabbed the kunai, flipped it and threw it at a nearby bush.

"Rotation!" they heard Hinata's voice exclaim and the Kunai came hurling back at them. Kakashi leaned back and let it whiz past him hitting a tree which then poofed into Sasuke. Sasuke fell the ground and clutched the kunai sticking into his shoulder.

"Congratulations Naruto you single handily revealed your teammates positions I honestly thought the wielder of the first Hokage's wood style would be stronger than this."

"You think I'm weak I'll show you power!" Naruto rushes in using his dragon interceptor style to attack which Kakashi was hard pressed to block but in the end he knocked Naruto to the ground.

"While I admit that you have some talent Naruto your nothing compared to me I guess your powers were just stories." Kakashi says disappointed.

"Your good Kakashi but I have to ask you something."

"What's that Naruto?"

"What would you do if I told you that none of this had ever happened?"

"Are you saying that you placed a genjutsu on me?" Kakashi looks at Naruto suspiciously.

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto says then brings his hands together in the ram. Then slams his hands into horse.

"_Gennin can't use fire style it cost too much... chakra." _Then Kakashi remembers who he is dealing with.

"Fire style great fire annihilation!" Naruto exhales the blast of fire at Kakashi. Hinata and Sasuke notice Naruto blast Kakashi with great fire annihilation.

"_The genjutsu is released!" _Hinata and Sasuke think simultaneously. Sasuke rushes in and nods to Naruto and both engage Kakashi in a Taijutsu battle. Kakashi's eye widens in shock at Naruto and Sasuke's teamwork.

"_He planned this; Naruto planned everything the genjutsu was just a distraction!" _Sasuke starts weaving hand signs.

"Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke roars exhaling a stream of fire.

"Wind style great breakthrough!" Naruto exhales a huge blast of wind.

"Ninja art wind and fire collaboration: Dragon fire breakthrough!" Sasuke and Naruto shout. The wind and fire combine cause the fire to spread almost as wide as the entire training ground. Kakashi jumps back to avoid the blast of flame, and then he lands on the ground when he hears something that nearly stops his heart.

"Eight trigrams thirty-two palms!" Hinata's voice says from behind Kakashi. "Eight trigrams, two points!" Hinata strikes to chakra points on Kakashi's body. "Four points! Eight points! Sixteen points! Eight trigrams 32 points!" Kakashi is sent forward from the blow.

"_Dammit she shut down half my chakra system, if I guess I have no choice." _Kakashi reaches for his head band and reveals his sharingan. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke look at one another and Sasuke activates his sharingan, then Naruto slams his hands together.

"Wood style Forest destruction!" suddenly the ground below Kakashi springs to life sprouting trees and branches left right and center.

"_So this is the wood style of the first Hokage." _Sasuke thinks as he watches in awe.

"Sasuke now!" Naruto shouts, Sasuke nods and starts making hand signs.

"Fire style dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke exhales the blast of fire at the wooden prison Kakashi was encased in. Kakashi used a substitution to escape being burned alive he started panting from chakra exertion but still managed to used his head hunter jutsu. "Where did he go?"

"Maji formation!" Naruto exclaims. "Watch each-others blind spots." Sasuke and Hinata nod and fall into the formation.

"_He isn't above us." _Sasuke scans the area. _"He isn't anywhere near us so where is he?"_

"BELOW US!" Hinata yells the three of them jump away as Kakashi emerges from the ground. Kakashi starts weaving hand signs.

"Fire style: dragon flame bombs!" Kakashi roars as a jet of fire blasts from Kakashi's mouth. As the three of them had just landed and are in no position to counter, Hinata and Sasuke close their eyes and waited for the inevitable. The pain of fire burning their skin never came instead they saw Naruto standing in front of them his hands out stretched blocking the technique.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells out in fear but to her surprise Naruto isn't getting burned and upon closer inspection with her Byakugan she sees that the chakra behind the attack is disappearing and the fire dies down.

"_What the hell is going on? How did Naruto block my attack? You would be proud of Naruto, Minato-sensei not only did he jump in the way of an attack to save his comrades but he's put his life on the line to protect his friends." _Kakashi thinks as he watches the events before him unfold.

"_That's Naruto's power to absorb chakra he used one of his six paths to save us." _Sasuke thinks in awe as he watches the legendary power of the Sage of the Six Paths.

"_I won't let those precious to me die!" _Naruto thinks standing before he jutsu as he absorbs it. After a few seconds the fire vanishes and nothing remains of the jutsu.

"_How is Naruto this powerful?" _Kakashi asks himself.

"_**Naruto you really are like the Sage of the Six Paths he put his life on the line to save this world just as you put your life on the line to save your friends." **_Kurama says his voice glowing with pride

"_Naruto you have a burning will of fire that will carry you down the path of peace." _Hashirama says.

"_I have faith that my own twisted creation will fail because you walk this earth, Naruto." _Madara says

"Sasuke, Hinata you guys ok?" Naruto asks

"Yea." Sasuke says. "Thanks for the save."

"I'm ok Naruto-kun." Hinata says.

"We need to strike now." Naruto says Sasuke and Hinata nod and simultaneously they start weaving hand signs.

"Water style: Giant water vortex Jutsu!" Hinata shouts, a huge torrent of water blasts from the lake by the training ground and rockets towards Kakashi."

"Wind Style: Great breakthrough." Sasuke says exhaling a huge gust of wind as Naruto did for their wind/fire combination.

"Lightning style: electromagnetic murder!" Naruto shouts using the jutsu that the cloud ninja used against him the night Hinata was kidnapped.

"Ninja art: Wind, fire and lightning collaboration: tempest storm!" Naruto Hinata and Sasuke shout simultaneously.

"_Oh shit!" _Kakashi's eyes widen as the blast of water, wind and lightning blasts his way. _"They really know how to work together." _Kakashi jumps out of the way of the huge blast.

"Universal Pull." Naruto says calmly holding out his hand.

"_Well fuck in a bucket." _Kakashi thinks as he is pulled forward towards Naruto.

"I think we win Kakashi sensei." Sasuke says as Kakashi floats in front of unable to control himself. Naruto grabs one bell but before Sasuke can grab his Kakashi uses a substitution to escape.

"_That was close I almost lost but now I have to be careful and on my guard at all times I can't let Naruto or any of them catch me off guard." _The he notices Sasuke disappeared. "Where the heck did Sasuke go?" Kakashi murmurs to himself

"Right behind you." Sasuke grabs the bell then kicks Kakashi towards his teammates.

"I guess Hinata is going back to the Academy."

"No she isn't." Naruto says and he hands the bell to her.

"We told you before Kakashi if we fail then we fail as a team." Sasuke says

"Not one of us is willing to abandon our comrades." Hinata says as she, Naruto and Sasuke stand in front of Kakashi.

"So you're all willing to go back to the academy for the sake of your friends?" Kakashi asks

"Yes." Naruto responds

"Without a doubt." Sasuke says

"Without the slightest hesitation or regret." Hinata glares at Kakashi

"In that case you all… pass." Kakashi eye smiles at them and lowers his headband. "How did you all have this much energy?"

"We ate breakfast." Naruto smiles deviously. Kakashi sweat drops at this.

"You disobeyed my orders and ate anyway."

"You didn't order us not to eat lunch you just recommended it and we don't take bad advice." Hinata says smiling at Kakashi.

"Anyway you all passed now if you excuse me I need to go report the outcome to Lord Hokage." Kakashi grimaces and thinks _"and pull the splinters out of my ass." _Then he Shunshins off to his house.

"WE DID IT!" Naruto and Hinata hug each other spinning in circles laughing.

"Are you quite done Naruto, Hinata?" Sasuke asks rubbing his temples

"Jealous?" Naruto asks smugly

"NO!" Sasuke blushes then turns his head. "ok maybe a little."

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure you'll find someone." Hinata says as she smiles at Sasuke reassuringly

"Yea, after all who wouldn't want to be with the 'last Uchiha.' I bet there are girls are dying to get with you." Naruto say laughing patting Sasuke on the back.

(Hokage tower)

"_The jounin should be arriving any second now." _Sarutobi thinks sorting through his paperwork. Just then 8 jounin Shunshin in and bow to the Hokage. "Report." Sarutobi says.

"Team one: Failed and horribly at that." One jounin says looking shameful at the thought of the team.

"Team two: Failed, these girls are a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere." A female jounin says looking ashamed.

"Team three: failed." A third jounin says.

"Team four: failed." The fourth jounin says

"Team five failed." The fifth jounin says. the sixth steps forward

"Team Six failed." The sixth jounin says.

"Kakashi isn't here so we will move on to Kurenai." Sarutobi says

"Team 8 passed but barely I had my team track me and I heard her coming a mile away screeching and whining she wasn't on 'Sasuke-kun's' team and I could tell when she was trying to sneak up me because of that stupid perfume that she wears, which by the way smells horrible. To give her some credit she and her team were making use of her natural loudness to sneak up on me. However Kiba and Shino show some interesting kekkei genkai that intrigued me; at one point he and Akamaru used their fang over fang which I dodged but when I went to counter attack he and Akamaru turned to iron but were just as flexible." Everyone gasped at this bloodline as it only emerged in Inuzuka destined for greatness, the last Inuzuka that had this bloodline went toe to toe with Kisame Hoshigaki of the seven swordsmen of the mist and won.

"And Shino's bloodline?"

"On top of the regular parasitic insects Shino had Shikuro's venomous Nano-insects which surprised even Shino himself as well as fire flies that he used to blind me and caused the success of him and his team." Just then Kakashi Shunshins in with his eye smile.

"Sorry I'm late I had to go home and pull splinters out of my ass." Kakashi says and grimaces at the memory of the ass kicking he received courtesy of his team.

"That actually sounds plausible." Kurenai says looking suspiciously at Kakashi

"That's because it's the truth." Kakashi says. Then Sarutobi coughs gaining everyone's attention.

"How did team seven do?" Sarutobi asks silently praying his segregate grandson passed.

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." Kakashi says shocking everyone.

"What happened?" Asuma asks

"Well from the very beginning Naruto had placed a genjutsu on me and I didn't even realize until Naruto used grand fire annihilation on me, that is when Sasuke jumped in and the two of them engaged me in a Taijutsu battle then used a collaboration Ninjutsu with wind and fire to force me towards where Hinata was waiting to strike and hit me with eight trigrams 32 palms and shut down half my chakra network and I needed to reveal my sharingan and they even had a plan for that, they hit me with a 3 element combination they called 'tempest storm' with wind water and lightning style. Then Naruto used something called Universal Pull which, as its name suggests, pulled me towards him which allowed him to take one of the bells from me. Then Sasuke vanished grabbed the last bell then kicked me towards Naruto and Hinata, but here is where the real kicker comes in, Naruto handed his bell to Hinata then the three of them tell me that they were willing to were all willing to return the academy for each other so I passed them." Kakashi finished. Everyone stares in shock at Kakashi then Sarutobi asks

"Alright Asuma how did team 10 do?"

"Team 10 passed with flying colors, they are just like their parents; their teamwork was flawless, however Shikamaru inherited his father's laziness and Chōji is soft but I sense a lot of potential in him, Ino seems to be the leader of the three as she constantly would kick the other two into shape. Overall I am proud to say team 10 is ready for action." Asuma says smiling.

"Alright have teams, 7, 8 and 10 come in tomorrow morning for missions." Sarutobi says. "Dismissed." The jounin bow and Shunshin out, Sarutobi goes back to his paper work shaking his head at the shear amount of paper work he had to put up with these days.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 11: The Land of Waves

One month after the bell test Team 7 had been complete a lot of d-rank missions and today was no exception.

"Okay fella's, What's your 20 in relationship to the target?" Kakashi said into his Transceiver

"My team of clones and I are about 4.8 Meters away from target and we're ready to rock on your signal." Naruto said

"While I don't need clones for just about everything I do, I'm about 4.81 meters and also ready." Said Sasuke

"Distance I roughly estimate about same as Naruto and I also have a visual via my Byakugan and I'm ready to Go." Hinata said with her Byakugan active

"Okay..." Kakashi says pausing for a couple second "NOW!"As they heard Kakashi's command they all jumped the target, Sasuke grabs Tora first as Tora tries to thrash his way to freedom by way of a leap before thrashing he proves to be a match for Sasuke, but as skilled as Sasuke is, it takes both Naruto and him to over power and subdue Tora, But not before Tora had successfully torn up both Naruto and Sasuke's Faces as well as Naruto's Clones.

"Confirmed Ribbon of Right Ear." Kakashi says on their Transponders.

"We have a confirmed ID Tora in Custody." Sasuke says

"I Can vouch for him Sensei." Hinata says

"Okay then mission accomplished capture lost pet." Kakashi says into the transrecevier, a couple seconds of silence followed before Naruto and Sasuke scream in pain from as the cat tries to scratch their eyes out…again.

**_"Not even Matatabi was this furious that one time Gyuki peaked at her while she was in her human form taking a bath." _**Kurama says as he heals Naruto's cat scratches

_"Is this cat possessed or something?" _Hashirama wonders

_"That's a good question." _Madara says

"I HATE THIS GOD DAMN CAT!"Naruto and Sasuke scream simultaneously Hinata and Kakashi start laughing as they carry Tora towards the Hokage tower. When they arrive the Fire Daimyo's wife was standing there.

"OH MY SWEET TORA MOMMY MISSED YOU!" the fire daimyo's wife starts hugging the cat to death, Sasuke and Naruto crack twin evil smiles while Hinata takes pity on the cat, but despite their feelings towards the cat the three of them were thinking the same thing.

_"No wonder the cat runs away all the time." _

"Alright team 7 congratulations on another successful d-rank mission your next missions is, babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Finally helping dig up potatoes at a nearby farm." Sarutobi says Naruto steps forward

"Hokage-sama with all due respect I am sick and tired of these D-rank missions I would like to formally request a more exciting mission. Besides you could be having the Academy students doing these missions and that would help with team bonding experiences."

"That's not a bad idea Naruto." Sarutobi responds scratching his chin. _"We wouldn't have to pay them as much and it would keep these stupid D-ranks from piling up."_

_"There's some truth to that."_ Sasuke thinks. _"Plus I'm sure Naruto, Hinata and I can handle it."_

_"Amen Naruto-kun." _Hinata thinks.

_"I knew he was going to do this sooner or later."_ Kakashi thinks sighing. Iruka stands up and says.

"IDIOT! You're still a fresh graduate! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you Iruka-sensei but at some point every ninja needs to learn how to properly assess and survey a situation in order protect the client during a mission. I think I speak for all of us when I say we can handle a c-rank mission."

"Well that is true Naruto if your Jounin sensei thinks you are ready then go ahead. What do you think Kakashi?"

"I think my team is ready hell I'm willing to bet a week of salary that they could handle a B-rank mission." Kakashi says. "After all they handled me in an almost full out battle."

"Alight then in that case I am assigning you a C-rank mission bring in the client." An old man walks in with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"These little brats are supposed to protect me I asked for ninjas not snot nosed brats." Just then a kunai wizzes past Tazuna's ear and imbeds itself in the wall next to him.

"Sorry my hand slipped." Naruto replies coldly.

"Naruto we shouldn't threaten our clients it's bad for business." Kakashi says. "Anyway we leave the village in 2 hours." Kakashi Shunshins off to his house; Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke leave and each start heading towards home when an idea strikes Naruto and he turns to Sasuke and Hinata.

"I want to teach you guys a form of silent communication." Naruto says.

"What?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Anbu hand signs."

"Anbu hand signs?" Hinata asks in confusion

"The Anbu black ops use them for silent communication when in enemy territory."

"When did you learn them?" Sasuke asks

"From Neko-san she taught me them when I was bored one day and popped in for a visit to Jiji but he was busy so Neko taught me Anbu hand signs because I was threatening to burn down training ground 22 again."

"How long did it take you learn it?" Sasuke asks

"About 3 hours."

"But we only have two." Hinata says

"That's why I am going to teach you a jutsu that will half the time."

"What's it called?" Sasuke asks

"The shadow clone jutsu."

"Isn't that a B-ranked forbidden jutsu?"

"Yes because it takes a lot of chakra but I am sure that you can both make one clone each."

"Alright Naruto-kun if you're sure we can do then we will give it a shot just show us the hand signs." Hinata says. Naruto nods and bring his hands together in the cross seal while Hinata and Sasuke watch with their separate Dojutsu active.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto says and 40 shadow clones appear next to Naruto in a 'poof' of smoke. Sasuke and Hinata look in surprise at what their eyes tell them.

"Naruto you dispersed your chakra into 40 equal parts." Sasuke looks in shock

"That's why this jutsu is a forbidden one because without the right levels of reserves you can die from chakra depletion as such you need to have high reserves to properly work this jutsu."

"Right Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles and brings her hands together in the cross seal that Naruto used and said. "Shadow Clone jutsu." One clone appears next to Hinata in a poof of smoke. Sasuke preforms the same hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu." A poof of smoke appears next to Sasuke and his own shadow clone appears next to him. Naruto looks at two of his clones.

"Go to the Hyūga and Uchiha compound and gather our things and come back to me when you're done." Naruto says the two clones nod and head off towards the compounds. Naruto turns to his friends and sits then down and starts working with them on learning Anbu hand signs.

(An hour and a half later)

Sasuke and Hinata had mastered the Anbu hand signs then the clones arrive with their gear. Then the three of them walk off toward the front gate and stand there with the client after about half an hour Kakashi arrives and eye smiles at his team.

"Alright are we already to go?" Kakashi asks

"Yea Kakashi-sensei." Hinata says.

"Same here." Sasuke says

"Ready when you are Kakashi-sensei." Naruto responds gleefully.

"Alright then team 7 first c-rank mission is a go." Kakashi holds out his thumb his up and the five of them walk out of the village and start heading towards the land of waves. After about half an hour of walking Naruto and Sasuke have gotten bored and started playing a game of Dojutsu spy where they would use there Dojutsu to spot objects at far distances and would give vague hints as to what it was and the other would have to guess what it was, so far Naruto was winning but that was because he had a great imagination while Sasuke didn't.

"So Tazuna-san why did you hire us doesn't the land of waves have its own ninja?" Hinata asks.

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves." Kakashi says. "But in other countries there are hidden villages with their own cultures and customs where ninja reside. To the people of this continent the existence of ninja villages means strength, military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages aren't owned by any government they are run independently own and hold equal status. Now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the sea so there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth they each occupy vast expanses of territory together they are known as the five great shinobi nations. The land of fire has the village hidden in the leafs, the land of water the village hidden in the mist, the land of lighting the village hidden in the clouds, the land of wind the village hidden in the sand, and the land of earth the village hidden in the stones. Only the leaders of these five villages are permitted the title 'Kage' which means shadow, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, these are the leaders the five shadows that reign over thousands of shinobi."

"Then Lord Hokage must be really important." Hinata says.

_"Is that old man really all that great I mean I'm sure Itachi could beat him easy?" _Sasuke says hating to admit that his brother was strong.

_"I got him with my sexy jutsu but then again he held off the nine tails for some time so he has some redeeming qualities."_

_"Shame on you Naruto you have my locked up in your head and you doubt the power of a Kage." _Hashirama responds like a father scolding his child.

_"Your different Hashirama sensei I bet I would never get you with that sexy jutsu." _

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Madara says laughing slightly. "I mean he is no pervert but you used that jutsu with his wife and he will sure as hell get a nose bleed."_

**_"And you're innocent Madara." _**Kurama says

_"SHUT UP KURAMA!" _Madara roars

"Hey you both just doubted lord Hokage didn't you!" Kakashi says accusingly

"Um not really." Sasuke says.

"He is no Hashirama but Sarutobi is important so I guess I will stop holding my expectations so high." Naruto says looking at Kakashi with a 'are we there yet' sort of look.

"Look Naruto I know you want some action but this is a C-rank mission we aren't going to run into any enemy ninja so just relax." Kakashi says eye smiling. After a few minutes of walking Naruto's eyes narrow slightly and he looks at Hinata and Sasuke and starts forming the hand motions they learned. Kakashi notices what Naruto is doing and his eyes widen in shock. _"Anbu hand signals so what's Naruto saying." _Kakashi thinks then watches Naruto's hand movements and deciphers what Naruto is saying to his team.

_"Genjutsu, two ninja, Chunin level." _Naruto's hand movements dictate

_"Target?" _Sasuke responds

_"Sensei?" _Hinata suggests

_"No too weak, client." Naruto responds_

_"Possible."_

_"What do we do?"_

_"Hinata guard the client Sasuke you and I will attack if they make themselves known."_

_"Why do I have to guard the client?" Hinata slumped her shoulders to signify her unhappiness. "I can fight."_

_"Exactly."_

_"What?" Hinata looks confused _

_"Going toe to toe with a Hyūga is Suicide so you defend the client so if they are after him you can take them out."_

_"Alright." _Hinata nods then positions herself by Tazuna and Naruto and Sasuke look at one another as they walk past the puddle in silence not even acknowledging its presence. When they were five feet away two figures emerged from the puddle and rocketed towards Kakashi and wrapped the combined claw chain around him.

"What?" Kakashi's eye widens in shock, and then the men pull on the chain and rip Kakashi apart. Naruto charges in drawing his Gunbai and slams it into the first brother then pulls out a shuriken and throws it in the center of the chain. Then Sasuke throws a kunai when Naruto's shuriken had pinned the two mist ninja to the tree. Naruto weaves hand signs and slams his hands together.

"Wood style binding tree." A tree springs up and locks the brothers together by the chain.

"Nice try." The older says then they detach the chain and the younger runs at Tazuna. Then Hinata jumps in front of Tazuna.

"You have made a huge mistake." Hinata says and then she activates her Byakugan. "Eight trigrams 64 palms!" Hinata rushes in and strikes. "Eight trigrams 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 Palms!" Hinata strikes Meizu Byakugan ablaze

"BROTHER!" Gozu shouts as Meizu goes flying coughing up blood.

"You shouldn't have dropped your guard around us." Naruto and Sasuke say smiling and then they kick Gozu towards the tree but unfortunately Naruto and Sasuke's combined power kill Gozu when he connects with the tree. Kakashi jumps down from the tree and eye smiles.

"Yo."

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Tazuna asks.

"What you've never seen a substitution before?" Hinata asks pointing to the pile of logs where Kakashi 'died.'

"Why did you let your students take care of the ninja if you were alive?"

"Because I needed to confirm who their target was." Kakashi turns to his students. "Nice work you three you really know how to work together. Naruto Sasuke next time you kick someone please take care not to kill them. Hinata nice work disabling one of them for interrogation." Hinata blushes at the praise. "Alright Naruto mind finding out what these guys were after?"

"Yes sir." Naruto walks over to where Meizu was lying in pain.

"No matter what you do you won't get me to spill." Meizu says glaring at Naruto.

"Oh I think you will." Naruto smiles. "Because I'm not going to give you choice." Naruto places his hand on Meizu's head. "Human path." Naruto lifts his hand and out pops Meizu's soul and Naruto absorbs it.

_An exchange from Meizu's memories surfaced in Naruto's mind._

_Naruto sees a group of people one of them is without a shirt and a long sword and puffy pajama pants. A medium sized girl with a hunter mask at his waist and then a small man with two samurai guards. Then the small man says_

_"Alright then it's agreed, the four of you will kill Tazuna and in exchange I will pay you 22 million ryo."_

_"Alright Gato you got yourself a deal." The man in the puffy pajama pants says. Then Gato walks out of the room and his guards follow him._

_"Zabuza-sama who will we send to kill him?" The girl asks_

_"Haku lets send the demon brothers I am sure they can handle whatever puny ninja the leaf will send as Gato has bleed this country dry they could only pay for a C-rank as most." Zabuza says _

_"Yes Zabuza-sama." Meizu and Guzo responded._

_End flashback _

"Well that settles it this is now an A rank mission." Naruto says

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asks

"I'd so because we'll be up against Zabuza Momochi."

"FUCK!" Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi shout simultaneously .

"Can someone please explain what the big deal is?" Tazuna

"Zabuza Momochi is an A rank missing ninja who is a master of the silent killing technique." Naruto says

"That is a problem."

"Anyway let's get going." Kakashi says.

(Gato's hideout.)

"FAILED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FAILED!" Gato shouted at Zabuza.

"Stop whining. This time I will go personally and this sword will be the last thing he sees." Zabuza swings his sword and holds just in front of Gato's throat.

"You sure about that apparently the old man hired some protection and they have a high ranking ninja with him. Since your first attempt failed they will be watching it will take someone with very advanced skills."'

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

(A/N: I apologize for the delay in update I have recently been hired and that has seriously cut into my writing time coupled with I had a few new story ideas that I had to write down.)

(A/N: I want to take this time to thank ProtoPhinbella for his ideas and help as my Beta reader.)

Chapter 12: The Assassin of the Mist

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna are all sitting on a boat while one of the villages from the land of waves. Naruto is sitting in a position with his back turned to his teammates and is simply sitting there. Hinata and Sasuke are playing Dojutsu spy again, Kakashi is keeping score and Tazuna is drinking. (No surprise there.) After Hinata thoroughly trumps Sasuke in Dojutsu spy Sasuke get up and walks over to Naruto and places a hand on his shoulder, when Sasuke's hand makes contact with Naruto's shoulder Sasuke feels an incredible energy flow through both him and Naruto. After a second Naruto turns around and smacks Sasuke with a small black rod and immediately the weird energy stops flowing through Sasuke.

"What the hell Naruto." Sasuke whispers angered by his blond teammates actions.

"I am sorry Sasuke but I don't think your mother would appreciate it if you turned into a wooden statue that couldn't be undone."

"Wooden statue?" Sasuke looks confused.

"Yea those who aren't used to nature chakra turn into wooden statues."

"Oh then why are you using it?"

"I am trying to harness it's power and utilize it."

"Why are you trying to use this power?"

"So I can fight the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" Sasuke asks

"Yes the Akatsuki is an organization of S-Ranked criminals that are after the jinchūriki for some damn reason."

"S-rank criminals that's bad right?"

"Yea last time I checked the bingo books your brother was an S-ranked Missing Nin." Sasuke's hand clench at the mention of his brother as he remembers the events of that faithful night.

"So you have basically a bunch of Itachis running after you."

"Yea, though they will have to capture me last."

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke looks confused

"I hold the nine tails if they want all 9 biju they must capture me last or whatever they want to capture me and my brethren in will explode from the Kyūbi's power."

"Oh." Sasuke looks at Naruto as a thought strikes his head. "Then they won't come for you for long time."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Naruto looks around with his rinnegan.

"What do mean?"

"I am not a hundred percent sure just how many they have captured, for all I know they already have the other jinchūriki." Just then Kakashi turns to Tazuna

"Mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier I need to ask you something. The men who are after you I need to know why if you don't tell us I am afraid we will end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have no choice but to tell you, no I want you to know the truth. Just like you said this is beyond the scope of the mission. The man who wants my life is a short man but who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?" Kakashi asked slightly with a slight eyebrow raise at the weird description

"You know him or I'm sure you heard of him. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world his name is Gato, the shipping magnet." Kakashi's eye widens

"Gato, of Gato transport? He is a millionaire everyone knows him."

"Yes Gato is a wealthy business man but there's a darker side."

"A darker side?"

"With the same tactics he uses to take over businesses he conquers nations by selling drugs and hiring missing-nin to do his dirty work. Gato is a ruthless tyrant and anyone who stands against him just disappears."

"So the men who attacked us in the woods were under employ of Gato." Sasuke says looking at his teammates.

"If you cancel the mission when we get ashore they will assassinate me before I get home." Tazuna looks at team 7. "I won't blame you but my 7 year old grandson will probably cry and say, 'Granddad where's my granddad.' And my daughter will probably hate and curse all Konoha shinobi for abandoning her father to die." Naruto sweat drops looking at Tazuna.

_"Is this guy for real?" _Naruto asks himself.

_"You're kidding me right." _Madara says as he smacks his forehead.

_"You're telling me." _Hashirama says as he sweat drops.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to continue the mission." Kakashi says shaking his head. After a few minutes Naruto looks around his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_"This mist is chakra laced, its faint but it's definitely there." _Naruto thinks to himself. After 10 minutes the group of 6 arrive on the dock, and then the rower of the boat says.

"This is as far as I can take you and even this was risky you know how Gato reacts to people who get in his way."

"I understand thanks for your help." Tazuna responds. Then the rower turns his motor back on and drives off. "Alright now I expect you to get me to my home in one piece."

"Alright team lets go but stay on guard next time they won't send some amateurs most likely they will send Zabuza after us." Kakashi says.

"Right." Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata nod.

_"Hey Naruto." _Hashirama says gaining Naruto's attention.

_"Yea Hashirama-sensei?" _Naruto responds

_"Madara and I have been mulling over ideas on how to maintain your sage mode because as you know you can't gather nature chakra while moving around and as such it can be impractical in combat." _

_"Yea and what did you and Madara come up with?"_

_"Well Madara was telling me about how after our fight at the Valley of the End he attached himself to the Gedō statue to maintain his life after his body nearly gave out on him several times. Eventually we came to the conclusion that the rods from the statue could gather chakra so long as they were attached to either the statue or the natural chakra paths of the body."_

_"So that means if insert the rods along my chakra network I could continuously gather nature chakra even while fighting."_

_"Exactly but for this to work the rods would need to be place exactly on the same point as your chakra point and they would need to be placed on almost every point in your body except your face as that is where only chakra required to keep your brain running is required."_

_"Alright when should I do it?"_

_"When you get the bridge builder to safety and you will need Hinata to help you." _Instantly Naruto's face turns a beat red and avoids eye contact with his teammates and Tazuna.

_"A...are you sure?"_

_"Yea why?" _Hashirama responds slyly

_"Well I am pretty sure Hiashi would kill me if I did anything like that."_

_"Don't worry just use a wood dome to hide from those who would watch."_

_"By the way Naruto Hashirama and I need to talk to you when you have a minute." _Madara says.

_"About what?" _Naruto asks.

_"About what you saw a few weeks ago."_ Naruto shudders at the memory of what happened.

_"Al…alright Madara-sensei." _Hinata looks over Naruto to see his face a beat red and watches as his body shudders.

_"I wonder what is wrong with Naruto-kun." _Hinata thinks concerned for him. After a few more minutes Naruto looks around as he senses a high chakra level on par with Kakashi's.

_"So he is already here." _Naruto thinks drawing a kunai from his pouch; when Hinata, Kakashi and Sasuke notices this they were all on high alert as they know of Naruto's abilities as a sensory ninja. Naruto hides his kunai against his leg and after a few more feet Naruto chucks the kunai at a rustle in a cluster of bushes. Kakashi reaches for his head band as Naruto goes towards where he threw the kunai and his hand on the scythe he has across his back in conjuncture with his Gunbai. "False alarm it's just a rabbit sorry Hinata-chan I scared it but the rabbit is still alive." Naruto rubs his head knowing Hinata's love for rabbits. The rest of the group keep their guard up as Naruto's sensory abilities are rarely wrong. Hinata walks over and holds the rabbit as she comforts the poor thing. Just then the coat of the rabbit catches his eye. _"This rabbit's coat is white which means that it was raised indoors away from the light, which means its only purpose was to be a substitution." _Just then a giant butcher's knife comes flying in from the tree line to the right of them.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouts to his team and the four of them drop down while Sasuke grabs the client to protect him. The sword impales itself in the tree in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist." Naruto glares at the man in front of him.

"Ah so a lonely gennin knows my name." Zabuza says bowing. "I see that my illustrious reputation precedes me." (Yes I got that from Dragon Ball Z: Fusion reborn, which I don't own either.)

Well when you slaughter your entire graduating class and then try to assassinate the... I believe it was the 4th Mizukage that tends to get your name in the bingo book of every Ninja village across the world." Naruto said with a pause recalling the Mizukage aspect pertaining to Zabuza.

_"If he is our opponent then I will need to use my sharingan."_ Kakashi thinks lifting his headband

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye am I right?" Zabuza asks.

"Now quick Magi formation, protect the bridge-builder and stay out of this fight." Kakashi says. Kakashi then finishes lifting his headband exposing a fully matured sharingan.

"Hold on a minute everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan, what is the sharingan?" Tazuna asks

"Sharingan, a rare power it resides in the eyes, the user of this visual jutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special rare form of Dojutsu; however there is a lot more to the sharingan, a lot more." Sasuke says

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponent's attack and copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza says. Then mist roles in. "As for you Jounin in the assassination unit of the hidden mist we has a special order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you 'the man who copied over a thousand jutsu Kakashi, The Copy Ninja." Zabuza's eyes narrow.

_"So he knows about the sharingan but what about the rinnegan." _Naruto thinks as he sizes Zabuza up.

"Enough talking I have to exterminate the old man, now." Then team seven enters a protective formation. "So I have to eliminate you first eh, Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza grabs his blade and rips it from the tree and leaps on to the water.

"He is over there." Naruto says pointing out there opponent.

"So he knows the water walking exercise too."

"He is building up a huge amount of chakra." Kakashi notes

"Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu." Zabuza says then he vanishes.

"He vanished." Hinata says then Kakashi walks forward. "Sensei."

"He will come after me first."

"Just who is Zabuza Momochi anyway?" Sasuke asks

"Zabuza Momochi, ex leader of the mists assassination squad and a master of the silent killing technique."

"Silent?" Tazuna asks

"As the name suggests its happens in an instant without sound or any warning. It's so fast that you pass from this life before you even realize what has happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't let down your guard. Well if we fail we only loose our lives."

"Then we can't let our guard down for even a second." Naruto says drawing his Scythe then the mist gets a lot thicker.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Sasuke says

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna says. Then the mist covers Kakashi.

"Sensei." Hinata says fear evident in her voice.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice calls out. Hinata gasps

"What's that?" Hinata asks

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Now what will be my kill point?" Then Kakashi puts his hands together for the ram sign and unleashes a wave of chakra to disperse the mist.

_"What intense thirst for blood. One shallow breath one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I will go insane. The clash of two Jounin with the intent to kill I have never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off."_ Sasuke thinks and starts bring his kunai to a point where he will slit his own throat. _"No, I can't bear it I rather take my own life."_ Sasuke moves the kunai closer

"Sasuke! Calm down" Kakashi's stern voice snaps him out of it. "I will protect you with my life all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice rings out again. Then in an instant Zabuza is behind all three of them. Kakashi spins around to see Zabuza standing there in the middle of their formation. Instantly Naruto springs into action and swings his Gunbai behind him and it collides with Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō blocking it from hurting his friends.

"Nice try Zabuza Momochi but sneaking up on me won't be that easy." Naruto smiles his rinnegan flashing.

"You're pretty good with that Gunbai kid where'd you get it?"

"My sensei gave it to me." Naruto holds his hand out in front of Zabuza's chest. "Almighty push." The ripple of gravity slams into Zabuza sending him flying backwards and slams him into a tree where he bursts apart in a splash of water.

"Water clone." Sasuke says as he activates his sharingan while Hinata activates her Byakugan.

"So you all have bloodline limits but I'm curious what yours' is blondie I've never heard of a blood line that can manipulate gravity." Zabuza says as he appears behind team 7

"All you need to know is Kakashi's sharingan is child's play compared to my Dojutsu." Naruto returns his scythe and Gunbai to his back and starts weaving hand signs. "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" the gust of wind blasts back the mist and Kakashi takes advantage of Zabuza's condition to attack stabbing a kunai into Zabuza's gut.

"Nice try Zabuza but it's over." Kakashi says.

"Oh really?" Zabuza asks as water pours out of the wound, then Zabuza explodes into a burst of water, then Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and slices him in half. Zabuza smirks under his mask, when the sliced body of Kakashi turns to water and Zabuza's eyes widen in shock. _"Even in the mist he was able to copy my jutsu." _Kakashi appears behind Zabuza and holds a kunai to his throat.

"Your right, now it's over."

"Nice try." Zabuza dissolves into water again and reappears behind Kakashi. "Now." Then kicks him into the water, then Zabuza grabs his sword and runs after Kakashi but then stops. "Makabishi spikes. Trying to slow me down. Foolish." Then Zabuza jumps into the water.

"SENSEI!" Hinata shouts

_"I can't believe sensei got kick through the air like that."_ Sasuke thinks.

"His physical prowess is on par with mine." Naruto says. Then Kakashi reemerges from the water

_"This water isn't normal it's denser."_ Kakashi thinks. Then Zabuza appears behind him and sneers.

"Fool." Zabuza starts making hand-signs "Water prison jutsu!"

"SHIT!" Kakashi yells

"This prison is made of water but its stronger than steel."

_"Escaping underwater was a bad mistake."_

"Now I have you where I want you, however now I must eliminate your little friends." Zabuza makes a one handed hand-sign. "Water clone Jutsu."

"Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto get the bridge builder out of here. He is put all his strength in to keeping me here the clone can't follow you that far!"

"Not an option!" Sasuke says "That option when right out the window the moment you got captured sensei!" Zabuza's clone smirks at the three gennin before him.

"You dare to call yourself Shinobi, when you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called Shinobi. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title Shinobi."

"You want to see power I will show you power." Naruto smirks then turns to his friends. "Hinata Sasuke stay out of this protect the bridge builder I want to show this no browed freak the legendary power of The Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto slams his hands together. "Wood style: Forest Destruction!" At Naruto's command a huge forest springs to life and in a matter of seconds the trees slam into Zabuza's clone destroying it instantly. The real Zabuza's eyes widen at the shear display of power Naruto had presented.

"That… that was the wood style of the first Hokage; how does this kid have that kind of power?"

"You shouldn't underestimate Naruto, Zabuza." Kakashi smirks underneath his mask. "I did that once and it nearly cost me my life."

"You may be soft Kakashi but I'm not." Zabuza makes another water clone and makes the clone maintain the water prison then grabs his Kubikiribōchō and charging at Naruto but doesn't see Naruto make the horse hand sign for his signature fire jutsu.

"Fire style: Great fire annihilation!" Naruto roars as the torrent of fire blast through the trees and at Zabuza whose eyes widen in shock as he jumps back to avoid the fire blast. The smoke from the burning trees clouds Zabuza's vision and hides Naruto from his sight.

_"How is one kid this strong?" _Zabuza wonders confused, however Zabuza had no time to worry about Naruto's strength as said kid come charging full speed at Zabuza Gunbai in one hand and his scythe in the other.

"You're going down Dattebane!" Naruto shouts leaping into the air swinging down with his scythe anticipating Zabuza to raise his Kubikiribōchō to block but Zabuza dodges a smirk on his face and swings his Kubikiribōchō with the intent to cut Naruto in half, but Naruto spins in the air and uses the momentum to bring his Gunbai down and deflected the sword with the end of his Gunbai and goes in swing with the scythe again.

(Naruto's mind scape.)

Madara and Hashirama watch as Naruto's battle unfolds with Zabuza.

"Kind of reminds you of our battle huh, Madara." Hashirama says turning to his friend

"Tell me about Naruto takes after both of us well." Madara responds smirking at Naruto's relentlessness.

**"But Naruto didn't summon me because he was scared that big bad Hashirama would mop the floor with him." **Kurama snorting in a mocking tone.

"Do not take that tone with me Kurama!" Madara growls dangerously.

**"Lighten up Madara I was just joking." **Kurama says lying down on his belly as his tails swish behind him as he continues to watch Naruto and Zabuza's fight.

(Back with Naruto and Zabuza.)

"You're good kid really good." Zabuza grunts

" The same could be said of you." Naruto swiftly dodges the sword slash and counters with his Gunbai wind wall blasting Zabuza backwards. Naruto takes the temporary lax in battle to form hand signs after he created a Shadow Clone. "Combination fire and wind style: Great dragons breath!" The Two Narutos roar channeling as much chakra as possible to their jutsu blasting as much fire in order destroy Zabuza entirely. The resulting blast of fire destroys water clone freeing Kakashi in the process.

"Nice work Naruto, now stand back and let me finish this but I promise you if Zabuza gets past me you and your teammates finish him off." Kakashi says.

"Yes sir." Naruto leaps back to his teammates, and then Zabuza and Kakashi leap back and forming hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae." Zabuza recites as he forms each hand sign

"Ushi, Saru, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae." Kakashi follows along flawlessly.

"Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Saru, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, TORI!" Kakashi and Zabuza finish simultaneously. "Water style: Water dragon Jutsu!" instantly two dragons made of water rise up and coil around one another canceling each other out. Then their creators run in at one another Zabuza runs in with his Kubikiribōchō and Kakashi runs with a kunai in hand and their weapons collide and Kakashi press with all his might to keep Zabuza's blade from killing him.

_"Could it be?" _Zabuza wonders then runs to the left and Kakashi does the same movement and when Zabuza stops so does Kakashi. Then Zabuza makes the hand sign for the hidden mist jutsu.

"He isn't just following he moves the same way at the same time." Tazuna says

_"My movements it's as if it's as if he knows what I'm..." _

"Going to do next." Kakashi finishes Zabuza's thought out loud for him.

_"What is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye."_

"It makes you furious doesn't it?"

"All you're doing is copying me like a monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks I'll crush you!" Kakashi and Zabuza say simultaneously.

"When I finish you, I will make sure you never open that monkey mouth again." Zabuza growls and forms hand signs, just then a shadow appears behind Kakashi causing Zabuza to pause in mid signs. _"What is that?" _ The shadow starts to take form and after a few seconds Zabuza looks and sees himself. _"It's me! But how? Is this his illusion jutsu?"_

"Water style: giant vortex jutsu!" Kakashi says then his sharingan spins around. The gigantic blast of water fires at Zabuza.

_"I was just about to create a vortex but he created one first! He copies my jutsu before I can even do them I can't keep up!" _Zabuza gets blasted by the water and is slammed into a tree. Then several kunai connect with Zabuza

"You're finished."

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asks

"Yes I can. This is your last battle ever." Just then two senbon connect with Zabuza's neck. Naruto and team 7 look over to where the needles came from and they see a person with and unable to identify his/her's gender. His/her shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his/her knees. Over this he/she wore a green haori with white trimmings and around his/her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He/She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his/her kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, his/her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his/her hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He/she also wore a hunter-nin mask, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"You're right it was his last battle." The hunter Nin says. Kakashi leaps over to Zabuza's corpse and places his index and middle on Zabuza's neck.

"No vital signs."

"I thank you for your assistance in taking him down I have been waiting for the opportunity to take him down." The hunter ninja bows

"By your mask I can tell you're a hunter ninja from the hidden mist village." Kakashi says.

"You're well informed."

"Just what is a hunter ninja?" Tazuna asks

"Hunter ninja are an elite group of ninja with very special skills. When a rouge ninja runs away from their village they carry all sorts of secrets with them hunter ninja are sent out to ensure those secrets stay secret by eliminating them." Naruto says look at the hunter ninja with his rinnegan. _"The chakra is definitely female but well hidden, judging by her voice I would say that she is Haku which means Zabuza isn't dead." _Naruto's face turns blank as he continues to contemplate this turn of events.

"I will take this body and to ensure the secrets of the hidden mist village stay secret." Haku leaps down and grabs Zabuza's body then Shunshins away.

"Well I guess we won't have to see Zabuza again." Naruto says to his teammates,

"Yea if we never meet again it will be too soon." Sasuke says.

"At any rate we need to head back to Tazuna's house from there we will work on what to do." Kakashi says, and then he pulls down his head band to cover his sharingan. Then team 7 walk off thinking of the day's events. Just ask Kakashi takes his third step he collapses on the ground. _"Damn no matter how many times I use the sharingan the backlash is always incredible." _

"Kakashi sensei!" Hinata shouts and runs over to him activating her Byakugan while Naruto and Sasuke wait with baited breath to see if their sensei is ok. "It's fine he is just suffering from chakra exhaustion but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Alright Tazuna-san where is your home?" Sasuke asks.

"About 3 miles from here." Tazuna answers.

"Alright we'll be there in about 3 minutes." Naruto says.

"Three minutes kid, try about an hour." Tazuna stares at the kid.

"No I mean three minutes." Naruto brings his hands together in the cross seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Instantly 4 clones appear next to Naruto. "Alright you two grab Kakashi-sensei and you two grab Tazuna it isn't safe to stay out in the open like this."

"Yes sir!" the shadow clones respond and care out their instructions.

(Gato's hide out.)

Haku is next to Zabuza's bed pulling out her needles out of Zabuza's neck.

"Damn it Haku did you have to throw those needles in my neck?" Zabuza grumbles.

"Oh your awake I thought you would be out for atleast another day or two." Haku says smiling at her master.

"I can get the needles out." Zabuza reaches up and pulls out a bunch of the senbon out of his neck.

"Careful Zabuza-sama you shouldn't pull a bunch out a time or you could die of blood loss." Just then Gato walks in with his two samurai guards following him.

"You failed! Didn't you tell me that you would take care of it personally and the last thing that brat Tazuna would ever see was your sword?!" Gato yells at Zabuza walking forward and reaching for Zabuza's mask when Haku grabs his hand.

"How dare you try to threaten Zabuza-sama!" Haku glares at Gato

"KILL HER!" Gato yells at his guards. Haku glares at the guards unleashing killer intent. The guards faint under the strain.

"Try that again and I ensure you that they won't get back up." Haku glares.

"Fine you have one more chance to complete the job or the contracts over!" Gato walks out

"That wasn't necessary I could have handled it." Zabuza says lifting up his bed sheet to reveal a kunai.

"We can't kill Gato just yet the murders would just draw their attention." Haku says. "We have to show restraint for now."

"Fine, how long do you think I'll be out of commission?"

"A week but knowing you it will take half that time." Haku smiles.

(Tazuna's house)

"Kakashi's condition is stabilized I have been giving him round the clock Jyuken treatment to jump start his own reserves." Hinata says walking out of Kakashi's room wiping her brow.

"You alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto looks at her with concern.

"Yea I'll be ok I'm just exhausted."

"Come here Hinata-chan." Naruto holds his hand out Hinata takes and then Naruto starts channeling his chakra through it and into Hinata. Instantly Hinata's eyes perk up as she feels the chakra flowing through her.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles

"You're welcome Hinata-chan." Just then Tsunami walks in with a water cloth and a pitcher of water. Kakashi opens his eyes and groans.

_"I think I over used my sharingan." _Kakashi thinks to himself

"Oh your awake how are you feeling?" Tsunami asks Kakashi

"I've been better. But it will be atleast a week before I can move normally." Kakashi gets up and groans.

"Then you shouldn't move at all. So lie down and relax."

"Alright." Kakashi lies back down. Just then team seven and Tazuna walks in and notice Kakashi is awake.

"So you're up Kakashi." Sasuke smiles.

"Your sharingan is powerful but if it puts that much strain on your body it's not worth it." Hinata says.

"Sorry." Kakashi says.

"Well he did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassin so we should be safe for a while." Tazuna says

"Right but that person with the mask. Just who was that?" Naruto asks.

"That person is from the elite tracking unit from the hidden mist village. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi."

"What exactly do they do?" Hinata asks.

"The Anbu Black Ops also known as the inferno squad destroy all traces of a rouge ninja's corpse. The shinobi's body contains many secrets Ninjutsu chakra special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemies find them his people would be in grave danger. For instance if I were to die at the hands of an enemy shinobi he would try and analyze my sharingan, worst case scenario my entire jutsu arsenal could be used against our people. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this to keep the village secrets safe. If a shinobi runs away from his village the trackers hunt him down kill him and eliminate all traces of his existence." Kakashi finishes. Just then Kakashi flinches as more backlash from his overused sharingan kicks in.

"Hey you ok sensei?" Sasuke asks.

"Huh yea, to finish what I was saying tracker ninja deal with the body right away to eliminate error."

"Is that really important?" Hinata asks

"Think about it do you remember what the tracker did with Zabuza's body?"

"We don't know what the tracker did. I mean the tracker took it away somewhere."

"Exactly but why he should have worked on Zabuza as quickly as possible. Think about the weapons the tracker used for the take down, do you remember what they were?"

"Senbon." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock

"Yes exactly senbon aren't meant to kill unless they hit vital points not the neck."

"But you said that Zabuza's heart had stopped." Hinata says

"I did say that but he was probably put into a death like state. Hunter ninja are supposed to know every aspect of the human body; stopping the heart without killing them would be child's play."

"What do you mean? We saw the Zabuza guy drop dead." Tazuna says.

"My point is Zabuza still alive." Tazuna's eyes go white with fear as does Tsunami's. Hinata looks at Naruto to gauge his reaction and in shock she sees that Naruto's eyes are gleaming at the prospect of fighting Zabuza again.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei next time we will kick Zabuza's ass Dattebane! You'll see we won't have any problems." Naruto smiles.

"Well I for one don't believe you for a second." A voice came from behind them and team seven whips around to see a boy that has spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. He wears a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim of which he was looking at them.

"Inari where have you been?"

"Welcome back Grandpa!" Inari runs over and hugs Tazuna.

"Inari that is no way to talk to our guests it's because of them that your grandpa's here at all." Tsunami scolds

"It's ok I disrespect them plenty." Tazuna laughs.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Yea right." Naruto scoffs. "You'll find I'm not that easy to kill."

"What do you think this is all a game you know nothing of what it is to suffer! You've grown up in your safe little village you know nothing of pain!" Naruto freezes up and clenches his fists, immediately the temperature in the room plummets as Naruto's chakra reacts to Inari's words.

"I don't know suffering?" Naruto's tone turns cold.

_"Oh boy." _Sasuke thinks worried remembering when he said those four forbidden words in Naruto's presence.

_"He just opened Pandora's box." _Hinata thinks in horror

_"Oh boy this won't end well." _Kakashi starts sweating.

"I don't know pain? For 5 long years I lived on my own trying to scrounge up enough food to eat a decent meal once every 2 days and that was if I was lucky. I was beaten, bruised, poisoned, burned, crucified, stabbed and treated like the absolute lowest form of dirt!" Naruto roars. Inari looks shocked that anyone could survive everything Naruto mentioned. "I don't know about you but this guy Gato stands no chance against a real hero."

"There is no such thing as heroes." Inari walks toward the door.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asks

"I'm going to look at the ocean." Inari says and closes the door behind him.

"What's with moody? I think he gives Sasuke a run for his money." Naruto says, Sasuke glares at his teammate but recognizes he is trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry about him but he was never the same after Kaiza died." Tazuna said.

"Who's that?" Hinata asks.

"He was my husband." Tsunami says.

"What happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well it all started three years ago when Kaiza arrived. He was a man who brought the word courage to our island."

"So what's Inari's relationship with Kaiza?" Sasuke asks

"Kaiza married Tsunami and became Inari's new father. One day the flood gates to our dam open during a torrential rain and Kaiza managed to swim against the current and close the flood gates and Inari was so proud to be his son." Tazuna starts crying. "But that all changed when Gato arrived, it took all of Gato's gang to take down Kaiza but when they finally caught him they tortured him then executed him publicly and that's when Inari shut himself off from the world and now he never smiles." Just then Naruto gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi asks

"I'm going to go prove that heroes still exist!" Naruto says and walks out.

(Hokage's office 8 pm) (A/N: Big shout out to ProtoPhinbella for helping me with the following scenes and Drago is his OC.)

Sarutobi was sitting in his office finishing up his paper work for the evening and was wishing that he could just name somebody he successor and return to the days of reading Jiraiya's books and relaxing in his clan compound and playing with his grandson. Just then a man with a dragon Anbu mask walks in and bows.

"You summoned me Lord Third?" Drago asks

"Yes Drago, recent events have troubled me some more than others while the rest I surmise me as paranoid."

"Care to name some examples?"

"When I was up and about with my grandson he spotted rainbows in the sky, and as you are aware of the superstition rainbows that don't touch the ground and are a bit difficult to see, means great evil is coming." Drago nods since he is familiar with the superstition. "Then out of the Land of Rice Patties comes a rather unusual ninja village at least in the field of names." Hiruzen says

"Which is?" Drago asks

"The Hidden Sound Village."

"So the name is suggesting that this village is concealed by Sound waves" Drago Says

"Yes but frankly I haven't heard of such a jutsu that could conceal a village and due to a lack of Information I don't know what to do about them."

"Well Lord third If it is your wish we the Anbu can investigate them." Drago says dutifully.

"Thank you Drago your offer is very appreciated but that isn't why I called you here."

"Then what is it may I ask." Drago says with a slight cock of the head

"If my suspicions are accurate it in some way pertains to your disappearance some time ago and one Anko."

"Mitarashi, as in Anko Mitarashi." Drago

"That's her."

"So what are your marching orders, Lord Third?" Drago asks

"For now I'm pulling you off of the out of country mission roster I'll be in need of some Anbu aiding things on the home front what with the impending arrival of the Chunin Exams here in the Leaf Village."

"The Chunin Exams huh." Drago says

"You alright Drago?" Hiruzen asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah Just a wave of nostalgia Lord Third anything else Lord third, while I am still here?"

"No thank you Drago, that will be all dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Drago says hirashins away and reappears in his house and walks over to his bed taking of his mask and lays down on his bed. Just then the statue of the Shinigami that he had in his house started glowing and appears in the room. (in a similar manor to the reaper death seal used in the anime)

"You summoned me lord Shinigami." Drago gets on one knee. Just then the other statues of Kami and Yami glow in a similar manor and Kami and Yami appear and walk next to their brother.

"Yes, I have mission in need of doing and it surrounds one Orochimaru, now i recall what happened with your encounter with him and i understand that taking on this mission will reopen old wounds, and it would be better if left untouched so if you feel reluctance to take this mission on but Kami, Yami, and I need to know exactly what's happening so any information you have would be beneficial." CJ Says

"I don't even need to leave my home to know that the Dead souls returning to the world of the living is the result of a reanimation Jutsu, have any of the souls of the Living vitals descended to near death to the point of being proverbial Sacrifices?"

"Yes from my limited knowledge those vital signs have grown faint but then a dead souls vitals have soared up but then faded."

"In that case I surmise that Orochimaru is tampering with one of the Kinjutsu of the second Hokage, the impure world Resurrection variant of the Summoning Jutsu."

That agent of yours is quite intelligent i can see why you chose him as your key set of eyes and ears on earth." Kami smiles at her brother.

"Aw shucks I'm Just being Logical." Drago says in a modest tone, and then his tone turns serious again. "But all modesty aside I have an idea that can counter the Impure World Resurrection

"How so? Like my brother i don't know much about Impure World Resurrection but in order for a soul to return to the afterlife it must feel closure and be able to let go of any earthly attachments or regrets." Yami says

"Aye, it'll take advantage of my slow aging, well implying a seal I made." Drago pulls out a seal from his flak jacket and shows CJ who sees a sealing formula which to what he can see, will sends a bioelectric energy current coupled to chakra collected into a fist. "I managed to complete it, but there's a couple problems I haven't been able to solve, one I haven't properly tested it and I can't seem to get the formula to work on any target and I need it so that I'm the only one that can use it to protect against Dojutsu's Like the Sharingan, Byakugan and especially the Rinnegan; and I'm hoping for a pinch of help with the name because the names I come up with are a mouthful"

"Well i must say as a former seal master myself those are quite impressive and some of my best techniques are mouthfuls too but i have always found pressure helps." CJ says

"So Investigate Orochimaru, and if Orochimaru is responsible and showing no Respect for the dead as one would assume, Do you want me to take him out?" Drago says while making a Throat slashing gesture with his thumb.

"Unfortunately acting directly would be both inadvisable and would end up causing more harm than good. Your orders are to find out what's going on, delay it as much as possible and most importantly get out alive!"

"Very well then, and while I'm at it I guess I'll take a page from Kushina Uzumaki's book"

"What page might that be?" Kami asks

"Pranks plus demolition equals a whole mess of fun for me." Drago says as he employs an evil laugh (A/N: Youtube search Barney's Evil Laugh if you want an idea of what it sounds like but if you have another evil laugh in your mind then by all means use that one.) as he leaves the room.

"This ought to be fun he is just as much a sadist as I was back in my glory days." CJ laughs at his servants antics. (A/N: No, Drago is not a soul reaper; which by the way I have no rights to.)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 13: Zabuza Returns

Naruto was training and working on his sage chakra and trying to learn how to control it properly, however Naruto just couldn't get the hang of it every time he thought he had it the control over the chakra would slip away and he would be forced to knock the sage energy out of him.

_"Hashirama sensei just what am I doing wrong." _Naruto asks for what felt to him the one hundredth time today.

_"You really think that you will master something it took me years to do in a few short days?" _Hashirama asks.

_"Lighten up kid it took me a long time to master my Mangekyō sharingan and by the time I had mastered it I was nearly blind it took Izuna's sacrifice to finally get full control." _Madara says

**_"The same thing will hold true for when the time comes to master my chakra Naruto." _**Kurama says

_"I know but I want to be able to use that power to ensure I can protect those precious to me." _

_"That's an admirable goal Naruto and I know you'll master it in time." _Hashirama says.

_"Thanks Hashirama sensei." _Just then Naruto stands up and stretches his legs. "Now to practice Creation of all things." Naruto says and closes his eyes and breaths deeply and then channels his yin and yang into his hands and envisions a small replica of the hidden leaf village and after a few seconds the model appears complete with Hokage monuments. Naruto feels the drain on his reserves but it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be. Then Naruto makes a hidden cloud village based on what he saw it look liked in the text books, however the second village drained more of his chakra as the textbook he saw it from appeared as well. Naruto felt exhausted and very low on chakra and sat down on the grass to relax for a while

_"Well that had more drain on your chakra then I thought, guess you're not as prepared with that as we guessed." _Madara says. Just then Naruto collapses from chakra exhaustion.

(Time skip 8 hours)

Haku was walking through a forest clearing picking flowers and herbs when she saw Naruto lying face up in the grass with charred land around him. Haku instantly recognizes him as the boy that gave Zabuza so much trouble.

_"I would kill him right now but I don't have any weapons on me so I'm a little shit out of luck here." _Haku thinks and walks towards Naruto intent on stomping his throat and killing him. Just as Haku is about to harden her heart Naruto's eyes open and he springs up scythe in hand.

"You know it's considered suicide to sneak up on a shinobi." Naruto says.

"I am sorry I was unaware of your state of consciousness." Haku looks around and sees the destruction around them. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes I did this so that way I can get stronger."

"If you did all this you seem plenty strong to me."

"But I'm not strong enough to protect those precious to me."

"If you have someone precious to you then you will get strong very strong."

"Thank you miss, by the way you're very pretty." Haku turns away and blushes

"Well you're not that bad looking yourself." Haku says.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I am gathering healing herbs for my precious person."

"Want some help?"

"Sure I would appreciate that greatly." Naruto walks over and uses Hashirama's knowledge to help gather the plants necessary. After 10 minutes Naruto looks at the plant that Haku was picking up.

"I wouldn't if I were you that one is poisonous if mixed with some the plants we have gathered." Haku looks down at the plant she was gathering and indeed noticed that combined with several other plants would indeed result in a poisonous concoction.

"Whoopsie." Haku looks down in her basket and notices the amount of herbs. "Well I thinks that's enough I thank you for your help." Haku starts to walk away when Naruto calls out.

"Tell Zabuza I look forward to our rematch." Haku's eyes widen in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Because your chakra is the exact same as the chakra of the hunter ninja that took Zabuza's body."

"But what are going to do?"

"Nothing at all I am not going to interfere." Naruto walks away towards Tazuna's house, on the way back he runs into Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata says in surprise

"Hinata-chan I'm glad that I found you."

"Why Naruto-kun?"

"I need help with something that Madara-sensei and Hashirama-sensei came up with."

"Alright what's your plan?"

"Well see I've been having some trouble with my sage mode training and Madara-sensei came up with the brilliant idea of inserting chakra rods all along my chakra network problem is I need to insert them directly into my chakra points or what we have planned won't work."

"So what do I need to do?"

"This might be embarrassing but I am going to have to be in my underwear for this to work." Naruto starts blushing and turns away from Hinata. After a few seconds Hinata turns a beat red and faints. After a few seconds Hinata comes to and looks at Naruto and then gets up and says.

"Alright let's do this though I'm not a very good medic so I hope you know what to do?"

"I have a plan." Naruto makes a cross seal. "Soulless shadow clone jutsu." Instantly a shadow clone with brown eyes appears next to them.

"Nice work Naruto." Hashirama says smiling. "Wood style gigantic wood dome." Instantly a gigantic wood dome the size of an operating room. Naruto slams his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu Gedō statue." Then a giant, humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed burst out from the ground, with only its upper torso and arms visible. Its back has a number of spike-like protrusions. Then Naruto gets on the small operating table and takes off his armor and under shirts and instantly Hinata blushes and gets a nose bleed at seeing how well toned Naruto was. Hashirama touched the statue and out of its mouth came a bunch of chakra rods.

"Hinata if you would be so kind as to help me with these rods and just help me adjust them to the proper size to fit on each chakra point."

(One incredibly long and complicated surgery later.)

Naruto walked out of the dome a muscle shirt with chakra rods along his chakra network.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto says putting his armor back on.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles and the dome collapsed, and then Naruto and Hinata walk back towards Tazuna's house. When they walk back in Sasuke looks at Naruto and Hinata.

"Where the hell were you Naruto you didn't return last night and we got worried."

"Sorry I was practicing my creation of all things and collapsed from chakra exhaustion."

"Well even that doesn't make sense you have near infinite chakra, how on earth did you collapse from chakra exhaustion?"

"Creation of all things without full mastery takes a lot of chakra."

"Why didn't you come back right away? With you know who helping you your reserves should have returned to normal quite quickly."

"I needed Hinata to perform some modifications which I was in need of to master sage mode."

"What modification was that?"

"I had to insert these all along my chakra network." Naruto pulls a chakra rod from his sleeve.

"What is that?" Sasuke asks.

"Chakra receiver only the user or a Hyūga can break them but not easily." Naruto breaks the rod into three smaller sections and hands Hinata, Kakashi and Sasuke one. "If you ever find yourself low on chakra just stab this into your body anywhere and I will be able to give you chakra, no matter the distance between us."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata says smiling.

"If you want I could put it a storage seal on your wrist."

"Sure." Kakashi, Hinata and Sasuke says simultaneously. Naruto takes out an ink brush and draws the symbol for seal on each of their wrists, each of them thank Naruto and place the rods in the seal.

"Thank Naruto." Hinata smiles at her boyfriend.

"Anyway thanks to Hinata's Jyuken treatment I'm almost back to full strength and I'm going to teach you a few chakra control exercises and then we will find out your elemental affinities and go from there." Kakashi says

"Yes sensei!" the students of team seven respond. Then team seven walks out and Kakashi walks out and walks towards a tree and stands in front of it.

"Now I'm guessing you can all climb trees with your chakra."

"Yea." Naruto says looking at his friends.

"What about walking on water?"

"Yea we all mastered it." Hinata says laughing at Naruto's numerous attempts when he landed in the hot water they used for a motivator to get people working on the proper chakra control.

"Not funny Hinata-chan." Naruto pouts at her laughter."

"In that case we will move on to jutsu exercises." Kakashi says. Then he pulls out three chakra papers. Then Kakashi hands them to his students and says. "Channel your chakra into these papers and we will find out your elemental affinities."

"How will that tell us what our elemental affinities are?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Watch." Kakashi channels his chakra into the paper and it crinkles.

"What that mean?"

"These pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that are grown and fed with chakra are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra. The chakra paper reactions are as follows: Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet/damp."

"So you're a lightning style user." Hinata says.

"Correct. Now let's find out what affinities you have." Hinata channels her chakra into the paper and it gets soaked deeply. "Interesting you have a strong water affinity." Then Sasuke channels his chakra into the paper and it crinkles then bursts into flames.

"Lighting and fire." Sasuke smiles at the ashes of his paper.

"Fire style most likely comes from your Uchiha clan as they all had a strong affinity for fire, lighting is confusing but you know what if I were to guess the lightning comes from your mother, ask her when you get back to Konoha." Kakashi turns to Naruto. "Now for the one to most likely shock us all, Naruto." Naruto channels his chakra into the paper splits into 8 pieces, one bursts into flames, another gets soaked, the third crinkles into a little ball, the fourth crumple to fine powder, the fifth turns blue, the six turns red, on the seventh the colors red and blue collide creating a bug, and the last turns to wood. "Shocking truly shocking you have an affinity for all 5 basic elements and a few others."

"What can I say the rinnegan is a truly powerful Dojutsu." Naruto smiles

"Now where to begin." Kakashi turns to Sasuke and says. "I guess I can give you a few fire jutsu as well as couple of lightning jutsu I've learned over the years."

"Hinata I'm afraid that I don't know that many water jutsu but here are a couple that I have learned; the first that I learned is called water style: water tornado." Kakashi copies the water jutsu he has learned onto a scroll. "Naruto why don't you help her as I'm sure your friends taught you all sorts of water jutsu I'm going to work with Sasuke on utilizing his sharingan in the meantime why don't you work on any pet projects you have lined up."

"Hai sensei." Naruto and Hinata walk over to the lake and he turns to Hinata and says.

"Here are a few water jutsu I've learned from Madara sensei and Hashirama sensei; the first one is called water wall, the second one is called explosive water shockwave." Naruto started forming the hand signs for the jutsu for water wall slowly to make sure Hinata gets them all. "Now watch me." Naruto finishes the hand signs and shouts out. "Water style water wall!" instantly a stream of water blasts from Naruto's mouth forming a protective wall. "Now you try, Hinata-chan."

"Right." Hinata starts weaving the proper hand signs for the jutsu. "Water style water wall!" The water from the lake rises up and swirls around Hinata forming the protective wall.

"Very good Hinata-chan." Naruto smiles.

"Thanks Naruto-kun."

"Now let's see how well you utilize it in combat." Naruto walks on to the lake followed by Hinata. Naruto takes his dragon interceptor stance and Hinata drops in her Jyuken stance, then Naruto charges Hinata and starts striking both offensively and defensively while Hinata does her best to counter and strike back. After a few minutes Naruto leaps back and starts forming hand signs. "Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Naruto exhales a gigantic fireball at Hinata who starts forming hand signs to counter it.

"Water style Water wall!" this time the water wall blasts from Hinata's mouth like Naruto's did when he demonstrated the technique. Naruto's eyes widen in shock at his girlfriend's affinity for water jutsu.

"Excellent work Hinata-chan it's clear to me that use are a natural at water jutsu. So now we are going to move on to water shockwave."

"Right." Hinata looks determined. Naruto claps his hands together for water shockwave.

"Water style: Water shockwave!" the blast of water rockets towards Hinata who starts rotating.

"Eight trigrams rotation!" Hinata emits the chakra from her chakra points to use her family's greatest defense technique. When she slows down she looks at Naruto and thrusts her palm out. "Eight trigrams air palm!" blast of air rockets at Naruto who holds his palm out.

"Almighty push!" the two invisible forces collide resulting in an explosion that knocks both Naruto and Hinata back. "Nicely done Hinata-chan." Naruto smiles at her, greatly impressed with her progress.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles back then she drops into her stance while Naruto drops in to his and they continue sparring.

(Sasuke and Kakashi)

"Now Sasuke the sharingan is a very powerful tool but you shouldn't rely on it because people like a certain bowl cut spandex wearing Jounin can find a way around it."

(Konoha)

Might Guy suddenly sneezed while he was in the middle of a lecture to his students.

"Guy sensei are you alright?" Rock lee asks

_"Someone must but talking about me." _Guy thinks. "I'M JUST FINE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! NO COLD CAN STOP MY YOUTH!" Guy shouts his eyes filled with fire. Neji looks over at TenTen with a 'you can't be serious' look

"He is just way too crazy; am I right?" Neji whispers to his teammate.

"Tell me about it." TenTen whispers back.

"If we left a clone here do you think they would notice?"

"Unless you know the shadow clone jutsu they would notice."

(Back with Kakashi and Sasuke)

"Well the sharingan can give you an edge in battle but it costs a lot of chakra but because you're an Uchiha the drain on you won't be as significant." Kakashi says. "So why don't you activate your sharingan and we will spar so we can increase your chakra reserves."

"Yes sensei." Sasuke activates his sharingan then drops into his family's interceptor stance and charges Kakashi throwing punches and kicks all the while observing Kakashi's movements with his sharingan to effectively counter Kakashi's attacks.

"Not bad Sasuke!" Kakashi says dodging another blow from Sasuke and countering it with a kick. After 3 hours of sparring Sasuke collapses from chakra exhaustion and physical exhaustion. "Very good Sasuke lets head back to Tazuna's house so you can recover and once we are back I'll go get Hinata and Naruto and then we will continue again tomorrow."

"Alright." Sasuke says getting and groaning from the strain on his muscles. Then the two of them walk back to the house and see Tsunami cooking lunch and Tazuna is drinking some sake and sees Sasuke and Kakashi walk in and sit down at the table.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Tazuna asks confused.

"He is just exhausted but he will be fine with some rest." Kakashi responds eye smiling. Just then Naruto walks in carrying Hinata bridal style while she smiles while being carried by her crush.

"Sorry we were gone so long but Hinata and I got some really great training done you should have seen her, she was amazing." Naruto smiles while Hinata blushes at Naruto's praise.

"Alright well I got to go to the bridge to oversee construction then go to the market and gather supplies and since blondie is the only one able to stand I guess he will be my guard." Tazuna says while he gets up and Naruto follows him to the bridge where several workers are marching back and forth building the bridge that spanned across the ocean. After a few minutes one of the workers walks over to Tazuna.

"May I have a word with you, Tazuna?" The man says

"What is it, Giichi?"

"Well after thinking about it… Can I to quit this bridge building."

"W-why all of the sudden?! Not you too."

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, Gato will come after me, too. Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we stop building this bridge."

"I can't do that. This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of the town in hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to this our poor Land of Waves, which possesses few resources."

"But if we die."

"It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now." Tazuna starts walking off.

"Tazuna!" Tazuna stops and looks back.

"Giichi, you don't have to come anymore." Tazuna says then continues walking off. Naruto walks after him looking concerned.

"So how many have quit the project so far?" Naruto asks.

"Giichi will make the 12th at this rate I'll be the only one left building this bridge."

"Need some help?"

"Unless you can find twelve workers for me there isn't much you can do."

_"Oi Kurama." _Naruto says to his fuzzy tenant.

**_"What kit?" _**Kurama asks.

_"Do you think this one time you could allow twelve clones to have the rinnegan so that way I can keep an eye on things as they work?"_

**_"You're not actually considering letting clones help this guy out are you?" _**

_"Yea I am and if they have the rinnegan if I look at the plans they will all see what they need to do."_

**_"I got a better idea. Why don't you make 66 clones, six of them will have the rinnegan as normal and they will divide into groups of 11 with a rinnegan clone leading a section of the bridge construction."_**

_"Great idea Kurama." _Naruto looks at Tazuna. "I can get you 66." Tazuna's eyes widen in shock at the concept. Naruto brings his hands together in his familiar cross seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then a plume of smoke 66 clones appear with six of them have the rinnegan.

"Whoa kid I heard ninjas could perform miracles but this takes the cake but how will illusions help?"

"These clones are different they're all solid, comprised from my chakra the clones take shape and can interact with the world around them."

"Nice kid, now I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"How come 6 of them have your weird Dojutsu thingy while the other 60 have regular blue eyes?"

"Well the rinnegan grants users of the same eye a shared field of vision so if I make too many with the rinnegan I will get a major headache from sensory overload so to prevent this I consciously channel a separate stream of chakra into six clones so they receive the rinnegan while the clones that don't get this stream of chakra don't get the rinnegan."

"Why did you make six clones with the rinnegan?"

"So that way the groups can work on separate parts of the bridge just give the six rinnegan clones blue prints for the parts of the bridge that those twelve workers that quit worked on and my clones will handle the rest."

"Alright kid but what will you do?"

"I will stay with you and work on gathering nature chakra while moving."

"What the heck is nature chakra?"

"It would take more time to explain then we have time in the day."

"Alright." Tazuna hands the blue prints to the six rinnegan clones and they each take group of ten clones with them to work on the sections of bridge.

(8 hours of working latter.)

"You know something kid you're a real god send you know that. Thanks to your help we will have the bridge done by the end of the week."

"All in a day's work." Naruto smiles, a few minutes later they arrive at the market and Naruto sees everyone with dirty rags and tattered clothing everywhere. _"It reminds me of how I used to live." _Naruto looks around sadly. "Mr. Tazuna why are we here?"

"I asked told to pick up supplies for dinner."

"Why does everyone look like this?"

"It's been like this ever since Gato arrived. That's why we have to finish the bridge so we can increase trade with other countries and finally get back on our feet." Tazuna and Naruto walk into a store and Naruto looks around and sees that there are so few supplies.

"There is barely anything here." Naruto observes sadly.

"Welcome Tazuna." The shop keeper says. While Tazuna is picking up what fresh supplies he can afford Naruto's eyes harden as he observes the destitute state of the shop.

"Naruto was it?" Tazuna asks.

"Yea." Naruto responds

"I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Tazuna looks around to make sure none of Gato's men are around.

"I heard you have the first Hokage's wood style if you could do us a huge favor I would appreciate it."

"What do you need?"

"Can you make a farm outside of town and some of those shadow clone thingies tend to it but make sure Gato doesn't find it."

"Got it." Naruto creates a shadow clone that continues to walk with Tazuna while the real Naruto walks to the outskirts of town and created a small shack with chakra rods connecting to the ground then creates more clones to set up fields for the seeds then creates a soulless shadow clone with Hashirama's soul pushed into it.

"I know what I need to do Naruto I heard everything just stand back and behold my handwork but I can foresee myself getting bored so I would appreciate a shogi set and someone to play with." Hashirama says.

"Soulless shadow clone." A clone appears with Madara's soul pushed into it.

"Ah shogi my favorite pass time well second only to falconry but you know what not every battle between us has to be as epic as our clash at the valley of the end." Madara sits down and plays with Hashirama.

"Question how long will we be here?" Hashirama asks

"Um two days that's when it should be done if you use a combination of your nature chakra with your wood style."

"Oh ok, just we will just dispel when were done I guess your clones will take care of the natural needs of the plants."

"Yea." Naruto walks off back towards Tazuna's house and then walks back in to see his shadow clone helping Tsunami with dinner. Inari looks confused at the two Naruto's in the room.

"Ok can someone please explain why there are two Narutos here?" Inari asks

"Shadow clone jutsu, I can replicate myself into solid clones which help with training and mundane tasks that I would prefer got finished faster."

"O…k…" Inari looks confused as it all just sounded like a ninja mumbo jumbo to him. Ten minutes later the meal was set and everyone sat down and grabbed a set of chopsticks.

"Ikadaimasu!" they all say as one then they dig into the meal. After a couple of hours Naruto walks over to where he would be sleeping.

"Naruto you're not going to stay for dessert?" Tsunami asks

"No I've been having clones dispersing all evening because they apparently know nothing about gardening and the mental strain is getting to me." Naruto responds and walks upstairs Hinata goes after him after bowing and thanking Tsunami for the food. Hinata sees Naruto lying down on his bed fast asleep and Hinata smiles at this, then goes to pull the bed spread over her boyfriend then lies down next to him and falls asleep. Sasuke and Kakashi walk up and see Hinata and Naruto in the same bed together. Kakashi places his finger up to his lips and whispers to Sasuke.

"Get my camera."

"Where is it?" Sasuke whispers back.

"In my backpack down the hall."

"Right." Sasuke tip toes down the hall and grabs Kakashi's camera and then tip toes back and hands it to Kakashi. Kakashi holds the camera up and takes a quick picture and then walks out with Sasuke following him and they close the door and Sasuke walks down to the couch and lies down and falls asleep.

(10 hours later)

Naruto wakes up to the sounds of scuffling down stairs. Naruto grabs his Gunbai and runs down stairs to see two thugs holding Tsunami's throat while Inari tries to fight them off.

"LET GO OF MY MOM!" Inari yells

"Make us kid." The thug with the eye patch says as he chuckles.

"How about I make you?" Naruto says Gunbai in his hand.

"Oh and what's a kid going to do?" the one with the ski cap mocks.

"This. GUNBAI WIND WALL!" Naruto swings his Gunbai blasting the two thugs out the door and then Naruto leaps and grabs tsunami just before she hits the ground.

"Thanks Naruto." Tsunami says rubbing her throat.

"That was sooo cool!" Inari says in awe of Naruto's power.

"I told you heroes exist." Naruto smiles.

_"Maybe he can kill Gato." _Inari looks on with a new fire burning in his eyes.

"You did well Inari defending your mom." Naruto smiles then he turns to Tsunami with concern. "Where are my teammates?"

"They went with your sensei to the bridge with my father, your girlfriend wanted to let you sleep and personally I'm glad she did." Tsunami says

"Thanks Tsunami-san I'll leave a shadow clone with you incase more come." Naruto makes the cross seal. "Shadow clone jutsu." A clone with the rinnegan appears and Naruto runs off after his teammates to make sure they're ok.

(Uncompleted Bridge)

Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna arrive at the bridge to see most of the workers on the ground and a thick mist covers the bridge.

"On your guard you two this mist is chakra laced." Kakashi says. "I knew he was still alive he just couldn't wait for round two."

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi." A voice calls from the mist that is all too familiar to all of them. Next to Kakashi Sasuke started trembling. "I see that boy is still trembling how pathetic."

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke says. Just then 10 Zabuzas appear around them.

"Sasuke do it." Kakashi says, and Sasuke nods then with a swift series of movements takes down all the water clones and they burst into the puddle.

_"I can see it."_

"Oohh you could see they were water clones the brat is improving, looks like you've got a rival Haku." Zabuza says

"So it seems." Haku says looking around for Naruto and opening his sense to find the blond shinobi.

"Well, well so I had it right." Kakashi says. "It was all an act."

"An act." Tazuna says confused.

"With a cute little mask."

"Big phony." Sasuke glares.

"So I guess being a tracker ninja protecting her village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna says.

"They look pretty chummy I'd say that they've been pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi says then Hinata glares at Haku Byakugan blazing. "And hiding behind a mask who does she think she's fooling."

"Speak for yourself sensei." Hinata smiles

"That's it I'm taking her out." Sasuke glares

"He is quite the man. Even if a water clone has only 10% of the original person's power. He dealt them with them nicely." Haku says

"We've made the first move now attack." Zabuza says.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." Haku steps and starts spinning and Sasuke blocks the senbon with a Kunai.

"He caught up with Haku's speed impressive." Zabuza says

"Hinata, stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me. Let Sasuke handle this." Kakashi says. Haku and Sasuke start spinning clashing kunai to senbon over and over.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Haku asks

"What are you stupid?"

"As I thought but you be able to keep up with me or my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?"

"The first one is the water on the ground, and the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy, so your only able to take and block my attacks." Haku raises her hand and starts weaving hand signs with a single hand.

_"Hand signs with only one hand." _Kakashi's eyes widen in shock.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death." Haku stomps the ground and the water that was left from the water clones dispelling rose up and formed into a thousand needles and surround Sasuke and Haku.

_"'I don't want to kill you.' She said but is that what she really thinks." _Zabuza thinks as he observes the battle unfold.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouts in concern her friend, Sasuke closes his eyes and starts to focus his chakra and then Haku leaps back just before the attack connects and Sasuke leaps into the air, however in the explosion of water Haku fails to notice this. When Haku looks back at where Sasuke was she didn't Sasuke anywhere.

_"He disappeared." _Just then Haku looks up and sees Sasuke floating there kunai in hand then he throws a few shuriken at Haku who leaps back to avoid them. Just then Sasuke appears right behind Haku.

"You're pretty slow. Now you can only receive and block my attacks." Both Haku and Sasuke move and a blur of speed and end up and an crossed arm position then Sasuke smirks at he throws his kunai and Haku ducks to dodge it but only ends up walking right in to Sasuke's kick which blasts her back towards Zabuza.

_"Haku lost in a contest of speed?" _Zabuza thinks in shock then he looks at Sasuke

"Looks like my speed is just a bit faster."

"You shouldn't underestimate my team just because there kids." Kakashi eye smiles. "Sasuke here is a true prodigy of the hidden leaf village. Hinata here is a true Jyuken master so you know the battle prowess of the Hyūga clan and Naruto; well he is on a whole other level than even you or I." Zabuza starts chuckling.

"Haku, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?" Zabuza asks

"Yes." Haku responds as her chakra pores out of her.

"What is that?" Sasuke stares in wonder.

"It's a shame."

"That's cold air." Haku makes a single hand sign and ice mirrors starts to form all around Sasuke.

"Hidden jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

_"Hey I like this attack I can see myself everywhere." _Sasuke thinks as he looks around. Then the mirrors glow as Haku steps forward.

_"What is that technique?" _Kakashi thinks in fear. Then Haku steps into one of the mirrors and her reflection starts to appear everywhere.

"These are mirrors; what does he plan to do?"

"Damn it!" Kakashi curses as he starts to run forward. Then in a blur of speed Zabuza appears in front of Kakashi.

"I'm your opponent remember? He's a goner now that Haku has used that technique."

"Let's begin. I will show you my true speed." Haku says as she lifts her arms and starts throwing tons of senbon at Sasuke so fast that Sasuke can keep up with speed of the blows.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouts as more and more attacks connect and the kunai in his hand flies out of his grip and embeds itself into the ground not too far from Hinata and Tazuna. Sasuke screams in pain as more senbon slice at his skin.

"Don't even think of moving because if you do I will kill the two behind you." Zabuza says. Hinata looks at Tazuna then back at Sasuke trapped in the dome.

"I'm sorry Tazuna-san but I have to leave for a few seconds." Hinata says. Tazuna nods at Hinata.

"Go I won't stop you." Tazuna responds. Hinata runs forward the kunai in her hand Byakugan watching for a weakness in Haku's technique.

"Sasuke heads up!" Hinata calls out as she throws the kunai to her fallen teammate. However before the kunai can reach its intended recipient it is snatched out of the air by Haku and Sasuke's legs give out beneath him. _"She caught it damn!" _Hinata thinks in despair but just as Haku is about to reenter the mirror a small branch with two small leafs then a full blown branch emerges from the ground beneath Sasuke.

"Wood style: Deep forest emergence!" Naruto's voice calls out as the trees reach full bloom in a matter of seconds shattering a few mirrors but not in locations that would allow them to escape.

_"So this is what Zabuza-sama warned me about and why this boy isn't to be trifled with, he has the wood style of the first Hokage." _Haku thinks looking at Naruto whose rinnegan glows dangerously watching how the wooden trees had easily smashed through the mirrors.

_"The mirrors are chakra laced but that also means they are incredibly dense and also if my assumption is correct then they will also be very hard to melt if not down-right impossible." _Naruto looks at the mirrors as his rinnegan goes into to hyper drive. Naruto shunshins into the formation of mirrors while the trees block Haku's view of Sasuke. Sasuke looks at his friend/rival bleeding heavily.

"Naruto do you have any ideas on how to beat this girl?" Sasuke asks in a barely audible whisper.

"These mirrors are chakra laced as such it will take a lot of force to destroy as my deep forest emergence proved."

"What about melting it?" Sasuke asks "I mean this stuff is made of ice why not melt it."

"Alright I will see what I can do I will leave a shadow clone to heal you I only have basic medical training as my wounds usually healed themselves because of the Kyūbi."

"I appreciate that Naruto." Naruto stands up and forms a cross hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu." A rinnegan clone appears next to Naruto and starts healing Sasuke's wounds while the real Naruto turns to where his tree line is.

_"Great fire annihilation might kill both of us so I can't risk it." _Naruto inhales and starts weaving hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Naruto exhales a blast of fire that burnt through the trees and blasts the mirror full force with an extreme surge of heat. To Naruto's shock the mirrors don't melt or even crack showing no sign of damage against the fire ball's force.

"Nice try Naruto-san but these mirrors won't melt that easily if at all." Haku respond

"Well then this ought to be a fun fight." Naruto looks at Sasuke trough the clone's eyes and watches as his wounds are healed to a point where he can stand. The fire burns through the rest of the trees and the clone disappears and Sasuke stands up and looks at Naruto.

"What's your plan its clear a regular fire jutsu won't work I guess we have to fight using pure force."

"We watch for a weakness, while this jutsu may seem unbeatable it more than likely costs a lot of chakra if we can stay alive long enough then she will start to slow down and then we strike."

"What do you suggest?"

"Activate you Dojutsu it might just be our main advantage and if you're lucky we might just be able to catch her then I can drain her chakra to absolute nothing and then she is ours."

"Right." Sasuke nods then his eyes snap to their two tomoe state and instantly Haku's movement becomes readable. Haku's eyes shrink in fear as she looks upon Sasuke's eyes. Haku dashes in to attack while Naruto is distracted but Sasuke grabs Haku's wrists and flings her back towards the mirror.

"You shouldn't doubt Sasuke's powers you thought my sharingan was bad then you're in for a surprise to Sasuke its second nature to him." Kakashi says smiling his mask. "It's his birthright." Zabuza's eyes shrink.

"I heard that the Uchiha clan was wiped out by one of their own I heard that he had left two alive."

"Then there is Naruto's blood line the wood style of the first Hokage and then the second is the Rinnegan."

"As in… the sage's eyes?"

"Yes the sage's eyes."

"Now witness the power of the sharingan and the rinnegan powers that rival, nay dwarf, even the first Hokage's power." Haku draws her senbon and starts to throw them at Naruto and Sasuke to kill them. Naruto looks at Haku with his rinnegan then holds his hands outward.

"Almighty push!" the mirrors are slammed with an invisible force that cracked them and blocks the senbon but the force is not enough of to break them.

_"A barrier that not only blocked my senbon but cracked the mirrors but didn't damage his teammate or the ground around him which means he can control where and how it expands. He most likely has to raise his hands to used that jutsu but if his eye is the same as the sage's eyes then that might not necessarily be true." _Haku thinks in shock. _"I can't dare get close to him because he has that pushing jutsu but that wood jutsu I don't know the extent of his knowledge with wood style or how well he can control it. Just what will Naruto do next?" _Sasuke starts making Anbu hand signs to Naruto unfortunately Haku could read them and she know what he was asking his teammate.

_"How long until you can use that jutsu again?" _Naruto responds with a single hand sign an 'O' with his hands.

_"Naruto can use that jutsu already no way it has to have a recharge time problem is that I don't know what that time is. If I can separate them then if Naruto uses that jutsu to attack he would risk wounding his friend." _Haku draws a senbon with an explosive note wrapped around it and throws it in between Sasuke and Naruto and detonates it to separate Naruto and Sasuke and to Haku's pleasure it works but then Naruto thrusts his palm out and calls out.

"Almighty push!" the ripple blasted toward the mirror that Haku had thrown the senbon shattered.

_"So if the force is distributed in an area similar to a circle it has to be even no amount can go to much in any direction without sacrificing power in the opposite direction, but if he directs it at one location then all the force follows it and as such when he directed it direct at me the mirror stood no chance. Now if I strike before the recharge time is up then he can't stop me." _Haku finishes he thought and throws a huge amount of senbon at Naruto. Sasuke notices and realizes that Naruto's recharge time isn't up and starts to run forward and as Sasuke runs he sees Naruto weave hand signs for wood style.

_"Shit not enough time has elapsed for Deva to recover and I don't have enough time for wood style he is also aiming for my vitals not even Kurama's power could save me if he hits all my vitals simultaneously I guess this is where I fall. NO! Not yet I could use that technique the one forbidden by the Uchiha I guess now is the time to use Izanagi." _Naruto starts weaving the hand signs Rabbit → Boar → Ram, just as Naruto weaves the last hand sign Sasuke appears right in front of him and takes the blow. Sasuke coughs up blood and starts to collapse. "Why Sasuke? Why sacrifice yourself for me I could have avoided it."

"I don't ever want to see my precious comrades fall in front of me again never again!" Sasuke starts to collapse. "I promised myself that I would stay alive to kill my brother, but now it seems that I won't make it that far, so Naruto with my dying wish I ask you to continue with my work and avenge my clan, because you hold Madara Uchiha's spirit in your core then if you avenge my clan then my ancestors can rest in peace." Sasuke says tears forming in his eyes.

"I promise that I will Sasuke no one will stop me."

"Then I can rest in peace." And with that Sasuke drops to the ground dead. Naruto looks at Sasuke and tears from in his eyes.

_"My foolishness caused Sasuke to give his life for me, I foolishly revealed a powerful technique that had serious drawbacks and I was a foolish and assumed that Haku wouldn't figure out the reset behind my attack and Sasuke paid the price for my foolishness, the bottom line is in a way I killed Sasuke." _Naruto looks down in despair. _"My foolishness killed Sasuke, I killed Sasuke." _Naruto's left eye start stinging and tears of blood start to flow down his check, Haku notices this and says.

"Is your first time losing someone precious to you in battle?" Naruto's tears only increase. "He was a ninja truly worthy of honor."

"Shut up."

"This is the fate of shinobi."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto roars lifting his head to reveal Madara's eternal Mangekyō sharingan in his left eye then the moment Naruto and Haku's eyes meet the world around Haku starts to fade and shift in color. All of the sudden the vision shits to a small farm and a smaller version of Haku is sitting in the snow next to her mother.

_"This place I remember this place this was where I grew up and that small little girl is me." _Haku thinks as she looks around. Then her younger self speaks

"Mommy; come look what I can do." Haku's younger voice says with happy delight. Then the snow turns to water and starts to move in Haku's hands, her mother looks around with horror and quickly stops Haku actions causing the water to splash to the ground.

"Haku you can't do that anymore if the people found out we had a bloodline they would hunt us down and try to kill us." Haku's mother looks scared at the concept, and then the scene shifts to the night Haku's mother died. Haku's father and an assembled mob of villagers they carried pitch forks and torches as the marched on the house. The older Haku runs at the mob to stop them from hurting her mother but discovers they were nothing more than memories and she couldn't interact with them.

"Kill the demons!" one mob shouts out and the others roar in agreement.

"MOM RUN!" Haku shouts tears stinging her eyes when suddenly the memory pauses and Naruto's voice calls out from all around Haku.

"Here in Tsukuyomi you will experience your mother's death from the next 24 hours." Then the memory resumes and Haku's father kicks down the front door sword in hand as he brings it down to kill her when Haku's mother looks at the older Haku.

"I love you Haku." Just then the blade kills her mother and tears cascade down Haku's tears when she sees the memory reset and Haku's mother repeats the same line. The scene replays over and over as Haku desperately tries to block it out but the sound keeps playing as Haku screams out in sadness at the death of her mother.

_"How long has this scene replayed itself it feels like an eternity has passed." _Haku thinks tears flowing like rivers out of her eyes.

"23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." Naruto's voice calls out.

_"Only a single second has passed…impossible."_ After a while the red moon starts spinning again and Haku finds herself back in the real world, the mirrors around her start cracking and shattering as the last of her chakra abandons her. Haku's vision starts to fade and Naruto walks over with his eyes still in the Mangekyō state.

"I am sorry it had to be like this Haku-chan in another time we could have been friends." Just then the last of Haku's strength leaves her and she slips into the darkness of unconsciousness. Just then Naruto hears Kakashi call out to Zabuza in the mist.

"Zabuza what do you say we end this we are both busy people."

"An interesting proposition I wonder how you intend to back up strong words." Zabuza's voice responds. Just then the sound of dogs snarling and the sound of ripping flesh reaches Naruto's ears. Then the large cover of mist that had settled in starts to lift and Naruto sees Kakashi glaring at Zabuza while Zabuza his being held in place by a large pack of dogs.

"Now Zabuza it's time to finish this but I won't kill you with sharingan the copying of some other ninja's tricks, no I will kill you with my own original jutsu." Kakashi holds his hand out and chakra starts to gather in his palm lightning appears in the palm.

_"I can see the chakra in his palm." _Zabuza thinks in shock

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi roars as he rushed forward intending to plunge the attack into Zabuza's heart when the sound of clapping reaches his ears.

"Looks like the demon of the bloody mist is only a baby demon." A voice calls out in the mist.

"Gato, what is the meaning of this?" Zabuza asks

"The contract I had hired you und is now terminated your too expensive so I'm just going to kill you and reap the bounty." Zabuza glares at Gato then notices Naruto walking towards him.

"Hey kid, want to help me slaughter these damn bandits and that no good rat Gato?"

"Sure why not I want to see them squirm under divine power." Naruto charges in his Mangekyō sharingan switching to his rinnegan and starts laying a beat down on the bandits under Gato's control. (A/N: if you need a reference to imagine it go on to Youtube and look up Madara vs. Naruto and Ninja alliance and watch the first 2 minutes and 30 seconds and you will get a visual of what I can only describe as pure unadulterated badassary.) Naruto grabs a bandit that tried to slice him with a sword by the throat and looks him in the eye. "Do you want to dance too?" then Naruto kicks the bandit off the bridge. Eventually only Gato remains Naruto and Zabuza close in Naruto's wounds had already healed unfortunately Zabuza's arms were paralyzed do to a few lucky hits from the bandits and his fight with Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto toss me a kunai would you." Zabuza says to Naruto.

"Alright heads up." Naruto reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a kunai and tosses it to Zabuza who catches it in his teeth then Zabuza runs at Gato and Gato sees the image of a demon behind Zabuza.

"Zabuza wait!" Gato says pleadingly. "I will triple your pay just let me live."

"Disgusting." Naruto sneers at the groveling man before him. "You have slaughtered innocents and killed anyone who got in your way and now you have the audacity to beg for your life." Naruto glares at Gato.

"You want to kill him or should I?" Zabuza asks

"You get that right he double crossed you Gato should die by your hand."

"You called me a baby demon then you and I will meet real demons IN HELL!" Zabuza draws the kunai clutched in his teeth across Gato's throat and then Gato starts bleeding out as he falls off the uncompleted bridge. Just then Zabuza starts coughing up blood and he looks at Naruto. "What happened to Haku did you kill her to get to me?"

"No Haku is still alive but under a powerful genjutsu of the Mangekyō sharingan called Tsukuyomi."

"Naruto I'm going to die could you walk me to her so I can say goodbye.

"Yea sure." Naruto carries Zabuza over his shoulder and he walks over to Haku and places his hand on her forehead channeling his chakra to break the after effects of Tsukuyomi. Haku opens her eyes and looks at Zabuza and Naruto standing over her.

"Zabuza-sama, Naruto-san." Haku says in surprise.

"Haku I'm dying those bandits got a few lucky shots on me but before I die I want you to go with the leaf with Naruto here." This last statement shocked both Naruto and Haku they both looked at Zabuza with shock.

"But Zabuza-sama I don't want to leave you." Haku starts crying.

"Haku I told you I'm dying but for the horrible things I've done I will be sent to hell."

"Zabuza I am a bit confused as to why you want Haku to go with me especially because certain black haired Uchiha matriarch will be in a rather foul mood when she learns you killed her son."

"He isn't dead." Haku says. Naruto looks over at her his eye switching to his Mangekyō sharingan.

"Haku if you're lying to me you will feel the full sting of Tsukuyomi."

"F…full st…sting?" Haku starts trembling.

"Yes normally that genjutsu lasts for 72 hours but I cut the time into a third to ensure you wouldn't be placed into a coma."

"Well you don't need to worry he was placed in a death like state and will be fine in a week."

"Alright then." Just then Naruto hears Sasuke groan and he gets up off the ground into a sitting position

"This doesn't look like heaven cause if it was heaven I would be surrounded by the arms of my family and it would be raining tomatoes." Sasuke says

"Why tomatoes?" Haku asks confused.

"YOU!" Sasuke shouts out trying to grab a kunai only to groan as his stuff muscles protest even the slightest movement.

"Don't worry Sasuke she's on our side now." Naruto says placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Ok what the hell did I miss!?" Sasuke says looking confused

"Well beside Gato dying, I unlocked the Mangekyō sharingan, and going ape shit on Gato's bandit army with Zabuza not much."

"What was that?" Sasuke says incredulously.

"Going ape shit on Gato's bandit army with Zabuza?"

"No before that!"

"Gato dying?"

"NO IN THE MIDDLE!" Sasuke shouts at his friends care free attitude.

"Oh, I unlocked the Mangekyō sharingan."

"How you have to kill your best friend to unlock that eye?"

"I believed that my actions had gotten you killed by the fact that Haku had found a way around my almighty push which caused you to sacrifice yourself to save me."

"I can see how you made that connection but the point is I'm alive and you have gained a new power."

"I have full control over the Mangekyō sharingan in my left eye as such I only have Tsukuyomi I have a feeling they will be unlocked with time." Just then a group of villagers from the land of waves come with weapons when they see all the bandits are dead and Gato is nowhere to be seen.

"Did we arrive to late Naruto nii-san?" Inari asks.

"Yea unfortunately but you were brave to gather the villagers to help your grandpa fight off Gato's tyranny."

"So it's over?" one villager asks.

"Gato is dead?" another asks.

"Yes." Naruto says. The entire crowd drops there weapons and starts crying tears of happiness that their long nightmare is finally over. Just then Zabuza drops to the ground coughing up blood.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku cries out as she runs to her father figure.

"Don't worry about me my daughter." Zabuza smiles then he turns to Naruto a serious look on his face. "Naruto make sure you protect my Haku cause if you don't I will haunt you for the rest of your life." Naruto smiles at Zabuza and turns to Haku.

"I promise I will but unfortunately unless Hinata-chan is willing to share then the closest Haku and I will ever get is friends." Naruto says with a stoic look on his face, instantly Hinata and Haku blush a deep red as Hinata's innermost secret that she had hidden from everyone but Naruto was about to be revealed, she was bisexual and while she loved Naruto dearly she couldn't deny what was in her heart.

"How could you get away with that?" Haku asks

"The Clan Restoration Act."

"The what?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Basically it states that if a clan is in danger of dying out the last surviving male member of the clan can take multiple wives but only if that clan has a bloodline." Kakashi's eyes widen at the prospect of what Naruto had said, and Sasuke instantly gets a small nose bleed at the concept as what Naruto had said applied to him as he was the last loyal Uchiha.

_"Praise the Icha-Icha Gods!" _Kakashi thinks

(Konoha)

Jiraiya sneezed and rubbed his nose.

_"Why do I have the strange urge to thank my godson and bow to him?"_

(Land of Waves)

"Well Hinata-san, are you willing to share Naruto?" Haku asks. Hinata blushes again and after a few minutes Hinata takes a deep breath and looks at Haku.

"Yes I am." Instantly Kakashi collapses with a major nose bleed and Zabuza looks at his daughter then at Naruto.

"Well Naruto since Hinata is willing to share then by my right as Haku's last living guardian I give you my blessing just make sure to treat her right." Zabuza says and with that he drops to the ground and draws his last breath.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku drops to her knees as she morns the passing of her surrogate father.

"It's ok Haku-chan let it out." Hinata says walking over to her new friend and hugs her and Naruto walks over to both of them and sits next to them.

"Do you want to bury him here in wave country or would you prefer somewhere else?" Naruto asks.

"L…le…ts b…b…bu…ry…him…h…he…re." Haku says crying into Hinata's chest.

"Ok Haku-chan." Naruto picks up his body and Hinata grabs the Kubikiribōchō and carries them up to a nearby hill and Naruto slams his hands together and forms a wooden coffin Naruto lay Zabuza in it then uses earth style to dig a hole and they placed Zabuza's coffin in it. Naruto made a tree grow from the ground behind the coffin and then channels his chakra into his right index finger and starts writing the words.

'Here lies Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist he was a beast in battle, a feared opponent an excellent mentor and to one a loving father.'

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Haku smiles tears in her eyes.

"Rest in peace Zabuza-san." Hinata says bowing to the grave, and then the three of them walk back off to Tazuna's house. (Thanks to ProtoPhinbella for these scenes)

(Scene Description) 9 PM Sarutobi had finished his slip of paperwork and was overlooking some personnel files and has uncovered something. Sarutobi senses an Anbu nearby.

"I see you've returned with what I asked for." Sarutobi says

"Yes Lord third, it is as you suspected Naruto does have some family left, and right in our own Anbu ranks no less." Neko responds

"Indeed." Sarutobi glances to the left.

"That raises the question, of how the news to 'him' is broken."

"If you mean Drago, then yes I agree."

"In addition the question of who shall be saddled with who will break the news."

"You will issue my summons to Drago, I will tell him." Neko nods and shunshins away. About a Couple hours later, Drago Hirashins in.

"You summoned me Lord Third?" Drago asks

"Yes I Did." Sarutobi points to a chair to his right. "Pull up a chair." Initially Drago is reluctant but complies after a couple of seconds

"So how was the patrol you elected for yourself, and did it prove productive?"

"Okay... in order; it was okay, I been ruffling the feathers of one mistake from your past if you must know." Sarutobi couldn't help but smile.

"Well that is good to know."

"Now can we get to the reason why you called me here?" Sarutobi takes a deep breath.

"Alright then; naturally you know what happened to what was left of your family."

"Yeah Minato and his beloved wife went down swinging against the Kyūbi around October 10th."

"You're right and you've been alone ever since." Drago Nods Yes

"Mm."

"What if I told you there was still family still out there."

"What are you saying?" Drago asks surprised.

"You still have blood relations still out there." Drago's eyes widen behind his mask. Sarutobi creates a Shadow Clone and has the clone snap his fingers near his ears.

"Okay so now I gotta ask; what as in what happened for this to occur, why as in why wasn't I informed of this."

"Well I'll explain the best I can." Sarutobi makes a hand sign and a silencing and locking seal appear on the door and ceiling then they spread around the room. "From what The Fourth Hokage had gathered in a scroll he had left behind moments before, A masked individual had orchestrated the Kyūbi Attack, he surmised the general identity of said individual to be an Uchiha somehow word of the fourth hokage's findings had leaked out to the civilian population, as well as our regular forces and that was one of the factors which lead to the Uchiha Massacre. Any way back to the Kyūbi attack Minato and Kushina had successfully given life to their child, but that masked individual used that child as bait to get Minato away from Kushina by threatening to kill the child." Drago clenches his fist as he hears the last part of the story

"Bastard."

"Indeed so to threaten a baby who'd just been born, well long story short that masked individual's had been thwarted and the Kyūbi had been sealed into their child."

"Can I have a name I wish to find him on my own?"

"Very well, his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"After his Mother eh."

"If you wish to show your true face to him make it so that he is alone and go by your name before you joined the Anbu Black Ops, Maikeru Namikaze." Drago removes his mask lord third sees a face identical to Minato's only a touch more aged, happy tears streaming down his face. "Easy to see your happy."

"The illusion that I was alone in the world has come crashing down and now I have a grand spanking new Will of Fire." Maikeru's eyes glimmer with happiness.

"That is excellent to hear, and note Naruto is your nephew, dismissed." Maikeru puts his mask back on

"YES SIR!" Maikeru Hirashins away then he reappears back in his house. He then walks over to the statue of the Shinigami and bows. "I have returned from the mission you requested Lord Shinigami." CJ, Kami, and Yami appear same as last time they gave Maikeru his mission.

"What have you learned?" CJ asks his servant.

"Well from what I've gathered from chatter from Orochimaru's bases that I've hit he is on a power trip to learn all of the jutsu in the world, and frankly inserting my personal opinion that frankly is beyond impossible wouldn't you agree and he has little interest in world domination."

"Learning all the jutsu in the world is impossible as there are many techniques that are bloodline techniques and let's be honest even with the rinnegan he couldn't learn all the jutsu in the world." CJ shakes his head at the foolishness of the damn mortal.

"I've managed to find 2 bases one in the north I surmise to be a forward base for Orochimaru's forces on the Leaf and a research facility in the South."

"Sounds like you found something in there but I hope you did something about what you found." Kami says

"I found some of the research material very interesting but also highly disturbing, I made some copies of the stuff that interested me and could prove useful to me and destroyed the originals and blew those bases sky high after I had rigged plastic wrap to the all of the open thresholds for the north and south bases."

"You seem awfully happy, how can I tell your emotionally warm inside with hardly a trace of Darkness in you." Yami says looking at Maikeru. Maikeru nods confirming what Yami had said.

"It turns out my brother made me an uncle."

"Well lets wrap up your report as I'm sure your tired."

"To put my report bluntly relating to the problems the world is facing he is little more than an annoying insect begging to be swatted."

"Very good, I will call for you if I need you until then enjoy yourself."

"Aye aye." CJ Kami and Yami fade away, and then Maikeru leaves the room and heads to his bed room. "An Uncle huh..." Maikeru drifts off happily to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

(A/N: this might be a harem fanfiction but the most girls that will be in the harem is four NO MORE!)

Chapter 14: The CRA and Chunin Exams

Team 7 and Haku are running towards the main gates of the hidden leaf village. Kotetsu and Izumo were standing by the gate looking bored out of their minds when the see Naruto and his group headed towards them at high speeds. When they reach the gate they stop and look at the guards.

"Halt! State your name and business with Konoha." Izumo says looking at the group before him.

"Kakashi Hatake and team 7 returning from our c-rank mission in wave country with a shinobi who wishes to join Konoha's ranks." Kakashi says.

"Ok then better head to the Hokage's office." Team 7 walks off to the Hokage's office and on the way Haku notices the glares that seem to follow them and she begins to worry if coming here was a mistake.

"Don't worry Haku-chan they are glaring at me not you." Naruto says looking down sadly

"Why are they glaring at you?" Haku asks

"I will tell you later." Naruto says then the group of 5 walk into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looks up at the group of shinobi.

"Ah Naruto I see you and your team have returned."

"Yes we have Hokage-Jiji-sama."

"Who is this?"

"This is Haku Yuki who was an apprentice to the late Zabuza Momochi."

"Why did you bring her here?"

"She wishes to become a shinobi of the hidden leaf village."

"Very well but unfortunately I can't sign her up because she is a missing-nin."

"Actually Hokage sama I was never registered as a shinobi of the hidden mist." Haku says.

"What skills do you possess?"

"I hold the ice style kekkei genkai and am very good at identifying weak points in the human body and place people in a death like state for later interrogation."

"_A new kekkei genkai? Oooooooh the council is going to have a field day with this." _Sarutobi groans.

"Hokage-sama I wish to establish the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha." Naruto says.

"Alright Naruto however we will have to gather the council."

"Since I'm a shinobi of the hidden leaf village doesn't that mean that only the shinobi council can be involved?"

"Yea I guess it does." Sarutobi smiles. "Anbu." Instantly two Anbu appear next to Sarutobi.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" The first Anbu asks

"Gather the members of the Shinobi council and tell them to report to the council chambers in 20 minutes."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The Anbu respond simultaneously.

"Naruto if you would follow me them when the council arrives we will get started."

"Yes lord Hokage." Naruto and Sarutobi walk off towards the council chambers. After 20 minutes the clan heads file in one by one.

"Lord Hokage why have you called us here?" Tsume asks

"Because a new clan wishes to establish itself in here in Konoha."

"Which clan lord Hokage?" Mikoto asks

"The Uzumaki clan." Instantly Hiashi's eyes widen in shock as he looks at Naruto.

"Why does Naruto wish to establish his own clan?" Shibi asks.

"Because I feel that my family should have representation in the village they helped to create."

"What do you mean helped to create?" Shikaku asks

"What do you know about the first Hokage?" Naruto asks

"Well he was the Head of the Senju clan."

"Yes, but what do you know who his wife was?" Naruto says smirking.

"Who was she?"

"Mito Uzumaki daughter of the Uzumaki Clan Leader. See during the era of the clan wars the Senju Clan and the Uzumaki clan formed an alliance to fight the Uchiha clan, Hashirama Senju married Mito Uzumaki to seal the deal. Also if you look on your jackets you will see the Uzumaki clan symbol, it's also on your headbands." The gathered jounin look at their flag jackets and see a red swirl.

"So that's the Uzumaki clan's symbol?" Inoichi asks.

"Yes now can we get to the business at hand please?"

"Right." Sarutobi says "All those in favor of allowing Naruto to form the Uzumaki clan."

"Hang on does he have a bloodline?" Mikoto asks even though the answer was obvious to everyone.

"Yes I do." Naruto slams his hands together. "Wood style: Deep forest emergence!" trees start springing up in the middle of the room. Naruto also pointed to his eyes. "The rinnegan is a Dojutsu that is far more powerful than the sharingan."

"Can it be passed down?" Chōza asks.

"Yes it can well in my case it can but not without certain DNA requirements which I have."

"Alright then. All in favor of allowing Naruto to form the Uzumaki Clan say aye."

"Aye!" Hiashi says

"Aye!" Chōza says

"Aye!" Shikaku says

"Aye!" Inoichi Says

"Aye!" Mikoto says

"Aye!" Tsume says. Just as Sarutobi raises his hand to say aye the door bursts open revealing the very pissed off Civilian council.

"SARUTOBI!" Mebuki screeches much everyone's displeasure.

"What?" Sarutobi asks looking exasperated.

"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU AND WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AND WHEN WE TALK TO YOUR SECRETARY SHE TELLS YOU ARE IN A COUCNIL MEETING THAT WE WEREN'T INFORMED ABOUT WHAT IS THE MEANING THIS?!"

"I am in a meeting with the clan heads with shinobi business that doesn't concern you or the rest of the civilian council now kindly leave so we can continue."

"Hokage-sama what were you talking about?" Koharu asks

"The introduction and revival of the Uzumaki clan."

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT BRAT IS FROM A CLAN!" Mebuki shouts.

"Anbu escort them out of the building." The Anbu draw kunai and swords and ushers the council out of the room. "Now back to business as head of the Sarutobi clan and Hokage I hereby allow Naruto Uzumaki to become the new Clan head of the Uzumaki clan." Sarutobi looks at everyone. "This meeting this adjourned." Naruto starts to walk towards the door when Sarutobi grabs his shoulders and says. "Naruto even though your establishing the Uzumaki clan we can place you in your dad's old compound which was built to house the three of you plus any surviving members of the Uzumaki clan that escaped Uzushiogakure's destruction however it's not that big but I'm sure that you could expand it using your wood style."

"Thank you lord Hokage." Naruto bows.

"Follow me." Naruto and Sarutobi walk off toward where an old compound stood abandoned as if it hadn't been used in years. "Naruto just bite your thumb and wipe the blood on the seal on the gate." Naruto bites his thumb and wipes the blood on the seal and the gate glows and creaks open to reveal a midsized compound that Naruto looked around and saw all the seals around the compound protecting it from intruders.

"Wow my pops was a very talented seal master."

"Actually your mother did most of this the Uzumaki clan was known for its sealing prowess." Naruto walks forward followed by Sarutobi. Naruto opened the door to the compound and stepped inside when he saw a small kitchen and table. "I understand this house might bring back bad memories and knowledge of the family you lost and the life you could have had."

"No actually Jiji it's perfect if you don't mind I'm going to do some exploring and renovations and then gather my things from the Hyūga clan compound."

"Alright Naruto just know that the civilian council will call a meeting tomorrow."

"Alright Jiji I will have shadow clones patrolling the perimeter of my compound for messenger ninja." Sarutobi leaves and Naruto walks around the house and walks into a small room painted blue with a picture of Minato and Kushina on the wall and a small crib with a 9 tailed fox plushy in it. Naruto starts crying as he looks upon the room that his parents had built and decorated that Naruto would never live in.

"_**Kit I know this is painful, Minato and Kushina would always stay up late at night as the day of your birth approached and Minato got you the fox plushy he even named it after me." **_Kurama says. Naruto

"_Did you ever tell mom your name?"_

"_**Second to you she was my best host so yes I told her my name." **_Naruto picks up the fox plushy then walks out of the room as the painful memories overwhelms him. Naruto walks out to the back of the house slams his hands together his wood style expands outward expanding the upper and lower floors of the of the house to grow more rooms as well as add a dojo to the lower floor. Naruto slams his hands on the ground.

"Earth style: Mobile core." Two deep earth ovals and then slams his hands together. "Wood style: Wood wall." A smooth wood wall with no peep holes appears between the two earth cores. Naruto takes out an ink brush and draws the symbol for heat on both floors and then he waves more hand signs. "Water style: Waterfall Basin." The two cores fill with water then Naruto makes two change rooms. There we go my own private bath house." Naruto then makes the ram hand sign to activate the seals on the bottom of each pool, instantly the water starts steaming then Naruto makes the cross hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu." 900 shadow clones appear around the compound. "Alright start cleaning up around the house then go out and buy furniture."

"Yes sir!" the clones respond. Naruto walks off towards the Hyūga compound hands in his pockets whistling a happy tune when Naruto senses a high chakra level, which is doing its best to suppress itself, following him. Naruto keeps walking along without a care in the world while secretly molding chakra to turn around and blast the person following him. Eventually Naruto recognizes the chakra cloaking method used by Anbu and instead of using a jutsu Naruto simply turns around looking at where the chakra is emanating from.

"How long are you going to follow me? Show yourself!"

"Impressive, it's traditionally no small feat for a gennin to sense me but you might as well have 6 times the higher than normal sensory capabilities that are usually found only with those who are usually past Hokage, people who were nominated to be Hokage, one who has power to be a Kage and One who has Hokage Lineage." Drago shows himself.

"What do you want?" he said

"Straight to the point I see just like your father was." Naruto instantly raises his guard in suspicion the only people outside himself were the third Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Ok who are you and how do you know who my father was?" Naruto reaches for his Gunbai getting ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Drago raises his hands waving them in front of his face. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"_He is telling the truth Naruto there is no malice in his heart." _Hashirama says.

"_Thank you captain obvious."_ Madara responds with a tone of voice that sounds like he is rolling his eyes. _"Anything else you would like to point out?"_

"_Oh go jump in a river!"_ Hashirama retorts not in the mood for Madara's bullshit.

"_**Oh, touchy today aren't we."**_Kurama snickers._**"Madara's right by the way I'm pretty sure Naruto knew this guy had no evil intent." **_(A/N: Yay a nothing fight I love those.)

"_Wow Kurama your agreeing with Madara-sensei I think the possibility of the end of the world isn't so far-fetched now."_ Naruto responds in surprise.

"_OH SHUT UP!"_ Madara snaps.

"What do you want with me anyway Anbu? Surely I haven't done anything that would require Lord Hokage to have me followed."

"No you haven't done anything wrong and don't call me surely." Drago responds.

"Then why are you here?"

"What an uncle can't drop by and say hi to his nephew every once in a while?"

"Uncle?"

"Yes, you see my name can't be disclosed but I'm your father's brother and I just wanted to see how his son has grown up."

"If your my uncle then where were you these last few years?"

"I was on border patrol for a few years when I was kidnapped while I slept they did all sorts of experiments on me that I dare not speak for it would bring up old memories that I would like to keep buried." Drago says. "Oh that reminds me I got something for you." He reaches for a Hirashin Kunai and hands it to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he recognizes the kunai from his father's house.

"You know _that_ Jutsu?" He asks accepting

"Yes I do, your father and I spent many years practicing it together when I mastered it I quickly rose through the ranks of the Anbu and that was the last I saw of my Otōto. If you should you ever need help use it too call and I'll be there." Drago says pumping some Chakra into the seal on the kunai as he hirashins away.

"Wait a minute, 'past Hokage, One who was nominated to be Hokage, one who has power to be a Kage' how does he know about you three?" Naruto says to his three tenants

"_Your guess is as good as mine Naruto."_ Madara responds.

"_Do you think Saru told him about us?" _Hashirama asks

"_**Sarutobi could have told him when he told him about who your father was."**_

"_I guess that's a possibility." _Naruto ponders the possibilities when he sees Konohamaru following him. _"Well at least he learned to suppress his chakra but stealth has a lot to be desired." _Naruto spins and looks at Konohamaru. "You learned to suppress your chakra I'm impressed Konohamaru."

"HOW DO YOU KEEP FINDING ME!?" Konohamaru roars in frustration.

"In your effort to hide your chakra you forgot to hide from me." Naruto then turns to the fence. "By the way Moegi Udon you really should learn to conceal your chakra or I'll keep finding you." Moegi and Udon come out from behind the fence. So what do you three want Dattebane?"

"I master the fireball jutsu and I was wondering if you would play ninja with me."

"A shinobi playing ninja how unexpected." a voice calls from behind Naruto.

"Sakura contrary to popular belief this game promotes stealth and teamwork by the way where are your other teammates?"

"Kiba had to talk to his mom about his kekkei genkai and Shino went to his compound to talk to his father about something, that guy is so secretive."

"Who is this girl nii-san is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asks. Naruto looks at Konohamaru and says.

"No my heart belongs to Hinata-chan kid."

"Good she is flat chested I don't think she would make a good girlfriend." Sakura looks at Konohamaru with a deadly look on her face.

"Hey Konohamaru have you ever heard the expression 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"No why?"

"RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Naruto shouts from a distance away as Sakura cracks her knuckles, Konohamaru and his friends run as Sakura runs after them.

(With Drago)

Drago is sitting on a telephone pole as he watches his nephew telling Konohamaru to run for it as an enraged Sakura charges after him.

"Ah Konohamaru you just can't seem to stay out of trouble." He jumps over to where he sees Konohamaru run when he sees the kid bump into Kankuro.

"Hey kid watch where you're going!" growled a kid wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. The boy grabs Konohamaru by the shirt and lifts him in the air. "Kids like you should learn respect for your elders."

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." A girl with green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails, her outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck and a fan on her back. Sakura holds her hands to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around which spooked him so he ran into you." Sakura says apologizing. _"Just who are these people?"_

"Let go of Konohamaru or you will die Dattebane." Kankuro notices there headbands.

"_These guys are Genins of Konoha." _Kankuro thinks to himself. "But I want to play around before some noisy people come."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice calls out from the fence nearby and all seven of them turn to see Drago standing there twirling a kunai in his hand.

"Oh yea and why not?"

"I'll give you five superb Reasons, 1." Drago drops his pinkie finger. "The child you have your hands on is the Grandson of the Third Hokage, 2." He drops his Ring finger, "You two are diplomats of the Sand Village and being the children of the 4th Kazekage you've been exposed to politics, 3." He drops Middle finger, "If you do harm the Grandson of the Third Hokage, YOU have to be the ones to Explain to your old man why the Hidden Leaf Village is sore at him, 4." He drops his Pointer Finger. "I would have to explain to Lord Third How his grandson was hurt by you two on my watch 5." Drago drops his thumb to form a Fist. "Your red haired teammate in that tree seems quite angry with you. Lastly my Five Reasons." Drago punched Kankuro in the mouth. "MAKES THIS DROP HIM!" Just then a small pebble slams into Kankuro's eye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in another's village?" A second voice calls out from the three nearby, everyone turns there head to see Sasuke sitting in the tree tossing a rock in his hand. Instantly Sakura enters hyper fangirl mode.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeals.

"_Leave it to an Uchiha to make a completely unnecessary entrance." _Hashirama shakes his head.

"_OI!" _Madara retorts butting heads with his old rival. (A/N: TWO NOTHING FIGHTS IN ONE CHAPTER I'M ON A ROLL!)

"_He is handsome." _Temari thinks with a slight blush on her face, Konohamaru runs over to Naruto.

"Another kid that pisses me off…" Kankuro growls under his breath. Sasuke crushes the rock in his hand.

"Get lost." Sakura and Moegi stare at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes.

"HE IS SO COOL!"

"_God dammit Sasuke that ego of yours is going to be the death of me." _Naruto shakes his head.

"Naruto-nii you're not cool" Konohamaru complains. Just then a flying purple and blue blur tackles Naruto and Hinata is on top of her boyfriend. (A/N: Yes Hinata is in her Shippuden outfit.)

"Naruto-kun where were you I was waiting for you back at the compound but you never showed up." Hinata gets off her boyfriend letting him get up.

"I was headed there when these three showed up and the whole situation kind of exploded." Naruto points to his little followers.

"Hey, come down, kid." Kankuro shouts at Sasuke who glares at Kankuro. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever." Kankuro reaches for the bundle on his back unraveling it.

"Hey! You're going to use Crow?" Temari asks concerned. Kankuro places it on the ground.

"Kankuro stop it." A voice calls from behind Sasuke.

"_Oh right Gaara." _Kankuro thinks in despair.

"You're a disgrace to our village." Gaara says hanging upside down.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro starts sweating nervously. "Listen these guys started it."

"_When the hell did he get behind me he is almost as quiet as Kakashi sensei?" _Sasuke thinks. Gaara sand Shunshins down and glares at Kankuro

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara threatens. "I apologize for my stupid brothers actions Anbu san." Gaara looks at his siblings with distain. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around."

"I…I know." Kankuro responds, then the three of them walking away.

"Hold on." Sakura says.

"What?" Temari asks.

"Judging from your forehead protectors you're ninja from the Hidden Sand village, right? The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose here."

"_Oi vey. That girl is going to get herself killed demanding information of ninja who are clearly more powerful than she is." _Hashirama says

"We are here for the Chunin exams." Temari says as she holds up a traffic pass. "As you guessed, we're Genins of the Hidden Sand village from wind country."

"_Chunin exams?" _Madara says questioning Hashirama.

"_Your guess is as good as mine on this one Madara I don't remember setting that up must have been something set up during the third great ninja war." _Hashirama responds

"_It was set up in the place of war because the shinobi nations got tired of the endless conflict." _Naruto tells two of his three tenants.

"_**Ah the Chunin exams good times, good times." **_Kurama says. _**"I remember Shinigami-sama, before he was Shinigami-sama, knocking out Fugaku Uchiha with one attack I think it was called the Kaioben, Kaioren, uhh… Kaioken that was it!" **_

"_Kaio-what?" _Madara asks.

"The what?" Moegi asks.

"You can raise from Gennin to Chunin if you pass." Konohamaru says.

"_I hope I can participate." _Naruto says. Just then Sasuke jumps down and says.

"OI you! What's your name?" Sasuke says and Temari turns around.

"Me?" Temari blushes a bit.

"No the one with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert." Gaara says. "What is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara looks at Naruto.

"What is your name?" Naruto looks at Gaara

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Sage of the Six Paths reborn." Naruto says.

"Perhaps one of you could prove my existence." Gaara says then leaps off with his siblings. Naruto turns to Drago and says.

"Thanks for your help, but you didn't need to I could of handled them."

"Just doing my job Naruto, in addition to aiding you in concealing your vast arsenal of tricks, and in time you'll see my true face." Drago says as he hirashins away.

"Who was that Naruto and how did he know your name?" Sasuke asks.

"He is my uncle and as for what is name was I have no idea he is an Anbu after all." Just then a small pug-like dog with brow fur and dark brown snout and he wears a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha Forehead protector and a bandage appears next to Naruto and his gang.

"**Yo." **The dog says.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asks.

"**My name is Pakkun I'm one of Kakashi's summons and I got a message for the three of you." **Pakkun responds looking at Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"**He says to meet him at training ground 8 for a special assignment."**

"Thank you Pakkun-san." Hinata bows then Pakkun disappears in a 'poof' of smoke. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke walk off toward training ground 8. Sasuke turns to Naruto and asks.

"Hey Naruto would you do me a favor?"

"Sure Sasuke what do you need?" Naruto responds

"Could you teach me great fire annihilation?"

"_What do you think Madara-sensei?"_

"_Sure why not it fills my heart with joy to know an Uchiha wishes to follow in my footsteps." _Madara responds.

"Sure Sasuke I will teach it to you but if I were you I would keep it as an ace in the hole as if you start using it all willy-nilly people with think your trying to become the next Madara Uchiha and believe me when I say that's not a good thing, sure the name holds power but you can't just go running around shouting 'I'm Madara Uchiha fight me if you have the balls' or something like that."

(Akatsuki hideout.)

A certain orange masked jerk that we all hate sneezed and thought.

"_Who the hell is talking about me?"_

"**Tobi is some**thingwrong?" A two face plant man asked his partner.

"It's nothing continue looking for any sign of the biju." Tobi responds

"Yes **Tobi."** Zetsu responds

(Konoha.)

Team 7 reached training ground 8 and Naruto turned to his friend.

"Alright Sasuke pay attention cause I only want to do this once."

"Right." Sasuke nods. Naruto looks over the lake of the training ground and then makes the horse hand sign.

"Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto exhales a gigantic blast of fire.

"_Wow Madara's legendary jutsu is even better up close." _

"Where you paying attention Sasuke I told you I don't want to do this twice."

"Yea I was paying attention how much chakra did you mold for that technique?"

"This is an A-rank Jutsu so like I said used it wisely." Sasuke nods and makes the horse hand sign. Sasuke starts molding the chakra necessary for the technique.

"Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Sasuke exhales trying to blast fire in the proportion he saw. Unfortunately the chakra blew up in his face and sent him flying backward, Sasuke gets up and groans. "Ow!" Sasuke growls trying to get back up to retry the jutsu, Sasuke looks at Naruto and remembers when his father taught him the fireball jutsu. Sasuke starts weaving the hand sign to blast the fire again. "Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Sasuke again tries to use the jutsu only for it to blow up in his face once more.

"Sasuke if you keep this up your just going to blast yourself into a coma try molding the chakra then envision yourself unleashing a hidden dragon within." Sasuke takes a deep breath and molds the chakra again and then he gathers it in his throat then envisions a dragon coiling in his heart and exhaling it's deadly flame. "Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" this time the great flame blasts from Sasuke's mouth blasting over the lake unleashing the great power of the flame in Sasuke's soul.

"Well done Sasuke I'm sure that took a lot of chakra but if you want to keep practicing it I'm sure your chakra reserves will increase if you keep trying it."

"Right." Sasuke nods and starts weaving the hand sign. "Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Sasuke blasts the fire again using most of his chakra to exhale the fire again. Sasuke drops to the ground panting.

"So with your chakra levels your good for two great fire annihilations or you will collapse from chakra exhaustion."

"So…what…would…happen if I used…it three…times?" Sasuke huffs.

"Well it wouldn't work but you could also endanger your life and be running on absolute zero chakra which would be downright dangerous if not deadly."

"So how do I increase my reserves?"

"Exhaust yourself chakra wise then allow 8 hours to recover chakra and it should increase but right now we don't have 8 hours so I'm going to give you chakra." Naruto channels chakra into his hand and grabs Sasuke's hand and channels chakra into his friends systems. When Sasuke's chakra levels return to normal Sasuke feels that his reserves have increased to high jounin levels low Anbu. Just then Kakashi Shunshins in with his typical eye smile.

"Yo."

"So what did you want to talk to us about Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asks

"I entered you three into the Chunin exams just go to the academy room 301 for the first part of the exam in three hours."

"Hai sensei." His three students respond then starts to run off when Kakashi tosses them three pieces of paper the one in Naruto's hand said

Naruto Uzumaki

I recommended the one with the above name to the Chunin Selection Exams under my name Hatake Kakashi.

Jounin  
Hatake Kakashi

"So were going to take the Chunin exams I wonder if my right eye will awaken." Naruto says hands behind his head.

"So what jutsu of _that_ eye did you awaken Naruto?" Sasuke asks

"Tsukuyomi." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"What are the other jutsu?"

"Amaterasu and Susano'o." 10 minutes later Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata arrive at the academy and see a bunch of students gathered around a room that says 301. Naruto looks at his teammates with a 'Really' look on his face. Just then a boy in a green jump suit is punched back someone from the group of gennin speaks up.

"Let us in we need to register for the exams!"

"The Chunin exams are real challenging kids like you should just quit." One of the gennin guards says.

"Please let us through." TenTen's voice calls from the front of the crowd. Naruto's eyes widen and he walks up to where TenTen's voice just in time to see her punched back and his eyes shift to where Neji is standing and see his adopted brother to see Neji's features twitch as TenTen was hit. Naruto places his hand on Neji's shoulder his eyes glowing as he walks up to the front of the crowd with his eyes closed smiling.

"If you think that the Chunin exams are scary." Naruto says then opens his eyes revealing his Rinnegan. "I'll show you true terror!" the guards flinch at Naruto's words and the pure power behind his eyes. "Is what I would say if this place was really the third floor."

"Hey Naruto's right drop the genjutsu!" Sasuke glares at the two gennin in front of them. The sign above the door wavers and changes to 201.

"You're pretty good. But Just being able to detect it isn't enough." The gennin with the bandage on his face charges Sasuke throwing a kick and Sasuke throws his own kick just as the two attacks are about to connect Rock Lee springs into action and grabs both kicks with extreme ease everyone stares at Lee in shock at his speed and strength.

"_Well he's fast." _Hinata thinks. _"He isn't the same kid that just got punched a few minutes ago." _

"_He stopped my kick, what's that chakra in his arm?" _Sasuke thinks. Everyone walks off after hearing that the room was fake, but Neji and TenTen walk up to Rock Lee.

"Hey you broke the promise." Neji glares. "You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"Sorry Neji." Lee responds, Neji turns to his brother figure with some fear evident in his eyes.

"Anyway Naruto could you sound anymore like Madara Uchiha?"

"Well Madara is a terrifying person so acting like him is a great intimidation tool." Neji rolls his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke lets go I don't want to be late." Hinata says grabbing their hands and dragging Naruto and Sasuke off towards the third floor.

"So Neji-kun does Sasuke interest you, after all you live with Naruto so I'm sure you know all his abilities am I right Neji-kun?" TenTen asks

"I'm afraid Naruto has kept most of his abilities to himself so he is an unknown." Neji responds then he and TenTen walk off but Lee stays where he is.

"Lee let's go what are you doing?"

"Go on without me there is something I want to take care of first." Lee responds

"What the hell was that about?"

"Beats me Lee has always been a mystery." Neji responds, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke are walking towards the entrance of the third floor when Lee calls out.

"You with the attitude." All three of them pause and turn around as Lee lands in front of them

"Me?" Sasuke points to himself. "What do you want?"

"Will you fight me right here, right now?"

"Fight you right here and now?"

"Yea, my name is Rock Lee it is common courtesy for a challenger to reveal his or her name before issuing a challenge right, Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you know my name."

"I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against someone of the genius ninja clan."

"_Well this ought to be interesting his chakra coils are far too underdeveloped to be able to use Ninjutsu or genjutsu." _Hashirama says. _"However he can mold chakra or tree climbing or water walking."_

"_Let's see how the sharingan fares against someone who probably doesn't hide their techniques." _Madara says watching his descendent.

"So you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha? You seem to be very capable so I would love to fight you unfortunately we don't have a lot of time."

"Unfortunately Sasuke is right Lee-san perhaps some other time." Naruto says looking at Lee.

"_Hey Naruto I got an idea." _Madara says

"_What is it Madara-sensei?" _Naruto asks

"_If you cast Tsukuyomi on both of them they can fight all within the time frame of half an hour." _

"_Great idea Madara sensei."_ Lee looks at Naruto and says.

"Do you not think that this match will end within half an hour Naruto-san?"

"No I don't but I do have an idea so you can both fight to your heart's content and still make it to the exams in time." Sasuke looks at Naruto with a shocked look.

"Naruto you can't possible mean _that _jutsu?" Sasuke asks a little scared.

"Yea I do Lee if you could come here and stand next to Sasuke and just gaze into my left eye it will be over within a few seconds."

"What do you mean Naruto-san how can time work like that?" Lee asks

"Simple it's a powerful Genjutsu that I learned from the Mangekyō sharingan just look and you can fight as you please." Naruto's left eye shifts to Madara's left Mangekyō sharingan.

(Tsukuyomi)

Lee and Sasuke find themselves in a world with a red moon.

"Where are we?" Lee asks

"In my world." Naruto walks over to the two of them.

"Tsukuyomi the genjutsu of the Mangekyō sharingan." Sasuke smiles then faces Lee.

"Ok you two can fight to your heart's content." Sasuke activates his sharingan and rushed at Lee throwing a kick, followed by a punch. Lee dodges the kick but is tagged by the punch, Lee flips back then charges in.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Sasuke dodges the first kick but the second one catches him and knocks him back. Sasuke starts weaving hand signs and stops on the tiger hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" The fire ball goes roaring at Lee jumps out of the way, and rushes at Sasuke who dodges and counters and throws his own punch at Lee. Lee jumps back and Sasuke starts weaving hand signs, stopping on horse. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" the stream of fire blasts from Sasuke's mouth when suddenly the world around pauses and Naruto glares at Sasuke.

"How many times have I told you not to use that jutsu all willy-nilly?!" Naruto says glaring

"No one but the three of us can see me using it." Sasuke counters.

"Oh yea." Naruto rubs his head then the world unfroze and the wave of fire blasts at Lee who jumps high in the air to avoid the attack and then vanishes and reappears in front of Sasuke and kicks him in the chest sending him high into the air then reappears behind Sasuke.

"Dancing leaf shadow." Sasuke observes.

"Very good Sasuke but just because you can analyze and predict my attack doesn't mean anything if your body can't keep up." Lee says just then the bandages on Lee's arm wrap around Sasuke and then starts rotating "Primary lotus!" then Sasuke gets slams into the ground. Sasuke stumbles up and then throws up all over the ground. Just then Sasuke is back in the air wrapped in the bandages. "Primary lotus!" then Sasuke gets slams into the ground.

"Ow!" Sasuke glares at Naruto who is cleaning his fingernails with a kunai. Then Sasuke is back in the air wrapped in the bandages.

"Primary lotus!" then Sasuke gets slams into the ground.

"CUT IT OUT!" Sasuke glares at his friend.

"Alright, alright fine." Naruto gets up and the world around them shatters. Sasuke and Lee look at one another and bow.

"You are a worthy opponent Sasuke-san." Lee bows to Sasuke.

"As are you Lee I hope to meet you again in the Chunin exams." Sasuke returns the bow, then Neji and TenTen walk into the room and look at Lee.

"Oi Lee lets go or we going to be late." Neji calls out. Then the six of them walk up to the exam room to see Guy and Kakashi standing there.

"Well I see that my rival's team has made it to the exams." Guy smiles at Kakashi.

"Huh you say something Guy?" Kakashi asks.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP YOUNG ADDITUDE!"

"_Um is this guy an insane asylum escape?" _Naruto thinks as he sweat drops at the man's reaction.

"_Your guess is as good as mine." _Hashirama responds.

"Anyway the six of you better head on in." Kakashi says.

"Hai sensei." Hinata smiles then the six of them walk in when the world's most terrifying sound reaches their ears.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a pink haired blur and a blond haired blur tackle Sasuke simultaneously, then the two girls glare at one another and start yelling.

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE SO BACK OFF INO-PIG!" Sakura shouts.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Ino shouts back.

"_Is every girl your age a Sasuke fangirl?" Hashirama asks Naruto._

"_With the exception of Hinata yes, yes they are." _Naruto responds to his 'voice of balance. (A/N: Hashirama is the voice of balance, Madara is the voice of reason and Kurama is the voice of chaos.) Just then a boy walks up to them He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. In the majority of his earlier appearances, he wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He wore a blue Konoha forehead protector.

"You guys are attracting too much attention. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, right? You're fooling around with those cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip."

"Who the hell are you to tell us that?!" Ino glares at the boy.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you…" everyone but Naruto looks around as he feels a dark aura radiating off of Kabuto. The gennin gather for the exams are all glaring at the group and unleashing a bit of killer intent at the group of 10. "The ones behind you are from the Hidden Rain village, they have a short temper. Everyone his nervous for the exams, I warned all of you so that you won't get picked on. I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything, it makes me remember the old me." Kabuto looks at Naruto. "However your friend in the red armor seems to have the right idea that or he isn't paying attention."

"Kabuto-san was it?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah."

"Is this your second time, then?"

"No, this will be my seventh time." Immediately alarm bells start going off in Naruto's head Naruto walks toward the door when Kabuto looks at Naruto. "Where are you going Naruto-san?"

"The bathroom why is that your concern?" Naruto looks at Kabuto with a rinnegan enhanced glare.

"Oh sorry for intruding." Kabuto backs up waving his hands in an 'I mean no offence' sort of gesture. Naruto opens the door and walks to the bathroom when he opens the door he scanned around the room for any source of chakra, finding none Naruto slams his hands together in a clapping motion.

"Summoning jutsu." Then a large chimera-like chameleon with snake for a tail, it has a number of body piercings and Rinnegan.

"**What do you need of me Rikudo-sama?" **the creature asks

"I need you watch a man named Kabuto something about him doesn't feel right. When we leave here I need you to turn invisible and follow me and when we get back to the room I need you to cling to the ceiling and watch his every move, we can communicate silently so if you find anything interesting let me know."

"**Yes Rikudo-sama." **The chameleon responds then vanishes from sight then Naruto opens the door and the chameleon walks out then Naruto walks out and the chameleon walks on the ceiling. When Naruto walks back to the room when Naruto opens the door the chameleon crawls in as Naruto walks in to avoid suspicion the chameleon clings to the ceiling and just stands there completely motionless. When Naruto looks at Kabuto and maintains a straight face.

"Naruto so glad you could rejoin us."

"You probably have a lot of information on the people here." Naruto says playing dumb.

"So smart in fact I have 200 cards with information on everyone here." Kabuto pulls out a stack of cards and places them on the ground. Kabuto takes the first one off the top of the pile. "It looks white, but, to get the information from this card." Kabuto starts spinning the card.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra, like this." Kabuto applies chakra to the card and a small map with a bar graph projected above it with the largest coming from the land of fire.

"What kind of information is that?" Sakura looks confused,

"The exam's total number of examinees and countries participating, it also has the number of participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chunin Exams together?" Kabuto asks all the 9 rookies look at him in silence while Chōji munches on some chips. "First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of the ninja; that is what they say."

"That is what they say?" Sasuke repeats confused.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

"Power balance eh." Naruto says looking at Kabuto.

"Why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asks

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. SO they check and restrain each other's powers, that is my guess anyway." Kabuto answers, just then Sasuke walks forward with a determined look on his face.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, is there someone that interests you?"

"Yeah there are."

"The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and save them. They include information about the nine of you as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you, I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village and Rock Lee from Konoha."

"Oh, you know their names that is no fun." Kabuto swipes his hand over the deck, and then Kabuto holds up two cards in front of them.

"Show me." Sasuke says.

"_Based on the information he has I can determine what to look out for." _Naruto thinks looking at Kabuto's little display.

"First up is Rock Lee." Kabuto says and then he channels chakra into the card and Rock Lee's information appears as well as two graphs dictating his overall stats and number of completed missions. "He is one year older than you, his mission experience includes 20 D-ranked missions and 11 C-ranks the squad leader is Might Guy. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically in this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie gennin, but he didn't take the Chunin exam, like you this is his first time taking it."

"_Thank you captain obvious." _Madara rolls his eyes.

"His team is composed of TenTen and Neji Hyūga. Next let's see Gaara of the dessert." Kabuto channels his chakra into the second card and Gaara's stats appear.

"_**Interesting his skills are unknown mostly that means Mr. Ninja info guy doesn't know everything." **_Kurama notes. _**"But I can tell you he holds my insane little brother the one tailed Shukaku."**_

"His mission experience is eight C-ranks and, this is amazing he did a B-rank mission as a gennin. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more info on him, however it seems that he has returned from all his missions unharmed."

"_**Oh this reeks of Shukaku's influence, if I were to hazard a guess I would say this Gaara kid controls sand for both offence and defense; and, like yours truly, he has a very strong self-preservation instinct so odds are the sand will spring up to defend him."**_

"_Thank you Kurama." _Naruto smiles at his inner biju

"He did a B-rank mission as a gennin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru asks shocked. Kabuto takes another card from his deck and channels more chakra into in and the mini map pops up again.

"Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound, this year, many talented gennin from these hidden villages have come here to take the exams. The Hidden Sound Village is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much info on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages."

"So all the people here are all…" Sakura trails off.

"Right.. It's not only Lee or Gaara, all the people here are the top elites chosen from each country, I can assure you this won't be easy." Naruto starts chuckling silently and starts shaking, Sakura notices this and her unease starts to grow rapidly.

"_Even Naruto, who is on par with Sasuke-kun, is nervous maybe should try and help him." _Sakura thinks in dismay, however just as she is about to say something Naruto turns to the other participating gennin and unleashes a torrent of killer intent smiling like a mad man.

"Excellent this seems like a declaration of war!" Naruto's eyes starts glowing with glee then he holds out his hand and clenches it into a fist. "I can't wait to crush you all and when I'm done you will all know the fear of divine power!" instantly every gennin with the exception of Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji starts sweating up a storm and a few even collapse under Naruto's power. Kakashi hears Naruto's declaration from outside and chuckles a bit.

"_Why am I not surprised? Naruto will never back down no matter the odds against him; he really is sensei's son." _Kakashi thinks with pride at his students. Back inside the class room three sound gennin look over at where Kabuto was.

"Did you hear that." The one with a head piece similar to the Second Hokage asks. "They said that the hidden sound village is a minor village in a small country."

"I'm hurt." The one wrapped in bandages responds.

"Let's play with them a little, then." The only girl says smirk.

"Yeah, they spoke as if we're just leftover ninja, let's make him add this into his data… Ninja from the Hidden Sound village are somewhat cruel."

"Shall we." First boy asks.

"Let's." the second responds, then the three of them rush over to the rookie nine then come flying in at Kabuto the first boy leaps into the air and throws a couple of kunai at Kabuto who dodges them with ease when the second comes in to strike swings his right arm which Kabuto dodges with ease, then a wall of invisible force blasts him back causing him to slam into his teammate.

"_What the hell hit me one minute I'm showing my stuff the next I go flying backwards as if I hit an invisible wall." _The mummy ninja thinks looking around trying to identify the source of the attack, only to see Naruto with his left arm outstretched laughing. Then the lenses of Kabuto's glasses shatter.

"_So it's a sound wave attack interesting. Note to self, apply sound proofing seals to the ear area which can activate at will and deactivate at will." _

"I see so that's what kind of attack it was." Kabuto takes off his shattered glasses. Sasuke runs forward confused.

"What is going on? You definitely dodged it so why did your glass…" Sasuke says in confusion

"It must have hit his nose. That's what happens for trying to look cool." Shikamaru responds. Just then Kabuto's eyes widen in shock as a wave of Nausea over comes him and his vision blurs. Then Kabuto collapses to his knees and throws up.

"He threw up!" Kiba says looking in shock.

"Kabuto-san!" Sakura cries out in concern. Everyone looks shocked except for Shino who doesn't really have an expression. Sakura and Kiba run over to Kabuto.

"Hey, Kabuto are you alright?" Kiba asks concerned

"Yeah I'm ok." Kabuto responds.

"Really?" Sakura asks.

"You're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam four years running." Dosu says.

"Write this in your card…" Zaku says. "The three rom the Hidden Sound village will definitely become Chunin!"

"Lee what do you think of that attack?" Neji asks.

"There was no problem in dodging it. There must be some sort of trick." Just then a huge plume of smoke erupts from the front of the class room as a deep voice growls out.

"Quiet down you punks!" Everyone in the room turns there attention to the new arrival. When the smoke clears a bunch of Chunin in grey uniforms with a man with a black trench coat with scars running down his face standing in front. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chunin Exam, Morino Ibiki." Everyone looks on with a twinge of fear, not only from Ibiki's intimidating presence but some were still recovering from Naruto's Killer Intent. Then Ibiki points to the three Sound Gennin. "You three from the Hidden Sound Village, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam." Then Ibiki points to Naruto. "Uzumaki if you so much as scratch my classroom with that jutsu I will see to it you will be doing nothing but D-rank missions till you make Jounin! Do any of you want to fail already?"

"I'm sorry, I was excited, since this is my first exam." Dosu says.

"Not my fault this room can't withstand divine power." Naruto says off handedly.

"This is a good time to say this…" Ibiki responds disregarding Naruto's comment. "You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners, and even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understand?" Zaku laughs at Ibiki's statement.

"This exam seems so soft and easy." Zaku says

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin exams."

"_Am I being ignored?" _Zaku thinks to himself glaring at the examiner.

"Turn in your applications, take one of the number tags, and sit where the number tells you to." Ibiki says holding up a small card with a big black number 1 on it. "Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

"_Great a paper test fan-fucking-tastic." _Naruto groans inwardly. _"I thought I was done with stupid paper tests when I left the academy." _

"_**You think this is bad you should actually pay attention to the amount of papers on the Hokage's desk on any given day he has to fill out and sign all of them and that usually takes up most of his day." **_Kurama snickersand Hashirama groans in remembrance of the paper work he would have to fill out when he was Hokage.

Ha! Ha! Guess being Hokage isn't all its cut out to be and now I'm sort of glad the Fire daimyo chose you instead of me Hashirama." Madara says laughing at his old rival's expression.

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP MADARA!" _Hashirama yells at him.

"_Oh come on it can't be that bad." _

"_YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT WAS THAT BAD!" _(A/N: THEY SAID IT COULDN'T BE DONE BUT IN THE END I PROVED THEM ALL WRONG I FIT 3 NOTHING FIGHTS INTO ONE CHAPTER! I feel very accomplished right now.) When everyone sits down the Chunin that accompanied Ibiki sit down in chairs at the edges of the room while holding clip boards. Naruto looks around the room using the chameleon he has positioned on the ceiling and notices that everyone is separated from their teammates with the exception of Naruto and Hinata.

"Let's do our best Hinata-chan." Naruto says smiling at her.

"Right Naruto-kun." Hinata says smiling back.

"Alright this first exam has a few important rules." Ibiki calls out from the front of the class. "I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully."

"_Rules? Won't accept any questions? Just what is this guy's angle?" _Sakura thinks.

"First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start the written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point, this test is a deduction based test, if you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted."

"_So getting all of them wrong will get you zero points." _Kiba thinks

"Second Rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." Instantly Sakura slams her face into the desk and a large bruise appears on her forehead it was a well-known fact that Kiba was not very good at test taking.

"Wait! Your team's total points? What?!"

"Shut up!" Ibiki shouts. "There is a reason for this so shut up and listen."

"_A reason?"_

"Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test…Each action will cause you to lose two points." A few students react in shock. "In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded."

"_So there's a way to lose points besides getting the written problems wrong."_

"Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

"We'll 'check you at any time." Izumo says smiling .

"You are all trying to become Chunin, if you are ninja act like a first-rate one." At Ibiki's next words the puzzle pieces in Naruto's head snap into place.

"_The point of this test is to cheat without getting caught, very clever Ibiki-san, very clever." _Naruto thinks

"_Calm down, Sakura_ _calm down, setting aside Kiba, Shino and I will do just fine even if Kiba gets a zero we just have to make up for it." _Sakura thinks.

"Also if anyone in a team gets a zero everyone on that team will fail!"

"_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIT!" _Sakura swears in her head then glares at Kiba. _"You better get atleast one question right Kiba or I swear to god you will never hear the end of it!"_

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour to take your tests." Ibiki watches the clock until it hits the 3:30 mark. "Begin!" everyone begins writing on their paper answering the questions, Naruto looks at the first question, which is to decipher a carefully written code.

"_Childs play I could finish this test in five minutes tops." _Madara scoffs at the simplicity of the questions.

"_Well then oh wise and powerful Madara what does the code say?" _Naruto asks sarcastically.

"_Hang on a second I WROTE THIS CODE!" _Hashirama says looking at it with recognition

"_What's it say Hashirama?"_

"_Hozuki-sama it is with deep regret that I inform you that the Senju clan cannot provide the kind of support you are looking for while I appreciate you reaching out to us we the Senju are busy fighting the Uchiha clan and with Madara as their leader I can't take any chances if you are able to hold until sundown by next Tuesday then I can send some men to reinforce you and your position. Many thanks Hashirama Senju." _Naruto wrote down what Hashirama told him. Naruto looked at the second problem.

"_Simple math for this one, should be a walk in the park." _Naruto writes down his answer and explains everything to the finest point. When Naruto looks at the questions he starts answering them but when he gets to the question 5 and sees the increasing difficulty of the questions. _"No way I can answer this no choice." _ Then out of the corner of his eye with the shared vision granted by his summon he sees Sakura has answered the question and he copies her answer remembering that she was an absolute book worm. Then he feels Hinata's hand on his leg and notices the Anbu hand signs she is making.

"_I hope you have realized the point of this test is to cheat without getting caught."_

"_Affirmative I think Sasuke has as well I have a summon on the ceiling enhanced by my rinnegan to see answers I normally couldn't see it's a chameleon summon and is cloaked and not moving a muscle." _Just then a kunai goes flying past Naruto and hits the test behind him, the gennin stands up and shouts out.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"You screwed up five times. You fail." Izumo responds.

"What..?" the gennin's eyes shrink

"Teammates of his, get out of here!" The gennin's teammates get up and walk out and after a couple of seconds he follows them.

"Number 23, fail, number 43 and 27, fail." Then gennin are dropped one by one and their teammates are kicked out as well. Over the next several minutes teams walk out and after 40 minutes, 38 teams remain, and everyone starts cheating in attempt to figure out each-other. After a few minutes Kankuro raises his hand and leaves for the bathroom and gets the answers from his puppet, when he comes back Ibiki smiles.

"Have fun playing with your dolls?" Ibiki smiles at Kankuro's narrowed eyes. Eventually the clock hits the 45 minute mark and Ibiki calls out. "PENCILS DOWN!" everyone looks up in shock. "I will now give the 10th question."

"_Took you long enough." _Sasuke thinks smirking

"_The last question finally!" _Sakura thinks in excitement.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say… There is a special rule for this last question. I will now explain, this is a hopeless rule."

"_A hopeless rule." _Naruto smirks.

"First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth question or not."

"Choose?" Temari asks confused. "So what happens if we don't take the tenth question?"

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero, in other words you and your team fail." A kid in the back of the room shouts out.

"Of course we going to take it!"

"Here is the other rule."

"_What not another rule cut the crap Shannaro! (Dammit!)" _Sakura thinks in exasperation

"If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will…Lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exams forever."

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC RULE IS THAT!" Kiba shouts out. "There are gennin here who have taken these exams before!" Ibiki starts laughing.

"You were unlucky, this year I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exams next year, or the year after that." Ibiki starts laughing again. "Now let's begin those who don't want to take it raise your hands."

"_Very clever he sadist, this is psychological warfare, but two can play this game." _Naruto thinks standing up with a determined look in his eyes.

(With Drago outside the classroom)

Although he isn't in the same room Drago read lips to the point where he can understand what is being said.

"No way am I giving up even if I have to stay a gennin I will become the greatest gennin Hokage! I never go back on my word, that's the way of the Ninja." as Naruto says these words Drago sees a visage of both Minato and his beloved sister in Law and smiles at the vestige of his younger brother and his wife. Drago chuckles slightly

"Well Minato, Kushina he's becomes more like you two every day." Then he notices Anko arriving, _"Late again._" Drago shakes his head, then Anko sees him and mouths

"_Now?" _Drago shakes his head saying 'no.' Anko nods and waits.

(Back inside)

After Naruto's declaration the examiners all nod at Ibiki smiling, and he nods back.

"In that case all those of you here…PASS!" everyone looks shocked. "_3…2…1."_

"WHAT!" everyone with the exception of Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke as they were already used to dramatic tension like this.

"So those questions were all for nothing!" Temari shouts.

"They served their purpose they weeded out those who are unfit to be Chunin. The point of this test was to gauge how good you are at information gathering. In the shinobi world if you are caught stealing information you will be torture for information on your village." Ibiki takes off his bandana show scars on his head.

"_That looks bad but I've had worse." _Naruto thinks shaking his head. _"Still torture is torture and it sucks, however it looks like lighting catalyzed the wounds man that looks like it hurt." _Just then a lump of black cloth smashes through the window and a banner appears behind the new figure which reads. _'The second examiner the Sexy and Single Anko.' _Then the person says,

"Everyone there is no time to be happy! I am the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi! Let's go to the next exam!" Anko thrusts her fist in the air. "Follow me!" The room is dead quiet and everyone has the WTF face. Ibiki steps out from behind the banner.

"Grasp the atmosphere." He says mentally face palming.

"78 people, Ibiki you let 26 teams pass? The first exam bust have been too soft."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time, especially the blonde."

"_What has this village come to?" _Madara asks shakes his head _"What happened to the fear, the hate, the bloodlust if I ever get out of here I am going to make some serious changes to Konoha!" _

"_Um Madara-sensei your dead there isn't much you can do." _Naruto responds.

"_S…SHUT UP!" _Everyone starts walking out after Anko. Ibiki goes around picking up the tests and when he gets to Naruto's test he sees a small drawing of a chibi Madara and a speech bubble that said.

"Next time try releasing killer intent that seems to scare people I mean come on you call that fear I will show you true terror if I ever get out of here. P.S. Naruto wants you to keep an eye on Kabuto he has access to too much classified information. P.P.S look up at the ceiling." Ibiki looks up and sees a chameleon sticking to the ceiling with the rinnegan

"So he used a summon to cheat I can't believe I never noticed a gigantic green lizard on the ceiling."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 15: The Forest of Death and Preliminaries

The 26 remaining teams and Anko arrive at training ground 44 Naruto looks at the forest.

"WELCOME YOU MAGGOTS TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!" Anko announced with a gleeful look.

"Ah home sweet home." Naruto says as he smiles looking at the forest. Just then a kunai flicks past Naruto's cheek and blood comes from the wound and Anko licks the blood from his cheek.

"Tough guys like you usually end up dead with in the first day."

"I lived in this forest for 3 years while training to master my powers. By the way you might not want to press yourself against my back."

"Oh and why is that tough guy?"

"Two words, angry Hyūga." Anko turns around and looks at Hinata Byakugan activated with enough killer intent to strangle the Sanbi.

"Anko-san if you don't get off my boyfriend right now you will experience a world of pain the likes of which you have never known." Hinata drops into a Jyuken stance.

"Oh yeah?" Anko looks at Hinata, the next words that come out of Hinata's mouth freeze Anko's blood solid.

"Eight trigrams 128 palms." Anko immediately jumps off of Naruto and wave defensively

"I was only joking Hinata-sama." Anko sweat drops. _"Note to self never piss off Hinata and stay away from her boyfriend."_

"I thought so." Hinata smiles, just the Anko turns around with another kunai in her hand and a grass ninja with a long tongue.

"Here is you kunai miss." The grass ninja says.

"Oh thank you." Anko smiles.

"_This is bad the chakra radiating of this guy is insane and the dark intent behind it is monstrous!" _Naruto thinks looking at the ninja.

"However don't stand behind me like that. That is unless you want to die young." Anko takes both her kunai and the grass ninja pulls her tongue back in.

"Well I get itchy when I see blood, also my precious hair was cat so I got a little excited, sorry." The grass ninja walks away

"Anyway in order for you to participate in the exams you need to sign these warrants that free the hidden leaf from any responsibility or liability should you die in the forest."

"What do you mean death?!" some of the participants asks.

"Just what I said, when you enter the forest you will start out with either a heaven or and earth scroll you will need to get both scrolls to get into the tower at the center. Don't open the scrolls or else, well let's just say it will be fun for me if you do." Anko smiles dangerously. "This exam will last five days."

"WHAT WILL WE DO ABOUT FOOD!" Chōji yells out.

"Scrounge some up this forest is a treasure box of nature." Anko's smile widens. "But be careful as some of them are poisonous and also you might find that you will be hunting only to end up hunted." Anko separate every team to a gate and then after 5 minutes a buzzer goes off and the gates open up and everyone rushes in. After a few minutes Naruto looks at his teammates.

"Guys I know this forest like the back of my hand the best bet would be to set up camp with a few of my henged shadow clones with my rinnegan to keep watch." Naruto looks around and then makes the shadow clones take watch but then Naruto walks over to a tree and starts walks behind it.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?"

"Nature calls Hinata-chan and no peaking."

"Aww, come on your no fun Naruto-kun." Hinata pouts, after a few minutes Naruto returns.

"Naruto any ideas on how to get a scroll?"

"Not yet I say we just wait for someone stupid to try and attack and kick there butt."

"Brilliant plan Naruto like I couldn't have thought of that." Sasuke rolls his eyes, just then a huge blasts of wind comes blasting towards the three of them. Naruto pushes Sasuke and Hinata aside.

"DODGE!" unfortunately Naruto is blasted by the attack and is sent flying. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Just then the grass ninja walks over smiling

"Hello Sasuke-kun." The ninja says, Sasuke draws a kunai glaring at the ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" Hinata activates her Byakugan.

"I am your worst nightmare." The ninja unleashes a huge killer intent at the two of them but Sasuke and Hinata just yawn at the intent.

"This is killer intent!" Hinata and Sasuke blast the ninja with twice the killer intent.

"So you're not the helpless prey that I thought you were." The ninja smiles. "You are definitely his brother." Sasuke instantly sees red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke charges the ninja activating his sharingan the ninja dodges and strikes Sasuke back who was sent flying back. Sasuke charged the ninja again throwing punch and kicks but the ninja dodges with ease after 10 minutes Sasuke jumps back and weaves the horse hand sign. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Sasuke exhales a huge fire wave at the ninja who is forced to dodge.

"_Where did Sasuke-kun learn that jutsu?" _Orochimaru thinks in confusion as he is forced to dodge Sasuke's next attack.

(With Naruto)

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Naruto shouts as he lands on the ground a good distance from his friends. Naruto just lies there for a few minutes then he gets up to see a huge snake looking at him.

"_Well this is just a fantastic day." _Madara says sarcastically. Naruto dodges the first strike of the snake by jumping into the air.

"Wood style: Deep forest emergence!" Trees spring up to bind the snake in place.

"_**BAKA SNAKES CAN SLIP OUT ANYTHING!" **_Kurama yells and true to his words the snake escapes the wooden trap.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouts out closing his eyes as the snake's maw opens up. When Naruto opens his eyes again he is trapped in the digestive system of the snake. "LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB SNAKE!" Naruto shouts trying to get free enough to used almighty push, when suddenly Naruto's right eye starts stinging as chakra flows through it, and after a few seconds of pain Naruto's eye shift to the Mangekyō sharingan. "Amaterasu!" sudden the insides of the snake burst into black flames.

"_**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" **_the snake hisses, and in a few seconds the snake is consumed in a black fireball. When the flames die down the outline of a rib cage made appears and Naruto walks forward both Mangekyō sharingan emerging.

"_You have done it Naruto you have unlocked my Susano'o now when you have the opportunity visit me in your mindscape and I will teach you heaven concealed." _Madara says with glee that his student had come so far.

"_Why did my right Mangekyō sharingan unlock after my left?" _Naruto asks.

"_Because your left eye has two Mangekyō in one eye as such it is more hyper sensitive to chakra and the coils behind your right eye had to adjust to allow the proper amount of chakra to enter it." _Hashirama responds

"_Thank you sensei now if I am going to help my friends." _Naruto leaps off towards his friends' chakra.

(With Sasuke and Hinata)

Sasuke was dodging for all he was worth against the gigantic snake but able to react properly and see the movements with clarity, if anyone not involved in the fight they would see that Sasuke had unlocked the third tomoe of his sharingan.

"_God damn snake and god damn stupid snake sannin!" _Sasuke swears dodging another strike. Sasuke starts weaving hand signs and stops on tiger. "Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke exhales the stream of fire burning the snake alive but the strain on Sasuke to even cast that simple jutsu was too much for his reserves and he collapses to one knee breathing hard.

"Oh poor Sasuke-kun is this the best you can do?" Orochimaru laughs and appears from the corpse of the roasted snake.

"You still forgot about me Orochi-chan~" Hinata says in a sweetly sick voice from right behind her. Orochimaru's eyes shrink in fear at the voice remembering the last time he heard that tone of voice.

_Orochimaru was running to training ground 12 to meet his teammates Tsunade and Jiraiya. _

'_If I'm late sensei will kill me.' Orochimaru thinks in fear and silently cursing his alarm clock for being so damn quiet. When Orochimaru arrives at the training ground he sees no one there which causes him to sigh in relief that he was still the first to arrive._

"_Oh I wouldn't be so relived if I were you Orochi-chan~" a sickly sweet voice calls out and Orochimaru turns to see a livid Tsunade standing behind him. "It isn't nice to keep a lady waiting." Tsunade cracks her knuckles while Orochimaru starts sweating._

"_Y-you look l-l-l-lovely today T-T-Tsunade." _

"_Oh I'm sure." Tsunade responds coldly. Tsunade then proceeded to give Orochimaru the worst beating of his life._

_End _

"Eight trigrams 128 water palms!" Hinata roared out blasting water chakra into each point nearly breaking bones and snapping tendons

"_Thank god I made those modification to my body after that day or I'd be dead." _Orochimaru silently prays as his pasty white ass is handed to him. After Hinata finishes the final attack Orochimaru goes flying backwards. Hinata runs over to Sasuke and picks him up.

"Come on Sasuke get up."

"I…am…trying…" Sasuke huffs out, just then Orochimaru seemingly teleports in front of them and slams his hand into Hinata's throat and starts choking her.

"You are an annoying pest I shall kill you then I will do what I came here to do." Hinata starts clawing at Orochimaru's hand, and Orochimaru starts laughing, when he hears something of in the distance.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Um does anyone else here that?" Orochimaru asks

"MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"Yea and its getting closer." Sasuke says

"_And it sounds just like…" _Hinata thinks still losing air. Then a red and black blur punches Orochimaru off of Hinata.

"Mine."

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out with relief seeing his friend is ok and more importantly he can help them against Orochimaru.

"So I was just, you know, minding my own business, got eaten by a snake, broke out, there is a snake fag choking my girlfriend; what's up?"

"This was the guy who attacked us and for some reason he seems fixated on Sasuke." Hinata says.

"Well then." Naruto glares at Orochimaru. "I'll show you true terror."

"You managed to escape my snake how did you do it?" Orochimaru asks

"I burned it alive but if you want to fight with summons I would be happy to accommodate you." Naruto smiles. Orochimaru makes hand signs and wipes blood on his snake summoning tattoo.

"Summoning Jutsu!" a gigantic snake appears in front of Orochimaru. "What will you do Naruto?" Naruto claps his hands together and a contract sign appears in the air next to Naruto.

"Summoning Jutsu." Then out of the sign appears a bird. The bird itself is unusual, as not only does it demonstrate a prominent and jagged beak, but it also features three distinct legs as well as wings. Then with a single command the bird flies at the snake snapping at it with its drill beak then flies around and dive bombs the snake, however Orochimaru's snake rises up and bites down on the bird's neck dispelling it. Orochimaru looks smugly at Naruto but Naruto just slams both his hands on the ground and two different contract signs appear. "Summoning Jutsu." This time a gigantic Ox and Rhino appear and both charge Orochimaru whose eyes widen in shock.

"_It's impossible to have more than one contract let alone three." _Orochimaru summons two more snakes to defend him and to attack. The first snake lunges at the Ox and Rhino but the separate and charge the snake impaling it on their horns. The second snake rushes at Sasuke Naruto's eyes widen in fear when he remembers his newest ocular power.

"_Amaterasu!"_ Naruto thinks and the snake bursts into black flames and it starts hissing in pain.

"_This boy has the Mangekyō sharingan this is bad news for me now I have to avoid eye contact if he is anything like Itachi."_

"_Amaterasu the black flames of the Mangekyō sharingan does this mean Naruto unlocked his right eye." _Sasuke thinks at his friend with glee in his heart knowing that the legendary Mangekyō of Madara Uchiha is Naruto's to wield and this means Orochimaru is in serious trouble. Naruto turns to Orochimaru both Mangekyō sharingan activated.

"_Madara sensei what are the hand signs for heaven concealed?"_

"_Ram snake and bird simultaneously you need to use Susano'o to weave the hand signs Naruto." _Madara responds. Naruto activates Susano'o and the blue Susano'o of Madara Uchiha appears, one side of it makes the bird hand sign the other side and Naruto makes ram and instantly the sky darkens as a meteorite twice the size of Hashirama's stone face starts falling towards Orochimaru whose eyes widen in fear.

"_Is this Divine power?" _Orochimaru asks himself. Naruto drops to the ground nearly depleted of chakra.

"_Shit I don't have enough chakra to get Sasuke, Hinata-chan and myself out of here." _Just then charka floods Naruto's systems and he runs over to Sasuke and Hinata as Kurama's power flows though him. Naruto grabs his friends just as the meteorite makes contact with the forest crushing it and Orochimaru while Naruto uses Kurama's chakra to enhance his Susano'o to protect his friends. The resulting tremor blasts Naruto and his friends away from the crash site then Naruto collapses from chakra exhaustion.

"_There is no way he survived that impact and if it weren't for Naruto-kun we would be dead." _Hinata looks at her friends and smiles in relief when Orochimaru's head pops out of the ground and bites Sasuke on the neck and the curse mark of heaven appears on his skin. Sasuke roars in pain as the mark appears and Hinata looks in fear. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE?!" Hinata roars in fury.

"I gave him a gift, in time he will come to me seeking power." Orochimaru says laughing as he dissolves into mud.

(Hokage's office just seconds after the meteor impact.)

Sarutobi is working on some paperwork when a tremor of unimaginable magnitude shakes the office knocking over everything, immediately Drago rushes in to see if the Hokage is alright.

"Lord Hokage are you ok?" Drago asks in concern.

"I'm fine but what happened?" Sarutobi asks; just then a second Anbu bursts in with a frantic breathing.

"Lord Hokage a gigantic falling rock has landed in the forest of death, no one is hurt but we're just shaken up!" The Anbu says panicked.

"Drago go find out what happened!" Sarutobi snaps.

"Yes Sir!" Drago Hiraishin out and starts running towards the forest of death. _"Dammit what the hell happened and why do I have a feeling Naruto is involved?" _

(With Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.)

Hinata is in a sitting position placing a cool cloth on Sasuke and Narutos' heads

"Dammit Naruto what was that technique and why did you use it?" Hinata asks looking at her boyfriend's face.

(Naruto's sub-consciousness)

Madara and Hashirama are looking at Naruto with concern as he lies there out cold.

"Even his sub-conscious mind has shut itself down from the sheer chakra cost of the technique and over use of his eyes." Hashirama looks at Madara.

"What should we do?" Madara asks.

"**One of us will have to fill in for Naruto's sub-conscious and possess his body to keep him from dying." **Kurama says.

"I will do it I want to have some fun with the rinnegan." Madara smirks.

"Alright Madara just do it fast." Hashirama says; Madara nods closes his eyes and places his hand on Naruto's sub-conscious form and temporally takes over. When Madara's eyes open he is looking at Hinata kneeling over him applying a new cold compress. Madara gets up and looks at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun your awake!" Hinata says in glee.

"Unfortunately you are wrong I am Madara I have taken temporary control of your boyfriend's body and mind to allow him to recover." Madara says.

"What happened to Naruto-kun?" Hinata looks deeply worried.

"His sub-consciousness has shut down to protect from ocular backlash of using a technique on that scale but don't worry I won't try anything funny I will be strictly professional Naruto should be back to normal by the end of this exam." Madara says.

"Do you know much about medical Ninjutsu Madara-sama?"

"I have some knowledge so I will help with Sasuke if you need it but from what I know you seem to be doing the right thing." Madara gets up and walks out of the small tree hollow and starts stretching and cracking his back. Madara starts sparing with himself testing his new body's limitations.

"_Madara-sama seems to different from the Madara I have read about." _Just then Madara turns to back to Hinata.

"Hyūga-san how long have we been out?"

"About 24 hours give or take."

"So do we still have the heaven scroll?"

"Hai I have it in my back pocket." Hinata reaches into her ninja pouch and pulls out the heaven scroll showing it to Madara. Madara nods and places his hands together.

"Wood style: Multi wood clone jutsu." 20 wood clones spring out from Madara and spread out around the area. "They will keep an eye out for any enemy teams." Madara then looks at Hinata. "Set up some traps and keep giving Sasuke medical treatment I will go get us some food." Madara leaps off in search for something to eat.

(Drago) (A/N: Big Shout out to ProtoPhinbella for this scene, words cannot describe how well written it is.)

During a patrol of the Area one Drago's nose catches an aroma of iron which is odd since in an environment of Trees

"What the..?" Drago asks himself as his gaze lands upon 2 shinobi plus 1 Kunoichi equaling 3 corpses with their faces missing, _"This is…his jutsu!" _Drago's eyes narrow behind his mask. Just then an unnamed Chunin walks towards him. Drago looks at the unnamed Chunin. "You has Anko seen this?" Drago Point at the corpses.

"Um, Yes sir she said there was big trouble that needed her attention in the Forest of Death." The Chunin responds.

"Damn I got to get after her." Drago makes a beeline for the Forest. _"I pray I make it time."_ Maikeru hops through the trees looking for Anko. Just then he sees her using the Striking Shadow Snake to pull Orochimaru out of the tree. Maikeru launches a Hiraishin Kunai into a tree 1.5 Meters away from him, then he notices the Position Anko and Orochimaru are in and almost instantly recognizes the Twin snake Sacrifice jutsu and he launches a Hiraishin Kunai behind Anko, then he makes the Hiraishin jump.

"Ninja art Twin..." Anko Calls out but, just then Drago grabs her hand and pulls her away.

"You really are an Idiot Anko." Drago draws a regular Kunai.

"What the hell I almost got him?!" Anko growls

"You only got him because he allowed you to catch..." Drago Hirashins, then rams a Regular Kunai into Orochimaru, then Hirashins back to Anko. "…A Mud Style Substitution."

"And I Fell for it; Hook line and Sinker." Anko looks down depressed.

"No need to beat yourself up."

"Did anymore come with you?"

Drago shakes his head "For Now It's just me, I came running when I saw the bodies as well as smelt the iron and faint decomposition from them and the fact that those poor souls were victims of his Jutsu didn't hurt either."

"Oh and who are you?" Orochimaru asks rising from the branch. "An Anbu by the looks of you but there is something different about you. To think that some no name Anbu learned Minato's famous jutsu." Orochimaru snickers.

"Doesn't matter who I am all you need to know is that you're a dead man." Drago responds.

"Dear Anko you are a special Jounin of this village you shouldn't use the forbidden techniques I taught you like they're just toys." Anko pulls the kunai out of her hand and tosses it Orochimaru, however he just catches it between his two fingers. "I told you that it's useless." Orochimaru makes a single hand sign and Anko freezes up and clutches her neck.

"Why did you come…?" Anko says glaring

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, but you're treating me so coldly."

"Did you come to assassinate Hokage-sama?" Drago asks.

"No, no, well not yet anyway I don't have enough men for that. So I was planning on 'reserving' some outstanding ones from this village." Anko clutches her neck again and collapse to her knees. "I just gave someone that same cursed seal as a present a while ago, there is a boy I want."

"Let me guess any boy between the age of 7 and 13 so you can unleash your pedophile tactics?" Drago retorts.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THROW THAT ACCUSATION AROUND! I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"You sure as hell act like one." Drago snorts "However that boy is going to die before he serves you."

"True there is only a 10 percent chance he'll survive, but he might be like Anko, and not die."

"You seem quite interested in this boy." Anko sneers, then Orochimaru reaches out and touches her face.

"Are you jealous? Are you still angry that I used you, then cast you off like trash? Unlike you, he seems to be an excellent ninja after all, he is the boy that carries the abilities of an Uchiha. His body is beautiful, and he is capable of becoming my successor. If he survives, things will become quite interesting. Whatever you do, don't cancel this exam, three from my village are under your care." Orochimaru starts to walk off then Orochimaru vanishes.

"Thank Kami Orochimaru didn't show any suspicions towards me." Drago walks over to Anko and places a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"What do you think?" Anko glares. Much later Boar and Tori Anbu arrive. "It's about Damn time you got here."

"Sorry Drago, Hokage-sama only told us what happened after you left and we had to look for you." Tori responds.

"Get Hokage-sama down here and tell him we have a serious problem."

"Yes sir.

"_I hope for Orochimaru's sake Sasuke lives or this could turn ugly." _Just then three tigers gather around Anko and Drago. "Damn tigers now of all times." Drago draws a kunai. _"I don't know any techniques that could paralyze them." _Just then a foul chakra blasts into the night and the tigers flee on instinct. _"That's Madara's chakra!" _Drago looks over to where he felt the chakra. _"Oh well this means nothing." _Drago lifts up Anko and carries her off towards the tower.

(Back with team 7)

Hinata was sleeping after a trying tirelessly trying to heal Sasuke. Madara was watching the surrounding area when three chakra signatures catch his attention Madara draws his Gunbai and cotes himself in his Susano'o.

"Alright whoever is there come out where I can see you and I won't kill you."

"So you were able to sense us coming that is some power your releasing." Dosu says landing with his teammates looking at Madara. "You seam different from the blond that we saw in the first exams, your attitude seems the same but your chakra is more sinister then even Lord Orochimaru's; just who are you?" Dosu asks

"I am death, I am power, I am terror, I am Madara Uchiha!" the three sound ninja's eyes widen in shock at the name.

"Impossible Madara is dead!" Zaku says glaring at Madara.

"You serve a man who attempts to maintain his eternal youth and you doubt the possibility of immortality?"

"Anyway wake Sasuke up he is our target." Dosu says.

"Do you wish to dance?" Madara asks, and then he charges in swinging his fan at Dosu slamming it into the metal gauntlet he wears sending him flying backward. Zaku holds out his hands and points them at Madara.

"Slicing Sound wave!" the blast of wind blasts at Madara.

"Pathetic." Madara smiles weaving hand signs. "Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation." Madara exhales the blast of fire at Zaku.

"_How this is a fire style jutsu on a whole other scale?!" _Kin thinks in shock. Zaku's eyes widen in fear as the blast of fire roars towards his jutsu.

"Om nom, nom!" is heard as the slicing sound wave is consumed by the blast of fire.

"Oh my god." Zaku dodges when Madara appears right in front of him.

"Hi." Madara says as he kicks Zaku in the chest sending him backwards the crashing of the forest wakes Hinata up with a start and she looks around to see Madara fighting the three sound ninja.

"Madara-sama behind you!" Hinata cries out. Madara turns around to see Dosu swinging his gantlet arm, Madara dodges the blow and leaps back remembering the sound wave that accompanies it. Madara shakes his head in disappointment at the pitiful series of attacks that they sent at him.

"Compared to my battle to the death with Hashirama at the valley of the end this is mere child's play." Madara rushes in as he attacks trees rise from the round then they knocks Dosu into the air then he jumps up and starts throwing punches and kicks and then the wave of force blasts Dosu back and sends him rocketing toward the ground.

"_SHIT! if Dosu falls from that height he will die!" _Zaku thinks and he slams his palm into the ground. "Slicing sound wave!" the dirt turns soft and it races towards where Dosu is going to land. When Dosu lands he hits a mound of soft dirt then bounces off and slams into a tree.

"_Close but no cigar." _Naruto's voice calls out to Madara.

"_Ah Naruto your awake." _Madara responds.

"_Yeah, Kurama and Hashirama-sensei did their best trying to heal me I hope I don't run into anymore problems with Heaven Concealed."_

"_Don't worry I ran into the same problem the first time I used Heaven Concealed but I was still attached to the Gedō Statue so I had no problems returning to the land of the living."_

"_So I can use Heaven Concealed again?"_

"_Yea but it's a chakra drainer I suggest you only use that as a last resort." _Hashirama says.

"_I will let you handle this Madara-sensei you look like you're having fun." _

"_That I am." _Madara chuckles. Just then a scream from behind Madara brings his attention away from his new tango partners. Madara look on in horror as Kin had Hinata by the hair and she was laughing.

"Looks like you let your guard down Madara-san." Kin laughs again.

"Well I know two words that will freeze your blood solid and if it doesn't your just plain suicidal." Madara says.

"Oh and what would those be?" Kin sneers.

"Angry Hyūga." Kin's sneer instantly dissolves into a look of horror as Hinata turns to her with a look that would freeze even molten magma ridged with fear.

"Eight trigrams 128 palms!" Hinata calls out blasting chakra into each chakra point shutting it down and causing permanent chakra control problems. Just then a dark chakra starts to spiral into the sky, then Sasuke's voice calls out.

"Hinata, Naruto which one of these three tried to hurt you?" Everyone looks at Sasuke, black markings cover half his face and his new sharingan is active.

"That would be me." Zaku says smiling.

"Well then you're going to end up in the hospital for messing with my teammates." Sasuke charges Zaku with murder in his eyes.

"Fool!" Zaku holds out his hands. "Supersonic Slicing Wave!" a huge explosion of energy goes blasting towards all three members of team 7. When the blast clears team 7 isn't there. "Looks like I blew them away."

"Blew who away?" Sasuke's voice calls out from behind Zaku.

"_Oh Shit!" _Sasuke grabs Zaku's arms.

"You must like these arms of yours, you must be very _attached_ to them." Sasuke stresses the word attached. "Would be a shame if someone removed them." Sasuke places his foot on Zaku's back, then he starts pulling on them smiling with a dark look on his face. (A/N: if you want to get a visual on what the facial expression I'm talking about just go to Google and look up 'Madara's rape face' that's the look I'm talking about.)

"Oh that doesn't bend that way, that doesn't bend that way, that doesn't bend that way, that doesn't bend that way." Just then a loud 'SNAP' is heard from Zaku's arms. "But now it does!" Zaku collapses and Sasuke starts walking toward Dosu.

"Looks like your next Mummy face." Sasuke walks forward with the same rape face on.

"_Oh this doesn't look good." _Madara thinks, then he starts weaving hand signs, Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram → Monkey → Tiger. Then the seal for 'sit' appears on Madara's hand. Wooden spikes appear around Sasuke, binding him up. Madara places his hand on Sasuke's back. "Be sealed!" The purple chakra that surrounds starts flowing on to Madara's hand. Then the curse mark starts to recede and returns to the three tomoe seal on his neck. "You are an Uchiha fucking act like it Sasuke!" Madara slaps the back of Sasuke's head.

"Naruto why did you slap me?"

"I am not Naruto I am Madara Uchiha and for the record when Naruto returns to his right mind the three of us will be sealing that mark of yours." Madara shakes his head then he turns to Dosu and his friends. "If you want to live hand over the scroll and leave or I will personally show you why my name is feared all across the shinobi world.

"We can't beat you here is our scroll just leave us in peace." Dosu bows his head and drops his earth scroll.

"Now go before I change my mind about letting you live." Madara glares, Dosu gathers his teammates and leaps off.

"Madara-sama why are you in control of Naruto's body?" Sasuke asks.

"Heaven concealed took a lot out of Naruto and he is currently resting but should be fine in a couple of hours."

"What is Heaven Concealed?" Sasuke asks

"The giant falling meteor jutsu that Naruto used on Orochimaru."

"Oh ok."

"Now let's go." The three of them leap off towards the tower.

(Team 8)

"Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf." Akamaru barks.

"What's that boy?" Kiba asks

"Arf, Arf, Arf."

"What's he saying Kiba?" Sakura asks.

"That Gaara kid that you told us about is up ahead and Akamaru is telling me that kid is strong." After a few meters team 8 lands in the bushes at the edge of a clearing and they see Gaara and his teammates facing a group of rain ninja.

"Give us your scroll and we'll let you go." The rain ninja smirks.

"You are a pathetic weakling you can't prove my existence so get out of my way." Gaara responds coldly.

"Your dead kid!" the rain gennin toss his umbrella into the air. "Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm!" a bunch of senbon needles come raining down at Gaara, as the senbon attack collides the ground around Gaara covers him up in cloud of dust. "Stupid kid shouldn't have been so arrogant."

"Is that all you can do?" Gaara's voice calls out, when the dust settles the senbon are imbedded in a hardened shell of sand that surrounds Gaara.

"Impossible how did you live?" the rain gennin asks Gaara doesn't respond and simply raises his hand.

"Sand Coffin." A bunch of sand rises up and ensnares wraps the gennin in sand. Gaara grabs an umbrella with his other hand then with his outstretched hand closes into a fist. "Sand Burial." The sand collapses in on itself and the pressure of the ensnared sand crushes the rain gennin and the blood from the boy explodes everywhere.

"_He is a monster!" _Sakura thinks in fear at the sight she just saw.

"You killed him." The gennin's teammates glare.

"Yes I did and now I will kill the both of you." Gaara repeats the hand motions he performed earlier and crushes the other two gennin. Sakura squeaks in horror but before she can do more Kiba covers her mouth with her hand. Gaara looks in Sakura's direction and Kiba and even Shino start sweating in fear.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asks. After a few minutes of silence Gaara responds

"Nothing." Then the sand siblings walk away.

"That was too close." Kiba whimpers in fear.

"Tell me about it." Sakura responds.

"If any of us get caught against that guy surrender without hesitation that would be the only logical option." Shino says.

(Team 7)

After a few hours of running Sasuke, Hinata and Madara, still in possession of Naruto's body arrive in a clearing and instantly Madara looks around in contemplation.

"We've been had." Madara looks around the forest.

"How can you tell Madara-san?" Hinata asks.

"Look." Madara point to a gigantic bug with a kunai in its head. "Three times I have seen that bug at first I thought it was a simple coincidence but after I saw the bug a second time I realized it was a trap but I said nothing as I wanted to see what was going on then I realized that this was a trap the moment we saw that bug for a third time."

"What do we do?" Sasuke asks.

"Simple we fight." Madara's eyes glow with anticipation. Just a bunch of black clothed ninja with rain headbands and mouth masks appear.

"So you realized it took you long enough." A voice calls from all around them.

"Well now I wanted to try out a few new jutsu but it looks like the three of you are too weak to tango."

"What did you say!?" a second voice calls out in anger.

"If you think we are weak then your sorely mistaken we were chosen by lord Hanzo himself to participate in this exam."

"Oh so Hanzo of the Salamander has sent you then you must be strong my apologizes for underestimating you." Madara says sarcastically.

"Are you mocking us!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no... pfft yeah!" Madara slices right through one of the clones with his Scythe.

"Nice one Naruto." Hinata says not revealing the real man pulling the strings in Naruto's body. Then the clone spawns two new clones and one of them pulls out a double sided kunai and throws it at Sasuke who freezes up from the pain of his curse mark Hinata tackles Sasuke to the ground. The Kunai slashes Hinata's shoulder and a bit of blood comes out. Instantly Madara sees red as Naruto's instincts kick in and Madara activates his Susano'o.

(A/N: start playing Naruto OST 1 – Strong and Strike or if you can't just hum it.)

Madara rushes in and starts slice and dicing with is Susano'o swords and then in a few minutes of absolute ass-kicking every single clone was ripped apart in a bloody fashion and a few were even set on fire with Amaterasu.

"_Whoa this Naruto kid is good." _Oboro thinks.

"Alright come out with your hands in the air or I blow up this entire area."

"Yea right."

"You have five seconds to comply." Madara starts gathering Kurama's chakra and forming the first tail of chakra.

"Or what?"

"4…3…2…1… Almighty Push!" just then the entire area explodes outward and the three shinobi are crushed. "I warned them, but they didn't listen and now their dead."

"Anyway let's get to the tower and get this damn test over with." Sasuke says, then he clutches the back of his neck.

"You alright Sasuke?" Hinata asks concerned.

"Yea it's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Madara looks bored. "Anyway lets go." The three of them walk into the front door of the tower. Then Naruto's eyes spin wildly switching from rinnegan and Mangekyō sharingan and then Madara returns to his normal state inside Naruto's sub-conscious.

"That was a nice nap." Naruto says smiling at Hinata.

"Are you Naruto-kun again?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah I returned to self just when Madara-sensei said I would."

"Hey do you see that sign over the door?" Sasuke asks

"Yea I think we should open the scrolls now that we have both of them." Naruto says.

"Alright if you're sure." Sasuke looks apprehensive. Naruto and Hinata lay the scrolls on the ground in an x formation and in a tower of smoke Iruka stands before them.

"Hello, long time no see you three." Iruka smiles at them.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto shouts in excitement

"I was told to give you three a message."

"What message is that?" Hinata asks

"Congratulations you pass the Chunin exams." He smiles at them

"Nice!" Hinata shouts out in glee.

"Alright now the three of you should head into the inner tower and get some rest." The three of them walk into the tower and Hinata kisses Naruto and they both walk off towards one of the rooms and lies down in the same bed. Sasuke walks over to another room and lies down in the one of the bed and closes his eyes.

(Time skip 10 hours)

Sasuke woke up to see the room he fell asleep in and then there was a knock at the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha the Hokage and your jounin sensei have requested your presence in regards to what happened in the forest of death."

"Alright give me a minute." Sasuke gets up and then gets his new cloths on and then walks out to see a Anbu with a dragon mask on his face. "I am ready to go."

"Follow me." Sasuke follows Drago and after a few minutes Drago and Sasuke enter a room with the Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya standing there.

"Sasuke it has come to our attention that you have Orochimaru's curse mark branded on you." Sarutobi says

"Yeah and it hurts like hell." Sasuke rubs his shoulder.

"Well we got to seal it off for your own good." Naruto says as he takes out a bottle of ink and a brush.

"What seal will you use Naruto?" Sarutobi asks

"The one that the fourth Hokage used against the nine tails." Everyone's eyes widen in shock and Drago looks as his nephew.

"Naruto you can't use the reaper death seal it will mean your death!" Drago yells.

"I'm not stupid I am using the eight trigram seal." Naruto glares at his Uncle, and then he turns to Jiraiya. "You know what to do Ero-sennin." Jiraiya nods and starts weaving hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu." Just then a toad appears in a plume of smoke. He is a black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth.

"**What do you want Jiraiya?" **the toad asks

"Gerotora I need the key to the Nine-tail's seal."

"**What do you mean? It's only been 12 years and I am damn sure the kid isn't ready for the key."**

"Kurama won't cause any problems but I need you to become the key to a new seal I am placing on my friend and as such I need to old key in order to give you a new one." Naruto says stepping forward.

"**Alright Kid just press on that square area with your hand." **Naruto nods and walks forward and places his right hand on the storage square and the key disappears into Naruto's inner mind.

(Naruto's Sub-conscious)

Madara and Hashirama are playing Shogi when a scroll falls to the ground and opens up to reveal the word 'key' and the key formula appears on it. Madara walks over to the scroll and picks up.

"What the hell is this?" Madara asks

"I have no idea." Hashirama responds, and then the two of them walk over to their fellow resident.

"Hey Kurama do you know what this is?" Madara asks. Kurama's eyes narrow as he remembers the night he was sealed.

"**Oh I would recognize that formula anywhere; it's the key to the seal." **Kurama says

"Are you sure?"

"**Positive I saw that key just before I was sealed into the kid." **

"Alright what do we do with it?" Hashirama asks

"**For now nothing let Naruto explain what he plans to do with the key."**

"Right."

(Outside)

"Alright let's do this." Naruto gets his brush and starts drawing the sealing formula over Sasuke's curse mark when Jiraiya notices that Naruto is drawing it wrong.

"Naruto stop!" Jiraiya calls out when Drago steps in front of him.

"If it is about him drawing the seal wrong he is making an alteration to it as Sasuke's curse mark is odd numbered he is making the eight tetragram seal into a 7 tetragram seal." Drago says Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock as he sees that Drago is right. When Naruto finishes the seal he makes the tiger hand sign

"Seven tetragram seal!" when Naruto finishes the seal Sasuke falls unconscious

(Sasuke's Sub-Conscious)

Sasuke gets up and starts rubbing his head and looks around as he finds himself back in his clan compound.

"How the hell did I get here?" Sasuke asks out loud. "And more importantly, where the hell am I? I know this isn't the Uchiha compound for one I don't ever remember the cage doors over all the houses." Sasuke walks forward when a tap on his shoulder shocks him and he turns around and sees Naruto standing there. "Naruto how did you get here?"

"I forgot to give you the key for the seal but for now I wouldn't touch it." Naruto responds. "But never mind that lets go visit your new prisoner." After a couple minutes of walking the see a small red cage the curse mark over the door and a tag between the two gates with the kanji for 'seal' on it. When Sasuke looks in he sees a person chained to the floor, his skin is a pasty white and the whites of his eyes were pitch black and his eyes held the sharingan but instead of red they were yellow, his outfit was that of Orochimaru's.

"**Ah Sasuke I was hoping to see you here would you be a good boy an open this cage for me?" **the representation of his curse mark asked, his voice was high pitched. (A/N: Yes I based the curse mark representation on hollow Ichigo.)

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asks incredulously

"**For power of course."** Dark Sasuke responded like he was talking about the weather."

"You are a dumbass if you think I'm opening that cage you get to stay in there until I say otherwise and if you ask again I will bury you so deep inside my mind you will never see the light of day again."

"**You're no fun." **Dark Sasuke scoffs.

"If you think he is bad, if it were up to me you would be being eaten by Kurama." Naruto says.

"**I sense you have the key to my cage but just what do you intend to do with it?"**

"None of your business." Naruto turns to Sasuke. "As you can see the cage is locked up tighter than a miser's purse."

"Do you think the seal will weaken?" Sasuke asks.

"No and don't go tampering with it if you leave it alone the curse mark will not bother you." Naruto takes one more look at dark Sasuke.

"**Why don't you let me out kid you know what it's like to have something locked up inside of you? You treat Kurama just fine but me you keep locked up unable to move of my own free will why is that?" **

"Because Kurama and I have a deep understanding but you are different I can't predict you I have no idea what you might try to pull and on top of that if I have to I can restrain Kurama's power with either my ocular prowess or my wood style." Naruto places the key on Sasuke's back and with a single hand sign he binds it there. "There now you have the power to alternate the power of the curse mark. Right now I have written the seal to bind all of the curse mark's power and chakra away. Keep it that way until I say otherwise, if you're good I will teach you a new technique I have developed." Sasuke nods and with that Naruto and Sasuke leave.

(Back with everyone)

Sasuke opens his eyes and looks around at everyone gathered in front of him.

"It worked the curse mark is completely suppressed." Naruto says smiling.

"And the key?" Sarutobi asks.

"Sealed away from the mark and completely under Sasuke's control."

"Alright Sasuke get some rest and no matter what that mark says to you leave it alone." Sarutobi looks at Sasuke.

"Yes Sandaime-sama." Sasuke bows and walks to his room.

"_**Come on king you know power is just a click away." **_Dark Sasuke says

"_Bite me." _Sasuke responds then lies down on his bed and falls asleep.

(Back with Drago and the Hokage) (A/N: this is another scene written by ProtoPhinbella.)

Drago looks at Sarutobi with concern as he remembers what Orochimaru said back in the forest of death.

"Um Lord Third may I moment... alone." Drago says and his thumb points at a door.

"Of Course." Sarutobi smiles and he signals his hidden Anbu to leave the room then he closes the door and applies a privacy seal.

"I had an encounter with Orochimaru while I was rescuing Anko."

"Care to share the details?" Sarutobi asks

"Yes I shall, when I saw the corpses of the three slain grass ninja I almost instantly recognized _his_ Jutsu, from the research material I read in the bases I hit and rendered inert."

"Which prompted you to mount a rescue mission, since it would've taken too long to get back up." Drago nods in response

"It was after Anko's attempt to conduct a Double Suicide Attempt to shut Orochimaru down was when I stepped in and showed her that her captive was a substitution."

"I see, I pictured it would have ended badly had you not stepped in."

"He told me and Anko his plan knowing full well that I couldn't give chase due to Anbu rule 2, 'Never leave a live Comrade behind even if said comrade is borderline dead.'"

"I see you did well, given the circumstances."

"Yeah, I just wish I could've done more."

"So Anko tells me Orochimaru will be coming after me." Drago nods. "Well at least I'll go out fighting, and possibly take Orochimaru with me."

"_Lord Third so you're planning to use that Jutsu."_ Drago raises his eyes under his mask. "Um... Lord Third if you're saying what I think you're saying, Then I wish to set up my resignation from the Anbu black ops for that event."

"You wish to spend more time with Naruto; am I right?" Drago nods. "Very well then I shall grant that wish and as per your retirement gift keep your Anbu uniform. That'll be all. Dismissed!"

"Thank you Lord Third." Maikeru bows to Sarutobi and leaves the room.

"_I hope that Drago has some fun he can be so serious sometimes." _

(Hinata and Naruto)

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in their room having just finished a nice picnic and a steamy make out session, Hinata's head was on Naruto's lap and he was stroking her hair when a cough at the door breaks the moment and Naruto and Hinata scramble back from each other blushing furiously.

"You know Hinata-sama if Hiashi-sama saw you two doing that he would probably try and kill you Naruto." Neji smiles at them both.

"Neji nii-san!" Hinata and Naruto shout out simultaneously giving their older brother figure a hug.

"It's good to see you both made it." Neji laughs

"It was child's play compared to divine power." Naruto smiles.

"And they say I'm arrogant." Neji sweat drops.

"Well the difference between you and I is that you act like you have power far beyond those of mortal men, while I actually have powers far beyond those of mortal men."

"Oh you're dead!" Neji activates his Byakugan. "You know how you scare people with the words angry Hyūga how come you mock me."

"Because it's funny." Naruto smiles.

"Well did you run into any trouble in the forest?" Neji looks concerned.

"Yeah we ran into Orochimaru of the Sannin." Hinata says.

"WHAT!" Neji yells out. "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?!

"Because I handled it using a new technique a learned." Naruto says.

"And what was that?"

"Heaven Concealed."

"What does it do?"

"It calls a gigantic meteorite from the out heavens and crushes my opponent and if they block the first one a second crushes them into oblivion."

"Scary." Neji says then he remembers a gigantic tremor that he and his group felt a couple of days ago. "Wait was the tremor caused by your jutsu?"

"Yep." Naruto smiles

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Neji gets a gigantic tick mark.

"Oh this is nothing just wait till I perfect it." Neji's eyes instantly shrink in fear.

"Wait it wasn't perfected yet?"

"Nope when it is perfected it will drop a gigantic meteor the size of the forest of death."

"That's scary."

"Anyway what did you guys run into?"

"Not much Ino tried to seduce me into handing over our scroll but that worked as well as a slug trying to kill the Kyūbi."

"Tell me about it."

"Well if you and I fight in the exams it will be a good fight."

"Anyway I'm going to take a nap and recover my strength." Neji says walking over to the room next door to Hinata and Naruto's.

"Now Naruto-kun where were we?" Hinata asks with a sexy smile.

"I think I know." Naruto responds smiling knowingly, and he grabs Hinata and kisses her again.

(Team 10)

Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji were deep in the forest and looking around for someone to steal a scroll off of when they come across a couple of people out cold with a heaven scroll lying at their feet.

"Lucky us they have the scroll we need and their out cold." Ino says as she smiles at her teammates.

"Yea this exam has been nothing but a drag." Shikamaru says rubbing the back of his neck.

"But now let's head to the tower and finally get this exam over with so I can get the 'all you can eat' barbeque that sensei promised me." Chōji says munching on a peach.

"_Sensei's wallet is going to be dry by the time Chōji is half way done." _Ino thinks shaking her head. "Anyway let's go!" the three of them leap off towards the tower.

(Time skip the end of the second exam)

The Jounin senseis were gathered in the room and their students.

"First off congratulations on passing the second exams." Anko says into a microphone headset, and her voice reverberated around the room. _"There were 78 people, who took the second exam, and 21 were able to pass, I did say that I would cut them down by half but I was really hoping that less than 10 would be left." _

"Well your students didn't do too badly but my students are here as well so their luck's run out because my students made it as well, and this part relies with ability and we've got you far out classed." Guy says to his eternal rival.

"Huh did you say something?" Kakashi asks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Guy grabs his head. _"Alright Kakashi you win this round, boy that drives me nuts when you act so cool!" _Guy glares at his rival. TenTen looks at her sensei.

"_So that's Guy Sensei's eternal rival, Guy Sensei completely loses to him in looks but…" _TenTen thinks

"_Guy-sensei is the coolest one among the other teachers! He's shinning!" _Lee finishes his teammate's thoughts without realizing it. Sarutobi looks around at the remaining gennin.

"_So this many remained… And most of them are new." _Sarutobi thinks and then looks back at his jounin. _"No wonder they recommended them."_

"We will now have an explanation of the third exam from Hokage-sama, so everyone listen well." Anko says, Sarutobi steps forward and clears his throat.

"The third exam will begin, but before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you." Everyone's eyes widen slightly at Sarutobi's words. "It's about the true purpose of this exam."

"_True purpose?" _Sakura thinks in confusion

"Why do we do a joint exam with the allied nations? We told you it was 'to maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the levels of ninja' however don't let those reasons deceive you, this 'exam' so to speak is… The epitome of a war between the allied nations."

"_So that's were all the hate went I knew it just couldn't vanish into thin air." _Madarasays with his arms crossed.

"_Thank you captain obvious." _Hashirama retorts.

"_I…YOU…" _Madara growls at Hashirama.

"_Pay back's a bitch Madara." _

"What do you mean?" TenTen asks

"If we go back through history the allied nations now were… Neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That was the beginning of the Chunin exams." Sarutobi responds

"Why would we do that? We're not doing this to select Chunin?" Kiba asks

"Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title. But on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asks

"In this Third exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests, and feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease, and at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. IN other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba asks

"A country's power is the village's power, a village's power is the ninja's power and a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning…and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin exam because of it."

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" TenTen asks

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fight to maintain balance… That is the good relation in the world of ninja; this is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

"So that's it eh." Naruto says as he nods

"I don't care." Gaara says. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam."

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the third exam, but…" just then a ninja jumped down in a kneeling position he had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I, Hayate Gekko, the judge, will explain." Hayate says.

"Please do." Sarutobi responds

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you, everyone, before the third exam… There's something I want you to do…" Hayate starts coughing a bit. "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the third exam's main battle.

"_Preliminary matches?" _Sakura wonders in confusion

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru shouts out.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches." Sakura says with an 'I'm lost' look on her face. "Why can't we just start the third Exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case, it must have been because the first and second exams were too easy, I don't know, but there are too many examinees left, according to Chunin exam regulations we must decrease the number of participants for the third exam."

"Oh come on!" Sakura whines

"As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the third exam, so we can't have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well so those who aren't feeling well." Hayate starts coughing again. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation please let me know, otherwise the preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Immediately?!" Kiba calls out

"But we just through the second exam." Ino whines

"What a drag." Shikamaru says

"What? What about my meal? Chōji asks

"Oh I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out, so please withdraw if you wish."

"_I'm not going to withdraw." _Sasuke thinks

"_**Yea let'em have it, King." **_Dark Sasuke says

"_SHUT UP YOU!"_ Sasuke roars back. Just then Kabuto raises his hand

"What is it?" Sarutobi asks

"I'll quit." Kabuto responds

"_Something isn't right, his chakra levels are really high up and the damage to his inner ear had to have been repaired by now what is with this guy?" _Naruto asks himself.

"Let's see." Hayate looks at his chart. "You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? You may leave, then."

"Got it." Kabuto responds and walks out.

"I've seen him a few times." Sarutobi says to his Jounin. "I believe he retired during the main exam last time, too. What is he thinking?"

"Anko." Ibiki says.

"Right away." Anko responds. "Yakushi Kabuto…According to our data he has failed six times in a row."

"What about his Personal history?" Sarutobi asks

"He didn't stand out in his academy years, and his grades were normal, He passed the graduation exam on his third try. After that, he did two C-rank missions and 14 D-rank ones, he doesn't have any outstanding accomplishments."

"I feel like there is a but what's the but?"

"It's about before he entered the academy."

"Yes."

"Do you remember the story of the boy that was brought back from the Kikyo pass battle?"

"Yes, A Jounin from the medic squad took custody of an enemy's boy that was let on the battlefield, so he's that boy?"

"Don't act on your own." On of Kabuto's teammates whispers in his ear. "Did you forget Orochimaru-sama's orders?"

"I'll leave it to you two." Kabuto says. "Especially Yoroi-san…You will have no problem with your special ability. IT's your chance to show what you're capable of. Since you're irritated because I got ahead of you."

"So you're Orochimaru-sama's favorite…Don't get cocky, kid."

"Okay Sempai." Kabuto walks out.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" Hayate asks "Then in that case, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match in other words it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, we will have 10 matches and the winners will be able to advance to the third exam. There are no rules you will fight until the other person dies, is, knocked out, crippled or surrenders and so on. If you don't want to die, please give up immediately. However if I believe and judge that the match is over I may step in and stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" Hayate turns to Anko who nods and turns to the back wall.

"Open it up." Slowly a wooden panel opens up to reveal a large computer screen.

"Will be this. This electronic bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." The computer screen starts spinning names randomly for about twenty seconds then the names Yoroi Akadou and Sasuke Uchiha appear on the screen. Sasuke smirks at the display.

"Looks like I get to show off my Uchiha swagger." Sasuke says

"Those whose names were displayed step up." Sasuke and Yoroi walk forward. "The first match of the Chunin exams will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadou are there any objections?"

"No." Sasuke and Yoroi say simultaneously.

"_Sasuke you better not lose or I will kick your ass!" _Naruto thinks. Everyone goes up to the balcony. Sasuke and Yoroi look at one another and Sasuke activates his sharingan.

"Then the first match between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadou will now begin." Hayate says. Instantly Sasuke charges Yoroi and starts throwing punches and kicks at the boy who is hard pressed to dodge them. Eventually Sasuke lands a good kick and sends Yoroi flying backwards who collides with the wall and leaves a big indent, but Yoroi gets back up and starts making hand signs and blue chakra surrounds his hand and he rushes Sasuke thrusting his palm out Sasuke dodges the technique with easy due to his sharingan but a small amount of the chakra touches Sasuke's hair and he stumbles backwards.

"You stole my chakra." Sasuke says eyes widening in shock.

"Yea I did so what?" Yoroi responds.

"_That's right Sasuke-kun Yoroi has the ability to steal anyone's physical and spiritual energy and the more he makes contact the more chakra you lose and soon you will have to rely on the curse mark." _Orochimaru thinks with glee. Yoroi starts throwing more and more punches and while Sasuke dodges most of them some of them connect and Sasuke's chakra is drained to the point where it becomes difficult to maintain his sharingan.

"_Damn the longer this match drags on the more of my chakra is lost I have no choice I have to end this now but I no longer have enough chakra to use great fire annihilation and I am sure as hell not using the curse mark." _Sasuke thinks in desperation looking around at his fellow leaf ninja. _"What to do? What to do?" _then his eyes land on Lee. _"Of course!"_ Sasuke's eyes light up with glee._ "Sorry Lee I'm going to borrow one of your moves." _Sasuke vanishes and then reappears right in front of Yoroi and kicks him in the chin sending him flying into the air. Then Sasuke vanishes and re appears right underneath Yoroi. "OK I admit I kind of borrowed the last move but from here on in its all original."

"Dancing leaf shadow?" Yoroi says fearfully Sasuke throws a kick to Yoroi's right rib cage which he blocks. _"Ha don't underestimate me!" _but Sasuke smirks and flips around and smashes his left fist into Yoroi's throat. Sasuke falls faster shouting out.

"Come back here!" He throws another punch into Yoroi's stomach. "I'm not done yet!" Sasuke throws an axe kick into Yoroi's stomach. "LION'S BARRAGE!" Yoroi collapses unconscious. Hayate walks over and kneels down and says.

"Well this one's had it." Then he gets back up. "I'm declaring this match over as the winner of this preliminary round Sasuke Uchiha advances to the finals." Sasuke gets up and smiles as his teammates cheer him on. Naruto smiles at his rival as he walks over to him.

"Nicely done Sasuke how are you on chakra?" Naruto asks

"About half way full maybe less." Sasuke responds.

"Need some chakra?"

"Yeah that could help." Naruto places his hand on Sasuke shoulder and starts channeling chakra into him. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto smiles, just then everyone's attention turns back to the Electronic screen. After a few seconds it starts spinning names again and after a few seconds the names spit out are Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi.

"The next match will be between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. Will both contestants come down please?" Shino and Zaku start walking down the stairs toward the arena. Both of them walk in front of Hayate and he says. "We will now begin the second match."

"_Well this will be interesting Zaku's at a disadvantage because Sasuke broke one of his arms." _Naruto says.

"_Fun, yeah more like a one sided fist fight." _Madara snickers.

"_Now, Zaku, show us how you will fight." _Dosu thinks watching his teammate, then he looks over at Orochimaru who makes a single hand sign and disappears into a 'poof' of smoke. Shino and Zaku look at one another in an epic stare down.

"If you fight me here, you will never be able to fight again." Shino says to Zaku in a stoic tone. "Give up."

"This one moves, somehow." Zaku says moving his left arm, then he charges Shino left hand forming a fist. "One arm is good enough for you!" Zaku throws a punch at Shino who blocks it effortlessly

"You can't beat me with just one arm."

"STOP TALKING BACK!" Zaku yells and he opens his palm. "Take this! Slicing sound wave!" Shino gets blasted by the air wave and is knocked to the side. "Come on, stand up." Shino gets back up and stares at Zaku. "What…the..?" just then the sound of scurrying insects is heard and to everyone's shock bugs start coming out of the holes in Shino's skin. _"Bugs? There coming out of his body…from underneath his skin, what a creepy guy." _Zaku smirks at Shino. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" just then more insects are heard behind Zaku who turns around in shock to see a gigantic swarm of them headed right towards him.

"These are called parasitic insects, they attack their pray in groups and consume its chakra. If I attack you with this many you will never be able to fight again. If you don't want that give up that is recommended. If you use that move with your left hand, I will make the bugs attack you from behind but if you attack the bugs with your left hand I will attack you. Either way you cannot get through this situation, you're supposed to keep your trump card until the end."

"_Shortest. Battle. Ever." _Naruto thinks in disappointment.

"_What's the worst that could…?" _Madara starts but just as he is about to finish Hashirama tackles him with a crazed look.

"_DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" _Hashirama shouts.

"_Why what could possible go…"_

"_DON'T FINISH THAT ONE EITHER!" _

"_**I didn't know you were so superstitious Hashirama." **_Kurama says

"_When you live the life I have you NEVER say phrases like that."_

"_I can't." _Zaku thinks remembering his past. "Screw up anymore!" Zaku takes both his hands out of their slings. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Zaku grimaces in pain as he opens his right hand. "You're supposed to save your trump card until the end. Right?"

"WHAT?! He can use his right arm!"Kiba says in shock.

"_So half the battle was done to make it seem like he couldn't use his right arm. Very clever Zaku, very clever." _Dosu thinks smirking. Zaku lets loose a roar as he channels chakra into his arms and a second later chakra explodes from his elbows rendering his arms useless.

"My arms!" Zaku cries out in pain, Zaku looks down at his arms and sees bugs coming out of holes in his arms. "What the..!" Shino appears right behind Zaku.

"When I recommended that you give up, I told the bugs, to block those annoying air holes with their bodies, and stay still." Shino says and Zaku looks at him in shock. "This is what a true trump card is." Zaku glares and swings his body to bring his arms around to hit Shino.

"SHUT UP!" Zaku roars as he attacks but Shino back hands him away and Zaku hits the floor and collapses in pain. Hayate walks over to Zaku and notices the holes in his arms.

"It seems that his match is over." Hayate says. "Winner, Shino Aburame." In the stands Lee looks at Neji.

"Who is he, Neji?" Lee asks. Neji walks to the left a bit and makes the hand signs Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar with nearly straightened fingers, and Snake with the right index finger lifted straight up.

"Byakugan." Neji says as his Dojutsu activates, Neji stares at Shino for a minute then reals back in shock. "What a guy…I would understand if he summoned those bugs with a technique but… He lets the bugs live inside of him." Rock Lee's eyes widen in shock.

"What did you say!?"

"He must be a part of the clan in Konoha that controls bugs." Guy says in a serious tone.

"I've heard of it before…" Neji says. "The story of the clan that lends their body as a nest to bugs upon birth and uses them to fight…They control the bugs with their minds and let the bugs battle for them. IN exchange they give their own chakra as food to the bugs." Shino starts walking back towards the stairs.

"So he is the successor to that clan." Lee says. Two medic ninja walk out and place Zaku on a stretcher.

"I regret your loss, Zaku." Dosu says as he watches his teammate.

"Why did Zaku's arms become like that?" Kin asks Dosu.

"That Shino guy…He must have stuffed bugs into the air holes. If he fires the Slicing sound Wave in such a state the energy accumulated will seek an exit and expand. Zaku's arms were like a barrel, and they were accidentally discharged; now they're useless." Dosu looks at his teammate and thinks. _"The only relationship we have is that you and I received the same mission but I will avenge your loss." _

"_That sure made me nervous." _Kurenai thinks. _"I was sure he was going to release his Nano poison bugs." _

"Alright now for the third match." Hayate says and everyone looks at the board to see who is next. The names start spinning again and after a few seconds the names Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi appear. "The third Match shall be Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi." Kankuro jumps down and Misumi walks down the stairs.

"Let me do you a favor and end this quickly." Kankuro says placing Crow on the ground still wrapped up in the cloth.

"You can't end it if I end it first."

"_So original." _Madara says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"_This will be a short fight." _Hashirama says.

"_A puppet master verses and unknown I wonder what will happen." _Naruto says genuinely interested.

"_**2000 yen on the puppet master." **_Kurama says.

"_10,000 yen on the unknown." Madara says._

"_15,000 on the puppet master." _Hashirama smirks.

"_Don't look at me." _Naruto says.

"_**Come on kit it will be fun." **_Kurama says

"_Somehow I doubt that but fine 3,000 on Kankuro." _

"In that case the third match of the Chunin exams will now begin." Hayate says. Misumi charges Kankuro and throws a chop at his neck but Kankuro blocks it.

"Nice try." Kankuro smirks.

"Don't think I'm done yet." Misumi responds and his arm coils around Kankuro's left arm then snakes around his back and underneath his right armpit and the around his neck.

"_Ok that's new." _Madara says.

"I can take my joints off their hinges and uses my chakra to control my loosened body."

"With his chakra?" Sakura says looking shocked.

"That's why I can strangle you until your bones break. Unless you give up, I will continue to strangle you, I don't know what kind of tool you use but there is no point to it if I immobilize your body like this. Here's a neat fact I can break your neck, as well. Hurry up and give up."

"Bite me." Kankuro growls out.

"Do you want to die?"

"Idiot, you're the one who is going to die." Misumi snaps Kankuro's neck.

"_I win." _Madara says. _"Looks like I get to walk away with a solid 20,000 yay me." _

"_It's not over just yet Madara-sensei; I can still feel Kankuro's charka."_ Naruto says.

"His neck is broken." Lee says.

"What?" Hinata asks looking shocked that anyone could do that.

"Dumbass." Gaara says bored.

"Damn it, you idiot, I got carried away and broke it." Misumi says, just then the sound of splintering wood is heard and chunks of Kankuro's skin land on the floor.

"_A wood clone!" _Hashirama says in shock.

"_No it's not a wood clone…" _Madara says just as 'Kankuro's' head does a 180 and reveals that 'Kankuro' was merely a puppet all along.

"What?" Misumi says shocked

"Now it's my turn." 'Kankuro' says in a mixed voice. And instantly wooden arms appear from 'Kankuro's' clothes and wrap around Misumi and baring his arms in a tight hold that wraps around Misumi's spine.

"A puppet!" Misumi's eyes widen in shock. Then a hand pops out of the wrapped up bundle which unfurls to reveal the real Kankuro. _"That was the real one?" _Chakra is pouring from Kankuro's hand with strings coming from each of his fingers. _"He's a puppeteer…" _Kankuro's hand clenches into a fist and the arms from the puppet tighten. "I…give…" Misumi starts to say when the arms tighten even farther and he screams out in pain.

"You can become softer if I break your bones." Kankuro says.

"_That was close, I was about to stop the match." _Hayate thinks to himself. Crow drops down on Misumi.

"_Is the puppet trying to rape him?" _Madara asks confused.

"_DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?! WE DON'T NEED THAT IMAGE IN OUR HEADS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" _Hashirama yells.

"Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankuro." Hayate says.

"That's kind of unfair it's too against one." Kiba says.

"You're one to talk." Shino says.

"DID YOU JUST TELL A JOKE!?" Kiba shouts (A/N: yes that was based off of a conversation between the Stoic Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai

"It's not unfair; it's just a doll after all." Kurenai says

"That's a marionette Technique. He controlled the doll with his chakra. It's merely a tool like a shuriken…" Sakura says to Kiba like she was taking about the weather. The medic Ninja take Misumi away on a stretcher. _"Everyone is remarkable at using their chakra, I thought I was pretty good at using my chakra but… compared to these guys I'm an amateur." _Sakura walks away towards the bathroom.

"_If she spent as much time training as she did reading books and being concerned with her looks she could have a lot of potential." _Hashirama says.

"_Please, a new born has more chakra then that girl." _Madara says.

"_Just because she doesn't have a lot of chakra doesn't mean she can't become a medic ninja." _Hashirama retorts.

"_Because as we all know that's a suiting carrier." _Madara responds sarcastically.

"_And what's wrong with trying to heal people?" _Hashirama glares.

"_Nothing, well that is if you want to spend the rest of your life hanging around dying people." _Madara says egging his rival on.

"_THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!" _Hashirama yells. (A/N: Yay another nothing fight.) _'Great I'm turning into Tobirama.' _Hashirama thinks remember his younger brother's hot headedness.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was washing her face and hair to get the dirt out when she sees someone in the mirror.

"Ino." Sakura sneers.

"You sure are jumpy Sakura. I know why I mean even Sasuke-kun nearly collapsed and it's probably just because he's so great that's all that happened. Frankly I don't know what will happen to you if you compete; I think you should give up."

"I won't quit not ever." Sakura glares at her rival. Sakura walks towards the exit of the bathroom and stops right next to Ino. "In fact I can't want to show off my skills to Sasuke-kun." Sakura walks out smirking.

"_**CHA! BRING IT ON!" **_Inner Sakura roars.

"Alright, now for the fourth match of the Chunin exams." Hayate coughs, the electronic board starts spinning names again.

"Well whoever it is it's going to be one of two things, epic or horribly disappointing." Naruto says.

"_For your sake I hope it's the former." _Hashirama says.

"_Who can stand up to divine power?" _Madara asks.

"_Again with the divine power crap you're not a god given form!" _Hashirama growls.

"_I'm not talking about myself."_

"_Oh and who were you talking about?" _Naruto asks

"_You, Naruto."_

"_**What's this? The great Madara Uchiha being humble." **_Kurama snickers.

"_BITE ME KURAMA!" _Madara yells. Just then the board displays the names 'Sakura Haruno' and 'Ino Yamanaka.' Madara sighs_ "Well this is going to be one of those 'horribly disappointing' matches; two fan girls bickering over my descendant." _

"_Oh come on Madara it's not going to be that bad." _Hashirama says, and then covers his mouth. _"Well talk about irony I tell you not to tempt fate and I just did." _Neji gets a cold shiver down his spine.

"_Why do I have the feeling that someone just tempted fate?" _Neji thinks to himself. _"There is only one person I know who would have the balls to do that." _Neji looks over at Naruto who is silently snickering at something that Neji was obviously missing. _"Must be one of his tenants if Naruto's reacting like that."_

"The Fourth Match will be between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." Hayate says and both girls make their way down to the arena Sakura and Ino look at one another determination burning in their eyes.

(Sakura's and Ino's match proceeds just as Canon but instead of Naruto shouting the encouragements it was Lee and Naruto didn't really say shit during the match.)

"_Well that was disappointing." _Hashirama says.

"_For once I have no snide remarks about that comment." _Madara says shaking his head

"_**20,000 yen says either of them would freeze up on their first encounter with an enemy ninja." **_Kurama says

"_No Comment." _Naruto says.

"That was just plain pathetic that's the best Kunoichi can get in hand to hand combat." Kankuro says. Just then a huge amount of Killer intent was slammed onto Kankuro.

"Care to repeat that Kankuro-chan~" Temari says in a sickly sweet voice.

"I didn't say anything." Kankuro shakes his hands in the typical 'I surrender' motion.

"That's what I thought."

"Its time for the Fifth Match." Hayate says. The electronic board starts spinning with names again then lands on TenTen and Temari and they both walk down stairs and stand in front each other.

"_I am so ready after watching that last match I have to redeem the Kunoichi name." _TenTen thinks.

"_I will show the true power of Kunoichi." _Temari thinks looking at TenTen.

(A/N: The match proceeds as canon)

TenTen fell towards Temari's fan and landed on it slammed on the end of it. Naruto looks over at Neji to sees his Byakugan a flare in rage.

"Well go get her Nii-san." Naruto says and Neji jumps down just as Temari throws TenTen off the fan and Neji caught her. Neji glares at Temari,

"You better pray you and I never meet on the battlefield or you will learn why the Hyūga are feared." Neji growls out.

"Oh come on if she was last year's Kunoichi of the year then Konoha has fallen greatly." Temari scoffs. Just then Naruto appears right behind Temari.

"TenTen fought well no need to insult her because if either Neji or I fight you in the finals you will know fear." Naruto says. Then all of them walk back up to the stands and everyone looks at the electronic board as it flashes out more names, then stops on Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi.

"Guess I'm up what a drag." Shikamaru says walking down.

"Go get her Shikamaru you can do it make that little girl cry!" Ino says cheering on her teammate.

"This is a drag I mean I got to fight a girl." Shikamaru complains.

"Yeah you just keep thinking that little man." Kin responds.

"_I don't know what they are capable of all I do know is that the Dosu guy manipulates sound waves but I didn't get a look at her jutsu, the only plus is that she didn't see mine either so I don't have to worry about that." _Shikamaru thinks. Try as many times as you like but you can't beat me but not because of who you were born as but because I have trained with Naruto who is a god damn stamina freak and he will pound you into oblivion if you falter in your attacks. Now I know to be careful to dodge all the senbon not just the ones with bells." Just then a jingling of bells comes from Shikamaru. "What the?" Shikamaru looks behind him and sees the small threads attached. _"Threads?" _then he remembers Kin with the senbon in her hand. "Oh hell."

"Too late!" Kin throws the senbon and they strike Shikamaru.

"Well that was quick." Kiba says.

"Hold on don't count him out just yet." Sakura says. Shikamaru groans and gets back up with the needles in his arm.

"A few inches higher and that could have been a fatal hit." Shikamaru says. "Ok now it's my turn."

"Sorry but that was your turn." The bells behind Shikamaru ring again.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru collapses to his knees.

"Those who listen to the sound of bells become like that. This vibration from the sound of this special bell works directly on the eardrum up to the brain. Then, it will show you an illusion." Shikamaru clutches his head to block out the sound. "That's useless; you can't shut out my bell's sound with that." All of the sudden about 20 kin's appear next to her.

"Dammit which one's the real one?" Shikamaru asks desperate

"You can't move at all, huh? You don't even know where to stretch your only hope your shadow." Kin pulls out three senbon. "Now, I'll tenderize you slowly."

"Damn it, she's underestimating me…" Kin throws the needles which Shikamaru blocks to avoid a fatal hit.

"Now, I'll throw five. Next, seven, I'll continue until you look like a hedgehog."

"You deceitful wench. You said you would end the match quickly so get it over with and quit wasting my time."

"I see, you're in so much pain that you want to be relieved of it quickly. Then I will finish you off with this." Kin raises her hand holding five senbon. "It's the end." When suddenly Kin freezes up. "What?" she looks shocked as her hand moves on its own. "My body!"

"My Shadow possession finally succeeded."

"What are you talking about? Your shadow is nowhere near me."

"You still haven't noticed?"

"Did you?" Kin reals back shocked

"Just as you assumed, stupid." The shadow beneath Kin's string begins to waver. "There's no way a string at that height will make a shadow, I can stretch and shrink my shadow.

"Damn the shadow is getting fatter and fatter and I didn't notice."

"Yes, I thinned and stretched out my shadow to make it look the shadow of the string, then I attached it to you." Shikamaru raises his hand and Kin imitates.

"But how are you going to win now? All I'm going to do is move the same way you move."

"Shut up and just watch." Shikamaru reaches for a shuriken pouch at his right leg and Kin does the same.

"Are you stupid? If you attack like that, you're going to get hurt, too."

"I know." Shikamaru prepares to throw the shuriken and kin does the same.

"Are you planning to…?"

"We're going to stab each other with our shuriken now. How long we last?" Shikamaru throws the shuriken and Kin does the same.

"Stop this nonsense!" both shuriken fly towards their opponent and as Kin's shuriken approaches Shikamaru he ducks. _"I knew it, he was just bluffing…" _Kin smiles and then her head slams into the wall behind her.

"Ha! Ha! One down." Shikamaru calls from his bridge body position then he flips back up onto his feet. "Shinobi need to grasp the landscape and situation, then fight. Even if we move the same, our distances to the walls are different. I just used the shuriken to get your attention away from the wall."

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara." Hayate says.

"Wait to go Shikamaru!" Ino calls out happily

"You're cool!" Chōji calls out.

"Me next, me next, me next." Lee says with determination in his eyes.

"_Now this boy knows how to use his environment to his advantage I say the hidden leaf needs Chunin like him." _Hashirama says.

"_Again no snide remarks." _Madara says.

"So I'm the only one left." Dosu says to himself. Then the computer starts spinning out names and Naruto watches with intent.

"_Somehow I know I'm going to be next." _Naruto thinks looking around at everyone left. _"Now all that remains is to determine who my opponent is, it could be Neji nii-san, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Dosu, Chōji and Gaara. This ought to be fun." _

"_Please don't pair me up with the sand guy, please don't pair me up with the sand guy, please don't pair me up with the sand guy, please don't pair me up with the sand guy!" _Kiba thinks pleading with whatever forces were the board stops spinning and lands on Naruto and Kiba. _"Oh that isn't much better!"_

"_Kiba huh? Truth be told I'm kind of glad to be against Kiba as Neji and Hinata know my powers quite well and could find a way around them Chōji could probably match me in pure destructive power and Gaara and I would destroy this place at it's very foundations." _

"_Kami-sama if you can hear me if I live through this I swear I will never read one of Jiraiya's books that my dad left me again."_ Kiba offers up a prayer to keep from dying.

"Next match, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate says. Naruto jumps down making a small crack in the ground where he landed.

"Ready Kiba or do you just want to give up right now?" Naruto asks.

"An Inuzuka never backs down!" Kiba shouts out. "Right Akamaru?"

"Arf!" Akamaru responds cheering his partner. Kiba jumps down and looks at Naruto.

"Anything you want to ask me before we begin?" Naruto asks

"Yea, just how powerful are those eyes of yours?" Kiba asks

"Powerful enough to level the entire village if I wanted to." Everyone's eyes widen in shock at the prospect.

"_I knew the rinnegan was strong but I think that's an exaggeration." _Sarutobi thinks sweat dropping at his surrogate grandson's actions.

"Now that introductions are out of the way." Naruto grabs his Gunbai and Scythe and looks at Kiba with fierce determination. "Shall we dance?"

"_HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" _Madara yells at his student.

"_What I like it. It's cool and threatening at the same time." _

"_We will talk about this later." _Madara grumbles.

"Naruto I won't give up I am going to fight and get my ass kicked like a man." Kiba glares

"Want to try that again?" Naruto asks sweat dropping.

"Um. Just shut up and fight!" Kiba charges Naruto and throws a series of punches and kicks at Naruto who blocks them and counters with his own punches and eventually Naruto kicks Kiba in the chest and he slams into the wall and he gets back up with a cracked rib.

"Had enough Kiba?" Naruto asks smirking

"Not on your life." Kiba snarls. _"I was hoping to save this kekkei genkai technique for later but I seems like I have no choice." _Kiba glares at Naruto. "Behold my kekkei genkai Naruto." Kiba's skin turns a dark black as he activates his Iron skin.

"Ok that's new." Naruto raises and eyebrow. Kiba motions to Akamaru who runs over and grabs Kiba leg with his teeth and Akamaru's fur turns gray and then Kiba tosses him a food pill.

"Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu! Let's do this Akamaru!" Kiba says

"Arf!" Akamaru barks

"Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru transforms into Kiba and then they charge Naruto whose eyes flicker back and forth between the two.

"_There in possible to tell apart both look equally feral." _Naruto swings his Gunbai. "Gunbai wind wall!" the blast of wind sends both Kiba and Akamaru reeling back.

"Not bad Naruto but it's far from over." Kiba charges again and he and his clone starts spinning. "Iron Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru blast in at high speeds.

"_Well crap. I was hoping to not have to use one of my paths but I guess I don't have a choice." _Naruto holds his hands out to the side

"You think you can stop us!" Kiba says as he gets closer.

"Almighty Push." The ripple of gravity blasts Kiba and Akamaru back and the transformation on Akamaru disappeared.

"The hell was that?!" Kiba asks

"The power of the rinnegan now to finish this." Naruto makes a cross hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" instantly 5 Naruto's appear next to him and they all have the rinnegan. "Scatter!" then one of the Naruto's charges in and slams his fist into Kiba's stomach then a second Naruto clone knees him in the back, then a third kicks him to the ground and the fourth clone slashes Kiba across the back with a lightning enhanced kunai then the fifth clone grabs Kiba and twirls around throwing him into the air and four of the clones and the original slam down into Kiba with chakra receivers and stabbing Kiba in several non-vital places. "Rinnegan Art: Assault of the Six Paths!" Naruto calls out; Kiba coughs up a small amount of blood. "Sorry Kiba, I hope you can forgive me." Naruto gets up and dispels the clones.

"Winner by knock-out Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate says. Kurenai turns to Kakashi.

"What did you teach your students?" Kurenai asks.

"Are you kidding me? That was all Naruto didn't you hear what he said 'Rinnegan Art: Six Paths Assault' there is no way I could have taught him that." Kakashi says waving his hands. Naruto walks back up to the stands and contemplates his training for the finals.

"The next match of the Chunin exams will now begin." Hayate says, then the electronic board starts spinning out names and eventually spits out Hinata Hyūga and Neji Hyūga.

"Never thought would have to fight you Nii-san." Hinata says.

"Like wise Hinata-sama I hope you have improved from our last spar or this will be over quickly." Neji responds

"_I swear to Kami if he spouts any fate crap I will kill him." _

"Because it is my destiny to fight Naruto to finally prove which Dojutsu is stronger the Rinnegan or the Byakugan."

"Neji." Hinata's look grows cold.

"Yes Hinata-sama?" Neji looks confused

"What did I tell you about sprouting crap about fate and destiny?"

"Not to do it?" Neji replies

"And what did you just do?"

"I…said…it was my destiny to fight Naruto." Neji starts sweating bullets Hinata smiles and taps her nose.

"I should start running now shouldn't I?" Neji activates his Byakugan.

"Yep." Hinata activates her Byakugan and charges in full speed at her cousin.

"RUN BITCH RUN!" Naruto calls out. Hinata charges Neji with a Jyuken strike and he is forced dodge.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Neji screams at his sister.

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!" Hinata throws another strike. Neji dodges and counters and for a few minutes they keep dodging and striking unleashing chakra as they fight.

"Give up Hinata I've blocked half your chakra points."

"I don't get it she is dodging all the strikes how are her chakra points closed off and what are chakra points?" Sakura asks

"There are points along the chakra network that affect the flow of chakra when open the flow of chakra is unaffected but Jyuken has the ability to seal the 361 points on the body that control chakra flow." Naruto responds. "They're invisible even to my Rinnegan however the Byakugan is the only Dojutsu that has the ability to see, close and reopen chakra points and if all the points are blocked then only another Hyūga could unblock them or those who have a biju sealed inside of them but only if the Biju either has a very strong self-preservation instinct or likes the host then they won't actually give a damn."

"I thought the rinnegan was all powerful, guess Sasuke-kun is more powerful."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kakashi says. "The chakra points are just as invisible to the sharingan Sakura."

"Impossible Sasuke-kun is the greatest!"

"Madara Uchiha couldn't kick my ass what makes you think Sasuke could."

"_Yes I could!" _Madara yells.

"_You're just jealous because you don't have the rinnegan." _Hashirama sticks his tongue out.

"_HASHIRAMA I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _Madara roars

"_YOU WANT TO GO MADARA!" _Hashirama roars back.

"_COME AT ME BRO!" _Madara roars back

"_**You two are morons." **_Kurama shakes his head.

"_STAY OUT OF THIS!" _Madara and Hashirama roar together.

"_If you two want to fight please do so quietly." _Naruto rubs his head. Hashirama and Madara look at one another and smile viciously.

"_Want to reenact me kicking your ass at the valley of the end?" _Hashirama asks

"_YEA RIGHT I WAS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"_

"_**Mortal Kombat!" **_Kurama says

"_Oh I wouldn't be so smug Kurama your helping." _Madara says.

"_**Oh not again!" **_Kurama cries anime tears.

(Back with Hinata and Neji's fight.)

"You're not bad Hinata-sama but this fight is mine." Neji says.

"Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Hinata says smiling the she wipes blood on the small sealing tattoo on her shoulder pulling out a small section of black rod.

"Um Hinata-sama what is that?"

"It's a surprise." Hinata stabs the rod into her shoulder. Naruto starts channeling chakra into Hinata's rod and her points start reopening.

"How did you do that?" Neji looks shocked

"Secret, now to finish Neji." Hinata drops into a deep Jyuken stance. "Eight Trigrams 64 water palms!" Hinata dashes forward, Neji's eyes widen in fear.

"Eight trigrams rotation!" Neji starts spinning around blocking Hinata's attacks. Naruto looks in awe at his older brother's power. "Hinata-sama you and I are both low on chakra so should we finish this Dragon Ball Style?"

"Fine." Hinata channels chakra into her hands which forms a lion. "Gentle step: Lion step!"

"Gentle step: Dragon palm!" Neji and Hinata dash forward throwing their attacks at one another which collide sending both backwards in an explosion of chakra Neji drops to the ground on one knee panting and Hinata drops to the floor out cold.

"The winner of seventh match is Neji Hyūga."

"Sorry…Hinata…Sama…but…I…won't…lose…because…I…figh t…for…a…special…person." Neji looks at TenTen.

"_Neji-kun's looking at me, don't blush, don't blush." _TenTen thinks. Naruto jumps down and grabs Hinata and picks her up bridal style and jumps into the stands. Naruto channels charka into Hinata.

"Naruto-kun did I do well." Hinata asks

"You did fantastic Hinata-chan." Naruto smiles and kisses Hinata on the lips.

"Naruto…could…you…not…make…out…with…Hinata…in…my…p resence?" Neji asks winded.

"You need chakra too nii-san I got plenty to go around."

"I…would…appreciate…that…Otōto…" Neji smiles. Naruto takes a black rod from his pouch and hands it to Neji.

"Just stab that into your shoulder and I can channel chakra to you if you need it." Neji stabs the rod into his shoulder with what little strength he has left and instantly chakra floods his system and the image of the rinnegan floods his mind.

"Thanks Otōto." Neji smiles again. Ino watches the whole exchange between Neji and Hinata. Then she looks at Sakura something on her mind.

"Hey Sakura does Sasuke actually every pay attention to us?" Ino asks

"No not really, but that's why you I and pretty much every girl try to get him to notices us?" Sakura responds.

"_Hmm; considering Naruto he actually pays attention to Hinata and he cares about her plus he looks hot with that hair and the armor plus I think he would give his life to protect those he cares for." _Ino thinks. _"Wonder if Hinata would mind sharing him? I will ask her her later." _(A/N: Ho, ho, ho the war for Naruto's heart has a new player.) Just then Hayate coughs gaining everyone attention.

"The next match of the Chunin exams will now begin." The electronic bored starts spinning and pops out two names, 'Rock Lee' and 'Gaara of the desert'.

"YOSH!" Lee shouts out. "I am not last now I will show of my SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!"

"Lee I want you to hear these wise words of wisdom from your mentor." Guy says leaning in. "No one has noticed it yet but there is something weird about that gourd that he carries."

"_He is just noticed this I mean everyone saw this and anyone who can sense chakra can detect something is amiss with his chakra." _Madara face palms.

"_Hey atleast he is trying." _Hashirama says half-heartedly. Lee jumps down and Gaara Shunshins down and faces Lee. Kankuro walks over to Naruto from the other side of the arena.

"How come you're all by yourself and not with your buds?" Kankuro asks

"Says the puppet user, who left his buds to be over here." Naruto responds Kankuro deadpans for a split second.

"_Well he got me there." _Kankuro thinks. "I'm curious about that Neji, something about his match suggest he was holding back."

"Look if you want info on Leaf shinobi you gotta offer something up in trade because otherwise I'm not telling you squat."

"Fine in exchange for Gaara you tell me about Neji."

"Sounds fair enough."

"So about that Neji character."

"If you were his opponent puppet or no puppet you're screwed regardless of the type of puppet you have." Naruto smirks for a half a second, because he remembered Madara had said that he at one point seen Earth Style Chakra in Neji during the Second Exam. "But if you could dance with him long distance you should be fine." Kankuro gulps in response at the thought of 'dancing' with Neji.

"Alright I'll tell you About Gaara." Just then Naruto and Kankuro hears Hayate clear his throat.

(With Drago)

Drago is watching from the wall outside the arena peeking in.

"A Taijutsu user versus a Metal Release/Sand style user/with a spotless record in the manner of injuries, this ought to make for an interesting match." Drago smirks

(With Lee and Gaara now on the Floor)

"Impatient are we." Lee says and he opens his fist to reveal Gaara's cork for his sand gourd which had launched from his gourd a couple of seconds ago then he let's it drop to the floor. Gaara doesn't respond and he just stares at Lee.

"All right when you're ready. Begin!" Hayate says Lee charges and takes a crack at him calling out

"Leaf hurricane." Gaara does nothing as the sand moves to block the first Kick and repels him onto his butt. Lee see's the sand coming at him he rolls back springs up on his hands and back flips once and skids back to where he started on the floor. Gaara does nothing as the sand returns to the gourd.

"Even as fast as Lee is he can't get anywhere near him." Sasuke says in shock.

"The sand; he's using it as a shield?" Naruto looks at Kankuro.

"He isn't doing it the sand is doing it of its own accord. That's why Gaara's never been injured no one's been able to get at him no one's even been able to touch him."

"_Well that's interesting."_ Naruto

"_So a sand manipulating jutsu huh, that won't be easy getting around, but nothing ventured anything gained." _Lee charges again takes another try with 4 kicks and 4 punches but Gaara's sand blocks all of them. Then sand comes at him again this time he draws a kunai from his holster and parry's thfe Sand via cutting into it thenhe notices the sand regrouping he backs away jumps up launches a couple Shuriken which is blocked, Gaara still isn't moving as the sand gathers to form a circle around him. _"Blast it, he didn't even budge and how in Kami's name is he doing that he isn't even moving a muscle."_

"I hope that isn't all too you're little show, after all it's not a show if there isn't enough blood." Lee sees the sand coming towards him he jumps to dodge but he misjudges the sand and it catches his ankle. Gaara does nothing as the sand slams lee against a wall and as the sand charges him. Lee recovers and dodges the Sand and tries again to nail Gaara.

"I don't get it." Sakura says. "He is only using Taijutsu why doesn't he doesn't get some distance and use Ninjutsu?"

"Yes that would be a good idea that is if he had any." Guy says. "Lee has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills at all."

"You're kidding."

"Oh that's nothing you should have seen him when we first met no talent what so ever."

"Really? I can't believe it." Lee starts doing backflips to avoid the sands assault but falls on his side because the sand shoots beneath his feet and Gaara does nothing again as his sand moves in for the kill. Sakura and Ino as well as several other flinch as they think Gaara killed Lee.

"It's over." Shikamaru flinches but then everyone notices that Lee dodged that by one cannonball flip on to the big statue hand sign for the ram. Gaara and Lee glare at one another.

"A ninja who can neither do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is certainly a rarity." Guy says. "Lee has only his Taijutsu to rely on; some might consider that a disadvantage, but that's what makes him a winner! All right Lee drop them."

"But, Sensei you stated that was only as a last resort if the lives of precious people are at stake." Lee responds

"That's true I did, and normally I'd stand fast to that, but this is an exception." Lee looks shocked.

"Really, Really?!" Guy nods he moves his orange leg warmers up to reveal his leg weights.

"Huh are those…?" Ino asks

"How old fashioned." Shikamaru says.

"_Leg weights? Basic training equipment." _Kakashi thinks looking at guy in mild curiosity.

"This ought to be good." Naruto says.

"More like totally lame." Kankuro says. Lee takes his weights off.

"Ah that is better now I will be able to move freely!" Lee says then he drops the weights.

"_Come on you really think that you'll be able to get around Gaara's sand defenses just by dropping a couple of pounds of weight?" _Temari thinks smugly. That's when Lee's weights collide with the ground causing a huge explosion of debris.

"_Oh. My. God." _Sakura thinks with the overly anime reaction shot face. Naruto widens an eye at the display.

"_So he wears weights too interesting." _Naruto thinks impressed.

"_Guy you are too much." _Kakashi thinks grabbing his mask.

"Alright." Guy calls out to his student. "NOW GO!"

"YES SIR!" Lee calls out (A/N everything between point a: the dropping of the weights and the point B: after the Second Direct hit is canon to the anime.) Just then everyone in the room plus Drago notices Gaara's face is falling off.

"_He incased himself in sand, things must be bad I haven't seen that look on his face for a long time." _Kankuro thinks notes the crazed look on Gaara's face.

"_I knew it I sensed him getting more and more unstable as the Chunin exams progressed." _Temari starts panicking

"_As I thought his inner demon has been awakened. _Baki thinks. Naruto observes the reaction of Gaara and decides to play dumb for a couple minutes.

"What the... All those hits did any of them get through?" Naruto asks

"Nope It's a rough equivalent of wearing a suit of armor." Kankuro responds

"_Is it possible to consider Gaara's sand armor to be a rough equivalent of the Susano'o?"_ Naruto asks Madara

"_That can be the case but, it is safe to assume that it takes a lot of Chakra to keep that armor up so it's an insult to call it that."_

"Now normally the shifting clouds of sand, that is the sand shield, would be enough to protect him, but in the event the shield is penetrated the sand can be worn like armor." Kankuro continues

"And Just when things were looking up for Lee." Naruto note sadly.

"_That's proof that Gaara is feeling the pressure he would never have resorted to the armor otherwise." _Temari thinks then looks at Lee. _"This Lee is good no doubt about it, but that's not the same as winning it may not be as easy as we thought, but the outcome's a given, Gaara can't lose."_

(With Lee and Gaara)

"Well is that all?" Gaara asks

"_Not good even with my high speed those sand themed defenses are nearly impossible to bypass, my best chance now is to get him airborne and away from the sand and pummel him from above with the Lotus_. Lee thinks and his eye twinkles, then he glances at Guy who nods and Lee undoes his arm bandages to the point they were at his knees. "Get Ready." Lee employs his high speed and runs around Gaara multiple times in a clockwise circle.

"_That's right Lee good work that flimsy shield of sand won't protect him from your high speed lotus." _Guy thinks

"What are you waiting for?"

"Very well, you asked for it." Lee drops and lands a Kick to Gaara's chin he doesn't go high due to the weight of the Gourd.

"He's not floating." Sasuke notes remembering when he was on the receiving end of that attack.

"Try this!" Lee proceeds to get him higher via more kicks.

"_What an incredible series of kicks." _Kakashi thinks.

"_Even an ordinary lotus puts an enormous strain on the body, let alone this, you've got to finish it now Lee!" _Guy clamps his hands to pray. Just then Gaara noticed Lee wincing in Pain and Gaara's skin cracked a bit more, Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widen slightly. Lee's bandages wrap around Gaara

"Now Take this." Lee calls out they spin round and Round until they are blurs Primary Lotus." Then comes the impact, the ground beneath Gaara is fractured, cracked and destroyed, Lee lands on the ground kneeling and breathing hard. "It is over I got him."

"RIGHT ON LEE!" Guy calls out.

"Amazing he won." Kiba says

"No, I don't believe it." Kankuro says in horror.

"You did it!" Sakura shouts. "Way to go Lee."

"Is he? That guy isn't dead is he?" Shikamaru asks, Hayate walks over to Gaara to see if he was still alive. Just then the Gaara's skin starts collapsing into his head and Gaara starts to dissolve into sand, Lee looks in shock as Gaara decomposes.

"What?" Lee asks

"What the?" Sakura calls out then Gaara turns to sand. "An empty shell!" Sakura calls

"But how when did he do it?" Guy asks

"It was when you closed your eyes to pray." Kakashi responds. "At that moment Lee closed his eyes too, because of the pain, that's when he did it."

"No that's was too easy and if Gaara's anything like his old man." Drago shakes his head then he Notices Gaara's sand substitution. "Yep too easy."

(With Lee and Gaara)

Lee notices Gaara collapsing in on himself partial bugs eyed "WHAT!?" Gaara reforms behind Lee laughing evilly with an evil look on his face Gaara unleash wave after wave of sand style attacks while Lee is barely scraping by with dodging, blocking his attack.

(Pause)

*Flashback*

_Guy remembers when he first laid eyes on Lee when he was in the Academy._

*Back to reality*

(With Lee and Gaara)

Gaara unleashes an attack which hits him like a punch to an already injured leg.

"_But you didn't quit you kept Practicing." _Guy thinks

*Flashback*

_Memory of Guy Observing Lee Train like the wind._

*Back to reality*

"_You Trained like there was no Tomorrow until..."_

*Flashback*

_Memory of Guy when he was getting acquainted with his new Gennin team and hearing Lee's goal and Neji's snickering at what he said as he reminds him of Naruto's attitude toward training._

*Back to reality*

(With Lee and Gaara)

Lee, having recovered enough to able to move without the pain from ripping through him, is running around dodging Gaara's Sand attacks.

As Temari looks on "Why hasn't that nut given up yet?" She asks in a low volume.

"It's just rotten Luck that Gaara was this Guy's match up, he should quit while he still can breathe." Kankuro says

"_Lee." _Neji thinks looking at his rival.

*Flashback*

_Neji beating the stuffing out Lee via gentle fist, but partially curious why Lee is so stubborn to keep Fighting despite him getting knocked on his butt so many times ending with the words of the following Nature. _

_"Try as many times as you like but you can't beat me but not because of who you were born as but because I have trained with Naruto who is a god damn stamina freak and he will pound you into oblivion if you falter in your attacks."_

*Back to reality*

"_Whether What Neji and TenTen had said to you that day was true or not; you refused to listen and you never gave up." _Guy thinks

(With Lee and Gaara)

Gaara nails Lee with a Sand attack that's knocks him on Lee's Stomach as he looks as menacing as ever taking some joy in toying with him Lee quickly gets up with his hand shaped as bear claws forearms crossed blocking his face minus his eyes still partially reeling from the Primary Lotus after shock still apparent by his light paced panting. Gaara starts laughing evilly.

"A lot of good that'll do ya." Gaara says

(Back upstairs)

"Poor kid Gaara will just continue to toy with him till he begs for mercy." Kankuro says

"Well my friend from the sand, your buddy is gonna be in for a long match, that's mainly because Lee literally doesn't know how to give up." Guy responds

(With Lee and Gaara)

Gaara launched one attack that knocks him on his stomach, and another attack with an identical effect to a punch to an already injured leg equaling him screaming in pain.

(Back Upstairs)

"Lee will press on long after a point where someone else would've given up."

*Flashback*

_Guy's Memory of Lee making a mistake during his training regiment, and chatting with him telling that it is true about him being different, No talent for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and his Taijutsu needs refinement, mentions to Lee about him having a gift Neji is without one, not flashy like a Dojutsu, but more important and despite his encouraging words Lee begins to doubt himself because he's O for 24 in matches against Neji, and he starts losing heart and the memory switches to a night time scene on the rock after Guy says. _

_"You're right all the effort is pointless unless you believe in yourself." and after sharing a couple fact about his past with Lee, and gives Lee new resolve towards his goal of becoming a splendid Ninja that can only use Taijutsu."_

*Back to reality*

(With Lee and Gaara)

Lee pants forearms crossed blocking position notices Guy smiling at him.

"_Guy Sensei, Thank you." _Lee thinks and smiles and gets into his signature stance. Gaara in suspicion launches an attack Lee dodges it at the high speeds he was using before.

(Back Upstairs)

Naruto smiles.

"_Looks like Lee got his second wind wouldn't you agree fellas?"_ Naruto says to Hashirama, Madara and Kurama.

"_Kid's got guts I'll give him that." _Madara says

"_He reflects the true Will of Fire I preached about."_

"_**He's gone off the deep end Shukaku is the weakest of us all but he is beyond human measurements." **_

(With Lee and Gaara)

Lee stands at his ready position,

"_I'll make you proud Sensei, by simply doing the following Follow my path to end, Forge ahead and be the Ninja I know I can be." _Lee thinks in determination.

"Lee's smiling he's running for his life but he is still smiling." Sakura says confused.

"Yes but now it's Gaara's turn to run." Guy responds.

"What?" Sakura looks at Guy.

"The Leaf village lotus blooms twice." Guy smiles

"I've heard that somewhere before, yeah Lee told me that."

"No, Guy you didn't." Kakashi says in fear.

"Yes Kakashi I did." Guy responds.

"So that gennin, that boy, is able to open the 8 inner gates and use the hidden lotus?"

"_Hidden lotus?" _Neji thinks in horror as he had read all about that jutsu and knew of the consequences of using it.

"That's correct."

"Well if that isn't the most! Alright so how many gates is he able to open now?"

"Five gates."

"Ok what are these 8 inner gates you're talking about and the hidden lotus."

"The 8 gates are like valves or chakra limiters that must be opened if one is to release the hidden lotus.

"I'm still not following." Kakashi lifts his headband revealing his sharingan

"There are gates along the chakra network located at those points where the chakra is most heavily concentrated starting at the head they are the gate of opening, the gate of rest, of life, of pain, of closing, of joy, of shock, and the gate of death, these are what are known as the 8 inner gates. Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra throughout the body, but the lotus puts tremendous strain on these limiters eventually forcing the gates open, this releases the restraints on the chakra, the result being that a persons' strength can be increased 10 fold or more." Kakashi explains.

"The primary lotus opens only the first gate the gate of opening releasing the brain's restraints on the muscles allowing a person to bring forth it body's strength to its fullest. You've seen the results."

"And the hidden lotus?" Sakura asks

"At the second gate, the gate of rest, one's strength is increased farther and at the third gate, the gate of life, one enters the hidden lotus."

"Wait a minute just the primary lotus nearly destroyed Lee he could barely move what's going to happen to him if he takes it farther."

"Exactly." Kakashi responds. "By opening all 8 gates you could obtain power beyond even the Hokage's the only drawback is." Kakashi pauses for dramatic effect. "You die." Sakura's eyes widen in fear. "I don't know what this boy means to you, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we _never_ bring our personal feelings into this. I wouldn't have thought you were capable of this."

"You have no right, you know nothing about him; nothing at all! That boy has something important and he's determined to prove it even at the cost of his life, and I am determined to help him not for his sake but because that is a goal worth reaching."

*Flashback*

_Memory of Guy and Lee before Guy teaches him the hidden Lotus and the memory ends at: "You can only use this technique under one very strict condition and that condition is."_

*end of Flashback*

(With Lee and Gaara)

"_And that Condition is." _Lee thinks as his fingers curled and arms crossed. Gaara Notices a change in Lee

"I don't know what you're up to but this match is over for you."

"I couldn't agree more, because this is match is over one way or another." Lee responds  
_"Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto."_ Gaara notices the change increasing but is clueless as per how to handle it "I refuse to be the one to lose here, I ask you Guy Sensei Please let this work it is now or Never." He Starts Radiating Chakra and the rushing Blood starts turning his visible skin red." Lee/with Guy in his thought voice (both Lee and Guy's are used. _"To protect and maintain one's own Ninja Way." _Then Lee roars out. "The Third Gate: Gate of Life Open." As the Onlookers from above observe the match look on at the Gennin whose Chakra is now surging through him some confused as per what's happening. Gaara look him

"The third gate is opened Now begins the Lotus" Kakashi said

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you," Guy said slightly irritated at the cycloptic ninja Kakashi only looking at him in Response

"The Fourth Gate; gate of pain OPEN" Lee said

"Okay to open Gates through sheer effort is no small feat; it's pretty safe to have him classified as a genius." Kakashi said partially impressed, after a while of adapting to the new surge of power Lee nearly crouched before moving, no sooner than when he moved the ground exploded from the force of Lee's movement's and not 3/4 of a second later Lee's foot meets Gaara's chin but unlike last time Lee's kick created an explosion of dust, stone, and partial bits of sand. All the onlookers had to start shielding their eyes. "Well this speed can be on par with Minato-Sensei, only difference a lot quieter." Kakashi said as he picked a little speck out of his ear. Lee notices the Sand armor cracking.

"Kiss that sand armor good bye as I tear it off you." Lee says all the while moving at high speeds. For the duration of the match Lee was batting Gaara around like a rag doll all the while not letting him touch the ground.

"As tough as my armor is it's can't hold up against this pounding." Gaara said as he watched his armor crumble.

"One MORE and we're done here" Lee said then he calls out. "The Fifth Gate; Gate of Closing. Open!" He lets gravity bring him down to Gaara. Lee passes a quick 1/16 second glance at Neji then thinks. _"Well Neji, count yourself lucky because you have a preview of what I have in store for you." _and he proceeds to shoot towards Gaara but surprises Gaara again when he pulls a speed themed vanishing trick nailing Gaara in the gut and just when the surprise is gone Lee had attached his bandage wrapping to Gaara's belt and he pulls him as the sand drops to try and surround him.

"_That's the beauty of the Hidden Lotus since the user is employing Taijutsu at speed so blinding any defenses is render as useless as a dust bunny that nothing I've seen can block or defend against it not even Neji or Gaara's sand shield." _Guy thinks watching his student attack.

"Now to end it!" Lee Said as he pulls Gaara towards him while throwing a punch and kick at Gaara and then he roars out. "HIDDEN LOTUS!" Lee Grunts in pain as the negative effects of the Hidden Lotus is felt in Lee's Right arm and Leg. (A/N: The part where Lee's arm and leg is crushed, and is saved by Guy is cannon to the Story.)

As Drago looked as the medics cart Lee away then he says.

"Lee, whether or not you like my words is irrelevant, but if you had continued pounding away at that sand there was a 3/10 chance of your breaking through to Gaara, but your victory in this match went Straight out the window the moment you used the Hidden Lotus." Drago takes a glance at Guy who isn't taking it well but it trying to keep it concealed He leaps over to him "Guy," Drago says Guy turns to face him. "From what I see you believe that what you did was wrong, But It's actually quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Guy asks lifting his head up.

"One might say that life needs Lee to experience a real rough patch to properly test his Ninja Way, as well as his resolve to keep striving all the way to the end, and Lee will need you because He will lose heart at some point." Drago responds

"That is never going to happen because I will do my best to temper my Lee's resolve to the point where it is harder than any steel." Guy said with a small scale nice Guy Pose

"Very good now let's clear this field turns for the next match." Drago said turning to leave.

"Oh and Drago, thanks." Guy said, Drago decided not to say anything else and decides to just nods to him and Hiraishin Jumps away. Naruto looks over at Neji with concern as he was trembling in rage at the disrespect that Gaara had shown his teammate. Naruto walks over to him and places his hand on Neji's shoulder and looks at him.

"Who does he think he is trying to kill a defenseless opponent like that?" Neji growls.

"Neji I know this won't be easy for you to hear but, Lee's days a shinobi are done his arm and leg has suffered far too much damage unless someone knows the location of Tsunade of the Sannin." Naruto says sadly

"No way isn't there anything anyone can do?" Neji asks looking at Naruto in shock.

"_There is something."_ Madara says.

"_What do you mean Madara-sensei?"_ Naruto asks

"_You could use Yin-Yang to create a new body for Lee as well as fix the issue with his chakra coils, in short you could make Lee better than he ever was." _Madara says. _"however you would need a very skilled medic ninja to ensure it was done correctly but fortunately you have one in Hashirama." _

"_I will get started on it right away." _Naruto responds excitedly. "Actually Neji there is something that I can do for Lee."

"What Naruto?" Neji looks at Naruto hopefully.

"I can uses my Yin-Yang style to create a new body but I would fix the issue with Lee's chakra coils I could make him a brand new Ninja."

"I'll go tell him." Neji looks excited and starts to run off but Naruto grabs his shoulder.

"You can't leave just yet we have to stay for the last match." Naruto and Neji leap up to the banners and the clean-up team repairs the floor and cleans it of sand. Then the electronic board starts flashing the last two names 'Chōji Akimichi' and 'Dosu Kinuta'

"Final match of the Chunin preliminaries Chōji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta." Hayate says.

(A/N: The match between Chōji and Dosu proceeds just as canon.) After Chōji and Dosu leave the arena Hayate motions to all the finalists and the 8 finalists walk down and everyone reaches into a small box with numbered cards. Naruto goes first.

"I got 1, fitting." Naruto says.

"I got 3." Gaara says bored.

"I got 6." Shino says.

"I got 8." Neji says.

"This is a drag but I got…2 crap." Shikamaru says.

"I got 4." Sasuke says.

"I got 5." Kankuro says. Temari's eyes widen in deep fear as the only number left is 7 which would place her against Neji who promised that she would learn why the Hyūga were feared above all else.

"Ok the match ups will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Desert, Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro, and Neji Hyūga." Hayate says, then the jounin sensei and the Hokage walk down into the arena and the Hokage steps forward.

"Congratulations to the winning gennin now we will meet in a month's time for the finals."

"Why a month?" Naruto asks

"To gain new abilities as well as wait for the daimyo and other important cliental to arrive." Naruto and the other's face fault at the Hokage's explanation. Naruto and the others walk out, Naruto and Hinata walk towards the Uzumaki mansion where Haku was staying. On the way there Naruto thinks of something that he would need to do for his training.

"_Madara sensei do you know of an area where I could train in some of my father's jutsu but I need to learn directly from him and a few others."_

"_**The fire temple has a deep connection to the land of the afterlife." **_Kurama responds,

"_How do you know Kurama?" _Naruto asks

"_**When Kushina and Minato visited the fire temple on a diplomatic mission she swore she saw the ghost of her mother to which I can personally attest to as I saw her too."**_

"_How am I going to the Hokage to allow that?"_

"_Just asks Saru I'm sure he will let you." _Hashirama responds.

"_Alright if you're sure Hashirama-sensei." _Naruto walks up to the gate and bites his thumb on the door and wipes blood on the seal and the door opens.

"Naruto-kun does Haku-chan have the ability to open the door?" Hinata asks

"Yes she does I was going to add you but then the Chunin exams turned up and everything got fucked up."

"Alright." Just as Hinata and Naruto walk in front door and suddenly Naruto is glopped by Haku.

"Naruto-kun I was so worried when you didn't come back for five days what happened to you?" Haku asks

"The chunin exams sorry I didn't tell you but we had to go right away."

"It's ok Naruto-kun but i want you to make it up to me." Haku says smiling.

"How about this I'll take the two of you out to a nice dinner." Both Hinata and Haku squeal in happiness and run upstairs to get something nice to wear.

"_now to figure out what restaurant will let you eat there other than Ichiraku's."_ Madara says.

"_Oh yea forgot about that." _Naruto responds.

"_I have an idea." _Hashirama says.

"_Oh do tell."_

"_If you use Kotoamatsukami you can influence them into letting them let you eat there."_

"_Well that's a good idea." _Naruto says smiling.

"_**Hey Naruto did you know you have a shape shifting ability?" **_**Kurama asks**

"_I do?" _

"_**Yea if you let me I can show you how to uses it."**_

"_Sure Kurama." _Naruto closes his eyes and when he reopens them he is within his mind again.

"**Alright if you just focus and will your form to change into the shape you desire it will be easy." **Kurama shifts into his human form.

"You make it look so easy."

"**I've been doing it all my life." **

"oh well that makes sense."

"**I will transfer my knowledge into you and then you will have to do the rest."**

"Alright nii-san." Kurama's chakra flares and a few seconds later Naruto gains Kurama's limited shape shifting knowledge.

"**Try and shape shift."**

"Alright."

"**Pick any shape you want." **Naruto gets an evil glare on his face and starts to focus on a memory he had long repressed then in a few seconds his form starts to waiver and instantly in a similar manor to Kurama's he changes into a naked Kami, instantly Kurama shoots back with a massive nose bleed. Naruto starts laughing like crazy and returns to his normal form. **"NOT FUNNY KIT!" **

"Of course it was funny the look on your face was well worth it."

"**Do anything like that again and I swear to kami-chan and you will perish!**

"fine I promise I won't do that again."

"**Ok let's try an animal."**

"Alright." Naruto gets a dead set look on his face and closes his eyes and in a few seconds Naruto shifts to a gigantic seven headed dragon. **"DIE KURAMA!" **Naruto roars breathing fire at Kurama.

"**CRAP!" **Kurama jumps out of the way and returns to his nine tailed fox form to battle Naruto. After a few minutes of battling in titan forms Naruto shape shifts into Madara.

"Nine tails, this transient form is nothing more than a nodule. You're only a piece of yourself." Naruto says in Madara's voice

"**Shut up."**

"You are just an ignorant unstable power…"

"**Shut up." **Kurama responds more infuriated.

"Those who shall guide you are the Uchiha, you tailed beasts are simply servants of those with visual prowess!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!" **Naruto's visible eye widens.

"Obey!"

"**Ok enough is enough." **Kurama says glaring, but Naruto shifts into Hashirama.

"Nine tails… your power is too great, regrettably, I cannot let you run loose."

"**Funny." **Kurama growls in a 'stop now and I won't kill you painfully' tone of voice, Naruto notices this and returns to his normal form.

"Sorry Kurama I was just checking if the voices worked or if it was my own."

"**While I could tell it was you I doubt even a sensory type could tell the difference between you and the original but let's test that theory. HASHIRAMA, MADARA GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" **Kurama yells. After a few second Madara and Hashirama walk over supporting each other as they had mutable bruises cuts and, in Madara's case, a hole in his chest.

"Told…you…I'd…win…" Hashirama says as he smiles

"Shut…up…Hashirama…" Madara glares at Hashirama after a few seconds their injuries heal. "What do you want Kurama?"

"**I want to test Naruto's shape shifting against a sensory type and I wanted Hashirama here because he should see this and give his thoughts." **

"That makes sense." Hashirama responds, then Kurama returns to his human form.

"**Alright kit shape shift into me and we will see if Madara can tell the difference between us if we run around and switch places." **Then Kurama looks at Madara. **"No sharingan I really want to see if a sensory type can tell the difference."**

"Alright." Madara responds.

"**Alright kit." **Kurama nods at Naruto who shape shifts into Kurama's human form. Then Naruto and Kurama jump around switching places constantly for a few minutes later they stop moving."

"Alright Madara which one of them is the real one?" Hashirama asks as he had lost track of who was who. Madara places his finger on his chin and looks between the two standing before him.

"Umm." Madara thinks for a few seconds. Then he snaps his fingers together then points to the Kurama on the left. "That one is the real Kurama and the one on the right is Naruto."

"**Sorry Madara but actually you got it wrong." **The Kurama on the right says then the one on the left waves in a Naruto like manor at Madara. **"So it's impossible for a sensory type to see who is who but now let's see if the sharingan can."**

"Alright." Madara activates his sharingan then looks at the two for a few seconds then shakes his head. "Sorry nothing even my sharingan can't tell the two apart the replication is flawless." Naruto shape shifts back into himself bouncing up and down.

"I DID IT!"

"**Alright kit now go get ready for your date." **Kurama pushes Naruto's forehead and he returns to the real world. When he opens his eyes Hinata and Haku stand before him in very beautiful kimonos. Hinata's consisted of a purple dress with roses on the outer skirt and a purple sash, the outfit augmented her figure nicely. Haku had the pink Kimono she had on when she and Naruto met in the forest.

"You look fantastic." Naruto says to the both of them.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata and Haku say simultaneously blushing at Naruto's praise.

"What about your's Naruto-kun?" Haku asks. Naruto smiles and focus his form into a black Kimono and a black vision of the sage's cloak.

"Well ladies shall we." Naruto holds out his arms to Haku and Hinata who grab his arms and they both walk out of the house and towards the gate. "Hinata just wipe your blood on the inside seal and the mechanism will forever recognize you and will let you in and out."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Hinata says smiling and then she bits her thumb the wipes blood on the seal and the door opens slowly. Then the three of them walk off toward the Golden Lotus restaurant, on the way there they run into Kiba who looks in shock at the three of them.

"Way to go Naruto!" Kiba says cheering on his friend then he walks over to Naruto and whispers in his ear. "How did you do it?"

"Do what Kiba?" Naruto asks

"How did you get two very beautiful girls to go out with you at the same time?"

"It's complicated Kiba but one of the main things I did was treat them both right and make sure they are comfortable with one another."

"Alright Naruto you three have fun and don't do anything to naughty." Kiba laughs at the blushing of the three people in front of him then he walks off still howling in mirth. Five minute later they arrive at the Golden Lotus, Hinata and Haku look at Naruto in shock.

"How are you getting us into the Golden Lotus?" Haku asks. "It's the most exclusive restaurant in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Yea Naruto-kun even Tou-san had trouble getting a reservation when he wanted to take Kaa-chan here for their 10th anniversary."

"Kotoamatsukami."

"What?" Haku asks

"It's a genjutsu of unimaginable power that allows the user to influence the mind of anyone they desire into doing what every they wish. Even things they would never consider doing."

"Wow how did you learn it?" Hinata asks.

"It's from a Mangekyō sharingan that was given to me by a friend." Naruto's left eye morphs to Shisui's Mangekyō sharingan. "Anyway let's have a decent evening." Naruto smiles and walks into the restaurant and the man at the counter glares at Naruto.

"Get out demon brat we don't serve your kind." The man growls, Naruto raises an eye brow.

"I guess were doing this the hard way." Naruto's left eye glows and the man says.

"Right this way sir and we will get someone to take care of you folks."

"That's what I thought." Naruto says smiling, the waiter sits them down at a table and walks off. After a few minutes another water comes to their table.

"Welcome to the Golden Lotus my name is Gentamaru and I will take care of you folks this evening." Gentamaru smiles. "So what can I get you three?"

"I will get some red bean soup and a side order Onigiri please." Hinata says

"I will get some Onigiri and a side of kungpow chicken please." Haku says

"I will get some red bean soup and a side order of dumplings." Naruto says to the waiter.

"And what would you folks like to drink?"

"Just some water." Hinata replies.

"Same here." Naruto and Haku say simultaneously.

"Alright for miss Hinata-sama we have red bean soup and Onigiri, for you miss we have the Onigiri and kungpow chicken and for Mr. Uzumaki we have red bean soup and dumplings. By the way mister Uzumaki you look so much like your mother but with spikey blond hair instead of strait red hair." Naruto's eyes open in shock.

"How?" Naruto asks.

"Your Mother was here quite often with the Yondaime and who else has the name Uzumaki or such a flavor for pranks. Anyway I'll get those orders for the three of you right away." Naruto Hinata and Haku spend the next few minutes laughing and telling jokes or in Naruto's case retelling his better pranks on the village as large. Then after 10 minutes the orders arrive Naruto Hinata and Haku thank Gentamaru for the meal then they start eating and after a while the bill comes in and Naruto smiles and pulls out his wallet and pays for the meal then the three of them walk away back towards the Uzumaki mansion and Haku and Hinata giggle as Naruto kisses them both on the cheek.

"I had a wonderful time Naruto-kun." Haku smiles.

"Same here." Hinata says.

"Now let's all go to bed because I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Haku and Hinata smile as the three of them walk upstairs, then the three got to their separate rooms and go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 16: The Red and Black Flash

The next morning Naruto woke up and to his shock saw Hinata and Haku snuggling next to him wearing very skimpy night gowns which cause Naruto to have a very serious nose bleed.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Hinata says snuggling closer to him while Haku does the same on the other side of him.

"Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, I need to go to the fire temple and won't be back for several days but first I need to visit the hospital to make sure that Sasuke can fight Gaara. Then I need to go see the Hokage." Naruto says.

"Oh come on why do you have to go?" Haku asks.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Naruto smiles

"Fine but we get cuddle time when you get back." Hinata pouts.

"Of course my sexy himes." Naruto gets up and walks towards his armor and cloak. Then runs off towards the Hokage's office when he arrives Naruto knocks on door, and he hears Sarutobi's voice call out

"Enter." Naruto walks in.

"Hey Gramps."

"Ah Naruto I was just about to call you here."

"Why what's up?"

"Due to Sasuke advancing to the finals I've been ordered to train him away from the village." Kakashi says

"Then what about my training?

"Fortunately." Kakashi and Sarutobi say simultaneously

"We've made other arrangements regarding that." Then there is a knocking at the door. Sarutobi looks at Naruto that'll be the arrangement I mentioned. Then he says to the door "Enter." Just then Ebisu enters.

"Really... a thousand plus jounin in our village and you pick _HIM_." Naruto says.

"Believe me I'm no happier then you are."

"Oh yeah you perverted weakling I'd be happy with the newest rookie Jounin training me."

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi shouts. Naruto and Ebisu clam up.

"If you can come up with a better idea then please share, because minus myself and Ebisu there isn't one available Jounin whose skilled enough to train you."

"I can think of someone."

"Really who?"

"My uncle, the Anbu Drago, but I wish to go to the fire temple instead of training here in Konoha as I wish to learn from those who have passed on as well." Kakashi and Sarutobi exchange a nod.

"Ebisu feel free to leave and..." Sarutobi writes something down. "Give this to my secretary." Sarutobi hands a slip of paper.

(A Half Hour Later)

"You summoned me Lord Hokage?" Maikeru asks

"Ah yes Maikeru I believe you wanted to spend more time with your nephew."

"Yes, yes I have."

"Well Naruto wished to go to the fire temple and train with those who have passed on, you shall accompany him both as his guardian and his temporary sensei."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Maikeru says.

"When shall we head out?" Naruto asks.

"Head out today if you move a shinobi's pace you should be there in a day's travel."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Maikeru and Naruto bow.

"Naruto go back to your home pack for travel we're leaving."

"Alright." Naruto says then leaps off towards his house. After 5 minutes Naruto arrives back as his house Naruto gathers some more ink and some kunai then walks down into the kitchen to see Hinata and Haku sitting on the couch, to the rocket nose bleed of Naruto, making out. "Hinata-chan Haku-chan as hot as this is you should save some room for me." Naruto smiles at his two girlfriends.

"Well then Naruto-kun why don't you join us?" Hinata smiles seductively, Naruto jumps on to the couch and kisses Hinata while Haku kisses Naruto's cheek after a minute Naruto turns around and starts kissing Haku while Hinata just stares in bliss. A minute later Naruto makes a shadow clones with the rinnegan so he can both kiss and see both his girlfriends simultaneously and this continues for several minutes when a cough from the door reviled Maikeru tapping his foot.

"When I said go home and get supplies that was not an invitation to have a make out session with your girlfriends, Naruto." Maikeru says coldly.

"Sorry uncle I was gathering my things then I saw my girlfriends making out and I wanted to join them and things just got better from there." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head.

"You know what I don't care what you were doing but we just have to go now!" Maikeru says

"Yes sir." Naruto says then Maikeru and Naruto run towards the front gate and show there passes to the gates then start running off towards the fire temple at high speeds.

(Sasuke and Kakashi)

"Alright Sasuke I am going to teach you my original jutsu but before I can do that I have to get your speed up to Naruto's level or just as fast to uses it properly I'm sure with your sharingan a few times right?"

"Yeah? Sasuke says confused

"Well, do you know how he got that strong?"

"No."

"He used chakra weights that he would pump chakra into that increased the energy that was required to move as such that increased his muscle strength increased and his speed when he removed them."

"So let me guess you got me chakra weights?"

"Yep." Kakashi eye smiles.

"This month is going to be hell isn't it?" Sasuke says sadly.

"Yep." Kakashi smiles evilly behind his mask.

(Back with Maikeru and Naruto after half a day of traveling.)

"So Naruto do you know about your shape shifting?" Maikeru asks

"Yea Kurama-sensei taught me the basics but I can't do it instantly." Naruto responds

"Well that's something we will work on when we reach the temple."

"Do you have a plan for when we reach the temple as I don't, how can we communicate with the dead?"

"Yes I do I can handle the rest as I serve the Shinigami let me handle the details."

"Alright uncle." Naruto smiles just then he feels two dark intents headed his way and he looks to sees two ninja with brown sleeveless flak jackets and red shirts. Naruto's eyes narrow as he prepares to activate his Mangekyō sharingan, but just as he is about to charge the ninja notices Maikeru and their eyes widen in fear.

"Dammit it's the yellow flash!" one says.

"Oh man were dead!"

"Damn right you are." Naruto reaches for his Gunbai and prepares to charge.

"I think you have mistaken me for some when else." Maikeru motions to Naruto to stop. "I am not Konoha's Yellow flash but I am as close to him as you're going to fine roaming this planet."

"_Two opponents both of Jounin level chakra as soon as I move I risk an attack but if let things slide then they might just let us go."_

"Well then in that case we will kill you and get vengeance on the yellow flash for what he did to our families!" the first yells.

"Naruto." Maikeru looks at his Nephew. "Kill them."

"Gladly." Naruto rushes forward and throws a few punches and kicks and watches for chakra movement that would indicate a jutsu.

You two are good but not good enough." Naruto smirks but then one of them places a well-placed kick that sends Naruto backwards and the other jounin slashes Naruto's back with a kunai. Naruto glares and thrusts his hands out. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" the invisible wall of force slams both Jounin sending them back.

"_How did he do that?" _One jounin asks himself

"_Well this is interesting I've been injured but it's not life threatening however I underestimated them guess too much arrogance is bad, I beat a sannin but I have to assume that he was holding back guess I need seriously consider who to hold back against and who to go at as if I'm trying to kill them and these two classify as the latter." _Naruto thinks, Naruto starts weaving hand signs. "Fire style dragon flame bombs!" Naruto unleashes a huge dragon of fire at the first ninja then turned around running at him drawing his scythe and he cuts the man's head off faster than he can react.

"Excellent work Naruto you got your head back to earth and you haven't let your power go to your head." Maikeru says smiling and clapping as the two ninja vanish in a poof of smoke.

"_Shadow clones!" _ Naruto starts looking around and trying to find the two ninja but then something clicks in his head. _"Wait Iwa ninja don't use shadow clones they would uses rock clones." _Naruto reaches his conclusion "This was a test?"

"Yes it was my nephew I knew that you had fought two sannin and won so I knew I would need to bring you back down to earth before your arrogance got you killed so when you weren't looking I made two shadow clones and gave them a lot of chakra then used the shape shifting that Shinigami-sama granted me to change them into Iwa ninja." Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"You can shape shift too."

"You think you are the first man the gods have blessed with power?"

"But when?" Naruto asks

_(Flashback)_

_A few days after the reveal of Naruto's parent to Maikeru. Maikeru was kneeling before the statue of the Shinigami as it had started to glow and a few seconds later the Shinigami, Kami and Yami appear in front of Maikeru and they look at Maikeru._

"_**We have more news for you a few hours ago I feel a soul leave the afterlife that concerns my brothers and I."**_ _Kami says._

"_Who was it?"_

"_**Izuna Uchiha." **__CJ responds _

"_As in Madara's brother!"_

"_**The very same like the others he was reanimated but the soul soon collapsed and returned to the realm of the dead." **_

"_Surely the three of you tried to do something Izuna's Mangekyō sharingan is just as dangerous as Madara himself." _

"_**We did try something and don't call me surely." **__CJ responds_

"_**GOD DAMN IT CJ NO PUNS THIS IS SERIOUS!" **__Kami yells._

"_**Sis are you PMSing?" **__Yami asks_

"_**Shut up!" **__Kami blushes._

"_**Or is it something more like your pregnant?" **__CJ asks_

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP!" **__Kami yells_

"_**Are you pregnant?" **__Yami asks, Kami sighs in defeat_

"_**Yes, but as I am a god, the pregnancy will take longer than a normal humans." **__Kami says_

"_**However this isn't important what is important is what is going on if Orochimaru has found Izuna's DNA then it's only going to get worse, while Hashirama and Madara himself are out of Orochimaru's reach but if he gets his hands on Minato's corpse then we could be in serious trouble only 50% of Minato's soul is off limits as I have consumed it and there it shall say for all eternity but the other 50% is accessible and as such is dangerous." **__CJ says. __**"This is all we have to say for now my servant." **__CJ and the others start to return to the divine realm when Maikeru calls out_

"_Lord Shinigami a moment I wish to ask you something."_

"_**Yes Maikeru what would you like to know?"**_

"_I've seen Naruto In action and I'm plum astounded at his abilities in his arsenal especially who his tenants are."_

"_**Naturally because I put them there."**_

"_Is there any other surprise you want to throw my way?" _

"_**I gave Naruto the ability to remove, sense and manipulate the darkness from people's hearts."**_

"_That's pretty cool; anymore?"_

"_**I was going to give Naruto the sage's armor but for some reason I just couldn't make it back then but now I can." **__Kami says and creates the sage's armor. (A/N: I will post a picture of what it looks like on my profile but when you see it just imagine the sage's cloak on the back of the armor.)_

"_May I please give to him for his birthday." _

"_**By all means."**_

"_And lastly, what did you give him lord Shinigami."_

"_**I gave him the ability to shape shift into anything his heart desires."**_

"_I suppose you'll need me to teach Naruto How to use that gift."_

"_**Only of Kurama hasn't and if he did he probably only taught him the basic concept I want you to fine tune it if you can." **__CJ responds._

"_Got it!" _

"_**However before I go I will grant you the same ability and all the knowledge you need to use it." **__CJ channels his divine chakra into his hand and the same kanji for 'change.' Appears on Maikeru's forehead. __**"Use it well." **__CJ and his siblings vanish into thin air._

_(End Flashback)_

"On that day I gain the ability to shape shift I chose two Iwa Jounin that I fought during the third great ninja war."

"Of course and even a sensory type can tell the difference between them and the original."

"Anyway now that we've determined that you're no longer full of yourself let's get going double speed I want to arrive on time."

"Right." Naruto makes the ram hand sign and the first seven levels of his weights now with only level 5. Naruto starts bouncing up and down. "It's been a while since I've felt this light." Naruto blasts off 5 times as fast as he was before. Maikeru face palms and calls out

"I SAID 2 TIMES NOT 5 YOU DUMBASS!" Maikeru sighs. _"Oh well let's see him out run the Flying Raijin jutsu." _Maikeru warps to Naruto's location as he still carries his kunai and then he reappeared next to Naruto.

"How the…?" Naruto stops dead in his tracks.

"You still carry my Flying Raijin kunai and by the way next time you run off like that I will force you to triple your weights from your max level for the rest of the year!" Maikeru threatens and Naruto gulps as not even with Kurama's chakra could Naruto move under 36 times normal gravity. "Increase your weights to level 9 will continue."

"Hai Uncle." Naruto increase chakra flow to the weights bring them to level 9 then they continue off still moving two times Naruto's regular pace. After 5 hours of leaping they arrive at the fire temple and two monks stand outside guarding it.

"Halt state your purpose at the fire temple home of the guardian shinobi 12 or be killed." The first monk says.

"Maikeru Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki here to train under those who have passed on from the mortal realm I believe the Hokage sent notice of our arrival." Maikeru steps forward.

"Ah yes we received word a few hours ago that you would be arrive today but we never expected you to arrive so quickly." The monk responds.

"We doubled our pace to arrive so we could get some decent sleep upon arrival as Naruto and I intend to start training at dawn tomorrow."

"Of course please follow us and Uzumaki-san could you kindly deactivate your Dojutsu as there are secrets here that we wish to remain so."

"I am sorry but that is impossible as far as I know it is impossible to deactivate the rinnegan and as for what you wish to remain a secret I understand and I shall take those secrets to my grave." Naruto says bowing.

"The rinnegan as in the sage's eyes!" the second monk looks shocked.

"Yes as I have both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju locked inside of me and their DNA has merged with mine creating the perfect blend necessary to activate the rinnegan."

"_Holy shit this kid's like a god given form and if he can summon the Kyūbi like Madara could then anyone who fights him is in deep shit." _The first monk says.

"_**Actually kit it is possible to de activate the rinnegan once the body and soul reach maturity and for you that will be when you master the Yin-Yang release jutsu of the sage." **_Kurama says to his host.

"_Hey Kurama do you sense that?" _Madara asks.

"_**Sense what?" **_Kurama asks.

"_I sense about one tail of your chakra sealed nearby." _Madara says.

"_**Hey wait a minute your right I thought even with my yin chakra restored I thought I felt incomplete." **_

"_We should check it out later." _Naruto says.

"Anyway shinobi san we welcome you to our temple and hope you enjoy your stay here." The first monk says. Maikeru looks at Naruto and then back at the monks.

"Naruto you are free to wonder the temple that the monks deem allowable while I figure out a way for us to get the training we need." Maikeru says.

"Of course sensei." Naruto bows and the monks open the door for them and Naruto and Maikeru walk through the front door. Just then Naruto notices, out of the corner of his eye, a boy who has shoulder-length, dull blue-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into his face, and brown eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve, due to his right bandaged arm which he conceals.

"_**That's him the human who has my chakra." **_Kurama says.

"_I will go talk to him." _Naruto says then he notices some of the looks that the monks give the boy. _"Those looks they are just like the look the villagers gave me." _Naruto notes sadly. Naruto walks over to the boy who looks at him with suspicion.

"What do you want?" the boy asks.

"My name is Naruto what's your's?" Naruto asks

"Sora." Sora responds suspiciously

"I notices the looks that the others give you I wonder why that is."

"I don't know." Sora says sadly.

"Is it because of the chakra within you?" Naruto asks. Sora's eyes widen in shock. "Or how about that arm you try so desperately to conceal?"

"How?" Sora asks confused, Naruto places a hand on his stomach.

"Because you and I bare the same burden."

"Can you make it go away?" Sora looks hopefully.

"Yes I can but it will require me to enter your mind and remove the chakra there or I can undo the seal that holds it and take it as the charka attempts to escape."

"The elders fear what happens when I get angry and have tried to teach me emotional control I think I can't control the power within me so I don't think it would be a good idea to undo the seal without the chakra it keeps locked away gone."

"Alright come with me I will remove the cursed power within you." Naruto and Sora walk towards Sora's private training ground.

"_Naruto let me do this I have experience taming even the smallest amount of Kurama's power." _Madara says

"_Alright sensei, do you want a body possession or soulless shadow clone?"_

"_Soul shadow clone it's been a while since I gotten to stretch my legs." _Naruto turns to Sora

"Alright Sora what I'm about to do may alarm you but I beg you don't yell out and no matter what your chakra does just keep eye contact with my friend."

"Alright." Sora says. Naruto makes his cross hand sign and calls out.

"Soulless shadow clone jutsu." A poof of smoke appears next to Naruto and when it clears Madara stands in his full glory.

"M-M-Madara U-U-Uchiha!" Sora trembles in fear.

"Fear not small boy I will not harm you I am simply here to remove Kurama's chakra from your own so let me handle this." Madara says.

"O-o-okay." Sora looks at Madara's eyes and chokes down his fear.

"Now to begin the process." Madara's sharingan starts spinning and makes the single hand sign needed. Instantly Kurama's chakra enshrouds Sora in all nine tails then madara forms the hand signs needed for the summoning Jutsu. "Appear, Kyūbi!" madara slams his palm onto the ground and a miniature version, about the size of a small dog, of Kurama appears next to him. "Alright Naruto grab Kurama's chakra with his chakra so he may absorb it." Madara looks at Naruto and smiles. Naruto nods and a chakra cloak appears around Naruto forming one tail and he grabs the mini Kurama with the tail and absorbs it into himself.

"_**Ahh that feels better to be at my full near unlimited power." **_Kurama breaths deeply feeling all powerful again. Just then half the monks come running to the training ground with fear etched on their faces.

"Sora's lost control of…the…chakra…" a monk trails off to see Naruto and Sora standing there looking at them with confusion.

"I can assure you that Sora hasn't lost control in fact he doesn't even have Kurama's chakra any longer it's all locked safely away in my mind." Naruto says.

"But how did you know he had it?" the monk asks confused.

"Because his power of that chakra is nothing compared to mine he and I used to share a burden but now Kurama's chakra is mine and the beast is complete."

"Kurama?"

"That's the nine tails' name."

"How the hell did you take the chakra anyway?"

"I believe I can explain that." Madara says stepping out from behind the bushes he was hiding behind.

"MADARA UCHIHA!" a bald man with dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk along with the sash worn by members of the Twelve Guardia Ninja group and went barefoot, says.

"Ah you are like Asuma Sarutobi."

"How do you know Asuma?" Chiriku asks

"I know him because he is the uncle of the blond kid's apprentice I have never met the man in person but he is strong and I respect power."

"Why have you come here?"

"I am sealed within Naruto he is a part of me and I apart him."

"Madara-sensei means none of you any harm unless you attack him." Naruto says.

"Naruto is correct now if you will excuse me I need to take a nap." Madara disappears in a plume of smoke.

"Why did you take Kurama's chakra from Sora?" Chiriku asks Naruto.

"Kurama wanted his chakra back and Sora wanted to be free of his burden and the stares so it's a win-win for us all." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." Chiriku turns to Sora. "Now that Kurama's chakra is gone how about I teach you how to utilize 'The Gift of the Hermit Group' as you will need that power to defend those you care for and this temple." Sora's eyes glow with happiness at the prospect.

"Yes sir!" Sora bounces happily over to Chiriku to train with him. Just then Maikeru walks over to Naruto and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get to bed we got an early rise, I found us a training chamber where time moves much faster and the barrier between our world and the spirit realm is weakest." Maikeru says.

"Hai sensei!"

"Now that we shall have a welcome feast then we shall go our separate was Chiriku will have to accompany you to the chamber in order open the door and spirit barrier to open it." An elder monk says then he walks towards the kitchens to tell the chiefs to make a feast.

(Time skip 1 hour later.)

Everyone was gathered around a large table where a large feast had been prepared and everyone called out.

"Itadakimasu!" and they start to dig in. Over the course of the next hour Naruto and Sora make jokes and Naruto tells him of the pranks he pulled on the villagers and even the one he pulled on Hiashi, Sora looked shocked that someone would have the balls to pull a prank on the head of the Hyūga clan. After the meal is complete everyone heads off to their rooms after bidding everyone a good night.

(Time Skip: Dawn)

Maikeru walks up and walks over to Naruto and kneels right next to his ear and then whispers.

"Naruto Up and At em we got training to do." Naruto immediately shoots up and grabs his scythe from his bed side table and swings it nearly taking Maikeru's head off had Naruto not realized who it was at the last second and used his Susano'o to stop the attack as he couldn't stop the scythes momentum.

"Sorry uncle I am a bit jumpy in the mornings." Naruto whispers.

"Sweet kami above Naruto you nearly took my head off had it not been for your Susano'o I would be dead right now." Just then the door opens and Chiriku walks in and sees that both Naruto and Maikeru are awake.

"Good your both up I was told you come and greet you upon your awakening and take you to our special training room." Chiriku says smiling at Naruto and Maikeru.

"Thank you Chiriku san." Maikeru bows and he and Naruto walk towards the chamber and Chiriku unlocks it with his special chakra.

"Once the two of you enter the door will completely cut you off from the outside world."

"Thank you for informing us of that Chiriku-san." Naruto says bowing then he an Maikeru walk into the room and the door shuts behind them and instantly Naruto can no longer feel Chiriku's chakra or anyone else's.

"Alright Naruto in order to train with those who have passed I will have to summon the Shinigami and for that I need absolute concentration so please stay quiet while I concentrate." Naruto nods then Maikeru starts making hand signs Dog, boar, ox, rabbit, bird, rat, sheep, rabbit, snake, dragon "Come forth governor of death, the container of all souls my lord and master I ask of thee a favor I ask if thy shall grant my request." The shadows all around you darken and gather and then CJ appears in front of Maikeru.

"**Ah Maikeru since you summoned me to the mortal plane in this way I assume you need me to bring a few people back." **CJ says.

"Yes my lord, I would like Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Zabuza Momochi, Mito Uzumaki, Shisui Uchiha, and Tobirama Senju."

"**Oh planning to broaden Naruto's horizons in the shinobi arts are we?" **

"Yes my lord." Maikeru bows.

"**Very well anyone else while I'm here?" **

"Yes I would like to learn Yin-Yang release and take it to the next level as I have a promise to fulfill to a friend of mine." Naruto says bowing

**"There are only two people that I know of who can teach you that one is my sister Kami and the other is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths. What are your reasons for learning Yin-Yang Release?"**

"I wish to create a new body for Rock Lee that I can transfer is soul into it however I wanted to make a few modifications to his body so he can perform jutsu."\

"**Oh you're going to definitely need Kami for this she is an expert in both Yin-Yang release and medical operations as her realm is life." **The Shinigami raises his hands up and then starts to chant in an un-understandable language and then Kami appears next to the Shinigami.

"**What do you want Nii-san?" **Kami asks annoyed.

"**Naruto needs your help with Yin-yang release and it's individual components." **

"**Oh ok then give me a minute." **Kami brings her hands together and creates a toilet and then runs over to it and throws up into it.

"_**Kami-chan." **_Kurama says in concern. _**"Kit summon me I want to check on Kami-chan." **_Naruto starts making hand signs and then bites his thumb.

"Summoning jutsu: Kurama!" Naruto calls out then slams his hand onto the ground and Kurama's human form appears next to him. Kurama runs over to kami and looks into her eyes.

"**You alright Kami-chan?" **Kurama asks

"**I'M FAT WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" **Kami barks at Kurama then she starts crying. **"I am sooo sorry Kurama-kun I don't know why I did that can you ever forgive me?"**

"**Your pregnant aren't you." **Kurama says, it wasn't a question.

"**You're a clever as ever Kurama-kun." **Kami smiles sweetly at him.

"**How far along are you?"**

"**With immortal children they can take years to be conceived but in the mean time I get to experience the **_**joy **_**of morning sickness for that entire time." **Kami says the word 'joy' with deep venom.

"**I promise you I will be with you every step of the way Kami-chan." **

"**You're so good to me Kurama-kun." **Kami smiles sweetly.

"**Now if you two are done let's get down to Naruto's training." **CJ says then he reaches into his mouth and drags out the Yin soul of Minato.

"Do you know how disgusting it is to be swallowed and digested." Minato asks sickened.

"Hello Otōto." Maikeru says walking over to Minato.

"Maikeru you're alive!" Minato looks in shock.

"Yes I'm alive I was captured by Orochimaru and horrible experiments were performed on my body, I survived but I am not unscathed." Maikeru unleashes the seals on his body and returned to his 9 foot tall form and he was coated in organic metal and a powerful armor. "Behold my colossus mode." Suddenly a torrent of killer intent floors even Kurama all of them look towards the source and see an image of demon figure over Naruto's head that took the shape of his Susano'o's face.

"Orochimaru messed with my family." Naruto's eyes are closed as he looks at the ground. "Next time I see him." Naruto lifts his head and opens his eyes revealing the rinnegan with Madara's Mangekyō sharingan spinning wildly but Naruto's left eye has Madara's and Shisui's eye fused into one. "HE'S DEAD!"

"_**I pity da foo' who tries to piss off Naruto." **_Kami thinks

"_He is like Kushina and just as scary." _Minato, Maikeru and CJ think sweat dropping.

"_**Remind me never to anger the kit." **_Kurama thinks.

"**Any way you wanted Kushina, Mito, Zabuza, Tobirama and Shisui I will get them here right now." **CJ slashes open a portal with his scythe and pulls out Kushina, Mito, Zabuza, Tobirama, Shisui and Minato's yang soul and reunites it with his Yin. **"Alright why don't you all get started while I'm still young." **CJ jokes then he vanishes if you looked just before he disappears he had a sad look on his face.

"Who was that?" Mito asks.

"That was CJ the Shinigami." Minato says.

"Who are you?" Mito looks confused

"I am Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage."

"Ah so Saru found a successor." Tobirama says

"Yes but then I died sealing the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Anyway now we have a lot of training to do and not a lot of time to do it." Maikeru says. "On Mondays you're going to train with Zabuza and Kushina with kenjutsu and practice with your Gunbai techniques and if you want Madara as a sparring partner he would be the best."

"That _Uchiha _scum!" Mito growls.

"Mito baa-chan do you want to see your husband?" Naruto asks.

"Where is Hashirama?" Mito asks

"He was sealed inside of me as was Madara they were put there by CJ-sama."

"May I see my Hashirama-kun." Naruto nods and makes a hand sign and in flash of smoke and Hashirama appears next to Naruto and he looks at Mito and walks over to her and kisses his wife on the lips and smiles. Just then Tobirama walks over to his brother and looks at him.

"Let me guess you died against Madara didn't you because you just couldn't bring yourself to kill him."

"No actually I beat Madara and killed him."

"_NO YOU DIDN'T!" _Madara roars.

"_Let him think that way Madara-sensei we can't let them know your final secret." _

"_I guess that we keep that to ourselves." _

"We got a lot to train you in Dattebane." Kushina says.

"Well lets then let's go do this Dattebane!" Naruto says smiling.

"You really are my child you even inherited my catch phrase ." Kushina shakes her head.

"On Tuesdays you and I will learn from Mito-sama about the sealing arts, Wednesdays you will learn from Shisui and Madara about the Mangekyō sharingan and anything we can on the rinnegan, Thursdays you will learn the Rasengan and Flying Raijin Jutsu from me and Minato, Fridays you will learn more advanced water style from Tobirama-sama and Zabuza, on Saturdays you will alternate learning to control Kurama's power, mastering Susano'o with Madara and Shape Shifting with me. I know you haven't called on Kurama's power much but sometimes your anger will cause his chakra to react and you need to learn to control it, Sundays are your day to recuperate." Maikeru says and then Naruto punches his hand with a determined look in his yes.

"Well let's get started." Naruto says with determination in his eyes.

(Time skip 2 months of Naruto's training in the time chamber which is about 3 days in the real world.)

"Naruto again!" Zabuza says as Naruto who is drenched in sweat struggles to get back up. Zabuza was a slave driver when it came to his Kenjutsu lessons and Maikeru forbid him from using his shadow clones as Naruto had to learn on his own and when Mito used gravity seals and placed them around the room Naruto felt as if he was training at 60 times earth's normal gravity which took its toll on even Naruto's near unlimited chakra. Naruto leans on his Gunbai and then with a roar of fury charges Zabuza slashing at swinging at the swordsman while Kushina look on with a hawk's eye for detail.

"Enough Naruto-kun Zabuza-san." Kushina says Naruto and Zabuza salute one another then face Kushina. "Naruto-kun you mostly focus on overpowering your opponent with your Gunbai then slashing them with the scythe but some opponents might be able to match your physical power such as Zabuza-san here."

"The only swordsman of the mist who you could physically overpower would probably be Chojuro but his Hiramekarei is nothing to scoff at." Zabuza says

"Do you know any who are in the Akatasuki?" Naruto asks

"Well there was one who I could think of his name is Kisame Hoshigaki he wields the sword Samehada and this sword can absorb chakra and transfer it to the wielder and this earned Kisame the nickname 'the tailless tailed beast' even Kurama's chakra could be consumed by that sword."

"Well…fuck." Naruto says then Kushina bashes Naruto over the head with her fist.

"Language young man!" Kushina says her hair waving like Kurama's tails then she returns to normal.

"Anyway Naruto you're a fine Kenjutsu user but I'm curious about that Gunbai how is it that I can stand up to my Kubikiribōchō without breaking?"

"It is made from a special metal that only the Uchiha know about that is, according to legend, indestructible." Naruto says.

"Whoa." Zabuza looks shocked. "Any way let's get back to training you have gotten a lot stronger but you have a long way to go." Zabuza gets into his stance and Naruto gets into his. Kushina jumps back then says.

"Begin." Naruto charges Zabuza and swings his scythe channeling lightning chakra to enhance this weapon and to his shock it cuts right through Zabuza's sword.

"So your sword does have a weakness lightning style."

"Ah but that might not end well for you kid because it might be weak against lightning style but my sword has a certain ability, it restores itself in the blood of my enemies." To prove his point Zabuza stabbed Naruto's arms and the blood restores the blade.

"Anyway that's enough for today unless Madara has anything to add." Kushina says looking over at the corner where Madara was leaning a lazy look in his eye.

"Nothing, Naruto's combat prowess with my Gunbai techniques is nothing short of extraordinary but Naruto don't rely so much on kenjutsu that your Taijutsu suffers for it." Madara says.

"I know sensei I spar with Tobirama-sensei and Maikeru-sensei on Sundays due to my incredible healing factor." Naruto says to Madara.

"Ok Naruto I just wanted to make sure your other aspects of training weren't being affected."

"Alright Naruto get some rest and we will continue your training in the morning." Maikeru says. Naruto nods and walk over to the bed rooms and lays down in his bed.

(Time skip Thursday.)

Naruto was looking at his Father and Uncle with determination in his heart.

"Naruto you have done well in learning my flying raijin jutsu and you are darn near perfecting it I just have one last test for you." Minato says dropping into a battle stance and Maikeru does the same. "Can you utilize my jutsu in the heat of battle like I can?" and with that Maikeru charges Naruto coming at him with the intent to kill Naruto dodges his uncle's colossus mode who, to Naruto's shock, was just as fast as he was normally despite all that metal, Mass and Denisty on his body and then warps to Maikeru and leaps off him and delivers a drop kick to his father who dodges and attempts to pull off a copy of the double lariat that Ay and Bee uses with his brother while Naruto was still in the air but Naruto warped out of the wayy and when on the attack utilizing his red and black kunai he had created using his Yin-Yang release and as such the collision of chakra had altered Naruto's flying raijin making it red at first but with a small black aura that trailed after it however there was an added boost Naruto's flying raijin was slightly faster than his father's. After 10 minutes of what the other's called seizure combat Maikeru and Minato stopped attacking and Naruto stopped ready for anything. "Very good Naruto your flash combat has improved by leaps and bounds you really are my son." Minato smiles with pride at his son's progress and Naruto smiles back at his father happy to learn from him. Just then Maikeru grips Naruto's shoulder with a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Maikeru says, and then he and Naruto walk a little ways away.

"Alright uncle what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asks confused.

"I heard what you intend to do for Lee and while I support the fact you want to help your comrades there is one factor you forgot to take into account, and that is Lee's ninja way."

"What is it?"

"He wants to prove to the world that he can be a great shinobi using only Taijutsu."

"Oh shit." Naruto says looking on in horror. "What have I done?" Naruto starts crying and Maikeru pats him on the back smiling at his nephew.

"Your heart was in the right place; but when your heart and brain have separate agenda's you're guaranteed to make one mistake after another; for until the brain and heart act as one the most beneficial decisions will become clear as the blue sky and Harbor waves." Maikeru said like he was recalling a memory.

"Wow... that's deep." Naruto says.

"Naturally those words were your Grandfather's, My Father's who learned them from his father and cycle goes on." Maikeru said with a sincere smile.

"I want to help Lee but I don't know how it isn't fair to just end his Ninja carrier without a chance."

"Like I said when the brain and heart act as one the most beneficial decision will become clear as the blue sky and harbor waves." Maikeru walks away to his brother intent on catching up on old times. Naruto starts pacing in circles trying to figure out what to do about Lee's condition.

"_Any idea's Senseis?" _Naruto asks his three tenants.

"_I got nothing." _Madara says

"_Same here." _Hashirama says

"_**I have an idea." **_Kurama says

"_Really Nii-san let's hear it." _Naruto asks

"_**What about a body that can open the 8 inner gates and live?"**_

"_I like it that way Lee can still be a fantastic Taijutsu user and still have a better ace in the hole." _

"_**However the body will need to have a regeneration factor on par with a jinchūriki and the physical body could have to be incredibly resilient, like Hashirama resilient." **_

"_Alright I will think about that." _Then Naruto walks over to Minato and Maikeru and he looks at them both. "I'm ready to learn the Rasengan Tou-san, Oji-san." Naruto says smiling at his uncle and Father.

"Alright Naruto but I want you to know it took me 3 years to perfect this jutsu so don't get upset if you don't master it the first time you try it." Minato says smiling at his son. Minato takes out box full of water balloon and holds one in his hand. "The first step is rotation." Minato channels chakra into his hand and suddenly the balloon explodes spraying water everywhere. Naruto looks at the water balloon then back at his father confused.

"Could you show me exactly what the final product is supposed to look like Tou-san?" Naruto asks.

"Sure Naruto." Minato channels chakra into his hand forming the Rasengan showing Naruto the chakra flow behind it.

"Such power it's almost like the tailed beast bomb."

"That's where the concept of the jutsu came from Naruto I saw Kurama using the Tailed beast bomb and I saw the destructive power behind it and tried my best to recreate it and came up with the Rasengan." Minato says. "Alright Naruto just try spinning the water in the balloon and make it blow up."

"Yosh!" Naruto slams his fist into his palm then grabs a balloon and starts spinning his chakra envisioning Kurama's tailed beast bomb and suddenly the Rasengan gets a small hole in the balloon but not the popping he was hoping for.

"Try again Naruto I'm sure you can get it." Minato smiles at his son encouragingly, Naruto spins his chakra in his hand in multiple directions again and this time the water balloon blows up sending water everywhere just like when his father did it. Both Minato and Maikeru look shocked at Naruto's progress Minato holds out another water balloon. "Naruto could you do that again?"

"Sure." Naruto channels the chakra into the palm of his hand and the water balloon explodes in a burst of water.

"How did you get it right the second time but not the first?" Maikeru asks

"Probably because I saw the jutsu and chakra flow with my rinnegan, the rinnegan doesn't allow me to copy jutsu I've seen but it does show me the breakdown of its individual components which allowed me to analyze the rotation necessary to destroy the water balloon."

"Nice job Naruto." Minato reaches into another basket and pulls a rubber ball. "The second element to the Rasengan is power." Minato bursts the rubber ball and then the wind force explodes outward with Minato's chakra power. "Now you try Naruto, if you can't get it then here is a tip, focus the chakra through one point instead of the entire network in your hand it works better." Naruto grabs the rubber ball and focus his chakra into the center chakra point of his right hand and after a few seconds of nothing happening the rubber ball explodes sending its pieces everywhere. "Nicely done Naruto you have mastered the second step of the Rasengan now for the final step." Minato takes the rubber balloon then starts to channel chakra into it and after 10 minutes nothing happens. "In case you didn't figure it out by now the final step is containment you must apply the first two steps but contain the power so the rubber ball doesn't burst." Minato says to Naruto.

"Alright Tou-san I'm curious how long did it take for you to master this step?"

"A few months but for you we'll practice 4 times if you can't get it within those four tries we will start again next week, your mother wanted you to train you in her chakra chains as sometimes the wood style of the first takes time and her chakra chains are good at suppressing demon chakra."

"Alright Tou-san." Naruto starts channeling chakra into his right hand and for a couple of seconds the ball doesn't react but then it blows up just like it did with the second test. "Darn!" Naruto picks up the second ball and starts channeling chakra into it and for a second time the ball explodes Naruto roars in frustration and picks up the third ball and starts channeling chakra into it, again the ball explodes and Naruto looks at his father and asks. "Could you show me the completed Rasengan again please?"

"Sure Naruto." Minato forms the Rasengan again and Naruto looks at the Rasengan and tires to analyze every part of the technique trying to figure out what he was doing wrong.

"Let's try this one more time." Naruto forms the Rasengan without the ball and analyzed the chakra flow between the two then just as he watches the two Rasengan and tried to find what was wrong with his jutsu. After a few minutes Minato dispels his Rasengan and Naruto dispels his and looks at the rubber ball then grabs it and starts channeling chakra into the ball but then a few minutes later the ball bursts and Naruto drops it in frustration. "OH COME ON!" Naruto growls out in frustration.

"Well that's enough for one day lets go see your mother and we will continue later." Minato says smiling at his son. Minato, Naruto and Maikeru walked over to the kitchen area of the training chamber where Kushina was in an apron making a very large meal and there were places for everyone including Kurama, Madara and Hashirama and immediately Naruto recognized this and make the three soulless shadow clones and when the smoke cleared madara saw that there was a place set for him then he looks at Kushina.

"I thank you for your consideration Kushina-san but i am not all that hungry." Madara says with a smile on his face, immediately Minato and Maikeru look at one another with fear etched on their faces

"Hey bro did Madara just..." Maikeru trails off

"Yep..." Minato nods "He did…"

"I am assuming he won't back down…"

"He's Toast."

"Oh but madara san then all the food i made would go to waste and you wouldn't want that." Kushina says with a sweet tone in her voice but her hair was waving like Kurama's and 20 times a scary almost like a nine tails of death.

"You don't scare me." Madara responds. Minato, Maikeru and Hashirama gulp as Kushina unleashes a huge amount of killer intent. Suddenly Kushina charges Madara and starts pounding the crap out of him, as every blow is delivered Minato, Maikeru and Hashirama flinch, while Kurama does his best not to laugh "That doesn't bend that way! That doesn't bend that way! MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! Suddenly a loud 'snap' is heard. "Aaw, but now it does!" Madara collapses and looks at Kushina "Oh would you look at that I'm suddenly starving." Madara says hastily

That's a nice man." Kushina says still smiling.

"**That's a riot the great Madara Uchiha scared of my former host!"** Kurama says laughing out loud.

"OH CAN IT KURAMA!" Madara roars at his former pet. _"Uzumaki women are scary."_ Madara thinks.

"Hey madara ever hear the expression hell hath no fury like a women scorned, well Uzumaki women are the epitome of that expression." Hashirama says to his rival.

"All things considered Madara san you got off easy, last time someone was stupid enough to not back down..." Maikeru whispers in Madara's Ear

"Come to think of it what did happen to the landlord of our old apartment?" Minato ponders then the three of them look at Kushina who was chatting it up with Naruto and Hashirama, then Maikeru, Minato, and Madara shudder at the thought of what happened while Madara still nurses his broken arm. Everyone sits down and the food that Kushina made was devoured over the course of an hour and not a single mullet was wasted for fear of Kushina's wrath or in Naruto's case pure hunger from his training.

(Time Skip 10 months to the end of Naruto's training.)

Kushina, Minato, Mito, Tobirama, Zabuza, Naruto, Maikeru, and CJ all stood in a circle as the deceased prepared to return to the afterlife. Kushina ran up and hugged her son crying.

"You will become a great ninja Naruto-kun I love so much I wish I could stay but I have to return, you have done well this last year with all of us, you mastered my chakra chains to an art, the same with sealing, Kenjutsu was a great effort but you did well." Kushina says.

"You're a fast learner Naruto a true Uzumaki." Mito says smiling

"Thanks for letting me train with you Naruto, Mito-sama." Maikeru says

"Think nothing of it Uncle." Naruto smiles.

"You were an excellent student Maikeru a natural prodigy even compared to an Uzumaki you are about expert level, which I assure you is no mere feat." Mito says to Maikeru pride evident in her voice.

"It's been a blast Dattebane." Naruto says to his extended family and Zabuza. "However I need to leave and know that I love you all as a gigantic family even you Zabuza cause if I marry Haku-chan you will be my father-in-law and an Uzumaki never betrays family."

"You know brat I know for a fact that anything we say won't leave this room so I will be brief, I respect you kid and you better treat Haku right and so should Hinata but I'm not worried about that." Zabuza says.

"I promise nothing will happen before we're married." Naruto says smiling at Zabuza.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you and Naruto I never knew you had such powerful ancestors so I'm actually proud that I lost to someone with such skill." Zabuza says and with that everyone who was supposed to be dead with the exception of Madara and Hashirama returned to the realm of the afterlife and then Maikeru and Naruto leave the chamber and in a flash they are back in the hallway before the training chamber and Chiriku sees them walk out and he has a smile on his face.

"You have done well not many people managed to last the full year inside the chamber I welcome you back to our realm have you learned well from those who have passed?"

"Yes we have Naruto learned the flying Raijin jutsu and mastered the Rasengan as well as several high ranked water Ninjutsu but now we shall teach him a new jutsu that I wanted to teach him in the chamber but there wasn't enough time."

"What is it?"

"Well then we've covered a lot of ground today since you were taught the Rasengan, bettered yourself in your shape shifting, and Mastered the Jutsu which helped your father, freeze the blood of our foreign enemies with his Moniker, and at one point or another you will bear the Moniker the Konoha's first Red and Black Flash."

"While you bear the title of the Second Yellow Flash."

"I do, however wish to end this training session with one more trick added to your arsenal."

"And what might that be?"

"We're going to fly now."

"Fly?"

"You heard me right." Maikeru weaves the hand signs, Boar, Horse, Dragon, Bird, Snake, and then Maikeru walks off the edge of the Mountain and flies up about a half a foot away and up.

"Whoa!"

"That has_ got to be similar to Ōhnoki's Fence sitter's Jutsu." _Madara says to Naruto.

"Join me." Maikeru says.

"Well then I think I can manage that." Naruto gazes down over the edge. Naruto takes in a deep breath and starts weaving the hand signs necessary and then closes his eyes and leaps off the edge and suddenly the sensation of falling stopped and when Naruto opened his eyes he is floating in midair and Naruto stares at his chakra system and he sees that his chakra is supporting him then he uses his chakra to send him up into the air, after a few minutes later Naruto is in the air with Maikeru and he looks at with a gleeful look on his face.

"Well done Naruto why don't we fly back to the Hidden Leaf so we can practice this Jutsu." Maikeru says smiling.

(Time Skip one flight later or about 10 minutes later.)

Maikeru and Naruto land in front of the gate with a small swirling of the dust the two guards rubbed their eyes to see if they were playing tricks on them.

"Um Welcome back Maikeru, Naruto." The first guard says

"Good to be back now if you will excuse us we have to report to the Hokage and ask him a few favors, Naruto you go back and hang out with your girlfriends first but before you do go to Lee and tell him your plan." Maikeru says to Naruto.

"Right." Naruto says nodding and he runs off at fast as he can towards the hospital. When he arrives he sees Lee still unconscious with Neji and TenTen standing next to him.

"Naruto-Otōto have you come up with a way to fix Lee?" Neji asks

"I had a way but then I came to a very stunning realization." Naruto looks sadly at Lee.

"What are you two talking about?" TenTen asks looking between the two of them.

"I was going to use Yin-Yang Release to make Lee a new body but I realized that the body design I had mind wouldn't work as that would interfere with Lee's Ninja way."

"So what have you come up with now?" Neji asked

"Well I did have an idea but for what I had in mind I need a high level medic ninja on Tsunade of the Sannin level but she promised to never return to the hidden leaf village."

"So what do we do?" Neji asks

"Um I don't have any idea as to what I want to do but in the mean time we just have to hope that Lee can stay still long enough for me to figure out a plan."

"Two of the most powerful shinobi in history are sealed inside of your mind and that is the best you can come up with." Neji sweat drops

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Naruto yells back.

"Lay off him Neji atleast he is trying to come up with something." TenTen says to Neji with a stern tone. Neji sighs and looks at Naruto then back at TenTen.

"Fine." He responds exasperatedly, but Naruto makes the 'whipped' motion behind TenTen's back to which Neji glares but does nothing.

"We thank you for trying to help our teammate Naruto." TenTen says

"Yea Otōto if you think of anything let me know would you." Neji says.

"Sure Nii-san." Naruto walks out pondering how to get Tsunade back to the village.

(With Maikeru.)

Maikeru walks into the Hokage tower and looks at the secretary.

"I would like to go see Lord Sarutobi." Maikeru says.

"Of course he shouldn't be too busy." The secretary responds and Maikeru walks in to the office to see Sarutobi doing paper work.

"I see you've returned." Sarutobi looks up

"That I have, Naruto's training is winding down and see I've a truly evil idea." Maikeru responds

"And what might that be?" Maikeru starts whispers in his ear (A/N: what is being whispered is going to be a secret.) "You sir just might be the most evil, most sadistic most... INGENIOUS Anbu Agent I've ever met. Oh I shall relish the look on their faces."

"So you'll do it."

"I'll make the arrangement at once." Maikeru stands aside as Hiruzen 'Rockets' out the Office.

"And he says he is getting too old for this shit." Maikeru shakes his head at Sarutobi's antics.

(With Hinata and Haku.)

Hinata and Haku were sitting in the bath house that Naruto had constructed.

"Hinata-chan what are we going to do about Ino?" Haku asks

"I honestly don't know I mean she seems nice enough but Naruto should have the final say." Hinata responds remembering what happened a few days ago.

(Flashback)

_Hinata and Haku were walking around town looking for a clothing shop so Haku could get more Kimono as she was running out and the training that Hinata put her though was by no means lax by any stretch of the imagination. After a few minutes of browsing Hinata turned to Haku and said._

"_We should head to the Yamanaka flower shop Ino will know where to get some nice outfits." _

"_Alright Hinata-chan." Haku responds. The two of them walk into the Yamanaka flower shop and saw Ino standing behind the counter._

"_Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop my name is Ino how can I help you?"_

"_Hey Ino." Hinata smiles at her fellow Kunoichi._

"_Hinata how are you?!" Ino says happy to see her._

"_Good but we were wondering if you knew where we could get some Kimono and a few more outfits."_

"_Yeah I know a place but I wanted to talk to the two of you about Naruto." Ino says._

"_Fine why don't you want to come with us?" Haku asks _

"_MOM I'M HEADING TO THE STORE WITH SOME FRIENDS!" Ino shouts upstairs to her mom._

"_ALRIGHT JUST DON'T BE GONE TOO LONG!" a voice calls from upstairs._

"_Alright let's go." Ino says then the three of them walk out and towards a few shops. Later at the shop Haku was browsing through some outfits and Ino pulled Hinata aside with a serious look on her face. "Hinata I want to talk to you about Naruto."_

"_Alright what do you want to talk about?" Hinata asks._

"_During the Chunin exams I noticed a sudden feeling around Naruto like he could be the one for me and not Sasuke I mean he just doesn't care about anyone and I don't want to fight with Sakura over a lost cause." _

"_Well I'll think about it I'm mean Haku-chan and I already share him so the final say goes to him but I mean I personally have no problems with it, however Haku-chan might be a whole other question." _

"_Would you ask them for me please?" Ino asks looking hopeful._

"_Alright I will see what I can do but when I ask them you will need to be present."_

_(End flashback.)_

"I mean it's up to both Naruto-kun and yourself." Hinata says to Haku.

"Well she seems like a fine girl and if you and Naruto-kun have no problems with it then I'm fine wit hit but she will need to join our training regimen because she needs to learn that being a Kunoichi has a lot of risks." Haku responds

"Yea I see what you mean I will ask Naruto-kun about it." Hinata smiles

"Ask me about what?" a voice says from right behind them. Haku and Hinata whip around to see Naruto in nothing but a towel showing off his muscles and six pack. Instantly Haku and Hinata get a massive nose bleed at the sight of Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Haku and Hinata say simultaneously blushing up a storm.

"Like what you see?" Naruto raises an eyebrow with a barely concealed smile. Then he takes off the towel and slips in between his two girlfriends.

"W-W- W- W- W-Well you see Ino wanted to join your little Harem and W- W- W- W-we thought it should b-b-be up to you." Haku says blushing.

"We will see." Naruto smiles and wraps his arms around the both of them. Just then a knock at the gate is heard and Naruto lets loose an exasperated sigh. "Just when I was enjoying this too." Naruto gets up and shape shifts into his clothed form then walks to the door to see Maikeru standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why did you change the lock on the door? The old one worked just fine and you just had to go and change it!" Maikeru says looking infuriated.

"Sorry the old one wouldn't take Haku-chan's blood so I had to change it."

"Oh could you add me to the lock?" Maikeru asks rubbing his head, after a few minutes Maikeru is added to the lock then Naruto walks off toward the Hokage's office. When he arrives the secretary looks pissed off but Naruto just ignores her and walks right in.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto says happily.

"Ah Naruto-kun how are you?" Sarutobi asks.

"Good how are you?" Naruto asks.

"At the rate this paper work piles up I will be buried in it by the end of the week."

"Jiji can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Naruto-kun what did you want to ask."

"Could you invite the Raikage to the chunin exams I want to show him my lightning armor technique I've been working on and I wanted to know if he could give me any tips?"

"Naruto the situation with Kumo is unstable right now but I guess we could invite him to show there are no more hard feelings between us."

"If you do I can tell you the secret of paper work." Naruto says slyly instantly Sarutobi rockets out of his seat and starts shaking Naruto's shoulders rapidly.

"TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! If you do, I will do anything you ask just tell me how to defeat the evil paper work!" Sarutobi says looking crazy.

"It's actually quite simple, when confronted with two enemies you can't turn your back on its better to look in two directions at once so they can't sneak up on you." Naruto says cryptically.

(Realm of the afterlife.)

Yami and CJ were playing shogi against one another when a loud. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' was heard from down in the mortal plane.

"**Naruto finally tell old Sarutobi the secret of paper work?" **Yami asks

"**Yep." **CJ responds placing a his silver general up with continuing with his 'climbing silver' stratagem.

"**Think we should do something about it?" **

"**Nope." **

(Back with Sarutobi."

Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock then he walks back to his desk and opens it and pulls out a small wooden plank with the words 'when you find the answer to something simple hit here.' The plank showed a small target bored with a chibi Jiraiya holding it.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Sarutobi banks his head on the plank over and over again in understanding. "Shadow clones of course!" Sarutobi says looking at the evil pile of paper work. "Ha! Ha! You fiends I have the instrument of your demise at last." Sarutobi cackles evilly, the secretary heard the laugh from outside and thought.

"_I think the Hokage has finally lost it." _She thinks

(Back with Sarutobi and Naruto.)

"Naruto you told me the secret and now I will help you by sending a message to the Raikage while I'm at it is there anyone else you wish to invite?"

"Yea Killer Bee, the Raikage's brother, and host of the 8 tails I have been learning control over Kurama's power but I just wanted to see if he had any tips."

"Alright Naruto-kun I will do just that." Sarutobi gets a blank piece of paper and starts writing on it.

_Dear Yondaime Raikage,_

_Due to the request of the Ninja Naruto Uzumaki you have been invited to attend the Chunin exam finals as is your brother the jinchūriki, Killer Bee, should you chose to accept it would mean that our villages can finally close the wound that has splintered us for so long if you chose to bring the daimyo of lightning with you as well, perhaps the land of fire and the land of lightning could forge an alliance._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of the hidden leaf village._

Sarutobi finished the letter and then handed it to Naruto.

"Naruto my boy if you could send a rinnegan enhanced clone or perhaps even one of your tenants to deliver this message to the Raikage I would greatly appreciate it, this would also be counted as an S-rank Mission."

"It would be my honor Hokage-sama." Naruto makes the cross hand sign. "Soulless shadow clone jutsu." In a flash of smoke Kurama's human form appears cracking his neck and joints.

"**So you chose me, I'm Honored Naruto I'll get it to the land of lightning within three days, two and a half if I run nonstop." **Kurama says taking the letter then jumping out the window, hitting the ground then running at top speed out of the village and if one listened closely they could hear 'Meep, Meep!'

"Well Kurama should get that message to the Raikage in time for the exams." Naruto says laughing slightly.

"I'm surprised you chose him of all people." Sarutobi says.

"Well my other tenants couldn't just waltz right into lightning country as they are dead but Kurama's an anonymous party and no one has seen his human form."

"True enough now if you will excuse me I have paperwork to complete." Sarutobi cackles evilly making two shadow clones and getting to his paper work. Naruto left the office and when back to his house to relax with his vixens.

(With Kurama about 20 miles out from Konoha.)

Kurama was running at top speed with a letter sealed to his leg and pass allowing him to enter the land of lightning with the Hokage's stamp on it showing it was official.

"**Man I haven't had this much fun since my last go around with Kami-chan." **Kurama startslaughing to the sky when the smell of nearby blood catches his nose and he makes a small detour and saw to his shock the body of the Kazekage in a ditch with the smell of the snake that attacked Naruto in the forest of death. **"So that snake Orochimaru was here and he was busy." **Kurama jumps down and looks at the wounds inflicted. **"The body was dead the moment whatever killed him left but Suna will want to hear their Kage is dead but I don't have a pass to enter Suna and as the great Kurama himself it would be unwise to try and enter the land of wind could end in an international incident." **Kurama jumps out of the hole in the ground and then continues running towards the land of lightning channeling his demonic chakra into his limbs to increase his speed.

(Sasuke and Kakashi)

Sasuke was panting with lightning chakra flickering around his hand from his Chidori Sharp spear having sliced through most of the mountain.

"Your chakra control and reserves have increased dramatically I'd say you're around my level of chakra when I was in the Anbu and your Chidori sharp spear's range is about 5 meters." Kakashi says smiling at his protégé

"Well…I…got…to…be strong…when I fight….Itachi." Sasuke says panting.

"Well Itachi was no pushover back during my day but I'd say you're nearly as strong as he was when he was your age." Sasuke look up excited. "But don't let that go to your head Itachi now runs with S-rank ninja and he just wasn't sitting on his ass while you've been getting stronger so just cause you could be Anbu captain doesn't mean you can match Itachi's battle experience so keep training or your power will go to your head."

"Should I try and fight the curse mark for control of its power or wait till later."

"Wait till later Sasuke you're low on chakra and that could be dangerous to fight in your condition."

"Alright I'll fight later and win." Sasuke says determined

"_**Just keep thinking that King but soon your crown will be mine." **_Dark Sasuke cackles in a high pitch voice. (A/N: imagine Hollow Ichigo's laugh)

"_Shut it you!" _Sasuke growls back

"Hold on, I sense a hint of blood lust in the air." Kakashi says. "Alright come on out." Gaara walks out from behind the rock.

"Your eyes are like mine, you know what loneliness is." Gaara says.

"Yea I do but I have also found friends that I will protect with my life and it is for them I gain power and those without friends or people to protect can't ever defeat me as 'those who abandon their friends are lower than trash.' Sasuke says and Kakashi's visible eye tears up as he was reminded of Obito.

"Useless having precious people makes you weak." Gaara turns and walks way waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Huh, did you say something?" Sasuke asks. Kakashi's jaw drops at Sasuke's remark. Gaara just Shunshins away bored.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke you're just like Obito." Kakashi smiles at his student.

"Thanks sensei." Sasuke smiles then his sharingan deactivates. "Now if you need me I'm going to nap." Sasuke collapses unconscious.

"You will grow strong Sasuke very strong." Kakashi looks up to the sky then pulls out his small orange book and starts reading while giggling perversely.

(Time skip 48 hours and about 40 miles from the hidden cloud village.)

Kurama was still running as fast as he could towards the border of the land of lightning still contemplating what the death of the Kazekage could mean but he didn't have the time to think about it too much.

"**Man I wish I had some pray to hunt or I could run in my fox form but that would attract far too much attention." **Just then a woman with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"Who are you and why do you approach the hidden cloud village? Speak now or die." The woman drops into a stance.

"**Calm yourself Matatabi I mean you and your village no harm." **Kurama smiles his foxy smiles, instantly the woman's eyes narrow at Kurama in anger.

"How do you know about that name?" the woman responds.

"**You really can't tell your own Nii-san's chakra when you feel it." **Kurama shakes his head.

"I have no brothers I will ask again how do you know the Nibi's name?"

"**Fine I guess you wouldn't recognize me without my tails, I am Kurama also known as the Kyūbi." **Kurama laughs as recognition dawns on the young woman's face. **"But I'm curious about how connected you are to Matatabi-imoto."**

"I am close to my beast but I can't control her power yet." The woman responds

"**I am here to see the Raikage little kitten I have a message for him from the Hokage." **

"Then you shall accompany me to A-sama." The girls looks at Kurama.

"**I never got your name kitten what was it?" **Kurama asks

"My name is Yugito Nii chunin of the Hidden cloud." Yugito flashes the peace sign.

"**May I speak with Matatabi it's been a while since we last saw one another and I would like to catch up." **

"Ok then." Yugito closes her eyes and when she opens them again they are green and yellow.

"**Kurama it's been a while." **Matatabi says looking at her brother.

"**That it has imoto." **Kurama smiles as they both walk towards the Raikage's office catching up on old times. When they arrive at the Raikage's office Yugito has retaken control as not to cause alarm to her surrogate father.

"Raikage-sama I have an envoy from the Hidden Leaf village for you." Yugito says.

"Thank you Yugito." A says then looks at Kurama. "Who are you?"

"Yo bro he's the nine tails in front of your face, wonder what business he has with this place." Bee says.

"I thought you were sealed inside the Uzumaki kid?"

"**I am but I am a soulless shadow clone as I can run faster than any of you shinobi can due to my demon chakra." **

"So why are you here?" The Raikage asks.

"**I have a message for you from the Hokage." **Kurama unseals the letter from his pocket and hands it to the Raikage.

"Hmm, what's this?" the Raikage says to himself and opens the letter and reads it to himself when he finishes he gets up and looks at Bee and Yugito. "Yugito, Bee pack your things were going to Konoha for the chunin exams."

"Yes Raikage-sama!" Yugito and Bee say simultaneously and they run out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 17: The Chunin Exam Finals

Two more weeks passed from the time Naruto returned from his training and everyone had gathered for the chunin exams people from all over the leaf village were gathered in the stands and they were talking animatedly about who was in the competition.

"I heard the Last Uchiha is fighting that Gaara of the Desert." One civilian says to another.

"That will make for an exciting match." His friend says.

"I heard that Naruto made it to the finals as well." a third says.

"Well he has worked hard to get here but really excites me is the fact that those two might have to fight in the exams." The first responds. Hinata and Haku were walking in the stands looking for seats when they hear Ino call out.

"Haku, Hinata over here." They walk over to Ino and sit next to her and they see Sakura sitting in silence.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Haku asks.

"Despite all my training I tied with Ino I guess I will never amount to anything." Sakura says depressed. "And Sasuke-kun will never like me the way I am."

"Have you ever considered anyone else?" they hear TenTen ask from behind them.

"Well I mean Lee is nice enough and when we ran into trouble in the Forest of death after a few branches collapsed on us after that gigantic tremor that shook the forest." Sakura gets a new spark in her eyes. "But before I can consider dating him he needs to stop shouting about youth every five seconds and maybe get some normal clothes to wear around the village." Just then Guy and Lee walk into the stands and Lee has crutches to support him.

"Hear that Lee you might have a chance with Sakura after all." TenTen says smiling at her teammate.

"I heard what Sakura-san said and I shall try wearing something else but I unfortunately have no idea what I want to wear. I shall train until I can win your heart Sakura-san!" Lee says with a new will of fire burning in his eyes.

(The Kage Box)

Sarutobi was sitting in his seat for the Hokage when the Raikage walks in with Bee and Yugito net to him.

"Greetings Hokage-sama it has been a while." A says bowing to Hokage as a sign of respect between two Kage.

"Raikage-sama it has been a while indeed I hope you enjoy today's exams because I know I will." Sarutobi smiles and bows back.

"Well it's good to see I'm not the only old Kage who refuses to kick the bucket." Ōhnoki says as his two guards walk in behind him.

"Ōhnoki I hope that your trip was enjoyable and I hope you enjoy your stay here." Sarutobi bows to Ōhnoki who bows back as a sign of respect.

"The trip was a pain on my back but I have enjoyed my stay here though I wish I didn't have to look at _his _face every time I look out my window."

"Still holding grudges I see." A fourth voice says as the Kazekage walks to his seat.

"Ah the Kazekage you didn't suffer at that cursed Namikaze's hand like my village did."

"Well that was war and, while I don't mean to make light of your suffering, that's how it works." The Kazekage bows to the others who bow back. _"This is bad with Ōhnoki of Both Scales here and the Raikage killing that old man will be that much harder." _Orochimaru thinks.

"Looks like almost all the competitors are here." A says but looking for the blond Madara look-a-like.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was just getting his armor on and sealing up his own unique Flying Raijin jutsu kunai. Then he looked at the clock and realized how late he was.

"Oh crap!" Naruto seals one last kunai then runs out the door then makes the hand signs necessary for flight and he leaps into the air and starts flying towards the stadium. After a few seconds of flight Naruto returns to his normal weight and drops from 40 feet above the stadium and lands with small 'boom' once fist on the ground and one knee and he looks up to see people looking in shock that he just used the Super lightweight boulder jutsu. Ōhnoki's eyes widen in shock and then narrow in anger to see a leaf shinobi that used his jutsu but then he looks at Naruto even closer.

_"Something about that child seems familiar." _Ōhnoki looks on with recognition and deep surprise.

"There is that Uzumaki-brat he looks like he has gotten a lot stronger since we last met." A looks on with apprehension eager to see how much Naruto has learned.

_"Uzumaki why does that name sound so familiar?" _Ōhnoki looks on with confusion.

_"Oh the civilian council will have a field day with this and I'm going to laugh in their faces." _Sarutobi thinks in pure glee.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" Naruto calls out. Just then a man with brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jounin outfit and has a senbon in his mouth.

"Well about time you arrived however a flashy entrance was not expected I thought that was reserved for the Uchiha." Genma smiles at Naruto's antics.

_"HEY!" _Madara yells annoyed that his clan had fallen from battle hardened warriors to using simple theatrics.

"Anyway now that your here we can begin, the rules for this exam are the same as the first, that is that there are no rules, the match continues until one of you dies or submits or if I call it." Genma "The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara." Naruto and Shikamaru look at one another. "The matches have changed a bit, the first match will proceed as planned but the second match will be Neji Hyūga vs. Temari, the third will be Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro, and the fourth match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Desert. Now everyone else that isn't Naruto Uzumaki or Shikamaru Nara clear out." With that everyone except Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto places his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and on the moment Naruto made contact the seal for the Flying Raijin Jutsu appears on Shikamaru's jacket.

"No matter who wins no hard feelings right?" Naruto asks

"Yea sure." Shikamaru says.

"Alright now let the first match of the Chunin exam finals, begin." Genma calls out and then the crowd roars in applause and cheers

_"This is bad Naruto's power is mostly an unknown while I'm a one trick pony to him all he has to do is avoid my shadow and then his rinnegan can do the rest." _Shikamaru thinks._ "This is such a drag but I should atleast put up a fight who knows I might just get lucky." _

_"The Nara clan is known for shadow manipulation so I just have to watch the shadows and I should be ok." _Naruto looks at Shikamaru. "Ready or not Shikamaru here I come." Naruto charges in rinnegan watching for chakra flow. Naruto throws in blows and kicks forcing Shikamaru to back up and not giving him the time to weave hand signs.'

_"This is bad if I can't weave hand signs I can't use my shadow possession." _Shikamaru jumps back trying to weave hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto exhales a blast of fire.

"THAT'S MADARA'S JUTSU!" Ōhnoki cries out in shock.

"Drown in despair, this is the power of the rinnegan, DIVINE POWER!" Naruto notices the shadow of Shikamaru shooting out using the shadow of his fire jutsu to extend his range. "Oh crud." Naruto leaps back into the air weaving more hand signs.

"Damn it Naruto, I seriously need to phase that arrogance out of him. Normally I would do that myself but ever since that training session pretty much put him in my league." Maikeru said as he donned his Drago Anbu Mask. _"But now what's Naruto's next move?" _Maikeru wonders from the stands.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto slams his palm in the air and the drill beaked bird appears.

_"A summoning technique!" _

"Nice try Shikamaru but your shadows won't work on me as long as I have the Rinnegan." Naruto looks on and then slams his hands together. "Behold the power of the First Hokage, Wood style: Deep Forest Bloom!"

_"Oh crud." _Shikamaru thinks as a deep forest explodes from the ground

"If I were you Shikamaru I would take a deep breath and hold it this pollen renders any who inhale it unconscious."

"Call it off!" Shikamaru calls out. "I give up." Just as Shikamaru udders those words, Naruto disappears in a flash of red and black he reappears next to Shikamaru and then grabs him and disappears and reappears on the bird. Instantly everyone's eyes nearly pop out of their heads as they recognize Minato's signature jutsu.

_"Great, just great when one flying raijin user was bad enough now there's another and he knows how to fly." _Ōhnoki thinks then the blond hair and Madara's hair style makes Ōhnoki draw a very deadly connection. _"Minato is his son! No it can't be Minato had blue eyes not the black that represents the sharingan's presence." _

"Fire style: Great Fireball Shower!" Naruto molds the chakra and spits out several gigantic fire blasts that rain down destroying the trees and burning up the pollen preventing its spread.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma calls from the upper wall that he jumped to, in an effort to dodge the wood style attack. The crowd looks in shock at Naruto's power and then they start cheering and realizing the error of their ways, if Naruto truly was the demon they thought he was he would have just destroyed Shikamaru without mercy. Back in the stands Maikeru in his Anbu mask looks over at Lee.

"Feeling jealous that it's Naruto down there and not you?" Drago asks, Lee glances at Maikeru and nods yes. "Well I wouldn't give it too much thought because come the end of the Chunin Exams you're going to have a brand new high level standard to Train to surpass, once your well again."

"He's right Lee." Guy says giving him the nice guy pose. Lee turns his depressed jealous face to standard 'Lee Smile.'

"That Naruto kid is really good I mean hell I'd say he has more than earned his promotion he showed cunning strategy and power but most of all restraint that jutsu could have been far more powerful than it was and it would have killed us all." One of the examiners says.

"Agreed Naruto gets his chunin promotion."

"Chunin is too low for him I say make him a jounin cause with that kind of power I doubt anyone here could beat him accept maybe dad back in his prime." Asuma says.

"If you were here Bro, I believe your words would be 'That's my boy.' Maikeru said with a sad smile. Back down in the arena Genma looks at all the ash on the field then up at the Hokage.

"Could we get a cleanup crew here then we will continue with the exams?" Genma asks.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru says getting his friends attention.

"Yea?" Naruto responds.

"How on earth did you learn the fourth's jutsu and how did you get to me you would have had to throw a kunai and you didn't?"

"Learned it during my training and as for how I got to you I marked you just look at your jacket." Naruto points to the mark on his left shoulder. "Well that was one hell of a match but let's see Neji go ape shit." Naruto laughs then warps up into the stands. After the clean-up crew cleared the ash from the field and then Genma calls out.

"Next match Neji Hyūga vs. Temari." Then Neji and Temari walk down, Neji activates his Byakugan activated using the Byakugan's 'I'm going to fuck you up glare©'

"You got something to say to me boy?" Temari asks

"Yeah just this, when this is over you're going to wish I killed you." Neji responds.

_"Close range with a Hyūga is suicide but I'm a long range type so if I stay out of rage of his attacks then this match is good as mine." _

"The match between Neji Hyūga and Temari shall now begin." Genma says and with a blinding speed Neji charges in throwing blow after blow at Temari who has to run like hell away from him to avoid his Jyuken strikes. After a few seconds Temari swings her fan and roars out.

"Wind Style: wind scythe jutsu!" Temari's wind blast shoots towards Neji who has to use a substitution to avoid the attack. _"Good I'm out of range of his attacks now if I can keep this distance between us then I should be safe." _Just then Neji's voice rings out from behind her.

"You are within range of my divination circle." Temari's eyes shrink in fear.

"DAMN!" she calls out.

"Eight trigrams 64 palms!" Neji starts striking at Temari who jumps up into the air and flies on it out of Neji's strikes but unfortunately two of the strikes connect and suddenly the fan loses the chakra flow from Temari that it requires to keep it afloat and it comes crashing down far away from Neji.

"That was close if I took that I would be in serious trouble." Temari says to herself, and then she grips her fan again and swings it sending a blast of wind at Neji who has starts spinning in a circle.

"Eight trigrams rotation!" the wind blasts rockets away from Neji as his technique forces the chakra wind away.

"I'm out of range of your attacks now and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Temari calls out. "Looks like all that this match is as good as mine." Neji smiles evilly and gather's chakra in his palm.

"Behold the Hyūga clan's long range techniques." Neji focuses for a few seconds while Temari's eyes widen in shock and fear. "Eight Trigrams air palm!" the chakra wave goes blasting towards Temari and it knocks her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, then three more blast her sending her back in pain.

_"What the hell I though Hyūga couldn't use long range techniques." _Temari coughs up blood.

_"Darn it how do I get her closer to me she needs to pay for what she did to TenTen-chan, I could just run at her but that would leave me open to counter attacks, think Neji think you're a genius so what can you do?" _Neji ponders his options then he looks up in the stands to see Naruto standing there a glare on his face eyes locked firmly on Temari. Then Neji remembers that Naruto gave him some small lesions on genjutsu and he turns back to Temari and starts weaving hand signs for the demonic illusion hell viewing technique. Suddenly Temari freezes up as the genjutsu takes effect and Neji charges forward and then Temari breaks the illusion to see Neji 5 feet in front of her and her eyes widen in shock but she blasts wind attack after wind attack at him keeping him away from her. Neji drops into a Jyuken stance glaring at Temari with a cold fury in his eyes.

"It useless I'm out of your range." Temari says smugly, then Neji's changes his stance and his divination circle widens. _"He changed his stance!" _

"Eight trigrams 128 palms!" Neji calls out and dashes in at a speed that Temari hasn't seen before and then Neji's strikes start connecting and Temari enters a world of hurt as Neji strikes each of her chakra points. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms, eight trigrams 128 palms!" Temari goes flying back, coughing up blood, she slams into the wall behind her, and Neji starts to walk forward channeling chakra into his hand to finish Temari with one final technique his 8 trigrams mountain break attack. "This is the power of the Hyūga clan, don't forget it!" Neji says. In the stands Hiashi and Hizashi looked at Neji with pride on their faces. Hiashi turns to his brother.

"That boy will make a fine clan head someday maybe even better than me." Hiashi says

"Nii-san you really don't mean that do you?" Hizashi asks his brother shocked. "What about Hinata?"

"She can't be clan head of the Hyūga and be married to Naruto besides she will most likely be Matriarch of the Uzumaki clan and that is going to be fun for her." Hiashi says.

"What about Hanabi?"

"Since the removal of the Cage bird seal the two branches have merged into one big family as such Neji is now next in line as far as succession goes, Hinata only held presidencies above him because she is my daughter and I am clan head but since she will be getting married to Naruto that places Neji as the new successor."

"Well Nii-san we don't have to worry about someone trying to hurt Hinata Naruto probably hasn't demonstrated his full power yet and already people are scared of him."

"Your right I haven't." A voice says right behind them and they both whip around to see Naruto sitting there with a smile on his face.

"So you mastered your father's jutsu, I'm impressed." Hiashi says looking at Naruto a twinkle in his eye.

"Yep it was hard work but I got it down eventually and now if you excuse me I have my girlfriends to hand out with, JA NE." Naruto disappears in a red and black flash.

"That kid is going to be a terror on the battlefield." Hizashi says

"I only pity the idiot dumb enough to try and harm those precious to him." Hiashi responds. Back down in the arena Temari was kneeling look at Neji and praying for mercy.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Temari asks using her last available weapon, a Kunoichi's best friend, seduction.

"That won't work on me under normal circumstances, and even less so now. You tried to kill me and you harmed TenTen-chan I shouldn't even be wasting my time talking to you but I'm going to offer you one chance to surrender, so here it is. Surrender or die." Neji looks down at his left hand then back at Temari. "This next attack is called Eight Trigrams: Mountain Break Attack, if I uses it on you it will obliterate you in an instant."

"Fine, I give, I give just don't kill me!" Temari says frantically.

"Winner of the Second Match Neji Hyūga." Genma says. The crowd roars in applause at Neji's power. Neji turns around and bows to the crowd and waving to TenTen then he sees Hinata and Naruto smiling at him and Naruto salutes him then looks at the Kage booth and sees the Hokage looking at him and motion for him to come to the box. Naruto leaps off towards the box. When Naruto bows to the four Kage gathered then looks at the Hokage.

"You asked for me Lord Hokage?" Naruto ask.

"Yes I did Naruto the Raikage's younger guard wanted to see you and I wanted to introduce you to politics if you're going to be Hokage one day you're going to need to become informed about the relationship with other villages." Sarutobi says.

"Good to see you again Uzumaki." A says to Naruto.

"Good to see you again as well Raikage-sama." Naruto bows.

"Yugito this is Naruto Uzumaki the man you wanted to see." A looks at Yugito who blushes as she sees how handsome Naruto is up close.

"I am Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud." Yugito steps forward and holds her hand out to Naruto who grabs it and bends to kiss it as a sign of respect.

"Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf." Naruto responds standing up looking at her.

_"Whoa would you look at that Yugito has a crush on Naruto." _Bee thinks so shocked he forgot to rap.

**_"That kid is something else; he even set Yugito's burning heart a blaze. She is a strong Kunoichi who doesn't like feeling weak, she claims that her goal in life is to prove that a Kunoichi can be strong without a man in her life but now she's fallen for this boy." _**Gyuki thinks to himself.

**_"Aww did my little kitten find love?" _**Matatabi says to her host.

_"Sh-shut up Matatabi!" _Yugito blushes an even darker shade of red.

**_"Naruto and Yugito sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage."_**

_"SHUT UP MATATABI!" _Yugito roars.

_"Well looks like the little cat has fallen in love with the Fox."_ Hashirama says to Madara.

_"Certainly looks like it." _Madara responds, laughing at Naruto's embarrassment.

_"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" _Naruto roars back as they laugh at him. A and Sarutobi look at Naruto and Yugito who have flushed a deep crimson.

_"Wonder why they are beat red?" _Sarutobi thinks. _"Could be that Naruto is being teased by Hashirama or Madara or even Kurama but that still doesn't explain why Yugito is red unless she is a jinchūriki of another tailed beast." _

_"Looks like the Nibi is teasing Yugito again." _A thinks looking at his surrogate daughter. _"Perhaps if those two like each other well enough they could help to strengthen the bond between Kumo and Konoha." _A looks at Yugito then back at Naruto. _"Let's see how this plays out." _

"Ōhnoki-sama I didn't mean to ignore you but some friends of mine were giving me a hard time." Naruto bows to Ōhnoki.

"How did you know my name?" Ōhnoki asks suspicious.

"When I was taught how to fly I was informed of how it was your technique and I humbly asks how you thought I did when using it."

"Well you certainly are proficient and it takes a hell of a lot of chakra but if you really are an Uzumaki chakra shouldn't be an issue."

"I have read of your reputation and I can sense that your chakra lives up to its legend."

"Well this is interesting a Konoha shinobi has heard of my power and my legend."

"My teachers wanted me to be well rounded in all aspects of Shinobi life, to ensure a balance of Yin, and Yang." Naruto said sagely.

"Anyway I got to go congratulate my nii-san on a match well fought, JA NE." Naruto flashes away to Ōhnoki's slight irk then the Raikage starts busting out laughing and the other three Kage look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Raikage-sama might I know what is so funny?" Sarutobi asks confused.

"That kid is really something else he managed to learn the Yellow Flashes technique and he really shows it off like he is trying to show us up and I'll admit he's got guts I like that about him." A says and starts laughing again.

_"That kid, something about that Uzumaki Brat reminds me of him." _Ōhnoki says

_"Naruto you really have grown." _Sarutobi thinks. _"You might just take this hat from me sooner than you think." _Just then an Anbu appears next to Sarutobi and whispers in his ear.

"The preparations you asked for are complete Hokage-sama we just need your signature." The Anbu hands him a small folder which Sarutobi signs and hands back to him.

"Here you go now that I have signed the file its official." Sarutobi smiles and the Anbu leaps away.

"What was that about Hokage-sama?" Ōhnoki asks.

"Just a little thing I needed to get done never you mind it Tsuchikage-sama." Back down in the stadium Genma looked at his small sheet that told him who was fighting who.

"Next match Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro." Genma calls out.

_"Shit I wasn't supposed to use Crow until after Gaara's match and if I use it now the enemy will know my techniques." _Kankuro thinks in fear. "I forfeit!" Kankuro calls out.

"Winner by forfeit, Shino Aburame." Genma calls out.

_"Where the hell is Kakashi and Sasuke they should be here by now I mean I expect Kakashi to be late but not Sasuke." _Naruto thinks expanding his sensory abilities to do his best to encompass the surrounding area and as far as he can send it. After a few minutes of trying Naruto gives up being unable to find him. _"Well I just have to rely on Kakashi making sure that Sasuke is here on time." _Naruto sulks his head. _"We're doomed." _ Over on another part of the stadium Mikoto was biting her nails in hopes that her son would show up on time.

_"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't show up for your match I will ground you for a month!" _Mikoto shouts in her head slowly releasing a small stream of killer intent.

(With Sasuke and Kakashi)

Sasuke was doing his last set of sit ups with Kakashi's Icha-Icha paradise collection on his stomach when he suddenly gets a shiver down his spine and looks over at Kakashi.

"Uh sensei can we got to the stadium now? I got a feeling that my mom will kill us both if I'm late." Sasuke says to Kakashi.

"I'm sure it will be fine Sasuke." Kakashi responds lazily.

"You clearly don't know my mother then." Sasuke replies darkly. "She knows of your habit and she told me to tell you that if your habits pass on to me during my training that she would burn all your Icha-Icha collection and castrate you with a rusty spoon." Sasuke inwardly shudders at his mother's threat as he knew she always followed through on them. Kakashi's eyes widen in fear at the threat and instantly gathers his things and grabs Sasuke's arm and Shunshins with him to the stadium.

(5 minutes earlier at the stadium)

Sarutobi stood up and called out with an impressive voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha's match will be postponed until he arrives as many of you came here to see him fight but this will seriously hurt his chances of becoming a Chunin." The crowd has mixed reactions with this but accept this begrudgingly. "However we are going to take a 5 minute intermission between to give you all a chance to stretch your legs and get some refreshments." Sarutobi continues.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't forget to show up to his match would he?" Sakura asks Ino.

"Sasuke wouldn't do that don't worry Sakura I'm sure he will show up." Ino responds smiling, then her expression turns serious. "Sakura we need to talk about Sasuke."

"What do you mean Ino?" Sakura starts looking suspicious.

"Well I mean we let our friendship get destroyed over a boy now Sasuke's got good looks I'll give him that but I've found someone else and I'm happier for it and I know he likes me back. I suggest you do the same I mean Lee is a decent guy and if you give him a chance I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"Lee is a nice guy, a bit weird but he is sweet and always willing to protect me I mean when our team was in trouble after that weird tremor shook the forest we were probably nearby to the source and Kiba and Shino were caught in the shockwave and knocked out then a random group of shinobi tried to take our scroll but Lee showed up and defended me."

"That explains why he was late for our team meeting back in the forest of death." TenTen says in thought

"Yea anyway I hope Sasuke ends up coming in time for his match." Just then a swirl of leafs Kakashi and Sasuke appear and everyone cheers.

"Sorry are we late?" Kakashi asks.

"No for once Kakashi you're on time." Genma looks at Sasuke then over to Gaara where he had appeared a moment ago. Then Kakashi disappeared back into the stands. "All right, the last Match of the first round begins... Now." Gaara Stands still as the Sand Comes out of the Gourd with an evil smile on his face.

_"So that's the Sand Kakashi kept going on about during Training and the undoubtedly the same sand that might as well have ended Lee Ninja Career."_ Sasuke thinks then he jumps back to create about a couple feet worth of distance. Gaara holds his head as he speaks)

"Please Don't Be Angry with me ... Mother." Gaara says and Sasuke's Eyes widen in response.

"What on Kami's Good Green earth is that Guy Talking about?"

"I Know I made you taste such awful blood for that I am sorry, but this time I'm certain it will taste good."

(Up in the Stands)

"Things can't be good if the Conversation has started already." Kankuro says

"I hear ya; this officially makes it the first time I've Seen Gaara get that way before a fight. I Guess Sasuke there is nothing to sneeze at." Temari responds

(With Gaara and Sasuke)

Gaara Winces in Pain and the Sand Drops to the Ground

(With Baki)

"Whew... He's Finally Calm down." Baki says

(With Gaara and Sasuke)

Gaara Pants a couple times the motions to Sasuke.

"Come." He says bored, Sasuke waits about 40 seconds later.

"Okay let's go." Sasuke launches two Shuriken from his Holster." A mass of sand Blocks the Two Shuriken and the mass turns into a clone of Gaara's Likeness.

(With Temari)

"Hm the sand clone... Been a while since I've seen that." Temari says

(With the Match)

Sasuke Runs at Gaara to Close the Gap Gaara's sand clone launches a Sand Blast at Sasuke Who merely Jumps up to Dodge, then while Sasuke was airborne, Gaara's Clone launched the Shuriken it captured at Sasuke. Sasuke Counters that by launching two more Shuriken both of which find there mark After gravity took him in range as he Scissor kick Both hand and Forearms of Gaara's Clone He quickly got to his feet and tries to Take the Clone's head off via a Forearm Strike to the Neck But Due Lack of Momentum the attack doesn't Penetrate all the way through the Sand Moves to Enclose Sasuke's Wrist but Sasuke thinking quick, Delivers a Leopard Punch to the Head Freeing his Captured hand in the Process. Sasuke Now free from Dealing with Gaara's Clone Proceeds to Deal a punch to Gaara who isn't worried as the Sand Comes up to Block Sasuke Merely smirks.

"Hm." Sasuke says unconcerned then, pulling a High Speed disappearing trick.

(Back in the stands)

Lee looks on in awe at Sasuke's ability.

"Incredible his is truly a genius." Lee says in awe and a bit of envy.

(Back with the fight)

Gaara Senses Sasuke Behind him

_"Fast, just like that character from before." _Gaara thinks, he then recalls the hits Lee was able to score just as he came out of his recollection he gets clocked in the Cheek as he sees a visage of Lee as throwing a punch at him. Gaara Sails through the air and Skids about 2.6 Feet in total.

(With Guy and company)

_"No freaking way, that speed is no different than Lee without his Weights"_ Guy thinks looking on not believing what he's seeing.

_"It's like looking at a mirror, after that is my Taijutsu I'm at."_ Lee thinks looking on at his rival using his moves on that field.

(With the Match)

"That was your Sand Armor, eh..." he says as he shifts to Lee's Signature stance "Come on." He says with a taunt of the Hand.

_"Damn Sasuke's gotten faster in the last month but then again so have I." _Naruto thinks with pride at his teammate's speed and power.

"What's the matter Gaara is that all you got?!" Sasuke taunts then he starts forming a hand sign which Naruto recognizes all too well. "Fire style: Great fire annihilation!" the stream of fire blasts towards and everyone in the crowds eyes widen in shock as for the second time, Madara's legendary fire jutsu rockets from a mere gennin's mouth.

"He knows great fire annihilation too!" Sakura calls out in shock. In the council box the civilian council is seething with anger that the 'demon' knew Madara's fire jutsu as well but now that Sasuke knew it they drew a very wrong conclusion.

"The demon stole Uchiha-sama's jutsu we must have him killed before he becomes too powerful." Mebuki says

"Agreed we will call for the demon brats execution on the grounds of stolen clan jutsu." Another council man says.

(Back down in the stadium.)

"I am going to tear off all your armor Gaara." Sasuke calls out as the smoke clears from his fire style jutsu revealing some of Gaara's sand had turned to glass. Sasuke charges again and leaps under Gaara's floating sand cloud. Gaara goes to block him as he reappeared But Sasuke dodges and Skids around him and Charges again The Sand Moves to intercept him again only this time Sasuke Dodges the Sand and quickly swings around and Completely Bypasses the Sand via an Opening in the Shield on Gaara's 9 O' Clock. He spins as he moves at Gaara and Nails him with a Kick to his torso area near his neck, that results in Gaara Being sent Sailing for another foot. "Is that truly all you Got Gaara, Man that's a letdown" Sasuke Shifts to Lee's Ready Stance." He Does a High Speed Dash across the Field, Gaara seeing this Readies the Sand as Sasuke Circles around him in a Clockwise dash.

(With Guy and Company)

_"No Doubt about it that Speed is Identical to Lee Without his Weights." _Guy thinks as he looks on,

_"Yep that's Lee's Taijutsu and Sasuke Speed through the Freaking Roof since Last I saw him" _Sakura thinks looking on shocked.

(With the Match)

Sasuke Exploits another Opening in Gaara's Sand Shield and after a flip and an elevated roll he delivers a Kick Which Resulted in knocking out some Spit from Gaara, and Grabbing the Strap to Gaara's Gourd and his White Sash He Delivers a Knee to Gaara's Mid Torso.

(With Lee and Company)

_"Truly Remarkable Sasuke, when they dubbed you a Genius they were right a much greater Ninja then I ever seen, I should know It took me Years to Earn level of Speed, yet you got to that level in a mere Month."_ Lee looks on with jealous still present on his face but he can't help but be happy for Sasuke; however he observes Sasuke start to pant. _"But Of Course Despite that Success Maintaining that Speed Does take its Toll."_

(With Kankuro and Temari)

_"Now what are you going to do Gaara, That Sand armor eats up too much Chakra and it won't stick around for much longer."_ Kankuro thinks as he looks as his brother as Temari looks up at her father, the Kazekage.

(With Guy and Company)

"His training what did you two do?" Guy asks Kakashi without looking at him.

"Huh?" Kakashi asks

"To be able to get to such a level in only a month."

"Sasuke has copied Lee's Taijutsu with his sharingan, so during the Taijutsu training I did with Sasuke I had him imagine Lee's movement and copy it." Lee looks shocked at this revelation. "Sasuke mastered that Taijutsu only because he knew Lee, of course Sasuke had to work very hard to master it even with his sharingan."

_"But that sand ninja he is way too tough for that, he cannot be taken down with only Taijutsu." _Lee thinks as he watches Sasuke.

_"If Kakashi saw the match between Lee and Gaara then why did he…?" _Guy thinks. _"After all that Taijutsu that Sasuke learned from Lee can't suddenly work on an opponent that Lee himself wasn't able to defeat but Kakashi must have known this so why did he have Sasuke master only Taijutsu?" _

(Back to the Match)

As another calm feel on the field Gaara, evidently having had enough of being Sasuke's punching bag, weaves a sign similar to the Tiger hand sign, and the sand moves to create a bubble like perimeter, and Sasuke looks on as the two sand halves form a sphere.

(With Kankuro)

_"Has Gaara lost it, he couldn't possibly be thinking of using 'that' Jutsu." _

(With the match)

Sasuke was speeding towards Gaara trying to nail Gaara with another punch before the Sphere was complete But too little too late, the Sphere was Complete and to top it off multiple pike like extension shot out and Try to wound Sasuke, fortunately for Sasuke He managed to stop himself and avoid 18 potential Injuries while the Injuries that did Occur were at the right side of his head and all of knuckles He hoped back to the sight of the Spike retracting into the Sphere

_"So he's marshaled all his sand into something that has the possibility of being impenetrable, given what Kakashi had also described I honestly didn't think he'd be able to erect something this dense."_ Sasuke looks at with Frustration "Damn it all."

(With Kakashi and Company)

"The sand… it's covered his entire body." Lee says with disbelieving eyes

_"This is bad." _Guy thinks. _"How is Sasuke going to proceed?!" _

(With Naruto)

Naruto observes the battle with glee that his friend had gained so much power then a feeling of dread overcomes him as he feels the unleashing of demon chakra.

_"Kurama nii-san is this what I think it is?" _Naruto asks.

**_"Without a doubt." _**Kurama responds. **_"This is definitely Shukaku's chakra." _**

_"To think he would go this far; he has an ulterior motive not even he would go this far to win a match." _

"We Got to Get Genma to Stop the Match" Naruto

"What?" Kakashi asks in a confused tone.

"I Believe I can Elaborate on what Naruto Means." Drago said appearing beside Naruto. He strolls over to Kakashi's uncovered ear and Whispers: "Gaara is the One Tail Jinchūriki."

"You don't say." Kakashi says aloud to a Nodding Drago. "Unfortunately if I did that you would have to be the one to tell Sasuke Why He wasn't allowed to complete his match." Naruto just clams up in time to Madara say.

_"He's Right."_

_"Just what do you want me to do I just can't sit here and watch Shukaku emerge from that shell?" _Naruto snaps back.

**_"Remain calm Naruto as much as I hate to say this but the Uchiha philosophy of 'All analysis requires calm.' So calm down and focus I'm sure Sasuke has something up his sleeve." _**Kurama says.

(With the Match)

Jin Saru nae Tora saru tatsu saru nae Saru" Gaara mumbles quietly in his little sand Sphere as he does this another Construct an Eye forms in front of a wide eyed Sasuke

(With Temari)

_"Yep it 'that' Jutsu alright, and it's safe to assume he's not thinking of the Plan at all"_ Temari looks on in horror.

(With Kakashi as Sasuke Match Progress.)

"Your Concern is noted but unnecessary Naruto." Kakashi says to Naruto "After all Sasuke and I weren't exactly Goofing off, there's actually a very good reason we were late getting here."

"This is Shukaku we're talking about of all the nine tailed beasts Shukaku is the most unstable." Naruto says.

"Just watch Sasuke and be amazed."

(With the match)

Sasuke Wipes off some blood on his face all the while smiling

(With Temari)

_"Yep his third eye, what the hell is he thinking."_ "Damn it Gaara." She says with Teeth. Clenched

(With the Match)

(A/N: Gaara's Chants are canon to the story)

Sasuke spend the next couple minutes probing Gaara's Defense

_"Okay that won't work, frankly Gaara I don't know what you're up to but if you want to stay in there and stall fine I've a little present I want to give you."_ Sasuke unclips one of the straps on his arms. Sasuke leaps back up the wall and starts making the hand signs Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey. Then a lightning ball forms in his hand and Naruto's eyes widen in shock at the amount of chakra that the rinnegan is picking up.

"Incredible it's almost like the Rasengan." Naruto notes.

"I based this technique of it I tried to finish my sensei's work by adding my lightning element to the Rasengan." Kakashi says. When the chakra becomes visible Guy's eyes narrow in shock.

"Don't tell me that…" Guy says shocked

"The reason I decide to train Sasuke was…because he was like me.

(Back with the Match)

Sasuke had finished gathering the chakra in his palm and he shot towards Gaara gathering speed as he runs down the wall but he starts destroying it as the lightning chakra runs across it.

(Back with Kakashi and company.)

"A physical activation, I see… That's why he went through the physical training and increased his speed significantly…!"

"That's right." Kakashi eye smiles.

(Back to the match)

Sasuke ran down the wall faster and faster towards Gaara.

(Back with Guy and friends)

"Amazing…" Sakura says. "The chakra is clearly visible to the naked eye…What in the world is happening?!"

"Don't tell me He learned 'that' jutsu…! So this is the Uchiha Clan's."

(Up in the Kage box)

Orochimaru, under the disguise of the Kazekage, was watching Sasuke's power with glee.

_"He will make an ideal body when he gets a little older." _Orochimaru thinks with glee.

(With Guy and company)

Sakura watched then she hears a weird sound.

"What a sound! What's that technique?" Sakura asks

"That's a jab…" Guy responds

"Huh?"

"However, it is the one used by Leaf Village's number one technician. That's the only original technique of the Copy Ninja, Kakashi… It's the special technique used only for assassinations…Its secret is in the speed of the jab, and also physical aptitude that gives forth a gigantic chakra, the ability of the chakra to focus solely on the target, and moreover the speed of the jab makes the chirping sound… a unique sound attack similar to the chirping of a thousand birds." Back in the arena Sasuke roared out and got closer to Gaara's defenses and the sphere shoot the spikes but Sasuke dodges them and then prepares to slam the technique into Gaara. "And that is why that technique is called… Chidori: One Thousand Birds!"\

(Back with the Match)

Sasuke smirked as he felt his hand make contact with Gaara's flesh.

(With Kankuro and Temari)

"NO way! That's Gaara' absolute protection!" Kankuro says in shock

"It's impossible…" Temari agrees.

(With Baki)

"Don't tell me…" Baki says shocked.

(With Guy and Company)

"Chidori…Also known as Lightning Blade." Guy says

"Lightning blade?" Sakura asks.

"Lightning Blade is another name for the Jutsu derived from Kakashi's ability to cut through lighting using that technique.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei cut though lightning bolt?" Naruto says impressed.

"The real name of that technique is Chidori…The secret is the speed of his jab that surpasses any human limitations and the intensity of the Chakra on his arm…And that arm turns virtually into the equivalent of the swing of a celebrated sword that cuts through everything." Guy continues then he turns to Kakashi. "But what a reckless technique…"

"That's not for you to say…" Kakashi retorts. "Right Lee." Kakashi eye smiles at said gennin.

"I don't understand a word that was just said but that's an awesome technique." Sakura says at her former crush's strength. Lee looks down at the match deep in thought.

_"I can understand it…If it were me, if I made a running start at that speed, I wouldn't make a direct jab attack on the opponent…or rather, I couldn't. For an opponent, a straight line attack just gives him an easy chance to launch a counterblow and more over, I don't have the eyes to read that counterblow. I envy you…Sasuke! When I fought you once, I said…Even if one understands visually, it's meaningless unless one can move physically…I was filled with a feeling of superiority, but now you have a body that moves at the same high speed as mine. Moreover, you have…the Sharingan!" _Lee thinks with a deep sense of envy.

(Back with the match)

Sasuke places his hand on his arm that had pierced the sand shield and smiles victoriously.

"Got you." Sasuke says triumphantly

(With Kabuto in an Anbu disguise)

Kabuto is crouched behind two civilians and he looks up at Orochimaru then back towards the stadium.

"Looks like it's almost time." Kabuto says.

(With Naruto)

_"So you mastered a very powerful lightning style jutsu eh Sasuke but I'm sure with your advanced skills you not only learned it you most likely improved upon it, so let's see what that is."_

(With Gaara and Sasuke)

"What…? This warm thing…?" Gaara asks confused as Sasuke's arm stands out in the darkness. "Mother…? What is…?" then a drop of blood falls onto Gaara's hand. "BLOOD…! MY BLOOD…!" Gaara screams out and everyone in the stands hears the scream of pain.

(With Temari and Kankuro)

"D-Don't tell me that…" Kankuro trails off in fear.

(Back with the match)

Sasuke suddenly feels something grab his arm and he tries to pull his arm out but to no avail. Seeing no other option Sasuke flairs his chakra back into another chidori in an effort to escape and Gaara screams in pain again.

(With Temari and Kankuro)

"D-Don't tell me that Gaara is hurt?!" Temari says in just as much shock and fear as Kankuro.

(Back with the match)

With a great amount of effort Sasuke pulls his arm out to see a light tan and blue veined arm grabbing on to him, as Sasuke jumps back the arm lets go and everyone sees the arm in shock unable to comprehend what they are seeing.

(With Guy and Company)

"Without a doubt that's Shukaku's arm." Naruto says a slight tremor in his voice; he was strong but not strong enough to take on the full power of a tailed beast atleast not without Kurama's help.

"So the one tail is free?!" Guy asks in fear remembering the 9 tails attack.

(With Temari and Kankuro)

_"It's that thing's arm!" _Kankuro thinks in fear thinking that Shukaku has been unleashed.

(With the Match)

Sasuke jumped back out of range of the arm with shock on his face as he remembers the lesions on the nine tailed beasts.

"The one tail." Sasuke whispers to himself in fear. Shukaku's arm slams onto the ground then retreats back towards the sphere where Gaara was and then the arm slips back into the hole.

(With Temari and Kankuro)

"Has the Perfect Possession happened?" Kankuro asks in fear turning to his sister.

"I don't know, he seems to be injured…" Temari responds still looking at the sphere. "This has never happened before." Kankuro turns back to the sphere eyes trembling in fear.

_"It gives me the chills just to remember…When I first saw that thing, I wasn't able to eat…I mean, visually it's totally…"_

(Back with the match)

Sasuke was watching the sphere with apprehension as he sensed a lot foul chakra coming from the sphere. Sasuke watched as he saw something moving behind then suddenly he sees a black eye, with yellow iris and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it appear in the hole and then a monstrous scream is heard which terrifies most who hear it. Genma starts looking around with a scowl on his face.

_"I sense something, something bad." _Genma thinks. Then the shell of sand starts cracking then it turns back into regular soft sand revealing a regular but wounded Gaara who was panting and clutching his left arm in pain as blood flowed onto it. Then he looks at Sasuke with an insane look in his eyes.

(With Temari and Kankuro)

"I knew it he's hurt, the shell broke before the change was complete!" Temari says with shock.

(With the Match)

Sasuke looked on sharingan still activated as Gaara's chakra fluctuated.

_"Something's not right here, that's not the same look in his eyes as before." _Sasuke thinks

(With Kabuto)

Kabuto placed a hand on a random civilian's left shoulder and the civilian's eyes started to flicker as he tried to remain conscious but then he slumped his head drooping and he was asleep. Then Kabuto make the tiger hand sign and suddenly Naruto started seeing feathers starting to cloud his vision.

_"DAMN A GENJUTSU!" _Naruto swears and he releases the genjutsu over himself.

"Kakashi do you feel this?" Guy asks

"Yea a genjutsu." They both make the ram hand sign and simultaneously said

"Release!" Sakura looked around and noticed what was going on than she made the ram hand sign along with several other Kunoichi near her and released the genjutsu.

(With Baki)

_"Genjutsu, so Kabuto has already made his move the time must be close." _Baki thinks then looks over at the Kazekage. _"It's coming!" _

(With the Kage)

Orochimaru looks at the Hokage who looks back at him then Orochimaru smiles under his mask.

"Now shall we begin?" Orochimaru asks. Then his body guards under disguise rush forward and throw smoke grenades which was the signal for the invasion to begin.


End file.
